Llamame Harry
by BishiPowa
Summary: Es duro tener que descubrir de un desconocido que tú eres el verdadero Harry Potter, el "niño-que-vivió", y que todo este tiempo alguien se ha estado haciendo pasar por tí, llevándose tu fama y tu gloria. Pero más duro es no poder decirle a nadie quién eres, sobre todo si tu mejor arma para derrotar a Voldemort es tu anonimato.
1. Prólogo

**Advertencias:**

- Draco/Harry (y si entrecerráis los ojos y giráis la cabeza a la izquierda podréis ver un Neville/Harry (y si hacéis el pino quizás veáis a alguien más detrás de Harry (pero la pareja principal siempre sera Draco/Harry))).

- Powerful!Harry, Sub!Harry (¿OOC?).

- Abuso infantil y escolar.

* * *

**Prólogo**

_- James Evans. – anunció Minerva serenamente y con claridad, levantando su vista del pergamino que sostenía._

_Un niño menudo y despeinado se encaminó hacia el sombrero seleccionador, el cual, y siguiendo con la tradición, le enviaría a una de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts._

_El joven Evans vestía una larga túnica negra que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, y una gruesa bufanda gris envuelta sobre su cuello cubriéndole casi de forma asfixiante hasta la nariz. Unas gruesas gafas redondas negras y arregladas con celofán reposaban sobre su nariz, y el contorno de su cara estaba cubierto de mechones de pelo azabache que brotaban de su cabeza desordenadamente._

_Mantuvo su mirada fija en el suelo mientras se acercaba a la mesa de profesores, ignorando a duras penas las innumerables miradas que sentía sobre él._

_Se sentó en la banqueta, le pusieron cuidadosamente el sombrero… y esperó. _

_Esperó y esperó, pero por alguna extraña razón el sombrero seleccionador se mantuvo en silencio, como si fuese un sombrero normal y corriente.  
_

_Evans permaneció sentado y sin mover un músculo. El corazón le palpitaba con fuerza bajo su pequeño pecho, resonando en sus oídos a un ritmo elevado. Sus manos le empezaron a sudar._

_ El resto de alumnos y profesores se fueron quedando uno a uno en el silencio más absoluto, y esperaban con intriga la elección que nunca llegaba. _

_Y por fin, cuando ya habían pasado varios minutos, se escucho la calmada y orgullosa voz que salía del sombrero seleccionador, lo suficientemente clara para que todos la oyesen._

_- Gryffindor._

* * *

Ya habían pasado más de dos años desde su primera noche en Hogwarts, pero algunos alumnos seguían recordando la elección del joven Evans. Nunca nadie había tenido que esperar diez minutos sentado bajo aquel sombrero para ser enviado a alguna casa.

Pero era simplemente una anécdota más, y la vida en la escuela seguía su curso sin que hubiese algo digno de mención.

James Evans, ahora en sus trece años, suspiraba pesadamente entre las altas estanterías llenas de libros que tenía a su alrededor y con un libro abierto entre sus manos.

Levantó la vista del libro cuando un par de alumnos pasaron cerca de él. Hablanban en voz baja para que nadie les oyese y se reían con complicidad, ignorando al joven gryffindor.

Evans volvió a suspirar, esta vez, con cierto aire de derrota. Negó un par de veces con su cabeza y cerró el libro. Estiró un poco su espalda y sus brazos antes de ponerse en pié y salir de aquel pequeño cubículo de estudio. A los dos pasos pisó algo que había en el suelo y, muy calmadamente, se detuvo para recogerlo. Se trataba de una edición de El Profeta de aquel mismo día.

Le echó un rápido vistazo a la portada, donde podía apreciarse una foto de un grupo de personas. Había tres aurores en pose autoritaria, también estaba Cornelius Oswald Fudge, el actual Ministro de magia, y en el centro de todos ellos... Harry Potter, el niño-que-vivió. Evans miró a aquel joven mago de la portada. Debía de tener su misma edad, con pelo negro repeinado y dejando ver una peculiar cicatriz en forma de rayo sobre su frente. Era agotadoramente apuesto, y con una sonrisa que indudablemente derretía a todas sus fans. En la foto se le veía saludando a su público, mandando algún que otro beso al aire. Se podía leer en grandes letras negras justo en el margen superior de aquel ejemplar 'Harry Potter, un auror prometedor', y más abajo, algún adelanto donde se explicaba cómo el salvador del mundo recibía un riguroso entrenamiento para convertirse en auror...

¿Pero, para qué? No se veía tanta paz en el mundo mágico desde hacía muchísimo tiempo, hablando, claro está, de la época en la que el-que-no-ha-de-ser-nombrado andaba suelto. Voldemort, como así se hacía llamar, había sido el mago más peligroso y cruel en toda la historia de la magia. Todo el mundo temía incluso volver a pronunciar su nombre. Pero afortunadamente para la comunidad mágica (y muggle)... Voldemort había muerto.

Como todo el mundo sabía, Harry Potter había logrado derrotar a Voldemort. Los periódicos relataron incansablemente durante los primeros años un enfrentamiento épico donde los Potter y la rápida actuación de altos dirigentes del ministerio de mágica habían podido lograr la victoria sobre el Señor Tenebroso, y al mismo tiempo sufriendo la trágica pérdida del señor y la señora Potter. Afortunadamente, su único hijo había quedado con vida.

James Evans dobló con cuidado el periódico y lo dejó sobre la mesa en la que había estado estudiando.

Con una mano intento peinarse el flequillo, o más bien hacerlo más abundante lanzando unos cuantos mechones sobre su frente. Se aseguró de que su vieja bufanda aun cubría hasta la punta de su nariz, para luego encaminarse hacia la salida de la biblioteca.

Cruzó el largo pasillo que había fuera de ésta hasta perderse tras una esquina, solo.

* * *

- ¿Queréis dejar de hacer tanto ruido? ¡Estoy intentando estudiar! – se escuchó una voz bastante irritada.

Era la de Hermione Granger, una chica ejemplar de tercer año que se encontraba sentada frente a una pequeña mesa en la sala común de gryffindor, con un libro de grandes proporciones abierto frente a ella.

- Vamos Mione – dijo un chico alto y pelirrojo, sentado en un sofá a poca distancia de ella - ¿Por qué no dejas de estudiar por una vez y te vienes con nosotros?

- Ron Weasley, - gruñó ella apretando sus dientes - Deja de actuar como si no hubiese ningún examen mañana y ponte a estudiar… ¡y lo mismo va para todos ustedes! – dijo con seriedad al resto de chicos que rodeaban al pelirrojo, que por un momento dejaron de reírse.

- ¿Y qué quieres que hagamos Granger? Todos vamos a suspender. ¡Estamos hablando de un examen de pociones, del profesor Snape! - esta vez habló Seamus, sentado en el mismo sofá que Ron.

La chica negó con desaprobación y volvió sus ojos al libro de pociones que tenía delante.

- Ni siquiera lo intentan... - refunfuñó exasperada para ella misma.

En ese mismo momento, se escuchó un ruido tras la puerta de la sala común. El retrato que cubría la entrada se apartó, dejando ver a un chico con el pelo castaño, corto y bien peinado. El joven recién llegado se alisó un poco su ropa con una mano, mientras que con la otra sujetaba su libro de pociones.

- Vaya Neville, por fin apareces. ¿Dónde has estado? - le preguntó Ron.

El chico les miró con un poco de nerviosismo repentino, dejando escapar una leve sonrisa.

- Estaba estudiando para el examen de mañana, como todos. – dijo como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

- Ya, pero también podías haberte quedado aquí a estudiar. No sé por qué siempre que hay un examen desapareces todo el día.

Neville se acercó a ellos y dejó su libro sobre una mesa cercana.

- U-uh, b-bueno, es que sois demasiado ruidosos, y con tanto escándalo soy incapaz de estudiar. - dijo tímidamente.

- ¡Por fin alguien que me da la razón! – se escuchó la voz de Hermione, quien cerraba su libro de un manotazo. – Y ahora me retiro a mi cuarto, necesito repasar un poco antes de irme a dormir. – dijo levantándose y recogiendo sus cosas. Luego subió hasta los dormitorios de las chicas.

Cuando se escuchó un portazo a lo lejos, seguramente el de la habitación de Granger, muchos de los chicos suspiraron.

- ¡Por fin se va! Qué pesada estaba con lo de que nos pusiéramos a estudiar y con mandarnos a callar. – dijo exasperadamente Ron.

- Pero ella tiene razón chicos, - se atrevió a decir Neville a la pandilla. – el examen es mañana y aun no habéis abierto un libro.

- Basta Neville, no necesitamos a otra Hermione que nos sermonee. ¿Crees que no lo sabemos? No somos tan listos como tú, o como Hermione. A nosotros nos cuesta mucho trabajo, y ese murciélago de Snape la tiene tomada con los Gryffindor.

- Lo sé Ron, pero si os pusieseis un poco con la asignatura… – dijo tímidamente, sentándose en un sillón junto al fuego.

- En serio, Neville, ¿cómo logras aprobar? Siempre fuiste bastante pésimo en pociones, sin ofender.

Neville se quedó callado durante unos segundos, mirando el fuego.

Fue entonces cuando se escucho un sonido proveniente del retrato que servía como puerta. Los chicos de tercero miraron quién acababa de entrar.

Se trataba de James Evans, envuelto en su gran túnica negra y con el rostro casi oculto. Evans no les saludó a pesar de que ellos se trataban de sus compañeros de curso, y paso de largo del grupo, portando bajo el brazo un libro de pociones. Subió las escaleras hacia los dormitorios y sin más se metió en los de tercer año.

Seamus y Dean se quedaron mirando hacia la puerta de aquel cuarto con bastante desconfianza, mientras que Ron se acomodó en el asiento haciendo como el que no había visto nada.

- Ese chico me da escalofríos. – se atrevió a decir Dean. – Es tan... raro…

- ¿Alguna vez le habéis visto la cara? A mi me da miedo cuando se sienta muy cerca mía en clases. – dijo Seamus dándole la razón.

- Lo que pasa es que es un antisocial. – aportó Ron restándole importancia al asunto.

Neville no comentó nada, solo miraba hacia la puerta donde había desaparecido Evans con una extraña expresión en su rostro.

A la mañana siguiente el profesor Snape masacró con su examen a casi todos sus alumnos. Solamente en Gryffindor habían conseguido elaborar la poción a la perfección tres personas: Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom y James Evans.

* * *

_Continuará..._


	2. El peor dia de Draco

**Capítulo 2  
**

**"El Peor día de Draco"**

* * *

**Sala común de Slytherin. Hogwarts.  
**

- Mira qué tenemos aquí, pero si es una sucia rata traidora. – dijo una voz aguda en aquella fría mañana.

- Oh, pero si la pequeña y dulce Pansy. – contestó un chico, Blaise Zabini, con una voz seria y llena de sarcasmo. - ¿Vienes otra vez para que te vuelva a enseñar una lección?

Draco rodó sus ojos desde su sillón, mientras miraba los dibujos de un libro de criaturas mágicas al mismo tiempo que escuchaba la conversación.

- Ten cuidado, o serás tú quien reciba esa lección. - le advirtió ella, borrando la sonrisa de su cara.

- ¿Y vas a hacer tú quien lo haga? - le retó Blaise. - ¿O vas a pedirle ayuda a tus matones?

Pansy le lanzó una gélida mirada, apretando con fuerza la varita que acababa de sacar de su bolsillo.

En ese momento el joven Malfoy cerró su libro, se levantó y lo dejó sobre su asiento.

- ¿A dónde vas, Draco? - preguntó un chico sentado no muy lejos de él.

- Hogsmeade. - contestó brevemente el joven.

Salió disimuladamente de aquel lugar sin llamar la atención de nadie más. Los puños le temblaban conforme cruzaba el mural de la sala común.

* * *

Draco acababa de salir de una tienda en Hogsmeade, cuando de repente fue asaltado y hechizado por un grupo de Gryffindors. Actuaron tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo ni de sacar su varita para defenderse.

Sintió como si le tirasen del pelo con fuerza y le pellizcasen por todo el cuerpo con bastante ensañamiento. Para cuando quiso darse cuenta, aquel hechizo le había teñido el pelo de rojo y la piel de amarillo, los colores de Gryffindor, y en su frente estaban escritas en rojo brillante las palabras "Gryffindor mola" (él no era capaz de ver aquel lema en su frente, pero los gryffindors amablemente se lo habían hecho saber después de un ataque de histeria).

Y lo peor de todo, es que cada vez que abría la boca, solamente podía decir "Gryffindor". Una y otra vez. "Gryffindor".

Aquel grupo de gryffindors, y también los chicos de Hogwarts que le reconocían por la calle, le señalaban y se burlaban de él ruidosamente. Hubiese hecho algo al respecto, pero cuando intentaba lanzarles algún hechizo, se encontraba con el problema de que no podía pronunciar ninguno.

Aquellos Gryffindors no dejaban de seguirle para atormentarle, y sin saber cómo quitarse aquel embrujo, Draco hizo lo único que se le ocurrió: salir corriendo de allí hasta perderlos de vista. Se echó la capucha de su túnica negra por encima de su pelo rojo, y se apresuró en llegar a Hogwarts lo más rápido que pudo. Tal vez Madame Pompfrey, la enfermera del colegio, podría ayudarle. O quizás Severus Snape, el jefe de su casa.

Intentó por todos los medios que ningún otro estudiante le viera en aquella situación, pero aquello era una misión imposible pues la capucha no le escondía la cara. Furioso, se dijo a si mismo que cuando volviese a ser como antes, se vengaría.

De pronto, nada más cruzar la esquina de uno de los pasillos de Hogwarts, se lo encontró de frente. A él.

Evans apodado "el Espantapájaros".

Draco le conocía, era uno de los blancos preferidos de los slytherins cuando querían meterse con algún gryffindor. De no verse hechizado, el mismo Draco habría disfrutado metiéndose con él en aquel momento. Pero ahora estaba indefenso, e incluso alguien tan insignificante como Evans prodría maldecirle y el slytherin no podría hacer nada por evitarlo.

Evans alzó la vista y se le quedó mirando fijamente tras sus grandes gafas. Se había parado de golpe, porque de no hacerlo se habría chocado con Draco. Con aquel cantoso hechizo le tendría que haber costado reconocerlo, pero James solo tardó un par de segundos en hacerlo. Draco pudo saber el momento justo en el que le reconocía, porque el gryffindor instintivamente se encogió y retrocedió un paso al ver el furioso rostro de Malfoy.

La respiración del joven Slytherin estaba terriblemente agitada por haber estado corriendo. Se observaron durante unos segundos, Draco mostrándose tremendamente intimidador, y James apunto de salir corriendo de allí.

Pero en vez de marcharse, Evans mantuvo la miraba con el slytherin.

Draco gruñó por lo bajo y giró sobre sus talones, dispuesto a salir de allí lo más rápido posible antes de que lo poco que quedaba de su dignidad desapareciera al ser ridiculizado por el alumno más perdedor del castillo.

- E-espera. - una voz casi inaudible le hizo detener su huída.

Era la primera vez que aquel chico, Evans, se atrevía a hablarle. Draco solo podía pensar que tenía la voz de chica más ridícula que jamás había oído nunca. Se lo apuntaría mentalmente para la próxima vez que se metiera con él.

- Gryffindor Gryffindor, Gryffindor - 'Qué quieres espantapájaros, estoy ocupado' intentó decir Draco, sabiendo que no le iba a entender, mientras se giraba y adoptaba una actitud defensiva. Ya tenía preparada una expresión de total desprecio cuando miró a James.

Se sobresaltó al ver que el chico le estaba apuntando con una varita. Iba a sacar la suya para defenderse del maleficio que seguramente estaba a punto de recibir aun sabiendo que de poco le iba a servir en su situación.

Pero James no le hechizó. Solo hizo una floritura con su varita en su dirección antes de volver a guardarla. Draco sintió un cosquilleo recorrer todo su cuerpo, indicándole que Evans le había hecho algo. Cuando sacó su varita para exigirle explicaciones, pudo observar que su mano ya no era amarilla. Sorprendido, se quitó la capucha y agarró un mechón de su pelo con la otra mano, descubriendo con asombro que había vuelto a su color de pelo platino natural.

Sintió a Evans pasar por su lado a toda prisa, seguramente reanudando el camino que llevaba en un principio para intentar huir del slytherin antes de que Draco le dijera o le hiciese algo.

Draco iba a dejarle ir, quería hacer como si no hubiese pasado nada entre ellos, fingir que un estúpido, perdedor y enclenque gryffindor no había ayudado a un slytherin. Pero no pudo.

Dio unos grandes pasos hacia él para alcanzarle y lo agarró por el brazo firmemente.

- ¿Por qué lo has hecho? – dijo sin guardar aún su varita, sujetándola con fuerza y apuntando en la dirección del gryffindor.

James se giró pero no le miró a la cara, sino a la mano con la que le sujetaba. Parecía asustado, o mejor dicho, aterrado. Intentó soltarse del agarre, pero el slytherin debía de ser mucho más fuerte que él, porque no consiguió alejarse en lo más mínimo. Viendo que así no lograría nada, decidió preguntar a Draco con cierto temblor en su voz.

- ¿Hacer el qué?

- ¿Cómo que el qué? ¡Dime por qué me has ayudado! - le gritó Draco perdiendo la paciencia. Seguro que aquello era una trampa, ese gryffindor estaba tramando algo y se estaba haciendo el tonto para pillarle desprevenido.

El joven Gryffindor se quedó callado unos segundos, sin saber qué contestarle al chico. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la mano de Malfoy, la cual tenía los nudillos blancos de lo fuerte que le sujetaba.

- ...No lo sé. – contestó con un hilo de voz, temiendo hacer enojar al slytherin frente a él.

Draco iba a contestarle con algún mordaz insulto, pero no se le vino nada hiriente a la cabeza. No solo porque no quería empezar una pelea en ese momento. Después de todo, el gryffindor le había librado de aquel maleficio, y ya podía hablar como una persona normal.

Poco a poco, y dándose cuenta de que aun tenía sujeto a Evans, fue aflojando su agarre. Intentó calmarse, respiró profundamente y miró al pelinegro. Unos grandes ojos verdes le devolvieron la mirada. Draco enmudeció de golpe. Era la primera vez que veía aquellos ojos a través los gruesos y desgastados cristales de las gafas de Evans.

De repente, Malfoy oyó las risas y los pasos de gente que se acercaba. Un grupo de estudiantes acababan de aparecer de la nada, sorprendiendo a la pareja. Fue consciente de lo rápido que le latía el corazón, pero no supo decir en aquel momento a qué era debido. El slytherin, asustado por lo que pudieran pensar si le veían con Evans, hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

- ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Bicho raro! – exclamó, propinándole un fuerte empujón al gryffindor.

No esperándose aquello, James cayó de espaldas contra el suelo de piedra, soltando un breve quejido de sorpresa y de dolor por la brusquedad de la caída.

Con aquellas palabras que había gritado, Draco confiaba en que ningún estudiante pensase nada raro. Lo último que quería era que le vieran conversando con un Gryffindor. Aquel grito llamó la atención de más de uno, que se acercaron a mirar lo que sucedía.

Malfoy vio como incluso llegaron sangre sucia Granger y el patoso de Longbottom, dos alumnos de tercer año y compañeros de Evans. Estaban tan sorprendidos por la escena que no fueron capaces de ir a levantar a James del suelo, ni de pedir algún tipo de explicación. Simplemente se quedaron mirando, sin saber qué hacer.

'¿Dónde estaba el compañerismo de los gryffindors?' Fue lo último que pensó Draco, antes de marcharse de allí lo más rápido que pudo.

No era un cobarde, simplemente tenía mejores cosas que hacer.

* * *

Neville Longbottom había sido siempre una persona muy tranquila, era algo que Hermione conocía pues compartía curso con el chico. Por eso, cuando vio que sus cejas seguían fruncidas, supo que algo andaba mal.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Neville? - le preguntó.

- Nada. - contestó rapidamente él.

- ¿Seguro...?

Neville soltó un sonoro suspiro.

- ... ¿Es por James? ¿Estás preocupado por él?

- ...S-si, un poco. - Admitió por fin el joven gryffindor, sentado en su cama, en los dormitorios de tercer año de los chicos. - Es que... siempre se meten con James... ¿Por qué no pueden dejarle tranquilo?

Hermione se mordió ligeramente su labio inferior. Permaneció sentada junto a Neville, escuchando como éste se desahogaba. Ella también estaba ligeramente preocupada por el chico cuando se lo encontró en el suelo mientras Malfoy se alejaba de la escena del crimen. Pero antes de poder comprobar si el chico se encontraba bien, Evans se había puesto en pie y se había marchado del lugar. Quién sabe dónde estaría en aquellos momentos aquel joven tan escurridizo.

Longbottom se tumbó en la cama, pasándose una mano por la frente.

- A mi tampoco me gusta ver como se meten con gente de nuestra casa. - admitió Hermione. - Pero es extraño...

- ¿Qué es extraño? - preguntó Neville.

- Tu enfado tan repentino. - comentó ella, mirándole con curiosidad.

- Si b-bueno... - dijo avergonzado - No soporto cuando veo que se meten con él, ¡siempre lo están haciendo! ¿Por son tan malos con James? Él nunca se ha metido con nadie. ¡No hay nadie más pacífico que él!

Hermione parecía divertirse viéndole tan ofuscado. Pero luego se puso algo más seria.

- Es verdad que los slytherins han sido bastante desagradables con Evans, y lo siguen siendo. Pero nunca se ha quejado a algún profesor. Yo he intentado hablar varias veces con él para animarle a que lo hiciera, pero sin éxito.

- Ya... él nunca hace caso, es un cabezota. - comentó Neville distraidamente.

- ¿Tú has intentado hablar con él alguna vez? - preguntó ella bastante interesada.

- ... P-pues... - Neville empezó a sonrojarse. Hermione en seguida se fijó.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó ella.

- Uh... p-pues claro que he hablado con él...

- ¿Y por qué te pones tan nervioso?

- Erm... por nada. - Se rió nerviosamente, para luego incorporarse. - B-bueno, creo que es un poco tarde, voy a descansar un rato.

Hermione le miró fijamente. Se puso mas seria que antes y se cruzó de brazos.

- ¿Me estás ocultando algo...?

- ¿Qué? No, claro que no. Qué cosas tienes Hermione. No pasa nada.

- ¿Seguro? - preguntó ella.

- Claro que si. Bueno, ¡mañana nos vemos! - Nervioso, se puso de pie y acompañó a la chica hasta la puerta.

* * *

Hermione no se consideraba una cotilla, ella era simplemente curiosa. La actitud de su compañero de curso le había llamado la atención, y como no tenía nada que estudiar, ni ningún examen cercano, decidió investigar un poco.

No tuvo que esperar mucho para descubrir qué era lo que había puesto nervioso a Neville.

Al día siguiente, el joven caminaba decidido por los pasillos de Hogwarts y miraba en todas direcciones como si buscase algo o a alguien. Hermione sabía que tramaba algo, así que le había seguido sin que él se hubiera dado cuenta, escondiéndose como una delincuente tras los adornos y esquinas.

Cuando por fin Neville se detuvo y miró a un sitio fijamente, Hermione se sorprendió al seguir su línea de visión. James Evans estaba justo allí, bajo uno de los grandes ventanales de Hogwarts, toqueteando nerviosamente uno de los extremos de su bufanda y con la mirada puesta en el paisaje tras la ventana.

- James. - le llamó Neville.

El joven Evans se sobresaltó al instante, pero al ver al castaño pareció visiblemente más relajado.

- ¿Neville? - contestó el gryffindor, y a Hermione le llamó la atención el tono de voz tan calmado, muy distinto al tartamudeo al que ella estaba acostumbrada a escuchar del muchacho.

- Tenemos que hablar… – dijo Longbottom serio, mirando a Evans a los ojos fijamente.

- … ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó el joven con desconfianza, mientras retrocedía un paso.

- James… yo... uh... Verás James… - Longbottom se sonrojó - Hay algo a lo que le he estado dando vueltas... y he tomado una decisión.

Hermione vio como el castaño se acercaba más a Evans, y aprovechando que no la miraban, decidió esconderse un poco más cerca para escuchar mejor la conversación.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó James algo menos relajado.

- Pues verás... creo que deberíamos hacer más cosas juntos.

'¿Qué?', se preguntó mentalmente Hermione.

- Me gusta mucho estudiar contigo, James. - Prosiguió Neville - Desde coindidimos aquel día en la biblioteca el año pasado y me ayudaste a estudiar... vi que eras una gran persona. ¿Por qué sigues insistendo en no hacer otras cosas juntos?

Hermione se quedó perpleja y se llevó una mano a la frente. El año pasado fue justo el momento en el que Neville empezó a mejorar sus notas y a aprobarlo todo, incluso pociones.

- ¿Q-que por qué? - preguntó tímidamente Evans, retrocediendo otro paso. - Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces...

- Lo sé... ¡pero quiero estar más tiempo contigo! - después de decir aquello, Neville se sonrojó hasta la medula. - Quiero decir. ¡James! Err.. me caes bien, y eso, y no sé. Pensé que podríamos hacer más cosas juntos, ¿sabes? Pasear, ver quidditch, y eso...

Evans dejó de mover sus dedos por la bufanda, simplemente la sostuvo con firmeza. Hermione se mordía el puño a lo lejos, con toda su atención puesta en ellos.

- N-no creo que sea buena idea... – susurró.

Neville, aunque rojo, seguía muy serio. Su mirada era tan intensa que James no podía seguir manteniéndola.

- ¿Pero por qué? – insistió Neville, dando un paso hacia él. Al ver que este no le contestaba, suspiró derrotado - ¿Sigues pensando que es mejor así? James... se que crees que al no vernos juntos los slytherins no se meteran conmigo, pero ya lo hacen de todas formas. ¡Y ya estoy acostumbrado a sus burlas! No tiene sentido que no quieras que nos vean juntos.

- Lo sé... – contestó James. – Pero...

- Por favor, James. ¡Eres mi mejor amigo! - admitió Neville. Se le acercó un paso más y le cogió una mano. Evans parecía espantado.

- ¡N-n-neville!

- Por favor, ¡dame una oportunidad! ¡No te arrepentirás! Al menos, si los dos estamos juntos, los slytherins se lo pensarán dos veces antes de meterse contigo. ¿Eh? ¿Qué me dices?

Evans intentó soltarse varias veces. Cuando por fín lo logró, acabó unos pasos más alejados con la respiración agitada y el pulso acelerado. Cuando vio que Neville se le volvía a acercar, le detuvo alzando una mano.

- ¡E-espera! ¡D-de acuerdo! - dijo finalmente Evans - S-si es lo que quieres, q-quedaremos más.

- ¡Sí! - gritó Neville de alegría.

Hermione nunca había presenciado una conversación más extraña. ¿Qué había entre aquellos dos chicos?

* * *

_Continuará..._


	3. Los mejores amigos

**Capítulo 3  
**

**"Los mejores amigos"**

* * *

**Biblioteca. Hogwarts.**

En pocos días, llegó diciembre, y con él la cuenta atrás para las vacaciones de Navidad.

Evans deslizó sus dedos bajo los mechones de su flequillo, tocándose distraidamente la frente.

Después del encuentro en el pasillo con Neville, ambos habían empezado a hablar y quedar más a menudo, tanto en la biblioteca como fuera de ésta. Neville esperaba que así los slytherins no se meterían tanto con ellos, y no se volvería a repetir una escena como la que se encontró junto a Hermione con James en el suelo tras un ataque de Malfoy. Según él, James era el único motivo por el cual lo aprobaba todo, asi que se merecía algo de protección y amistad por su parte, por mucho que Evans insistiera en no necesitar.

El joven miró a su alrededor, asegurándose de que estaba solo y de que Neville no le había seguido como había tomado por costumbre aquellos últimos días. Volvía a estar en la biblioteca, pero esta vez no estaba estudiando para ningún examen. No perdió el tiempo y empezó a buscar libros entre los estantes de madera.

Aquello se había convertido en un ritual desde que llegó a Hogwarts. Se iba a la biblioteca, casi siempre en los días en los que el lugar estaba casi desértico, y aprendía todos los hechizos o encantamientos que encontrase interesantes en aquellos libros. Empezó a hacerlo porque solamente podría estudiar magia durante su estancia en Hogwarts, y quería aprovechar los pocos años en los que estaría allí.

Pero no lo hacía solo por eso.

Había algo que no se atrevía a contarle a nadie. Le había costado mucho mantenerlo en secreto. Era la razón por la cual se puso tan nervioso cuando Neville insistía en estar con él en público. También, la razón por la que no quería más amigos...

...y el motivo por el cual no mostraba su rostro al público.

El secreto era el siguiente: James Evans, el chico al que todos llamaban "el Espantapájaros", era en realidad... Harry Potter.

El verdadero Harry Potter.

Era algo difícil de creer, que la persona más marginada y menos visible de la escuela fuera el salvador del mundo mágico. Pero solo hacía falta echar un vistazo a su frente para saber que se encontraban ante el auténtico Harry Potter.

Aun así, aun sabiendo lo cómoda que habría sido su vida si se hubiera sabido, 'James Evans' nunca reveló su secreto.

El joven volvió a pasar sus dedos por la cicatriz de su frente, siempre oculta bajo un espeso flequillo. Luego de estar un rato en silencio, prosiguió con lo que había venido a hacer allí.

Se quedó en la biblioteca durante horas, devorando libro tras libro, asegurándose de que era capaz de memorizar los hechizos interesantes que iba encontrando.

Uno tras otro. En total soledad y concentradose en las palabras escritas, en silencio.

- ¿No te aburres de leer tanto?

'James' dio tal respingo en su asiento que movió la silla de su sitio. Sujetó con fuerza el libro que estaba leyendo contra su pecho, mientras buscaban el origen de esa voz. Al levantar su vista se encontró con unos ojos grises que le miraban fijamente. Draco Malfoy.

- Con razón llevas esas gafas. Es malo leer tantas horas seguidas, ¿no lo sabías? – el slytherin le miró con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

El corazón de Harry latía con mucha fuerza. Observó a Draco con extremo cuidado, sin relajar ninguno de los músculos de su cuerpo.

- ¿Hooola? ¿estas sordo? - preguntó Malfoy, pasando una mano delante del gryffindor.

Harry reunió algo de dignidad e intentó relajarse en su asiento, apartando el libro de su pecho y sosteniéndolo en sus manos, apoyándolo ligeramente en el borde de la mesa frente a él.

- N-no se puede hablar en la biblioteca. – dijo Harry en voz baja.

- Ya, claro, pero estamos en el sitio más perdido de la biblioteca, nadie se enterará de que estamos hablando. – le sonrió con picardía.

Draco estaba en lo cierto, no había nadie cerca, nadie a quien molestar si hablaban ni que les pudiese oír, ni tampoco nadie a quien pedirle ayuda si Malfoy decidía hechizarlo. Harry se removió incómodo durante unos instantes, antes de volver a centrarse en su libro, esta vez más nervioso sabiendo que quizás al slytherin no le haría gracia ser ignorado.

- … Siempre que paso por aquí, te encuentro leyendo un libro. Y ya sé que estamos en una biblioteca y que leer aquí es normal, pero me he fijado en que los libros que lees no son de clase. ¿Para qué leerlos si no te van a servir en un examen? - Draco parecía bastante interesado en mantener una conversación.

- Me gusta leer... – dijo el joven gryffindor, mientras se encogía de hombros sin mirar a Draco, y prefiriendo no pensar en por qué el slytherin se ha dedicado a espiar lo que hacía en sus tiempos libres.

- Mmm, ya, claro. - continuó el slytherin, inclinándose hacia él. Por puro instinto, Harry se pegó contra el respaldo de la silla para mantener las distancias, pero seguía observando el libro.

Permanecieron en silencio durante un rato. Harry, aunque tenía el libro abierto delante, no podía pasar de la primera línea sin comprender algo de lo que estaba leyendo.

- Si lo que buscas son hechizos poderosos, tal vez deberías ir a la sección prohibida. - dijo de repente Draco.

Harry bajo su libro ligeramente para mirarle.

- N-no, gracias. - le contestó. Hablaba con una voz tan baja que a Draco le estaba costando escuchar lo que le decía. - ...Además, la sección prohibida se llama así por una razón. – añadió, no sabiendo muy bien por qué seguía hablando con Malfoy.

- Vamos Evans… tú a mí no me engañas, he visto el tipo de libros que lees. Y créeme cuando te digo que en la sección prohibida hay libros más interesantes. No te preocupes, si quieres alguno yo podría conseguírtelos. Tengo algunos privilegios en este colegio…

El joven Potter le miró, sin saber que decir. Malfoy... ¿siendo amable? ¿Y queriendo infringir las reglas del colegio, por él?

- ¿Y por qué harías eso por mí? - no pudo evitar preguntar.

- Evidentemente, no pienso hacerlo gratis Evans. Yo no hago las cosas sin pedir algo a cambio. – vio como Evans perdió el interés y volvía a esconderse tras el libro que tenía en las manos. – ¡Espera! Todavía no has escuchado mi oferta. – protestó ofendido.

Pero era normal que no quisiera tener nada que ver con él. Draco no estaba en la lista de los más apreciados por Evans.

- Te prometo que no es nada humillante, ni fuera de las normas de Hogwarts.

- …. ¿Y de qué se trata? – pregunto Harry en voz baja, intentando no sonar muy interesado.

Pudo ver como Malfoy se ponía algo nervioso, miraba para todos los lados, como si temiese que en cualquier momento iba a ser descubierto. Asegurándose de que estaban solos, el slytherin se sentó justo al lado del gryffindor, mirándole de manera amenazante.

- Escúchame bien, porque solo lo diré una vez, y no quiero que nadie sepa esto, ¿queda claro? – era una amenaza directa. A Harry le empezaron a sudar las manos. Hasta que no asintió con la cabeza, Draco no continuó. – Verás, quiero pedirte un favor... - siseó - A cambio, te dejaré algunos libros interesante de la sección prohibida.

Harry tragó saliva.

- … Te he estado observando... desde hace tiempo. – ese comentario, más que inquietarle, hizo que Harry se sonrojase profundamente, y tener a Draco tan cerca le intimidaba. El slytherin le observaba con genuina curiosidad, y Harry tuvo la sensación de que le estaba analizando meticulosamente. – Ambos sabemos que me detestas, y que siempre me meto contigo. Sin embargo, aquel día me liberaste de un maleficio... por lo que no sé si pensar que eres tonto, o demasiado bueno para tu bien.

Era la primera vez, desde aquella vez cuando ocurrió, que Draco le hablaba sobre aquel día. Aquello fue algo que ambos mantuvieron en secreto, y que nadie más sabía. Al menos, Harry nunca se lo había dicho a nadie (y cuando decía nadie se refería a Neville).

- Tengo… ciertos problemas personales. - prosiguió de nuevo Draco - Necesito alguien con quien hablar sobre... bueno, esos "problemas" que tengo. No puedo confiar en nadie de mi propia casa, ellos no lo entenderían... pero tú pareces distinto.

Harry tardó en darse cuenta de que Draco esperaba algún tipo de respuesta por parte suya. Pero estaba un poco confundido por lo que el slytherin le estaba contando.

- … ¿E-entonces? - susurró.

Draco rodó los ojos y se inclinó más a él.

- ¿Cómo que entonces? ¿Es que no me has oído? – Malfoy se paso una mano por su cabeza, peinando su pelo perfecto. - Quiero que seamos amigos. - dijo finalmente.

Harry no supo que decir. Podían ver unas sombras bajo los ojos del slytherin, indicando que dormía mal, así que era posible que le estuviera diciendo la verdad. Pero todavía sentía cierta desconfianza, como si Malfoy no le estuviera contando lo realmente importante, el verdadero motivo por el cual le estaba pidiendo su amistad, de entre todas las personas de Hogwarts.

Miró a Draco a los ojos, intentando descubrir si todo aquello se trataba de una broma. Pero El slytherin parecía más serio que nunca, y aunque sabía que en el fondo se iba a arrepentir, aceptó sin pensarlo lo suficiente.

Luego, en la soledad de su cuarto, se preguntó una y otra vez por qué había aceptado. Porque él sabía que no debía tener amigos, y aun así le había dicho que sí a Malfoy.

* * *

No pasó más de un día, cuando Draco quiso quedar con Evans por primera vez para hablar. James supo que no se trataba de una broma cuando de repente, mientras se encontraba tranquilamente lavándose las manos en el baño de los chicos, Draco le sorprendió por detrás y sin siquiera saludar le dijo que se reuniese con él a las ocho de la tarde en un aula en desuso, cerca de las mazmorras.

Harry no sabía si debía ir o no. Existía una posibilidad de que aquello fuera un plan para volver a ridiculizarle. Quizás, en cuanto entrase en aquella aula, sería sorprendido por un grupo de slytherins y acabaría irreconocible por la cantidad de maldiciones que le lanzarían.

Pero dieron las ocho, y se encontró delante de aquella puerta. Detrás, muy seguramente estaría Draco, esperándole, o quizás no. Se removió inquieto en el sitio.

'Por una vez, se un Gryffindor, y entra' se dijo.

Tomó el pomo de la puerta en una de sus temblorosas manos. Suspiró hondo, intentando calmar sus nervios, y entró lentamente.

Allí, sobre un viejo pupitre, sentado elegantemente... estaba Malfoy. Harry miró la habitación con cuidado. No había nadie más. Era una simple aula medio vacía, con las típicas mesas y sillas de madera, alguna estantería desnuda y un par de cajas en un rincón. No había ventanas, y la habitación solo estaba iluminada por una lámpara de gas que seguramente habría traído Draco.

- Entra y cierra la puerta. - le ordenó Malfoy como saludo.

Harry lo hizo.

Después, armándose de valor, empezó a acercarse en silencio hacia el slytherin.

Pero, a mitad de camino, se paró cuando vio que Malfoy sacaba la varita y le apuntaba con esta. Reconoció al instante aquel golpeteo en su pecho cuando su corazón se aceleró. Cerró los ojos como reflejo, esperando que lo que fuera que fuese a hacer el slytherin, lo hiciese rápido.

- _Fermaportus_ – Escuchó decir a Draco, y abrió los ojos en seguida. El sonido de un cerrojo retumbó en la habitación. Draco había cerrado la puerta que había detrás de Evans con un hechizo. - _Muffliato – _dijo después Malfoy, insoronizando el aula para que nadie que pasase por fuera pudiera oír algo. Satisfecho, Draco guardó su varita de nuevo. Se cruzo de brazos y esperó a James con paciencia.

Aun algo nervioso, Harry caminó nuevamente hacia el slytherin. Dudó un poco, pero finalmente acabó sentándose en otro pupitre, enfrente de Malfoy. Se llevó las manos a su regazo y esperó.

Se hizo un silencio entre los dos. Ninguno sabía qué decir, o qué hacer. Los ojos de Draco seguían observando a James, todavía estudiándolo, como si estuviese intentando decidir en aquel momento si realmente podía o no confiar en él.

Harry se mantuvo callado sin atreverse a hablar.

- ¿Qué opinas de mí? - preguntó repentinamente Malfoy.

Pillándole por sorpresa y haciéndole palidecer, Harry se tomó su tiempo para contestar. No sabía que esperaba averiguar Malfoy.

Harry juntó las palmas de sus manos en su regazo, y las miró con repentino interés.

- U-um... - murmuró.

- ¿Te caigo bien? ¿Me odias? ¿Querrías tirarme por una escalera si pudieras? Vamos Evans, no creo que sea muy difícil de contestar.

Harry levantó la vista. Malfoy le miraba fijamente.

- Tú me odias. - contestó Harry. No era una pregunta.

Draco no dijo nada. Luego, volvió a hablar.

- ¿Sabías que mi padre es un mortífago? - preguntó Draco en voz alta. El silencio que se hizo después era aun más intenso e incómodo que el anterior.

- No. - respondió 'James' con un nudo en la garganta.

Por dentro estaba aterrado.

- … Yo... le odio. - continuó Draco finalmente.

- ... ¿C-cómo dices? - preguntó el gryffindor a los pocos segundos.

- Le odio. - volvió a repetir, mucho más seguro que antes. - Odio a mi padre. Le odio por haber manchado el apellido Malfoy, por arrastrarse para otra persona, y por querer arrastrarme a mí también junto a él. Odio tener que aparentar ser lo que él quiere en mi propia casa y en Hogwarts, con miedo de que mis propios compañeros de casa me delaten ante mi propio padre. Y sinceramente, ya me estoy cansando.

Harry dejó que Malfoy siguiera con su largo discurso. El slytherin le explicó, sin dar nunca muchos detalles, cómo se sentía, qué era lo que pensaba, qué temía... Básicamente, un discurso que seguramente se habría preparado para quella ocasión sobre cosas que según él no podía saber nadie, solo Harry.

En aquel momento Draco no parecía ser el maléfico compañero de curso que tantas veces le había insultado y martirizado. Le habló durante varias horas... tomándose su tiempo. Harry le escuchó pacientemente, y nunca, durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, rompió su silencio.

Era media noche.

Cuando finalmente se despidieron, Harry aún no sabía por qué Draco le había contado todo aquello, pero se sintió como si acabase de conocer a una persona totalmente nueva.

* * *

Al día siguiente, hablaron sobre quidditch. O más bien, Draco criticaba los equipos de Hogwarts mientras Harry escuchaba.

Dos días después, Draco le habló sobre su madre.

A Harry no le importaba escucharle. Todavía no había descubierto por qué Draco le había elegido a él, a James "el Espantapájaros". Harry se sintió como un psicólogo escuchando a un paciente. Se avergonzaba siempre que, indirectamente, Draco le daba las gracias por lo que estaba haciendo. A cambio de guardar los no-tan-oscuros secretos de Malfoy consigo, Harry consiguió lo prometido: un libro de la sección prohibida.

Cuando empezó a leerlo descubrió casi al instante que no le gustaba lo que había allí escrito, lo cerró y se lo devolvió a Malfoy. Draco le trajo varios más, pero Harry nunca encontraba el valor suficiente para decirle que no siguiera haciéndolo, porque no quería aprender nada de ellos.

Si no lo hizo, fue porque en realidad quería seguir escuchando a Draco, y aquellos libros se convirtieron en una excusa.

Hablando con Draco pudo llegar a conocerle mejor. No todas las 'sesiones' que tenía con él eran tan dramáticas como la del primer día. A veces solo hablaban de cosas como qué había comido aquel día, o cuáles eran sus asignaturas preferidas. Harry descubrió que en el fondo Draco no era tan mala persona.

Le agradaba más de lo que quería admitir. Le hacía reír de vez en cuando, y era bastante atento con él (al menos, cuando estaban los dos solos, en la misma habitación abandonada). Le consideró un buen amigo, tanto como lo era Neville, aunque fuera un slytherin.

En el fondo de su corazón aun guardaba una pizca de desconfianza hacia Malfoy por el pasado que habían vivido lleno de maleficios y situaciones incómodas, aunque debía de tener en cuenta que llevaba semanas enteras sin haberle vuelto a insultar o a hechizar, y aquello ya era decía bastante a favor del slytherin.

* * *

Finalmente, llego la navidad. Hogwarts se quedo casi vacía, ya que los alumnos aprovechaban estas fiestas para visitar a sus familias. Harry temió que sus dos amigos se irían y le dejarían allí solo, porque él se negaba rotundamente a ir a casa de sus parientes.

Pero afortunadamente para él, ni Neville ni Draco se fueron.

La familia de Neville consistía simplemente en su abuela, la cual había tenido que ser ingresada en el hospital San Mungo por culpa de una enfermedad vírica, y decidió que lo mejor sería que su nieto se quedase durante todas las vacaciones en Hogwarts. En cuanto a Draco, aún parecía odiar a su padre, así que decidió por su cuenta quedarse en el castillo aquel año.

Egoístamente, Harry quiso pensar que se quedó por él.

Por muy poca gente que hubiese en el castillo, Harry no podía ir en público con Draco, así que se pasó la mayor parte del tiempo con Neville, hablando de cosas, jugando al ajedrez mágico, o haciendo muñecos de nieve.

- ¿Qué crees que recibiremos de regalo estas navidades? – le pregunto Neville a James de forma casual, mientras ordenaban sus baúles.

- No lo sé... – le contestó Harry en voz baja, mirando el fondo de su casi vacío baúl.

- Yo espero que no sean tan aburridos como los del año pasado. Me enviaron unos calcetines que cambiaban de color según la temperatura de mis pies. ¿Te lo puedes creer? ¿Para qué querría yo algo así? Es más, deben de estar por alguna parte de mi baúl. Nunca los llegué a usar.

Harry sonrió débilmente ante la imagen mental que se le vino a la cabeza de su amigo con unos calcetines cambiando de color como si fuesen camaleones.

Hablaron durante mucho rato, y cuando terminaron de dejarlo todo ordenado, decidieron dar un largo paseo por el castillo, memorizando cada rincón y cada aula por la que pasaban.

- James, ¿no te gustaría montar algún día en escoba voladora?

- Pues… no sé, nunca lo he probado... - dijo algo avergonzado.

- Anda ya... ¿y las clases de vuelo de primer año?

James se puso algo nervioso de repente.

- Las suspendí.

- ¡Qué! – exclamó Neville espantado.

- Pues eso…

- ¡Pero si nadie suspende esa asignatura! ¿Qué te pasó para que suspendieras?

Los pasos de Evans por aquel pasillo se hicieron cada vez más lentos, hasta que finalmente se detuvo. Estaban cerca de la torre de las lechuzas, y se podían oír desde allí.

Era un lugar bastante tranquilo, con amplias ventanas, y un banco de piedra bajo una de ellas que invitaban a sentarse. Sin pensárselo dos veces, Harry se sentó para descansar de tan larga caminata.

- Pues…verás. Es que justo antes de empezar en mi primer año... sufrí un accidente cuando vivía con mis tíos muggles.

Neville se sentó a su lado, escuchando con atención a su mejor amigo, mientras este parecía intentar hacer memoria.

- C-creo... que fue... yo... me hice daño al caerme por unas escaleras... - confesó en voz baja y mirando al suelo.

Inconscientemente, se llevó los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, pero poco después volvió a colocar sus manos sobre sus rodillas.

- Montarme en aquella escoba solamente me dio dolores por todo el cuerpo. No fue muy agradable. Así que le dije a la profesora de vuelo que no podría hacer su asignatura, y que me suspendiera hasta que pudiera hacerla.

La voz de Evans se le hizo rara a Neville, pero no lo comentó.

- Hm... ¿y por qué no lo intentas ahora? Ya estás bien... quiero decir, bueno, no te duele nada, ¿verdad? Además. - empezó a sonreírle - Se que no te pierdes nunca un partido de quidditch, te gusta mucho. ¿Por qué no aprovechamos que tenemos el campo de quidditch para nosotros solos y damos una vuelta?

Harry juntó sus rodillas para poder entrelazar sus dedos. La verdad, siempre había querido montarse en una escoba, y perdió su oportunidad en primer año.

- Me encantaría. – dijo bastante contento con la idea.

- No se hable más, hablaré con Oliver, creo que se ha quedado aquí estas navidades. Es el líder del equipo de quidditch en Gryffindor. Seguro que él nos prestará un par de escobas. – Neville parecía enorgullecerse de tener amistad suficiente con Oliver Wood como para pedirle aquel favor.

Harry asintió, y siguieron hablando en aquel banco de piedra, escuchando el ulular constante de las lechuzas de fondo.

* * *

Esa misma noche, y aprovechando que Neville estaba durmiendo, Harry se puso su viejo y desgastado abrigo gris sobre el pijama. Se cubrió el cuello y la boca con su bufanda, y después salió a hurtadillas de la torre gryffindor.

Había quedado con Malfoy.

Las Navidades habían puesto al slytherin de mal humor, y necesitaba a alguien con quien desahogarse. Quedaron en la entrada de Hogwarts.

- Llegas tarde.

- Lo siento, tuve que esperar hasta que Neville se durmiese.

Draco arrugó un poco la nariz, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Los dos empezaron a andar, dando una vuelta por los exteriores de Hogwarts, aguantando el frío y la nieve. La noche estaba muy tranquila, no se escuchaba ningún tipo de ruido, excepto el murmullo de algún ave nocturna que pasase cerca.

- Mi padre se ha enfadado conmigo porque no he ido a casa.

- Es normal Draco, - dijo Harry al rato – Es tu padre, y quiere celebrar las fiestas en familia.

- No, lo que quiere es seguir hablándome sobre… ya sabes… cosas de mortífagos. Cree que no estoy de su lado en esta batalla, y es cierto que no lo estoy, pero no quiero darle motivos para que piense eso. Al menos, todavía no.

- No entiendo a tu padre, - murmuró Harry. - El-que-no-ha-de-ser-nombrado murió, pero aun así sigue creyendo que volverá.

- Pero él… piensa que lo hará, y seguirá molestándome con esto hasta el día en el que yo no viva en su casa.

'Piensa que lo hará'… Por unos segundos, Harry no supo qué pensar o qué decir. Aquello no podía ser cierto, seguramente eran los delirios de un seguidor del Señor Tenebroso... ¿no?

- … Hagas lo que hagas, Draco, yo estaré de tu parte. - contestó en voz baja al cabo de un rato, intentando apartar aquellos pensamientos. - Si tienes que engañar a tu padre hazlo. Pero quiero que sepas que… y-yo confío en ti. Eres muy buena persona, y no quieres que haya más guerras. Tú dale tiempo a tu padre y verás como acaba cambiando de parecer.

- Espero que tengas razón James.

Hablaron sobre más cosas, algunos temas que ya había comentado con Neville, u otros que no tenían nada de que ver. Cando ya estaban muertos de frío volvieron al castillo.

Ya por los pasillos guardaron silencio para no ser descubiertos. James se frotaba las manos con cuidado, no tenía guantes, y por culpa del frío las tenía heladas.

- Agradezco lo que haces por mí Evans. Es agradable poder tener a alguien que te escuche. Y para ser un gryffindor, lo haces bastante bien. – susurró Draco, caminando junto a James.

- No hace falta que me lo agradezcas… somos amigos, y me gusta escucharte. – murmuró Evans en voz baja, avergonzado.

Draco le miró intensamente.

- ... ¿Realmente me consideras tu amigo?

El joven se detuvo, y le miró tras sus gafas.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – le susurro. – Claro que lo somos… yo aprecio mucho lo que hay entre nosotros Draco.

- ¿Te refieres a lo de que yo hablo y tú escuchas? - Harry pudo detectar cierto sarcasmo en el tono de voz del slytherin.

- … A la confianza. - James le miró.

- A veces siento que soy el único que confía. - Draco le retó con la mirada. - Todos los días te cuento algo de mí, algo privado de mi vida. Si realmente somos amigos... si realmente confías en mí, ¿por qué nunca me dices nada de ti?

Harry enmudeció por las palabras de su amigo. Tenía razón, él había oído sus secretos y nunca había sido de otro modo. Pero Draco nunca antes le había preguntado nada. Harry daba por sentado que el slytherin no estaba interesado en conocer algo de su vida. Aun así, aunque Draco hubiese mostrado más interés por conocerle mejor, Harry no sabía si hubiese sido capaz de contarle algo. El gryffindor tenía miedo de que la gente le conociese.

Pero confiaba en Draco. Le había contado todos sus secretos, los cuales harían peligrar su vida si la persona equivocada los conociese. Draco confiaba en él, y se merecía, por una vez, escuchar la verdad.

- Draco… ¿crees que si yo te contase algo, un secreto mío, serías capaz de guardarlo?

Draco puso todos sus sentidos alertas.

- ¿Bromeas? Claro que lo haría. Es lo mínimo que haría por ti.

Harry le miró unos segundos, y luego agachó la cabeza, aún frotando sus manos muy cerca de su pecho. El slytherin le contempló, intentando descifrar el repentino cambio de lenguaje corporal del gryffindor.

- … Por favor, no se lo digas a nadie. No se lo he dicho ni a mi amigo Neville. – Harry tomo aire, y se apoyó contra una pared del pasillo.

Draco también se apoyó en la misma pared, muy cerca de él.

- Verás… Yo tengo un problema parecido al tuyo... – Draco esperó a que se explicase. – Yo... vivo con mis parientes. Y... um…

- ¿Por qué vives con tus parientes? - preguntó el slytherin, al ver que Harry no sabía cómo continuar.

- P-pues... porque mis padres estan muertos.

Draco se quedó callado unos minutos, sin saber que decir.

- ... Pero, ¿que tiene que ver con mi problema? - preguntó el joven finalmente. - Yo... lo siento, no sabía que fueras... huérfano... pero no sé por qué...

- El problema no es ese... sino mis parientes. - confesó el gryffindor.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Draco seguía sin saber a dónde quería llegar el joven pelinegro, pero éste parecía tomarse su tiempo en contestar.

- Verás... ellos me odian.

- … ¿Que te odian? ¿Por qué dices eso? - preguntó Draco con curiosidad, esperando que continuase.

- Antes de llegar a Hogwarts, me trataban fatal. Me... - calló durante un par de segundos, sin saber si debía continuar o no. - Yo... - Harry selló sus labios de nuevo, pero sabía que algún día tendría que hacer lo mismo que hacía Draco y contar sus problemas a alguien. Inspiró hondo para reunir el valor suficiente y decir lo que nunca creyó que diría en su vida. - ...no puedo. – confesó finalmente, su voz casi un susurro.

Malfoy le miró sin mover ni un músculo de su cuerpo, y como no dijo nada, James siguió hablando.

- Tengo miedo... Porque sé que cuando este curso acabe, tendré que volver a ir con ellos... Pero no puedo decírselo a nadie, porque no tengo otro sitio a donde ir. Lo peor de todo, es que no puedo hacer nada por cambiar las cosas. Ellos siempre me han odiado, y nada de lo que haga les hará que de repente me traten bien... Cuando estoy allí, encerrado en aquel lugar... temo que algún día... que algún día decidan no dejarme venir aquí nunca más.

El joven slytherin permaneció en silencio, viendo como el gryffindor se frotaba las manos débilmente.

- A veces pienso que no tiene sentido tener amigos aqui, ¿sabes? - murmuró 'James'. - ¿Qué sentido tendría si puede que al año siguiente no los vuelva a ver nunca más?

Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que James se separara de la pared.

- Bueno, yo... mejor me voy a la torre Gryffindor. Nos vemos mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

Pero antes de que pudiera alejarse lo suficiente, Draco le sujetó de un brazo.

- ¿Ya está? - preguntó Malfoy. - ¿Eso es lo que te costaba tanto confesar? ¿Que te odian en casa?

- ... Sí.

Después de varios segundos mirandose fijamente, Draco empujo a James contra la pared, ocultándose junto a él en la sombra de una estatua, perdiéndose en una completa oscuridad.

Harry se sorprendió por aquello, e iba a preguntarle a Draco qué estaba haciendo cuando éste le dio un tirón a su bufanda.

Draco acababa de quitarle la bufanda. Horrorizado, intentó sujetársela para poder volver a ponérsela sobre su rostro, pero el slytherin se lo impidió.

Malfoy puso su rostro muy cerca del de James, y mientras que con una mano le sujetaba la bufanda, con la otra le sujetaba el rostro. No podía ver a Draco con claridad. La oscuridad que les rodeaba a ambos le hacía imposible distinguir su rostro.

- Esos muggles no pueden impedirte nada, ¿me oyes? - le susurró Draco muy cerca de sus labios. - Eres un mago, eres mejor que ellos.

Harry no se atrevía ni a respirar, notando como todo su cuerpo temblaba. Intentó separarse de Draco, pero éste seguía aferrado a él.

Entonces, algo húmedo se posó sobre sus labios. Draco le estaba besando.

Era la primera vez que Harry besaba a alguien, o más bien que era besado.

Fue tan inesperado, que era incapaz de responder el beso.

Notó como Draco soltaba su bufanda, mientras trataba de profundizar aquel beso. Su lengua le acariciaba lentamente sus labios...

Harry empujó a Draco. Se puso la bufanda y se marcho corriendo, sin mirar atrás.

* * *

_Continuará..._


	4. Me quiere, no me quiere

**Capítulo 4  
**

**"Me quiere, no me quiere"**

* * *

El joven Potter había pasado una mala noche.

El motivo fue aquel beso que había compartido con Draco Malfoy. Por más que daba vueltas en su cama, le volvía a la mente aquella escena, una y otra vez, preguntándose a sí mismo que había hecho para que el slytherin quisiera besarle. Nunca le había dado señales de querer algo más de su amistad, ni le había seducido. Él no tenía nada en especial, era un simple alumno del montón tirando para bicho raro, mientras que Malfoy estaba fuera de sus posibilidades, era rico y muy popular.

Una parte de él pensaba que a lo mejor Malfoy no iba en serio, o que simplemente lo hizo para consolarle, sin intenciones de volverlo a hacer. Debió de ser una muestra de afecto común entre los magos, y él la había exagerado por completo.

Si se hubiese quedado anoche con Draco para hablarlo, tal vez no estaría tan atormentado por aquellos pensamientos y esas dudas. No había sido muy inteligente por su parte haber salido corriendo. Aunque el mal ya estaba hecho, y ahora lo único que podía hacer era hablar con él para aclarar el asunto y disculparse.

Pero estaba demasiado nervioso y necesitaba despejarse.

* * *

**Hogsmeade.  
**

Aquella mañana era la primera vez que Harry salía solo del castillo. Le había dicho a Neville que necesitaba dar una vuelta y así aprovechar para hacer sus compras navideñas, por lo que no le vería hasta las dos del medio día aproximadamente.

Se fue a Hogsmeade y paseo por sus calles nevadas durante una hora. Solamente había estado en aquel pueblo una vez, y no sabía dónde encontrar tiendas interesantes en las que comprar regalos para sus amigos.

Mientras miraba los escaparates de las tiendas, también veía a gente ir y venir con bolsas cargadas de regalos, y algún que otro coro que cantaba villancicos. Harry sonreía al pasar al lado de aquellas personas.

Lo único que desentonaba en aquellas nevadas calles eran numerosos carteles en blanco y negro sobre un fugitivo llamado Sirius Black. Miró uno de ellos por simple curiosidad, pero la verdad es que daban muy poca información sobre esa persona. Solo podía ver una imagen de un hombre riéndose silenciosamente y la advertencia en el margen inferior de la foto de que era muy peligroso. Miró la imagen por un tiempo, antes de seguir su camino y olvidarse del asunto, pero quedándose con una extraña sensación en la boca de su estómago.

Después de dar muchas vueltas, encontró una tienda interesante, perdida entre aquellas estrechas calles. Se parecía a una floristería muggle, porque podían verse flores y plantas a través del escaparate. Pero evidentemente, aquellas plantas eran muy distintas a las que estaba acostumbrado a ver. Muchas de ellas se movían, o tenían formas grotescas, e incluso vio como la dueña de la tienda alimentaba a una de sus flores con alguna alimaña.

A Harry le daba vergüenza entrar a la tienda, no era muy bueno hablando con la gente, y menos con desconocidos. Pero había venido hasta allí para comprar y no se iba a echar atrás. Sabía que a su amigo Neville le gustaba Herbología, una de las asignaturas que se impartían en Hogwarts, y supo que en aquel lugar encontraría el regalo adecuado para él.

Respiró hondo y entró con calma en la tienda. Una campanilla colgada en la parte superior del marco de la puerta indicó su llegada, y la dueña rápidamente le miró desde donde se encontraba, al lado de aquella extraña flor que parecía relamerse sus pétalos.

La dependienta, una mujer cincuentona y que vestía una túnica rasgada por varias zonas, dejó la caja de 'comida' que tenía entre sus manos y que emitía extraños sonidos sobre una mesa, y se acercó a Harry enérgicamente.

- ¡Bueno, bueno, bueno! ¡Qué tenemos aquí! – las gafas que tenía la señora se habían resbalado hasta la punta de su nariz mientras hablaba, y antes de que cayeran al suelo se las subió rápidamente con el dorso de su mano, manchándose la cara ligeramente de tierra - ¡Un cliente!

Harry le miró con recelo, sin moverse. La mujer le había extendido la mano para saludarle… y para no ser maleducado, la estrechó. Pudo sentir como algo pegajoso y viscoso se deslizaba sobre sus dedos, y notó como un escalofrío le recorría su espalda.

- ¡Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que tengo un cliente! Aunque no sé si debería habértelo dicho… ¡Haz como si no te lo hubiese dicho! – la dependienta hablaba demasiado fuerte para el gusto de Harry, y le miraba de arriba abajo con descaro sin soltarle la mano. - ¡Por cierto! ¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeño?

- … J-James.

- Oh, bonito nombre, ¡si señor!

Se quedó callada unos segundos, pensando en algo, mientras seguía apretando la mano del joven Gryffindor.

- … ¡Por supuesto! Me llamo Nana, ¡casi se me olvidaba presentarme!

Le soltó la mano y se fue tarareando, atendiendo a sus plantas. Harry la miró perplejo, parpadeando un par de veces.

- Siéntete libre para mirar por aquí. ¡Casi todo está a la venta! Pero claro, esto es una tienda, ¡es normal que estén a la venta!

Harry se limpió su mano disimuladamente en su abrigo, sin atreverse a mirar qué era aquello tan pegajoso, y se dispuso a cotillear la tienda con algo de timidez. La mujer debía disfrutar con su trabajo, tatareaba alguna extraña canción, seguramente sobre la navidad, mientras atendía con mucho mimo a sus queridas plantas. El joven gryffindor se relajó un poco al ver que la dueña no iba a estar detrás suya observándole.

Se dirigió a una estantería que había al final de la tienda, y que cubría toda la pared hasta el techo. Todo lo que estaba colocado en ella estaba sucio, manchado de tierra, o lleno de hojas. Había multitud de frascos, sacos llenos de semillas, abono para jardines, maceteros de todos los tipos y tamaños, regaderas con formas retorcidas, y libros sobre plantas. Aquello ya le gustaba más a Harry, y se puso a investigar los títulos de esos libros en busca de uno interesante.

A la mujer no le importó que Harry cogiera los libros, y le dejó ojearlos el tiempo que quisiera, sin molestarle. Durante un buen rato el único sonido que se podía escuchar era el de la dependienta tatareando y el que hacía el joven al pasar las hojas de los libros.

El gryffindor acababa de dejar uno de ellos en la estantería, cuando de pronto el que se encontraba al lado se salió unos centímetros de su sitio. Harry lo miró, interesado. Estaba tan sucio que no podía leerse el título por su dorsal, y fue a sacarlo para verlo mejor. La cubierta era muy rugosa, como el tronco de un árbol, y en se podía leer dificultosamente su título.

_"Extremadamente raras y extrañas"_

Cuando abrió el libro pudo ver que se trataba de una especie de catálogo ilustrado con bocetos de plantas y flores que nunca antes había visto en los libros de la librería de Hogwarts. Aquello le encantaría a Neville.

Harry se distrajo del libro momentaneamente cuando oyó un extraño sonido proveniente de la estantería. Era como si algo se deslizase lentamente por la madera, justo de donde había sacado el libro. Cuando alzó la vista, vio que entre los huecos de los libros salía algo rodando y se precipitaba al suelo. Tuvo los reflejos suficientes como para cogerlo antes de que cayese, mientras que con el otro brazo sujetaba el libro abierto contra su pecho.

Durante unos segundos se quedó estático, por el susto, y con el corazón latiéndole muy deprisa.

Respirando aliviado, se incorporó para asegurarse de que no había roto nada, ni el libro, ni lo que había cogido. El libro estaba bien, pero cuando miró lo otro… bueno, no supo decir lo que era. Tenía una forma casi circular, y puntiagudo por un extremo. La superficie era arrugada y marrón, llena de pegotes de tierra, y alguna ramita suelta.

- Vaya, ¿qué hacía eso en la estantería? – Harry se sobresaltó, cuando escuchó la voz de la mujer justo a su lado.

- Lo siento, no fue mi intención tirarlo…

- No te preocupes, no ha llegado a tocar el suelo. ¡Tienes muy buenos reflejos! – la mujer soltó una carcajada intentando relajar al gryffindor, aunque sin mucho éxito.

Nana cogió aquel objeto y lo examinó con intriga.

- Mmm, que puede ser… ¡oh! ¡Ya recuerdo! Esta cosa apareció un día en una de mis macetas y lo puse en la estantería. Debe de tratarse de una semilla de mis plantas. – se encogió de hombros y se fue hacía el mostrador de la tienda.

Harry le siguió, cerrando el libro y limpiando un poco su cubierta con el puño de su abrigo.

- Eh… señora Nana, ya tengo lo que voy a comprar…

- Ah, muy bien, muy bien. – Le cogió el libro de las manos. – Veamos… ¡oh! Es un libro muy bueno, ¡Si señor! Muchas de las plantas que aparecen aquí las he visto, pero están protegidas o son muy peligrosas para puedan venderse.

La mujer metió el libro en una bolsa de papel amablemente, diciéndole el precio que tenía. Lo pago sin darse mucha prisa con el dinero que sacó del banco para aquel curso. Dinero que le habían dejado sus padres.

- ¿Sabes qué? Te regalo esta semilla, por la compra que has hecho, así hago mi regalo navideño de estas navidades. ¡Ambos salimos ganando! – le sonrió, subiéndose sus gafas.

- Muchas gracias. – le agradeció Harry, metiendo aquella cosa en la misma bolsa que el libro.

Después de tomarse su tiempo para despedirse, salió en busca del regalo para Draco. Pero antes iría a las Tres Escobas para comprar algo de comida para llevar. Aquel sitio era bastante popular entre los jóvenes, pero él nunca había ido.

* * *

Finalmente Harry volvió a Hogwarts sobre las siete de la tarde, más tarde de lo previsto.

Le costó mucho trabajo encontrar un regalo para Draco. Sabía que el chico venía de una familia rica, y que cualquier cosa que pudiera comprarle podría conseguirla Malfoy con facilidad. Por eso quería regalarle algo que realmente le fuese útil y no para coger polvo en alguna estantería. También confiaba en que el regalo sirviese para que le perdonase por haber salido corriendo la noche anterior.

Harry aún no sabía por qué el slytherin le había besado. Cada vez que lo recordaba podía sentir calor en sus mejillas.

Draco y él llevaban poco tiempo siendo amigos, solo un par de semanas. Pero durante ese tiempo habían intimado mucho, tanto que si alguien los huviera visto juntos habrían pensado que ambos eran amigos de toda la vida.

Pero Harry no se esperó aquel beso. Nunca lo habría hecho, ni del slytherin ni de nadie.

* * *

**Sala común de Gryffindor. Hogwarts.**

Neville no paraba de dar vueltas en círculo. Suspiraba sonoramente de vez en cuando, pasándose una mano por su nuca. Volvió a mirar el reloj de madera que adornaba su sala común, y vio que ya eran las siente pasada.

De repente se escuchó como la puerta de la sala común se abría, y soltó un largo suspiro de alivio al ver que se trataba de Evans.

- ¡James! ¿Dónde has estado? ¡Te he estado esperando durante todo el día! – Neville se acercó al chico rápidamente nada más verlo.

- L-lo siento… al final me retrasé con las compras. – dijo en voz baja Harry, sintiéndose un poco culpable.

Neville parecía a punto de sermonearle, pero al final soltó un suspiro y se paso la mano por el pelo.

- Bueno, al menos ahora sé que estas bien.

- Solo he ido a Hogsmeade Nev…

James paso por al lado de su amigo antes de dirigirse a los dormitorios, para dejar los regalos allí. Neville le siguió muy de cerca, mirándole de arriba abajo, inspeccionándole.

- … Tu abrigo está muy sucio

- Ya... – le contestó, intentando que Neville no mirase lo que metía bajo la cama.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado?

- Um, M-me manché las manos y en algún lugar tenía que limpiarme.

- … Guarro. - susurró el castaño.

- Gracias Nev. - le contesto James, habiéndole oído.

Longbottom le siguió mirando, mientras Evans abría su baúl.

- Deberías quitarte esa ropa, esta empapada.

- Er, s-si, tienes razón. La verdad es que estoy helado. - dijo distraídamente. - Quizás deba darme una ducha...

James sacó un pijama limpio de su baúl, y se encaminó al cuarto de baño. Una vez dentro y dejando la ropa sobre una banqueta, se dispuso a cerrar la puerta. Pero se encontró de frente con Neville, que le seguía mirando intensamente.

- ¿Y por qué has tardado tanto?

- Me retrasé con las compras... - admitió Evans.

- Ya, pero no es normal que hayas tardado tantas horas, Hogsmeade no es tan grande…

- B-bueno, también aproveché para dar un paseo. – le contesto, cada vez con más timidez. - ¿A qué viene este interrogatorio? – acabó preguntándole con curiosidad.

- No, por nada. No sé, a lo mejor te había pasado algo interesante.

- Si quieres, cuando termine de ducharme, te cuento lo que he hecho hoy...

- Jum...

Pasaron algunos segundos. Estuvieron mirándose el uno al otro, hasta que finalmente Harry rompio el silencio.

- …¿Nev?

- ¿Si?

- ¿Puedes… salir? Ya sabes... - Evans señaló distraídamente hacia la ducha.

- … ¡OH! ¡Cierto! ¡Perdón! – exclamó Neville mientras salía rápidamente de allí y cerraba la puerta del baño. – perdona James, no sé en qué estaba pensando.

James sonrió para sí mismo, negando con la cabeza. Su amigo se estaba comportando de una manera muy extraña.

Cerró la puerta con un hechizo, por costumbre (como los que usaba Draco en sus reuniones), y se empezó a quitar la ropa. La fue dejando en un rincón del baño, menos la bufanda, que la limpió con un simple movimiento de varita, y dejó ambas cosas sobre su pijama.

* * *

_Estaba en algún lugar oscuro, sentado en el suelo, y cerca suyo había… un cuerpo, el de un hombre sin vida. Sabía que estaba muerto porque no respiraba, y en su rostro había una extraña expresión de pánico y terror. Por un extraño motivo, Harry no podía dejar de mirarle._

_Cuando por fín apartó la vista, se fijó en una multitud de personas encapuchadas que le miraban intensamente a través de los ojos de unas máscaras sin rostro. Era una situación muy perturbadora. Una de aquellas sombras encapuchadas se acercó a él y le apuntó con una varita, pero no por la punta sino por el extremo por el cual ésta debía sostenerse. En ese instante la frente le empezó a arder._

* * *

Harry se despertó en su habitación con la respiración agitada y los ojos vidriosos.

No era la primera vez que tenía uno de aquellos extraños sueños tan reales. Nunca quiso darles mucha importancia, pero aquella era la primera vez que le dolía tanto la cabeza tras despertar, sobre todo la parte en la que se encontraba su extraña cicatriz en forma de rayo. Su frente estaba ardiendo, y aun podía sentir leves punzadas de dolor por aquella zona.

Harry suspiró, algo abatido. Entre aquella noche, y la anterior, apenas había podido dormir.

No podía hacer nada, lo mejor era levantarse y aprovechar la mañana.

Se estiró antes de levantarse, poniéndose la bufanda y asegurándose de que estuviese lo suficientemente bien peinado como para cubrir toda su frente. Se fue al baño cerrando la puerta tras de sí, para lavarse los dientes y la cara sin temor a ser visto, como hacía todas las mañanas. Pero como Neville seguía durmiendo no tenía de nada por lo que preocuparse.

Se recordó que al día siguiente era navidad, con lo cual tenía que tener sus regalos listos para sus amigos. En concreto el de Draco.

Hablando de su amigo slytherin, aquel día tendría que aprovechar para buscarle y pedirle perdón.

* * *

James y Neville no desayunaron juntos, pero pasaron casi toda la mañana dando paseos por el castillo. Hacía demasiado frío como para salir fuera. Durante la noche había estado nevando y estaba todo cubierto por una nueva capa de nieve, demasiado espesa como para caminar sobre ella sin acabar con las piernas congeladas.

Neville soltó un suspiro, mientras miraba por unas de las ventanas hacia el exterior.

- Espero que mañana esté el día mejor... – dijo Longbottom, con voz abatida. - Si no, Oliver solo no nos dejará las escobas para volar.

Harry sonrió débilmente tras su bufanda. Neville estaba ilusionado con la idea de volar juntos, y no quería que aquel regalo se estropease.

Longbottom empezó a pasar sus dedos a través de sus cortos mechones de pelo, y luego miró a James.

- E-ey, Jimmy.

- ¿Mmm? – Evans se giró para mirarle a los ojos.

- V-verás, y-yo... espero que te guste volar.

Harry le miró largamente, esperando que su amigo le dijese algo. Pero lo único que hizo el gryffindor fue seguir pasándose una mano por el pelo.

- … ¿Neville?

El aludido se sonrojó, intentando mirar hacia otro lado.

- Anda mira. ¡Pero si ya casi hemos llegado a la torre gryffindor! – dijo de pronto Longbottom, prosiguiendo el paseo.

Harry decidió no comentar nada, pero se quedó mirando la espalda de su amigo.

Llegaron hasta el cuadro que servía de puerta de la torre Gryffindor. Neville dijo rápidamente la contraseña y entró en su sala común en cuanto el cuadro se lo permitió. James le siguió algo confundido. Sabía que hacía un momento su amigo quería decirle algo, o a lo mejor se lo habría imaginado.

Vio como Longbottom entraba como una bala en los dormitorios, sin siquiera esperarle.

* * *

Más tarde, Harry salió de su sala común en busca de Draco.

Al principio estaba nervioso, pensando una y otra vez en lo que le podría decir al slytherin. Pero al no poder encontrarlo por ningún lado, pensó que estaría en la casa slytherin, por lo que buscarle más sería inútil.

Cuando caminaba de vuelta a la torre gryffindor, Harry escuchó un ruido estruendoso rompiendo el silencio del castillo, seguido de la voz de alguien maldiciendo con ira. Pegó un salto por el susto, y miro a todas partes intentando encontrar de dónde provino el ruido.

Vio como tras una esquina aparecía una extraña pelota color marrón, que rodó hasta detenerse junto a la pared de enfrente. Con cautela, Harry se acercó a aquella bola y la tomó entre sus manos. Se trataba de una quaffle, una pelota que se usaba en los partidos de quidditch. Giró su cabeza para ver a quién se le había caído.

A pocos metros de Harry se encontraba Oliver Wood, el líder del equipo gryffindor de quidditch. El joven parecía bastante enojado, mientras intentaba amarrar en un gran baúl de madera a una bludger descontrolada que intentaba romperle la barbilla. Cuando logró colocarle un arnés, empezó a buscar por el suelo la pelota grande que le faltaba. Fue entonces cuando James se le acercó.

- Toma. – dijo Evans, tras llegar junto al capitán, al mismo tiempo que le extendía la quaffle cerca suya.

Oliver se giró rápidamente para ver a James, sorprendido por verle allí.

- … Gracias. – le contestó, intentando sonar amable, aunque parecía algo forzado. Cogió la pelota y la guardó a muha prisa.

Harry sabía que Oliver era quien le dejaría al día siguiente montar en escoba haciéndole un favor navideño a Neville. Quizás lo más correcto sería agradecérselo ahora que lo tenía delante.

- Um... ¿Oliver?

- Lo siento, ahora no tengo tiempo. - le interrumpió el capitán de golpe. - Ahora mismo tengo mucha prisa, ¡hasta luego!

Oliver se puso de pié, con el baúl agarrado fuertemente entre sus brazos. Antes de que Harry pudiera decir nada, el capitán de quidditch se marchó a toda prisa dejando atrás al chico, sin darle tiempo al menos a despedirse.

* * *

Oliver se dirigió con bastante prisa a los vestuarios de los jugadores de quidditch, para poder guardar las pelotas de quidditch en algún lugar seguro. Antes de marcharse, abrió el baúl para asegurarse de que todo estaba correctamente, porque con las prisas no había podido fijarse bien. Vio las bludger, vio la quaffle… ¿pero y la snitch?

- ... Joder.

Maldiciendo en voz alta, cerró con fuerza el baúl, metiéndolo en un armario. Corrió hacia el pasillo donde se le había caído el baúl de madera con la esperanza de encontrar la snitch allí.

En su camino chocó con un alumno de slytherin, y sin prestarle mucha atención le pidió disculpas y siguió corriendo.

- Gryffindors…

Después de decir aquello a nadie en particular, el alumno siguió su camino, deslizando un objeto redondo entre sus dedos.

* * *

**Bosque prohibido. Afueras de Hogwarts.  
**

Una extraña figura merodeaba entre la espesa capa de nieve. Era una persona, un hombre adulto bastante abrigado que, aunque estaba dentro de los terrenos del colegio, se mantenía a una distancia prudente. El hombre miró por última vez a aquel castillo de piedra con un extraño brillo en sus ojos color miel. Se levantó el cuello de su viejo abrigo marrón antes de darse la vuelta y adentrarse en el bosque prohibido.

Aquel hombre no iba solo. A poca distancia de él le seguía un gran perro negro que caminaba con la cabeza gacha. Era un perro enorme y nervioso. Tenía sus puntiagudas orejas hacía atrás, y sus grandes ojos negros miraban de derecha a izquierda continuamente, como si temiese que de un momento a otro saliese algo de los árboles.

El perro soltó un ligero gruñido, rompiendo el espeso silencio del bosque.

- Calma Canuto, nadie sabe que estás aquí. Volvamos a nuestro pequeño campamento y descansemos. – el hombre de ojos miel hablaba al perro con total naturalidad, como si éste pudiera entenderle.

El perro no le miró, solo se sacudió para quitarse los copos de nieve acumulados en su pelaje.

- Ya tendremos tiempo para verle. - dijo el hombre al cabo de unos minutos. - ...A nuestro pequeño Harry.

El perro empezó a mover su cola de un lado a otro, mientras se relamía ligeramente su hocico y lanzaba un ladrido agudo.

* * *

_Continuará..._


	5. Feliz Navidad

**Capítulo 5**

"**Feliz Navidad"**

* * *

**Dormitorios de 3º año, Gryffindor.  
**

Debían de ser las doce, o quizás la una de la madrugada.

Neville se quedó tumbado sobre un costado, para poder ver mejor a su amigo. Era muy tarde y ambos estaban metidos en sus camas listos para dormir, pero no sin antes charlar a gusto sabiendo que no había nadie en la habitación a quien pudieran molestar.

Hablaron sobre diversos temas, como acerca de los regalos que conseguiría a la mañana siguiente, sobre quidditch, o sobre algo de lo que Harry no había hablado con nadie: sus planes para el futuro.

- ¿Nunca lo has pensado antes? – le preguntó Neville.

- No… - le contestó James, sin saber si debía sentirse avergonzado por ello.

- Yo sí. – en el rostro de Neville se formó una alegre sonrisa. – Muchas veces. Yo me veo en mi propia casa. Seguro que tendrá un gran jardín, y puede que hasta un invernadero.

Harry también se giró para ver a su amigo, y apoyó su cabeza en una de sus manos.

- … Y bueno, ¿qué te gustaría estudiar después de Hogwarts? - volvió a preguntar Neville. - Yo ya te lo he dicho, me gustaría saber más sobre Herbología. Pero, ¿y tú?

- ...Tampoco lo sé. - fue lo único que se atrevió a decir.

No es que James no se imaginase nada de su futuro, al contrario. Pero se veía siempre solo. Puede que intentando llevar una vida oculta como un hermitaño, o puede que alguien acabase descubriendo su verdadero nombre. Si aquello pasase, no sabría que podría hacer. ¿Convertirse en auror como lo estaba haciendo el falso Harry Potter?

Neville se dio cuenta del terrible silencio que se había creado entre los dos. Miraba a James, desde su cama, intentando averiguar en qué estaría pensando su amigo.

- James... - dijo, llamando su atención. - No se trata de que lo adivines, sino de pensar... en dónde te gustaría verte.

James le miró en silencio por un momento, para después suspirar y dejarse caer sobre su cama, tumbado boca arriba, pensando una y otra vez en las palabras de Neville.

- Me gustaría... - a su mente apareció de pronto la imagen de un acogedor hogar. Se veía a sí mismo en el jardín de aquella casa, sonriendo al ver a Neville trabajando con algunas plantas. Era una escena perfecta, como si todo hubiese sido ensayado. El cielo no podía ser más azul, tras aquel pequeño recinto se alzaba un paisaje verde, despejado, lleno de verdes praderas cubierta de hierba que se mecía con el viento. De repente la puerta de aquella casa se abría, saliendo elegantemente otro joven. Era Draco Malfoy, el cual le dedicó una sonrisa cálida, una que solamente estaba dedicada a él, y a nadie más. Empezó a sonrojarse furiosamente, de nuevo. Se acordó de que Neville aun estaba esperando a su respuesta, y se aclaró ligeramente la garganta. - … me gustaría vivir en el campo... - miró con timidez en dirección a Neville, que permanecía callado. - … y seguramente te obligaré a que me hagas un jardín.

Longbottom soltó una carcajada.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Harry despertó con los gritos de emoción de Neville.

Seguía teniendo sueño y se sentía terriblemente agotado, pero hizo un gran esfuerzo por incorporarse. Inmediatamente después se arrepintió de moverse. La cabeza le dolía, todo le daba vueltas y no se sentía especialmente bien. Buscó sus gafas a tientas y se las colocó sin mucha prisa. Comprobó que tenía bien puesta la bufanda y se puso de pie. Alguien corría las cortinas de su cama dejando que la luz de la mañana entrase, penetrando de golpe en sus aun sensibles ojos. Parpadeó un par de veces para acostumbrarse, mientras hacía débiles intentos por despejar su mente.

Cuando se acostumbró a la claridad se encontró con la gran sonrisa de Neville, que no parecía sentirse nada culpable por despertar a su compañero de cuarto.

- ¡Buenos días! - dijo, demasiado fuerte para el gusto de 'James'.

- Buenos días... - le contestó con voz cansada, notándose la voz un poco rasposa.

Neville no se debió percatar de que Evans estaba más dormido que despierto, y si lo hizo lo ignoraba a la perfección. Su sonrisa se intensificó aun más al señalarle hacia una parte del cuarto. Evans siguió la dirección de su dedo, y vio un puñado de paquetes bien envueltos bajo un pequeño árbol navideño que no recordaba haber montado.

- ¡Regalos! - exclamó Neville.

A James le invadió cierta emoción al encontrarse con aquella imagen, y mentalmente intentó desperezarse por completo. Con algo de temor se acercó hasta donde se encontraban los regalos, y estuvo tentado de pellizcarse a sí mismo para comprobar que aquello era real. Se arrodilló, y con cuidado cogió el que estaba más cerca de él. Sabía perfectamente de qué regalo se trataba: era el regalo que había preparado para Neville. Hablando del castaño, éste se había sentado justo a su lado, y también observaba lo que tenía en sus manos. James se giró hacia él, y le extendió el paquete con algo de vergüenza, queriendo ser él mismo quien le entregase el regalo en mano.

- Feliz Navidad, Nev. - dijo simplemente, no atreviéndose a mirarle a los ojos.

Longbottom tomó el paquete entre sus manos. Podía ver una pequeña tarjeta atada en uno de sus lazos, y leyó un breve y simple mensaje: "De James E. para mi amigo Neville L." Emocionado, abrió el paquete y se encontró con un libro algo pesado. Con curiosidad leyó el título del libro, y ojeó su contenido. Parpadeó varias veces. Volvió a leer el título del libro, y empezando por la primera página, leyó con rapidez el comienzo del mismo.

- ... Es... ¡es genial! - dijo por fin, atrayendo la atención de su amigo. - ¿Dónde lo compraste? ¡Imagina todas las plantas raras que deben de salir en este libro! ... mm, quizás me sirva para cuando tenga mi propio invernadero... - empezó a divagar, pensando que aquel libro iba a ser el siguiente paso para convertirse en todo un gran experto sobre plantas.

- Me alegro de que te guste. - esta vez, James sonó notablemente alegre. - Ah, y mira... - empezó a rebuscar entre los regalos, y sacó la semilla que Nana le había dado. – Cuando compre el libro, me regalaron esto. La dependienta me dijo que era una semilla... ¿Te gustaría que la plantásemos?

Neville miró aquella cosa redondeada, la curiosidad brillando en sus ojos.

- ¿Qué planta será? … ¿Crees que podremos saberlo con mi nuevo libro?

- Quizás... pero supongo que habrá que esperar hasta que crezca...

- ¡Voy a buscar un macetero! - Neville se puso de pié y empezó a buscar en su baúl del colegio.

James sonrió para sí mismo, viendo lo emocionado que estaba Neville, y volvió su atención a los regalos. Vio uno alargado, que tenía su nombre, y lo cogió. Lo abrió con sumo cuidado, y antes sus ojos apareció un mango de madera bien pulido. Entrecerrando los ojos, terminó de desenvolver el regalo... Era una escoba voladora.

- ¡Ala! - Neville le sobresaltó, apareciendo detrás suya y con una maceta llena de tierra. - ¡Es una Saeta de Fuego! ¿Quién te la ha regalado?

- ¿No has sido tú? - Neville le negó con la cabeza, mientras se sentaba en el suelo de nuevo junto a él. - No sé quién me la habrá regalado. No tenía nombre, solo ponía que era para mí. - '¿Habrá sido Draco...?' pensó.

- … Pues sea quien sea, debe de apreciarte mucho. Estas escobas son caras. Son las últimas del mercado. - cogió la semilla y la plantó con cuidado en el macetero.

James se sintió extraño. El nunca había dado a entender a nadie que le gustaban las escobas, y con el único que había hablado sobre dar una vuelta en una de ellas había sido Neville. Dudaba que Oliver, la otra persona que sabía que iba a volar ese día, le hubiese comprado una, y a Draco tampoco le había dicho nunca nada. Entonces... ¿quién? ¿Habría alguien más, aparte de sus dos amigos, que le apreciaba lo suficiente para hacerle un regalo así?

- Jo, ahora me da corte darte mi regalo... - dijo Longbottom con algo de vergüenza, mientras le extendía un paquete. James lo tomó entre sus manos, y lo abrió con el mismo cuidado con el que había abierto la escoba. Dentro había un abrigo nuevo, seguramente Neville estaba cansado de verle con su vieja prenda gris, ya desgastada y muy mal cuidada. Este nuevo abrigo era de su talla, de color negro. El cuello estaba plegado elegantemente, y podía ver que por dentro estaba forrado de una tela roja oscura, suave al tacto. La parte de atrás del abrigo tenía un acabado ligeramente más largo, en dos picos.

- ... - miró a Neville fijamente. - Espero que no te haya costado mucho...

- Bah, por ti lo que sea. - le sonrió - Toma. - le extendió otro regalo.

- ¿Otro? - preguntó, sorprendido.

- Este es de mi abuela... Le he hablado de ti, y quiso hacerte un regalo... - esperó pacientemente a que su amigo lo desenvolviera. - Lo hizo en el hospital, yo tengo otra igual. Se tiene que estar aburriendo mucho en San Mungo. - soltó una risita nerviosa.

El regalo en sí era una bufanda con los colores de Gryffindor. No era como las que venían con el uniforme. Ésta tenía unos colores más vivos, y se notaba el punto de la prenda. Estaba hecho a mano.

- No debió de haberse molestado... – James miró ambos regalos. No sabía cómo expresarle a Neville lo terriblemente agradecido que estaba. Era la primera vez que alguien le regalaba algo, y se sentía feliz y culpable a partes iguales, no sabía por qué sentimiento decantarse.

- ¡Pero qué dices! Si mi abuela está encantada de regalarte algo. En serio, algún día te la presentare. Ella dice que es como agradecimiento por ayudarme a aprobar.

- … Bueno, si es por eso... por favor, dale las gracias de mi parte. Y gracias a ti también. Muchísimas gracias. - dijo, atrayendo el abrigo hacia él. Miró a Neville a los ojos, queriendo agradecerle una y otra vez por los regalos, pero no queriendo arriesgarse a sonar demasiado pesado le dedicó una breve y sincera sonrisa que sabía que no vería por culpa de la bufanda, y deseó poder quitársela para que Neville pudiese verla. Sin cambiar de expresión en ningún momento, empezó a investigar sus otros regalos, dejando a Neville para que abriese los suyos.

Harry miró de nuevo el montón de regalos, preguntándose si habría más para él. Aunque le hubiese gustado tomarse su tiempo con cada uno de ellos... lo cierto era que la cabeza le estaba matando. ¿Por qué se encontraba tan mal? Creyó que había dormido bien... y no había tenido ninguna pesadilla. El dolor tampoco parecía venir de su cicatriz... quizás se le pasaría al rato. Cogió otro regalo y lo desenvolvió lentamente, intentando mantener su mente distraída. Era una caja alargada y plana color negro. Antes de abrirla, vio una pequeña tarjeta dirigida a él. La leyó.

"_Perdóname" D.M_

'¡El regalo de Draco!' Pensó emocionado, viendo aquellas iniciales escritas de forma elegante. Entonces... el slytherin no estaba enfadado por lo que pasó el otro día. ¿No?

Dentro de la caja había una pluma de escribir muy lujosa. La zona por la que escribía y se cogía estaba hecha de plata, adornada con un par de esmeraldas. Tenía una decoración bastante delicada, y parecía un regalo tan caro que lo volvió a guardar temiendo que se le cayese o le pasase algo. Procuró esconderlo de la vista de Neville, pues no quería explicarle de quién era ese regalo.

- Ey James, aquí hay otro para ti.

- ¿De quién?

- No lo sé... tampoco pone quién te lo envía. - Neville parecía curioso.

James tomó el regalo, y empezó a abrirlo. Una vez más, se encontró con otra cajita alargada. Longbottom también miraba con curiosidad disimulada hacia el regalo. Cuando por fin se dignó en abrirlo, por poco se le escapa una risotada por la sorpresa, mientras que James parecía estar perplejo.

- ¿Son unas gafas? – preguntó Neville ante lo evidente.

- Si...

Otra vez, se encontraba con un regalo que parecía ser terriblemente caro. Eran unas monturas muy bonitas (muchísimo mejores que las que llevaba ahora) de color negro. En vez de ser exageradamente grandes y reforzadas con esparadrapos, tenían un aspecto más delicado. El contorno que sujetaban los cristales era más achatados, y no totalmente redondos como los suyos. Suspiró. Otro un regalo para que cambiase de imagen... Eso no quería decir que fuese a despreciar semejante regalo. ¡Por fin tenía unas gafas sin arañazos en los cristales! ¿Estarían graduadas para él?

Como no había más regalos para James, éste decidió ducharse y cambiarse de ropa. Se pondría las cosas nuevas que le habían regalado. Cuando ya lo tenía todo, se encerró en el baño.

* * *

Mientras Evans se aseaba, Neville aprovechó para abrir algún que otro regalo de sus familiares. Como siempre, fueron muy aburridos e indignos de ser nombrados. Empezó a recoger los envoltorios para ponerlos en algún lugar y que los elfos domésticos se deshicieran de ellos. Guardó sus regalos en su baúl (aunque el libro que le regaló James lo dejó en la mesilla de noche de su cama para leerlo más tarde), y la maceta la colocó al lado de la ventana.

_- Aguamenti._ – un ligero chorro de agua salió de su varita, regando la semilla. - Espero que crezcas rápido para saber que planta eres...

Cogió la escoba de su amigo y la puso cerca de la puerta, para llevársela cuando fueran a salir. Aun tenían un asunto pendiente en el campo de quidditch. Sonrió con nostalgia. Aun se acordaba del último partido que vio. Era entre Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw. La verdad es que quien ganase le daba igual, de lo único que estaba pendiente en el partido era de James. Ambos se encontraban dentro del castillo, y no en las gradas. Su amigo tenía un lugar especial en el castillo, un aula vacía en una torre que poseía una ventana con vistas al campo de quidditch. No es que se viera mucho desde allí, estaban algo lejos, pero al menos no era tan ruidoso como estar en las gradas con los alumnos gritando.

Cuando le preguntó a James que con qué equipo iba, dijo que con ninguno, que lo que le gustaba de aquellos juegos era ver a la gente volar, y que algún día el también quería volar. Fue en ese momento cuando Neville se prometió que haría realidad ese sueño de Evans. A partir de entonces, hizo lo imposible para hacerse amigo de Oliver, tanto como para pedirle poder volar en el campo de quidditch con las escobas prestadas de su equipo.

Escuchó como la puerta del baño se abría, y se giró para ver a James salir de allí. Se quedó sin habla.

James parecía otro. Tenía puesto parte del uniforme del colegio, exceptuando la túnica negra, y encima de él su abrigo nuevo. Le sentaba muy bien, ya no le quedaba enorme como el anterior, y marcaba la delgada figura de su amigo. Se felicitó a sí mismo por acertar con la talla de aquella prenda, aunque puede que una talla menos también le hubiese quedado bien. Llevaba también la bufanda que había hecho su abuela, ocupando el lugar de la vieja. Las gafas nuevas le favorecían muchísimo, dándole un aspecto más intelectual y menos de pardillo. Los cristales de aquellas gafas estaban tan limpios que podía ver perfectamente los grandes ojos verdes de James.

Dándose cuenta que llevaba demasiado tiempo con la boca abierta, Neville se aclaró la garganta con disimulo.

- Vaya James... ¡qué cambio!

- … ¿Me veo bien?

- ¡Claro que sí! - dijo rápidamente. Se le acercó y le agarró por el brazo, deleitándose con el tacto bajo sus dedos, y respirando brevemente el olor de los productos de baño impregnados sobre Evans. - Tú siempre estás bien. Ahora vámonos, ¡tenemos un vuelo pendiente!

* * *

Un viento frío les recibió nada más salir por la puerta principal, y James tuvo que sujetarse el flequillo para que su cicatriz se mantuviese oculta. En su otra mano estaba firmemente sujeta su nueva y reluciente escoba. La de Neville sin embargo parecía más vieja que el mismísimo director de Hogwarts, y pertenecía al equipo de quidditch de gryffindor.

Oliver se mostró terriblemente reacio ante la idea de que saliesen aquel día, porque hacía bastante frío y la nieve aun no se había derretido. Pero viendo la insistencia de Longbottom, no pudo negarse y terminó cediendo. Después de todo, se lo había prometido por navidad.

Neville agarró de repente la mano de James, y salió disparado hacia el campo de quidditch tan rápido que por poco se lleva a su amigo a rastras. Ambos dejaron escapar algunas risas por el camino, emocionados, sin importarles que la nieve les empapase los pies.

Cuando llegaron al campo de quidditch, Neville empezó a indicarle a James cómo debía subirse en escoba.

- Mira, haz lo mismo que yo. - con cuidado, y haciéndolo lentamente, se subió en su propia escoba, señalando en que zona debía sentarse. - Aquí suele haber un sillón invisible mágico, y cuando ya estés arriba, pon tus pies en este sitio... -dijo señalando otra parte de la escoba - ...para tenerlos apoyados. Procura no soltar nunca el mango de la escoba para que no se te descontrole.

James asentía de vez en cuando, imitando a su amigo.

- Cuando yo te diga, da una fuerte patada en el suelo y elévate, inclinando el mango de la escoba hacia arriba. Pero no seas muy brusco, ¿vale?

- De acuerdo... - dijo con voz temerosa.

- No te preocupes... si te caes, la nieve amortiguará tu caída. - le animó sonriéndole.

- … ¿E-eso debería tranquilizarme? - susurró más para sí mismo que para Neville.

Longbottom fue el primero en alzar el vuelo. No era un experto montando en escoba, pero tampoco era la primera vez que lo hacía. Dio un par de vueltas en círculo alrededor de James, esperándole.

Con mucho cuidado, y siguiendo las instrucciones al pie de la letra, Evans se armó de valor y alzo el vuelo. Estaba tan nervioso que la escoba le tembló en el aire durante unos segundos, pero conforme se alejaba del suelo pudo controlarla lo suficiente como para estabilizarse.

Sintió como el aire removía su ropa, la bufanda impedía que el viento frío le diera directamente en su garganta. El sol estaba más resplandeciente que nunca, y su luz se reflejaba en la nieve que cubría casi todo el paisaje.

Neville hizo un par de comentarios, halagándole, y juntos empezaron a dar vueltas por el campo de quidditch. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, James se sintió libre. El viento le alborotaba el pelo lo suficiente para que su cicatriz estuviera al descubierto, pero estaba tan alejado de Neville, e iba tan rápido, que le daba igual. Era prácticamente imposible que la viera.

- ¡James! ¡No te alejes tanto!

Evans se giró a ver a su amigo, quien intentaba seguir su ritmo. Pero la escoba que tenía Neville no era nada comparada con su nueva Saeta de Fuego.

- Creo que si el equipo de Gryffindor comprase nuevas escobas... - empezó diciendo Neville cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca - ...ganaríamos muchos más partidos. Últimamente el equipo ya no es lo que era.

- Eres un exagerado... el último lo ganaron, ¿no te acuerdas?

- Ya, pero fue contra Ravenclaw, y ellos nunca han sido rival. Pero en cuanto es un Gryffindor-Slytherin... el resultado es siempre bastante claro. Esas serpientes son muy tramposas en los partidos. ¿Te acuerdas del último el año pasado? ¡Casi se cargan a Oliver! Y Angelina acabó con la muñeca dislocada.

James desvió su mirada hacia la escoba de su amigo. Se veía tan vieja que daba la impresión de que se desharía con la más mínima brisa. El equipo de Gryffindor, debía reconocer, era bastante bueno y se entrenaban constantemente por la desventaja que les resultaba su velocidad en la pista. Aquella diferencia era lo que más les perjudicaba a la hora de atrapar la snitch, que era la parte en donde la velocidad es lo más importante. Si alguna vez ganaban un partido, era porque la diferencia de puntos era tan grande entre los dos equipos, que aunque el contrario atrapase la snitch, Gryffindor acababa con más puntos en el contador.

- ¿Crees... que si yo le dejase la escoba a nuestro Buscador, ganaríamos más partidos? - preguntó James de repente.

- ¿Qué? - Neville le miró incrédulo. - Pues... no sé James... No estoy seguro, pero lo que sí es cierto es que el Buscador que tenemos tampoco es para tirar cohetes... Creo que aunque tuviese una escoba como la tuya, seguiría sin poder atrapar la snitch.

Evans debía darle la razón. Le vino una imagen mental de su actual Buscador, Kevin, de 7º curso. Era un chico alto, fornido, y se le veía bastante atlético. Pero Kevin era incapaz de desempeñar bien su función de Buscador. Se distraía con demasiada facilidad en los partidos, era una persona demasiado creída y se dejaba agasajar por sus 'fans'. Además, él simplemente jugaba para sentirse admirado, nunca por competitividad. En más de una ocasión había oído discusiones entre Kevin y Oliver en la sala común de Gryffindor por aquella actitud, y si el capitán del equipo encontrase a otro estudiante que fuese el nuevo Buscador, echaría sin dudar a Kevin.

Un resplandor proveniente de la pista del campo de quidditch le hizo mirar hacia abajo, dejando de lado momentáneamente aquellos pensamientos. Por lo visto había una persona más allí a parte de ellos, dicho individuo tenía el pelo de un color rubio platino, y una escoba con adornos plateados que deslumbraban por el reflejo del sol. Contuvo el aliento por la sorpresa.

- ¿Pero qué? ¿Qué hace Malfoy aquí? - la voz de Neville sonó ligeramente molesta. Él también se había dado cuenta del recién llegado.

Draco Malfoy les miraba desde el suelo, sonriendo con superioridad. Se montó sobre aquella escoba tan despampanante, y alzó el vuelo con bastante facilidad. Para espanto de Neville, Draco se acercó a ellos y empezó a dar vueltas cerca, presumiendo de escoba.

- Malfoy... - empezó diciendo Neville, intentando sonar intimidador, aunque sin mucho éxito.

- Longbottom... - Draco imitó a Neville con cierto tono de burla en su voz, y miraba con curiosidad a James de arriba a abajo.

- … Te 'agradeceríamos' que nos dejases tranquilos, Malfoy - dijo Neville.

- Mmm... creo recordar que el campo de quidditch es de todos... y que puedo volar por donde me plazca.

Neville, quien había estado muchísimo tiempo planeando aquel día para que fuese especial, se estaba poniendo nervioso. Se fijó en que James se había quedado muy callado. Quizás él también estaba nervioso y asustado por la presencia de Malfoy, y más teniendo en cuenta que Draco le miraba de una forma tan descarada. Instintivamente, se colocó delante de Evans, interponiéndose en el campo visual del slytherin.

- ¿Estáis esperando algo? - le preguntó Draco, sonriendo inocentemente.

- A que te vayas. - contestó cortantemente Neville. Aquello solo hizo sonreír más a Draco.

- Ya te he dicho que no me voy a ir de aquí. - volvió a aclararle el slytherin

Neville estaba a punto de contestarle, cuando sintió una mano posarse en su brazo.

- No pasa nada Nev... el campo de quidditch es bastante grande para los tres. Podemos compartirlo. - dijo James.

Longbottom le miró incrédulo.

- Ya le oíste Longbottom. - Draco le miró con superioridad, complacido por algún motivo.

Neville se sentía indignado. Le dio la espalda al slytherin y se marchó volando de allí.

James le vio alejarse lentamente de su lado. Neville no estaba muy contento de aquella situación, y no le sorprendió.

Sabiendo que no podía actuar amigablemente con Draco delante de Neville, y aun sintiendo unas ganas terribles de agradecerle el regalo de navidad y hablar sobre lo ocurrido el otro día entre los dos, se limitó únicamente a saludarle con un movimiento de cabeza, antes de salir volando en dirección a Neville.

Draco observó la espalda de Evans, dándole algo de tiempo para que estuviesen a solas con Neville antes de volar hacia ellos.

Se acerco a con bastante agilidad (no era difícil alcanzarlos teniendo en cuenta la velocidad de la escoba de Longbottom). Se puso justo al lado de ellos, para ver cuánto tiempo aguantaba Neville sin decirle nada. Él le observaba por el rabillo del ojo, pero sin atreverse a decir nada.

- ¿No es algo aburrido dar simplemente vueltas?

- Déjanos tranquilos.

- Creo que hoy alguien se levantó con el pie izquierdo... - canturreó Draco, después de que Neville le contestase tan cortantemente.

Se hizo un silencio entre los tres. Harry no sabía a dónde mirar.

- Como decía... creo que os estáis aburriendo. Pero casualmente, se de un juego al que podríamos jugar los tres...

- No nos interesa. - Neville apretó un poco su velocidad, intentando dejar a Draco detrás.

Evans se puso rápidamente al lado suya, pero no solo él. Malfoy también.

- Puede que tú, con tus mediocres conocimientos sobre el uso de las escobas voladoras, te conformes con dar simples vueltas al campo. Pero considero, y creo no ser el único, que esto es un poco aburrido. – dio un ligero bostezo mientras enfatizaba lo que estaba diciendo. – Pero como es navidad, y como soy muy generoso… voy a ofreceros una vez más participar un juego del cual no os podréis arrepentir. – Draco guiñó con descaro a Neville cuando éste le miró incrédulo.

- … Y en el hipotético caso de que dijéramos que si… - dijo lentamente Longbottom, después de pensárselo un par de veces. - ¿de qué juego estamos hablando?

Draco sonrió misteriosamente, mientras le daba un ligero impulso a su escoba para colocarse delante de los dos chicos, haciendo que estos tuvieran que frenar delante de él. James aprovecho que estaba parados para asegurarse de tener su flequillo bien puesto, mientras miraba a Neville y a Draco, como si esperase que en cualquier momento alguno saltase al cuello del otro.

El slytherin busco en su bolsillo derecho algo, dándole dramatismo a aquel gesto, deleitándose con la mirada de espanto que cruzo fugazmente sobre el rostro de Neville.

Lentamente sacó su mano del bolsillo, mientras la mantenía en forma de puño sujetando algo con firmeza. Viendo que tenía toda la atención de los dos chicos, decidió dejar de lado el misterio. Volteó su puño hacia arriba, y abriendo sus dedos con cuidado, dejó a la vista una pequeña esfera dorada y brillante.

- ¿Eso no es… una snitch dorada? – pregunto incrédulo Neville.

- Vaya, ¿lo has adivinado tu solo? Estoy impresionado. – vio como el gryffindor empezó a enrojecer, a punto de soltar algún comentario al respecto, pero se lo impidió rápidamente. – Efectivamente, lo que tengo aquí es una snitch.

- ¿Y de dónde la has sacado?

- Eso es lo de menos. Pero he aquí lo que he venido a ofreceros. – dijo con entusiasmo Draco - ¿Qué os parece si jugamos a atraparla, como si estuviésemos en un torneo de quidditch?

La snitch pareció cobrar vida sobre su palma, abriendo sus delicadas alas a modo de precalentamiento. Draco la aseguro sobre su mano, sujetándola con firmeza entre el pulgar y el dedo índice.

- Si… claro. Lo que quieres es presumir de escoba. Sabes perfectamente que con la mía nunca podría atrapar la snitch.

- Pero creo que la escoba de Evans sí que podría competir con la mía. – dejó soltar casualmente Malfoy.

- Ya… y yo que hago, ¿mirar?

- Vamos Longbottom… ¿por qué no dejas que el pequeño Evans se divierta un poco? Es navidad, después de todo.

Neville abrió la boca para intentar rebatirle con algún comentario, fastidiado de tener que lidiar con el pedante del slytherin. Pero al instante tuvo que sellar sus labios. Pensó detenidamente en lo que le estaba ofreciendo Malfoy, mientras disimuladamente miraba a James.

- Está bien… jugaremos a atrapar la snitch. - consintió al rato.

- Me alegro de que hayas cambiado de opinión. Te aseguro de que no te arrepentirás. – el slytherin le sonrió maliciosamente, haciendo dudar a Neville de si había hecho lo correcto al aceptar.

- ¡Pero nada de empujones ni de trampas! – le dijo apresuradamente.

- Tranquilo, con esa escoba no me hará falta hacer nada para ganarte. – le contestó Malfoy, mientras dejaba arrastrar lentamente sus palabras.

Harry intentó en todo momento seguir la conversación entre sus dos amigos, pero era difícil cuando notaba que su dolor de cabeza aumentaba cada vez más. Ni si quiera la agradable y fresca brisa pudo hacerle sentir mejor. Miró hacia algún lugar al azar hacia el suelo, no queriendo dar indicios a sus acompañantes de que se encontraba mal, deseando poder disfrutar de su primer día de vuelo.

- De acuerdo entonces. Vamos a hacer una primera partida de prueba, para ver de qué estáis hechos los gryffindors. – Malfoy dejó soltar la snitch dorada, permitiendo que esta se perdiera rápidamente por el campo de quidditch a una velocidad pasmosa. – Longbottom, como sé que estás en clara desventaja, puedes salir el primero a buscarla, así tendrás las mismas posibilidades que nosotros de atraparla. – dijo en un tono burlón.

Neville gruñó entre dientes y salió volando de allí, buscando frenéticamente la snitch.

Aprovechando aquellos breves segundos de intimidad que iban a tener, Draco se permitió el lujo de observar a Evans, sin ni siquiera disimular la sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro. James mantenía una distancia prudencial entre ambos, mientras contemplaba distraídamente los esfuerzos de Neville por encontrar la snitch antes de que ellos dos se incorporasen al juego.

- Bonito abrigo. ¿Es nuevo? – pregunto el slytherin.

James inclinó ligeramente su escoba para mirar directamente a Draco.

- Sí. – le contestó en voz baja, alzando una mano hacia su abrigo - Es el regalo de navidad de Neville. – dijo orgulloso Harry, mientras pasaba una sus dedos sobre el suave cuello de aquella prenda.

- Hm… al menos tuvo buen gusto a la hora de elegir. – Malfoy se distrajo unos segundos, mirando hacia otra dirección - … ¿Recibiste el mío?

- …Si. Aunque no debiste regalarme algo tan valioso. Me hubiera conformado con cualquier cosa.

- Considéralo como una disculpa por mi comportamiento de la otra noche. – le contestó simplemente Draco. - No debí… haber hecho lo que hice. No era ni el momento ni el lugar adecuado para 'aquello'.

Harry le observó detenidamente. Después, se irguió sobre su escoba, colocándose en el campo de visión de Malfoy, quien aun intentaba evitar mirarle a los ojos. Seguramente, porque sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas.

- Muchas gracias por tu regalo, Draco. – le dijo, profundamente agradecido por sus disculpas.

Draco le sonrió con complicidad, mientras agarraba con firmeza su escoba.

- Si, bueno, ya va siendo hora de quitarle la snitch a Longbottom en sus narices. Espera a ver la cara que pone, va a ser legendaria. - Draco se giró, alzando su rostro mientras veía a Longbottom volar por encima de ellos.

Harry vio a Malfoy alejarse volando, algo decepcionado porque Malfoy no había comentado nada del regalo que él le había hecho. Suspiró y miró distraidamente a sus dos amigos dar vueltas por el campo.

No sabía si iba a poder atrapar la snitch, porque sinceramente, se encontraba tan mal que no tenía ganas ni de moverse de allí. Se conformaría con hacer como el que buscaba, y esperar a que alguno de sus dos amigos la encontrase y la cogiese primero.

Pero se lo pensó una segunda vez cuando, de repente, la snitch dorada voló unos segundos a escasos metros delante de él. La miró boquiabierto, para luego reaccionar de golpe. Si la cogía rápido, acabarían antes, y él podría ir a su cama a descansar.

Inclinando de golpe su cuerpo hacia delante, salió volando tras ella. Hasta ese momento, no había probado la máxima velocidad que le permitía alcanzar aquella escoba, y tuvo la satisfacción de comprobar que los halagos que había hecho Neville hacia ella estaban totalmente justificados.

Iba tan deprisa que el viento se convertía en un silbido en sus oídos. El paisaje pasaba a toda velocidad por su campo de visión. Siguió a la pequeña esfera dorada, la cual le hizo pasar entre medio de las gradas, por los aros del campo de quidditch... supo que había llamado la atención de sus dos amigos, porque estaban intentando seguirle.

La snitch cambiaba de ruta drásticamente, haciendo unos giros imposibles en el aire, tratando de despistar a su perseguidor. De repente, la pequeña bola se salió del campo de quidditch. Harry, que la había estado siguiendo todo ese tiempo, no lo iba a permitir llegar más lejos. Impulsándose de improvisto alzó su mano al aire en dirección a la snitch. La adrenalina recorría su cuerpo, y notó cómo sus dedos rozaban algo frío.

'¡Lo he conseguido!' Se dijo, eufórico.

Pero entonces todo comenzó a ir mal.

Empezó a encontrarse mal de golpe, como si los dolores que había sentido durante toda la mañana volviesen con más fuerza. La cabeza le iba a estallar, y su visión se hacía doble.

Todos sus pensamientos se arremolinaban entre sí, podía ver débilmente como la snitch dorada se retorcía en su pálida mano, haciéndose paso fácilmente hacia la libertad. Harry no era capaz de retenerla por más tiempo entre sus dedos.

Un pitido ensordecedor asaltó sus oídos, los gritos que oía de fondo fueron silenciados. Su cuerpo no respondía a sus órdenes, y notaba como sus fuerzas flaqueaban. El nuevo y pulido mango de su escoba no facilitaba las cosas. Con su cuerpo inclinándose hacia un lado, notó como se deslizaba lentamente hacia el vacío.

Cuando su visión se empezó a oscurecer, entró en pánico. La luz, la nieve, el sol, todo se volvió borroso hasta que finalmente no pudo ver nada más.

* * *

_Continuará..._


	6. El lobo y su perro

**Capítulo 6  
**

**"El Lobo y su perro"**

* * *

**Cabaña de Hagrid. Hogwarts.  
**

El hogar del profesor Hagrid era bastante acogedor, pese a su reducido tamaño.

Los muebles, dispuestos de manera desordenada en aquella habitación, estaban hechos a mano. Todos eran rústicos y de grandes proporciones. La mesa que había en el centro de la habitación lucía abarrotada con las sobras del desayuno, había periódicos mordisqueados, y una maceta llena de flores silvestres en el centro. La chimenea estaba en un rincón, y dejaba escapar un hilo de humo que brotaba de unos restos de cenizas.

La pálida luz que impregnaba el lugar procedía de una pequeña ventana, con unas cortinas de estampados florales, que poco tenían que ver con el resto de la casa. Los cristales estaban sucios, bordeados por una capa de hielo por la parte exterior, y que obstruía aún más la poca luz que lograba entrar.

En el suelo de madera, a cierta distancia uno del otro, había dos perros. Ambos eran grandes y de pelaje oscuro. El de aspecto más tranquilo y bonachón era un gran danés. Tenía un color negro-grisáceo, de pelo corto y con las orejas caídas. El otro perro, sin embargo, tenía el pelo espeso, largo y mal cuidado, las orejas estaban alzadas, alertas. Sus grandes ojos negros miraban hacia todas partes, observando cada objeto de aquella habitación con curiosidad.

Un sillón color canela, cerca de la chimenea, estaba ocupado por el habitante de aquella casa: Hagrid, quien sostenía entre sus grandes manos una cacerola llena de té.

A pocos pasos, y sentado sobre un sofá-cama, había otro hombre. Su ropa le daba un aspecto de mendigo, estaba bastante estropeada y mal cuidada. Su chaqueta de pana tenía parches por la zona de los codos, y los pantalones que le hacían juego lo estaban por las rodillas. Para finalizar, su indumentaria lo complementaban unos zapatos gastados, cubiertos ligeramente por una fina capa de barro reseco.

Aquel hombre era de mediana edad, con un pelo castaño bien peinado, que contrastaba con la mendicidad de su ropa. En sus manos también había una taza medio vacía, que desprendía un dulce aroma a chocolate.

- Déjame agradecerte de nuevo que me dejases pasar aquí la noche Hagrid. Tu amabilidad nunca deja de sorprenderme. – dijo en un tono de voz agradable, mientras miraba el contenido de su propia taza.

- Tonterías. – Hagrid se irguió sobre aquel sillón – Es lo mínimo que podría haber hecho por ti, Remus… Después de todo por lo que tienes que pasar por culpa del Ministerio de Magia.

Remus sonrió débilmente, lanzando una tímida mirada a su anfitrión.

- Las cosas nunca han sido ni serán fáciles para la gente como nosotros. La comunidad mágica aun nos sigue considerando criaturas tenebrosas, después de todo este tiempo. – El hombre dejó escapar un breve suspiro. –… Llevo ya muchos meses sin encontrar trabajo.

- ¿Por qué no hablas con Dumbledore? Seguro que él te podría ayudar con ese tema. Es más… - le miró con complicidad, mientras bajaba un poco su tono de voz como si le fuese a contarle un secreto que nadie más podía oír – Lleva mucho tiempo deseando sustituir al actual profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, y creo recordar que a ti se te daba bastante bien esa asignatura.

- No… no he venido aquí para robarle el trabajo a nadie. – dio unos cuantos sorbos a su chocolate, deleitándose con su sabor.

- Entonces… ¿qué te trae por aquí? ¿Piensas hacerle una visita al profesor Snape?

Remus no contestó inmediatamente a sus preguntas. Vació su taza y la colocó en una pequeña mesita, cerca del sofá.

- Ese era el plan, sí. – dijo distraídamente.

- ¿Y piensas quedarte unos días? – preguntó Hagrid, con voz esperanzada.

- …Depende. – le contestó nuevamente en voz baja, mirando al gigante con sus ojos color miel. – ¿Te gustaría que me quedara un tiempo?

- Pues… sí, la verdad. – Hagrid sonó un poco avergonzado, mientras se atusaba la barba – Es que hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía por aquí. Y tengo tantas cosas que preguntarte…

- ¿Qué tipo de cosas?

Hagrid se aclaró un poco la garganta, mirando hacia la chimenea.

- Bueno… cosas. Ya sabes. - intentó explicarse el semi gigante, agitando sus brazos para enfatizar sus palabras.

Remus le miró con simpatía.

- Sea lo que sea, pregúntame.

El sillón soltó un quejido cuando Hagrid se puso de pié.

- Dumbledore y yo… hablamos a menudo. – empezó diciendo el semigigante, mientras se ponía a recoger los platos y cubiertos de la mesa en la que habían desayunado. – Sobre muchas cosas. Y a veces, tú estás presente en lo que decimos.

- … ¿Habláis sobre mí? – preguntó Remus con curiosidad.

- Si. Claro que sí. – Hagrid suspiró, y dejó lo que estaba haciendo para observarle. – Desde aquel día nunca volviste a ser el mismo. – la voz del semigigante se hizo más grave, no queriendo sonar muy brusco al sacar ese tema.

- Aquel día cambiaron muchas cosas Hagrid, amigo mío. – juntó sus manos en su regazo, y agachó ligeramente su cabeza – Perdí a todos mis amigos de golpe… personas a las que consideraba de mi familia. – terminó con voz lúgubre.

- El señor tenebroso nos ha robado muchas cosas Remus. – de repente, el gigante se puso rígido – Y si no fuera por… por Sirius Black… aun tendríamos al verdadero Harry entre nosotros.

- Hagrid, por favor. – Remus alzó ligeramente su voz – No vuelvas a decir algo así. Sirius era inocente. Le acusaron falsamente.

- Entonces, ¿cómo si no desapareció el pequeño Harry? – gruñó – Yo estaba allí. Vi como Dumbledore le pedía a Sirius que cuidase del bebe mientras él trataba con los del ministerio. ¿Cómo pudo desaparecer con Harry y luego volver con las manos vacías? – ante aquellas palabras, el gran perro negro de pelo descuidado pareció ponerse nervioso, lanzando un leve gruñido de protesta que fue ignorado por ambos hombres.

- ¡Sirius no lo hizo, Hagrid!

Hagrid guardó silencio. Aunque tenía muchas ganas de gritarle sabía que no debía. Remus no tenía la culpa, y el pobre hombre había pasado ya por muchas cosas.

Aun así…

- Dumbledore piensa que… tú podrías saber qué fue lo que realmente sucedió, Remus. – susurró Hagrid. – Por favor… si sabes algo, dínoslo. Cualquier cosa.

- … - Remus le miró durante un largo tiempo, para luego, negar con la cabeza. – Le preguntas a la persona equivocada Hagrid. Yo no puedo ayudarte.

- Entonces quién, Remus. Quién sabe lo que le pasó a Harry – suplicó, arrodillándose frente al hombre y poniendo una de sus grandes manos en la rodilla de éste.

Remus se mantuvo callado. Luego, empezó a murmurar:

- A veces… sueño con aquel día… y en lo distintas que hubieran sido las cosas si hubiésemos llegado antes. – susurró sin mirar si quiera a Hagrid.

El semigigante no dijo nada. Se quedó quieto en su sitio, mirando al pequeño hombre que se encontraba delante de él.

- Aún recuerdo a Harry... Tan pequeño y vulnerable, quien... de algún modo, había conseguido matar al señor tenebroso. Y tan solo recibiendo a cambio una pequeña cicatriz en la frente... - murmuró Remus.

Hagrid también lo recordaba.

De repente, Remus se incorporó de golpe en el sofá. El hombre miró hacia la puerta de su cabaña con rapidez, y Hagrid también pudo oír como los dos perros se ponían nerviosos y emitían algún que otro ladrido.

El semigigante se puso de pié, mirando a la puerta.

Entonces escuchó como alguien la aporreaba desde el otro lado con urgencia.

- ¡Por favor! ¿Hay alguien aquí? ¡Profesor Hagrid! – se escuchó una voz que gritaba desde el otro lado.

Sin perder tiempo, Hagrid dio grandes pasos hacia la puerta, quitando varios cerrojos y abriéndola de golpe. Casi le da un infarto ante la imagen que tenía delante.

Neville Longbottom respiraba rápidamente, y tenía toda la cara roja. En sus manos llevaba tres escobas voladoras, las cual apretaba con fuerza contra su pecho. Tenía una expresión de profunda angustia, y no paraba de moverse en su sitio, mientras le lanzaba una mirada suplicante.

Detrás de él, estaba uno de sus alumnos más problemáticos: Draco Malfoy, de slytherin. El joven Malfoy lucía despeinado, con la ropa llena de nieve y con una mirada serena, aunque todos los músculos de su mandíbula parecías estar en tensión. Se preguntó como el slytherin podía guardar la compostura, teniendo en cuenta de que entre sus brazos se encontraba el cuerpo inmóvil de otro alumno… James Evans, gryffindor.

El joven James, al igual que Draco, tenía la ropa cubierta de nieve. Su cuerpo estaba totalmente lacio mientras era sostenido por el slytherin, y el semigigante creyó por un momento que Evans podría estar muerto.

- ¡Pero qué demonios…! Chicos, ¿qué os ha pasado? – pregunto estupefacto, dejándoles el suficiente espacio para que pudiesen entrar en la cabaña.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, entraron apresuradamente, demasiado agitados como para contestar a su profesor. Hagrid cerró la puerta, asegurándose de que no había nadie más allí, y miró a sus nuevos e inesperados visitantes, esperando una explicación.

- Estábamos montando en escoba, cuando de repente Evans se cayó de la suya. – empezó diciendo Malfoy, procurando que su voz sonase firme. – Creemos que se ha desmayado.

Hagrid escuchó con atención al slytherin. Miró a Neville, por si aquel otro chico podía darle más información que la que había proporcionado Malfoy, pero Longbottom no parecía encontrarse muy bien. Parecía estar en shock, y no soltaba en ningún momento las escobas que llevaba consigo.

Draco, por su parte, se detuvo en medio de aquella habitación, y apretó un poco más el cuerpo de James contra su pecho al ver que la casa no estaba vacía. Había un hombre, y dos perros enormes que se acercaban a él gimoteando.

Con mucha desconfianza, el slytherin miró al extraño de aspecto pobre y de rostro pálido. Vio como éste parecía haberse detenido en su posición al verlos, quedándose en una pose a medio camino de levantarse del sofá en el que estaba sentado. Sus ojos parecían fijos en el cuerpo de James, con una expresión de asombro, pero también de preocupación.

- Ante todo, respira. Cálmate. – el semigigante cogió a Neville con cuidado del brazo, y con la otra mano le quitó las escobas y las puso contra la pared. – Pareces que en cualquier momento te vas a desmayar. Y creo que con uno ya es suficiente.

Neville asintió lentamente. Se pasó ambas manos por la frente y su pelo, mientras respiraba ruidosamente por la nariz.

Al otro lado de la habitación, Remus se terminó de incorporar. Se puso de pié y caminó con paso firme hasta Draco. El slytherin estuvo a punto de retroceder, pero se quedó en su sitio, expectante.

- No hay tiempo que perder. – dijo el adulto, apresurando a Draco a que llevase el cuerpo de Evans hacia el sofá.

Malfoy lo llevó sin decir una palabra, y dejó con cuidado a su amigo sobre aquel sitio. Sus brazos agradecieron poder estar nuevamente libres, y se los frotó ligeramente para relajar sus músculos.

El desconocido se arrodilló frente a Evans, poniendo una de sus manos en la frente del joven, mientras que con la otra sostenía una de las pálidas manos del gryffindor.

- … Está helado. Tenemos que calentar la habitación para que esté cómodo. – Lupin miró hacia Hagrid. - ¿Puedes encender la chimenea?

- Claro. Ahora mismo voy. – Hagrid se acercó a la chimenea, y rebuscó por las cajas que había cerca leña para encenderla. Pero estaban todas vacías. – Eh… Creo que nos hemos quedado sin madera, tendría que ir a por más al bosque. – dijo el semigigante, mientras se pasaba una de sus grandes manos por la cabeza. - ¿Quieres que vaya ahora, Remus?

- Si, por favor. – dijo con voz amable, para luego mirar a los otros dos chicos que estaban de pié observando con preocupación a su amigo inconsciente. – Y será mejor que te lleves a estos dos jóvenes contigo. Creo que necesitan tranquilizarse.

- ¡Yo quiero quedarme con James! – exclamó apresuradamente Neville.

- Será mejor que hagas caso al señor Remus, pequeño Longbottom. Demos un viaje a por leña. – Neville no parecía muy convencido, y le miró suplicante. Hagrid suspiró. – No te preocupes por tu amigo, con Remus estará en buenas manos. Además, si me acompañáis tardaremos menos en conseguir la leña para la chimenea, y el joven Evans no tendrá que pasar frío. ¿Qué me dices?

Neville aun no quería ceder ante aquello, pero no se atrevía a seguir discutiendo con su profesor. Bajó sus brazos en signo de derrota, y asintió con la cabeza una vez.

- De acuerdo…

- Bien. – Hagrid ahora miró a Draco, que también le miraba con seriedad. - ¿Vamos?

Draco no discutió, y asintió ante el gigante como lo había hecho Longbottom. Los dos alumnos siguieron dócilmente a Hagrid, mientras éste iba hacia la puerta.

Malfoy lanzó una última mirada hacia el cuerpo inconsciente de su amigo, viendo como el señor Remus por fin quitaba la mano de la frente de James. Observó como gentilmente el hombre le peinaba el flequillo a su amigo, antes de ponerse de pié.

- Yo mientras voy a ir preparando una infusión para que vuestro amigo recupere las fuerzas. – dijo sin mirar a Draco, pero sabiendo que este le estaba escuchando. – Podéis ir tranquilos.

El slytherin volvió a asentir, aunque nadie le estuviese mirando. El gran danés de Hagrid, Fang, salió por la puerta siguiendo a su amo, mientras que el otro perro seguía gimoteando al lado del sofá. Era como si entendiese que la persona que estaba allí tumbada se encontraba mal, y que necesitaba ayuda.

Finalmente, Draco se auto obligó a salir de allí, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Su cuerpo se movía casi mecánicamente mientras seguía al semigigante y a Neville por la nieve, sintiendo como el aire le acariciaba la cara.

Respiró profundamente, peinándose el pelo hacia atrás y tratando de volver a colocarlo en su sitio.

- ¿Te encuentras bien Malfoy? – escuchó la voz de Longbottom. Le miraba con preocupación, mientras caminaba a la misma velocidad que Draco. – Estás muy pálido.

- Estoy bien. – dijo con bastante firmeza el slytherin, irguiéndose un poco conforme andaba.

- Malfoy. – volvió a llamar el gryffindor –… Gracias. – los ojos de Neville brillaban con cierta admiración. – Si no llega a ser por ti, puede que James…

- Yo no hice nada… - le interrumpió Draco.

- No lo entiendo Malfoy. – insistió Longbottom - ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué saltaste de tu propia escoba? – su voz casi era un susurro, mientras trataba de descifrar la mirada de Draco - ¿Por qué has hecho algo así por James?

- Porque me dio la gana Longbottom, y yo no salté, me caí por culpa de Evans. Ahora deja de hacer preguntas estúpidas. – gruñó el slytherin, apretando su paso para dejar atrás al gryffindor.

Pero Neville no quería rendirse. Siguió muy de cerca a Draco, esperando a que éste dijera algo.

Hagrid permanecía ajeno a toda aquella conversación. Trataba de encontrar toda la leña que podía para volver rápido.

El gran danés dio un ladrido en su dirección, mientras excavaba en el suelo, cerca de unos trozos de madera.

- Buen chico, Fang. – le felicitó el semigigante, cogiendo los restos de madera.

* * *

Remus intentaba tranquilizar su agitada respiración mientras buscaba entre los estantes de la pequeña cocina los restos de hierbas que había utilizado Hagrid para la infusión aquella misma mañana. Podía oír al gran perro negro moverse inquietamente cerca del sofá, lanzando breves gruñidos una y otra vez.

- Cálmate, Canuto. Sólo está dormido.

El gran perro le lanzó una mirada que podría considerarse enojada, mientras emitía un rápido y fugaz ladrido de desaprobación.

Remus dejó los materiales listos en la encimera de la pequeña cocina de Hagrid, y sacó su varita mientras se acercaba hacia el joven gryffindor. El gran perro negro se quedó quieto en el sitio, tenso, mirando a Lupin fijamente.

- Sé que no debería, pero no podemos dejar pasar esta oportunidad. No sé por cuánto tiempo podremos estar a solas con él hasta que venga Hagrid. Tengo que despertarlo.

Miró al niño que yacía inconsciente en el sofá.

- Lo siento... – susurró con una voz suave. – _Ennervate_.

Al instante, "James" abrió los ojos de golpe, y su cuerpo empezó a estremecerse mientras respiraba con dificultad. Se llevó las manos temblorosas sobre su rostro.

Remus esperó pacientemente, dando tiempo al pequeño a que se calmase. Arrimó una banqueta de madera hasta donde se encontraba el gryffindor, y se sentó sin hacer ruido para no alarmarlo.

Pasaron varios minutos, y James no parecía tener muchas prisas en averiguar qué había a su alrededor. La cabeza le estaba matando, tenía frío y sentía toda su ropa húmeda. La garganta le ardía, y su cuerpo temblaba constantemente, siendo incapaz de controlarlo.

Dejó caer los brazos sobre el lugar donde estaba tumbado, sus dedos rozabando aquella superficie blanda y mullida. Al lado suya algo se movía y gruñía. Parecían los sonidos típicos de un perro, pero no se atrevió a girar su cabeza para comprobarlo.

Notó como alguien le cogía de una de sus manos, y se la sostenía con delicadeza. Fuera quien fuese, tenía unas manos cálidas y un poco ásperas. Eran lo suficientemente grandes para cubrir la suya por completo, así que tenía que tratarse de un adulto.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras Harry?– escuchó la voz de un hombre, que le hablaba con gentileza.

Harry conocía aquella voz. Su corazón dio un vuelco, y trató por todos los medios ignorar su malestar general mientras intentaba incorporarse. Pero una mano sobre su pecho lo detuvo.

- Te recomiendo que permanezcas tumbado. Tienes toda la pinta de tener una jaqueca impresionante.

- … ¿D-dónde estoy? – preguntó temeroso con voz débil y rasposa.

- Estás en la cabaña de Hagrid. Tus amigos te trajeron aquí. ¿Recuerdas algo de lo que te ha pasado?

- … E-estaba montando… en esc-coba. – dijo con dificultad.

- Te desmayaste.

El hombre puso en su mano algo frío y menudo. Las reconoció en seguida, eran sus gafas nuevas. Rezó porque estuviesen en buen estado, y se las puso con cuidado.

La habitación cobró forma, y parpadeó varias veces mientras se acostumbraba ante la nitidez que le proporcionaban sus gafas. Cuando logró reunir el valor suficiente, miró hacia el hombre que le había estado hablando. Un rostro amable fue lo que recibió.

- Señor Lupin…

- Veo que te acuerdas de mí – le dijo el hombre, mientras le dedicaba una leve sonrisa.

- … ¿Q-qué hace en Hogwarts?

- He venido a verte. - le dijo Remus. - Me temo qué el breve tiempo que tuvimos juntos hace un par de años no fue el suficiente para resolver todas tus dudas. Pensamos que quizás ya eres lo suficientemente mayor para que sepas la verdad.

- … ¿Pensamos?

- Tu padrino y yo.

Los ojos del joven gryffindor se abrieron de par en par, volviendo a intentar incorporarse. Esta vez, Lupin le ayudó a hacerlo, colocándolo sobre el respaldo del sofá. Remus le dio tiempo para que se acostumbrase a esa nueva posición, sin disimular la expresión de preocupación que puso al escuchar un leve quejido del joven gryffindor.

- ¿Tengo un padrino? – preguntó Harry, luchando contra las ganas de llevarse las manos a la cabeza en un intento de hacer que la habitación dejase de dar vueltas.

- Si Harry.

- … ¿Y puedo verle?

Remus miró al gran perro negro, quien no paraba de menear la cola, mirándolo de manera suplicante.

- Todo a su tiempo. Primero dime, ¿qué tal estas? ¿Qué es lo que te duele? – le preguntó Remus con voz preocupada, intentando cambiar de tema. Las orejas del perro bajaron hacia abajo, y su cola se convirtió en un peso muerto sobre el suelo.

- P-pues… me duele la cabeza. Y la garganta… También me siento cansado. – le contesto con timidez.

- Hm, parecen los síntomas de una gripe. Es normal, con el frío que hace. Te haré una infusión mezclada con un poco de poción que te dejará como nuevo.

El hombre se levantó de la banqueta, y hábilmente comenzó a preparar la bebida en la cocina de Hagrid con ayuda de su varita.

Un perro grande y negro observaba a Harry desde el suelo, con las orejas hacia arriba.

El joven gryffindor no había visto muchos perros en su vida, y no estaba seguro de qué raza se trataba éste. Viendo que no paraba de observarle con exagerado interés, Harry alzó un poco su mano hacia adelante con cuidado, permitiendo que el gran animal la olisquease y saciase su curiosidad. El animal le sorprendió al dar un salto sobre el sofá y sentarse a su lado como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Puso una de sus peludas patas sobre la pierna de Harry, y para espanto de éste le obsequió con un largo lametazo en el pelo.

- ¡E-ey! – quiso protestar, pero el perro ni se inmutó, ignorando las manos que trataban débilmente de alejar su hocico.

- No se lo tomes muy en cuenta. El pobre Canuto ha estado solo mucho tiempo, y busca cariño en cualquier parte.

El perro le lanzó una mirada 'seria', mientras emitía un gruñido de aviso. Se irguió orgullosamente sobre su sitio, dejando más espacio personal a Harry.

- Nunca había visto un perro tan… grande. – dijo el joven gryffindor en voz baja, un poco asustado. 'Canuto' era como lobo, puede que incluso más grande que uno.

- No te preocupes, es inofensivo. No te hará nada – le intentó tranquilizar. Remus se acercó a Harry ofreciéndole una taza humeante.

Harry la tomó entre sus manos con cuidado, murmurando un pequeño 'gracias' hacia el adulto que se sentaba frente a él. Miró el contenido color miel de su taza, deseando bebérselo todo de golpe para hacer desaparecer el dolor de cabeza. Pero para hacer eso primero tendría que quitarse la bufanda de la boca.

Con sumo cuidado, tiró de su bufanda hacia abajo. No le costó mucho trabajo hacerlo, porque desde la caída que había sufrido en la escoba, la prenda se encontraba más suelta de lo que era habitual.

Lo primero que notó fue el intenso aroma que desprendía su infusión, así como del cálido vapor que desprendía y llenaba sus pulmones.

Podía sentir los ojos de Remus mientras daba varios sorbos a su bebida, con cuidado de no quemarse. Dejó escapar un suspiro ante el alivió casi inmediato que le ofreció aquella infusión. Poco a poco, la jaqueca y el dolor de garganta fueron desapareciendo, y los temblores de su cuerpo se redujeron considerablemente.

El gran perro se movía a su lado. Cuando le miró, pudo ver como éste estaba agachando su peluda cabeza para ponerla al mismo nivel que la suya. Por unos instantes pudo verse reflejado en aquellos grandes ojos negros, sintiendo como si aquella mirada pudiera atravesarle por completo.

- Harry. – le llamó Lupin – No sé cuánto tiempo podremos estar solos antes de que vuelvan Hagrid y tus amigos, así que seré breve con lo que voy a decirte. Pero antes, por favor, necesito que me digas qué es lo que recuerdas que yo te contase el día que nos conocimos.

El joven Potter le miró por encima de la taza que sostenía, intentando hacer memoria sobre los recuerdos que tenía de aquel día.

- Me dijo que mi verdadero nombre era Harry Potter, y no James Evans. – empezó diciendo – También… que mis padres no habían muerto en ningún accidente, que eran magos y alguien los había asesinado… un hombre llamado Voldemort. – susurró.

- ¿Y qué más recuerdas? – le volvió a preguntar, sonando algo brusco teniendo en cuenta que Harry estaba hablando sobre la muerte de sus propios padres.

El joven gryffindor cerró sus ojos, intentando concentrarse para resumir todo lo que pasó entre ambos la vez que se conocieron.

- Pues… usted me enseñó una carta dirigida a mí y que decía que debía de ir a Hogwarts, porque yo también era mago. Me dio la llave de un banco para que pudiese utilizar el dinero que mis padres habían dejado para mí, además de darme un baúl lleno de material para mi nuevo colegio.

- ¿Y sabes quién era yo para tus padres, Harry?

- … Un amigo. – contestó, mientras volvía a mirar a aquel hombre a los ojos.

Remus asintió brevemente, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de la banqueta y se adjudicaba un sitio en el sofá para sentarse al lado de Harry, mientras que en el otro lado permanecía Canuto muy silencioso.

El señor Lupin juntó sus manos sobre su regazo, sin dejar de mirar al joven que había a su lado.

- Así es. Yo fui uno de los mejores amigos de la infancia que tuvieron tus padres. Y no solo yo. – Continuó. – A parte de mí, tu padre era muy amigo de otras dos personas más; Peter Pettigrew y Sirius Black.

Harry disimuló su asombro al escuchar el nombre de Black. ¿No era esa persona que salía en tantos carteles de 'se busca'?

- Los cuatro estudiamos juntos aquí, en Hogwarts. Vivimos tantas aventuras, y estábamos tan unidos que incluso después de acabar nuestros estudios, seguíamos viéndonos casi diariamente. – Lupin se frotó ligeramente sus manos – Yo quería mucho a tus padres Harry… Confiaba ciegamente en ellos. Tu padre… - hizo una pausa prolongada –…cuidó de mi cuando estábamos en Hogwarts. Él supo mantener un secreto que yo llevaba escondiendo durante muchos años, y diariamente trataba de hacerme reír, con el fin de hacer que yo fuera feliz...

- … ¿Qué secreto era? – se atrevió a preguntar, con genuina curiosidad.

- Que yo soy un hombre lobo. – respondió seriamente.

Aquella respuesta fue muy clara, a la vez que desconcertante. Harry dejó su boca ligeramente abierta por el asombro, mirando a Remus de arriba abajo como si le hubiese crecido otra cabeza. Debía de tratarse de una broma.

- … ¿Es en serio? – preguntó en voz baja.

- Si.

- Pero… si no tienes colmillos. Ni pelo en la cara, ni… - de repente se quedó callado, al ver que Remus sonreía, como si le pareciese gracioso lo que estaba diciendo en aquel momento.

- No sé qué historias muggles te habrán contado tus tíos, pero los hombres lobo solo se transforman cuando hay luna llena.

Harry le miró con cierta desconfianza.

- Tranquilo Harry, que sea un hombre lobo no me convierte automáticamente en una bestia con ansias de sangre.

- Pero es verdad, ¿no? Que eres un hombre lobo. – quiso asegurarse, aun sin poder asimilarlo.

- Si. – le volvió a contestar.

- … ¿Y él? – preguntó señalando a Canuto.

- No, él no. Te lo puedo asegurar.

- ¿Y… naciste siendo uno?

- No, no siempre fui así… Pero Harry, - intentó detener la línea de pensamientos que estaba llevando el gryffindor – no he venido hasta aquí para hablar sobre esto. Lo que quiero que entiendas, es que tu padre siempre estuvo a mi lado a pesar de mi condición, y yo confiaba ciegamente en él. Si no llegase a ser por él, quizás yo no habría encontrado las fuerzas para seguir viviendo.

Remus colocó una de sus manos sobre la pierna de Harry, y le miró fijamente.

- Es por eso que, cuando supimos que Voldemort tenía intención de matarte a ti y a tus padres, traté de encontrar la forma de protegeros. El señor tenebroso podía, en cualquier momento, rastrearos mágicamente con cualquier hechizo. Así que propuse utilizar magia antigua para contrarrestar sus intentos de encontraros... Dime Harry, ¿alguna vez has oído hablar del hechizo _fidelius_?

- …Si. Una vez, mientras leía en la biblioteca… - contestó Harry, mientras recordaba lo que venía escrito en uno de tantos libros avanzados que había estudiado – Sirve para... ocultar a una o varias personas, nombrando a alguien como guardián... ¿no?

- Así es… Asignamos a uno de nosotros la misión de mantener en secreto dónde os ocultabais... Pero… algo salió mal.

- ¿El qué? – susurró el pelinegro.

- Peter Pettigrew.

- … ¿Vuestro otro amigo?

- Si. – contestó con cierta frialdad. – En ese momento no lo sabíamos, pero Pettigrew nos había traicionado y se había unido al bando del señor tenebroso. – Remus le miró a los ojos. – Él era vuestro guardián Harry. Fue a él a quien entre todos convertimos en la persona que os mantendría con vida… Se aprovechó de nuestra amistad para hacerse con esa información tan privilegiada... – el hombre lobo bajó su cabeza – Cuando nos venimos a dar cuenta de cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones, ya era demasiado tarde.

Harry no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó asimilando aquellas palabras. No sabía cómo tenía que sentirse.

- Sirius y yo estábamos destrozados. – continuó Remus.

- … ¿Sirius Black también estaba allí? – preguntó.

- Sí... él estaba conmigo cuando fuimos a la mansión Potter para intentar salvaros. Pero para cuando conseguimos llegar… Todo había acabado. – el tono de voz de Remus se hacía cada vez más débil, cómo si le estuviese costando mantener su voz firme por más tiempo. – Tus padres habían muerto… y tú llorabas desde la cuna, en la misma habitación en la que encontramos los restos de Voldemort… Algo hiciste que lo mató. Supusimos que fue el propio sacrificio de tu propia madre quien te mantuvo con vida, ya que no había otra explicación posible. Parte de la casa estaba destrozada, y lo único que pudimos hacer por ti fue sacarte de allí.

- Y… ¿nadie más vino a ayudar?

- Claro que sí. En pocos minutos, aquello se llenó de aurores y gente importante del ministerio de magia, que más que preocupados, parecían querer cotillear todo lo posible. – dijo con voz molesta. – Dumbledore, el director de Hogwarts, también estaba allí. Parecía destrozado, y sólo pensaba en qué hacer para mantenerte a salvo.

- ¿A salvo? Pero si Voldemort estaba…

- Muerto, sí. Pero no sus seguidores. Los mortífagos podían ir a por ti en un acto de venganza. Escuché a Dumbledore decir que lo que te había mantenido con vida era la sangre de tu madre, y que si te llevábamos a casa de su familiar más cercano, su hermana Petunia Dursley, podrían mantenerte oculto.

Harry sintió un escalofrío al oír ese nombre.

- A mí no me gustó la idea, porque aquella mujer, tu tía, estaba en contra de todo lo relacionado con los magos. Pero al descubrir el motivo por el cual los del ministerio de magia estaban allí, me hizo pensármelo mejor. – miró a Harry con preocupación. – Aquellos buitres querían utilizarte, planeaban adoptarte legalmente y utilizarte como cambio de imagen. Se atribuirían el mérito de la derrota de Voldemort, además de tener en su poder la única 'arma' capaz de derrotar a un Señor Tenebroso.

Canuto se puso nervioso al lado de Harry, gruñendo de vez en cuando, imitando los sentimientos de Lupin a la perfección.

- Así que, junto con Sirius Black, y una tercera persona… planeamos fingir que desaparecías, cuando en realidad estábamos siguiendo el plan inicial de Dumbledore de ocultarte ante la comunidad mágica.

- … ¿Quién era esa tercera persona? – quiso saber Harry.

- No puedo decírtelo. Me hizo prometer que nunca te lo diría. Pero no te preocupes… algún días sabrás quién es.

- Pero... Esa tercera persona… - insistió Harry - ¿Era mi padrino? – preguntó en un tono de voz esperanzador.

- No. Esa persona no era tu padrino. – le contestó Remus.

- Tu padrino soy yo. – se oyó de repente, sobresaltando a ambos.

* * *

_Continuará..._


	7. Neutral

**Capítulo 7**

**"Neutral"**

* * *

**Bosque Prohibido.  
**

'¿Cuánta leña nos va a hacer cargar? ¿Es que quiere llevarse el bosque entero?'

Aquellas preguntas pasaban una y otra vez por la mente de Draco, viendo como a lo lejos el semigigante buscaba trozos de madera bajo la nieve.

Podía notar como sus brazos se iban entumeciendo poco a poco de cargar con tanto peso. Tenía los pies helados, la ropa mojada y estaba muy cabreado. También tenía muchísimas ganas de tirar toda aquella madera al suelo y marcharse de allí.

Llevaban al menos diez minutos andando, y se habían adentrado tanto al bosque que Draco no sabía si iban a ser capaces de encontrar el camino de vuelta al castillo.

- Si seguimos así, se me van a caer los brazos. – escuchó decir a Longbottom, quien no se separaba de él en ningún momento.

- Pues díselo a tu amigo el gigante y déjame tranquilo. – le contestó, hablando entre dientes.

- No hace falta que seas tan borde. – murmuró el gryffindor, mirándole disimuladamente.

- Ni tú un perdedor. – dijo Draco de forma arrogante.

Neville le miró enojado, deseando contestarle con el mismo tono de voz, pero en vez de eso bajó su mirada hacia la nieve que pisaba.

- … Ojalá que James esté bien. – dijo el gryffindor en voz baja, sin poder evitarlo.

- Ya, bueno. Como si le importase a alguien cómo se encuentre ese bicho raro. – contestó Draco.

- ¡A mí me importa! – gritó Longbottom, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por la repentina furia que sintió por dentro. - ¡Y a ti también!

- ¿Cómo dices? ¿Por qué crees que a mí también, Longbottom? ¡Ni que yo fuese su novia! Para eso ya estás tú.

- ¡P-Pero q-que dices! – exclamó, poniéndose rojo de golpe – ¡Yo no soy su novia! Y lo decía porque tú te lanzaste a salvarlo antes. ¡Que yo te vi!

- ¡Lo hice porque si el tonto se mataba, tú me hubieras echado el muerto encima diciendo que había sido yo! – el contestó de vuelta Draco, parándose en el sitio y mirándole fijamente. - ¡Y eres su novia porque lo único que hacéis es estar juntitos, hablando y paseando por ahí! ¡Parecéis novios!

- ¡Primero! – Neville también se paró en el sitio - Yo nunca te hubiera culpado de algo así, eso es propio de los slytherins. Y segundo. ¡QUE! ¡Cómo puedes pensar si quiera que somos novios! – se quedó callado unos segundos, respirando agitadamente. – Y-y… ¡y aunque lo fuéramos! ¿A ti qué más te importa? ¿Es que tienes algún problema con eso o qué?

- … Entonces es verdad. Sois novios. – la mirada de Draco se hizo más fría que la nieve que les rodeaba. Dejó caer toda la madera al suelo, en una actitud arrogante frente al gryffindor. – Podíais haberlo dicho antes, os hubiera dejado… "intimidad" – lo último lo dijo entre dientes.

- ¡Que no! ¡Que no somos novios! – Neville se estaba exasperando, y también había dejado caer la madera al suelo. – ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo Malfoy? ¿A qué viene esa actitud? Antes querías jugar con nosotros a atrapar la snitch, ¡y ahora no hay quien te aguante!

Se hizo un silencio en el bosque. Ambos respiraban agitadamente, y se miraban con odio.

Draco trataba por todos los medios contener el impulso de sacar su varita y regalarle a Longbottom unos forúnculos en la cara. Dejó escapar un grito de exasperación, se alejó de Neville y se sentó sobre la rama de un árbol, intentando calmarse.

Neville se quedó un poco descolocado al ver la reacción de Malfoy.

La adrenalina de su cuerpo fue desapareciendo poco a poco, recordándole lo cansado que estaba. Ambos lo estaban.

Neville dejó escapar un suspiro, mientras se pasaba una mano por su corto pelo castaño.

Se arregló un poco la ropa, y se acercó a Draco de nuevo. Esta vez, más tranquilo y sin ninguna intención de comenzar una pelea verbal.

- Malfoy… – no recibió ninguna contestación –… Draco, se que estás enfadado. Y quisiera… pedirte… perdón. – dijo al fin, con algo de trabajo – No sé por qué te hable de ese modo. Es que estoy preocupado por James. Solo eso.

- … Deja de hablar de él. – escuchó decir al slytherin, con un tono de voz que tampoco sugería querer reanudar la discusión anterior.

- ¿Pero qué te ha hecho James? ¿Qué es lo que no soportas de él?

- … - Draco se paso una mano por la cara, tratando de reprimir un suspiro de exasperación. –… Evans no me ha hecho nada.

- Entonces… ¿es por mí?

- ... No. – le miró por encima del hombro – Y déjame tranquilo de una vez. Vete con la estúpida leña y márchate.

Comprendiendo que la discusión había acabado y que Draco no pensaba dirigirle de nuevo la palabra, se giró y volvió hacia donde habían soltado la leña. Recogió su parte, y algunas ramas más que estaba llevando antes Malfoy, y se puso en pie.

Con decisión, empezó a andar.

Y no fue hasta los cuatro pasos cuando se paró de golpe.

Miró hacia todas partes, nervioso. Se giró de nuevo hacia Draco, quien le estaba dando la espalda.

- Malfoy…

- ¿Qué pasa ahora? – preguntó el slytherin, volviendo a sonar enfadado.

- ¿Dónde está el profesor Hagrid?

- Y yo qué sé. Estará por ahí, cogiendo más leña.

- Sí, pero por dónde.

- Pero serás inútil… - Draco se puso de pie, y le miró con arrogancia - ¡Pues estará por…!

Pero no continuó con lo que iba a decir. De repente, escuchó algo que procedía del bosque. Neville también se quedó callado, y le miraba con curiosidad y algo de miedo, sin saber exactamente que bicho le había picado a Draco.

Entonces se volvió a oír. Esta vez, parecía el sonido de algo o alguien correr entre la nieve.

Draco apretó los labios con fuerza. Aquel ruido podía ser cualquier cosa, pero sabiendo que estaban en el bosque prohibido, solo podía significar algo malo. Sacó su varita por si acaso, mirando con recelo hacia los cientos de árboles que obstruían su visión. Los troncos y las ramas eran tan abundantes que no le permitían ver más allá de los veinte metros, a pesar de que el invierno se había llevado casi todas las hojas de los arbustos.

Longbottom se puso nervioso, y se arrimó hacia el slytherin mientras miraba hacia todas partes, intentando adivinar de dónde venía el ruido.

El sonido se iba intensificando más y más, hasta que Draco pudo reconocerlo con claridad. Era una especie de galope, que hacía crujir la nieve del suelo. Al mismo tiempo que pensaba eso, una alta figura surgió de entre los árboles.

Era un centauro.

Neville dio un pequeño grito, mientras se colocaba tras Draco.

- Saludos, pequeños potros. Hagrid os está buscando. - habló el centauro. Neville volvió a gritar.

Draco observó recelosamente a la criatura.

- ¿Sabes dónde está nuestro profesor? – preguntó Longbottom con un hilo de voz.

- Sí.

- Menos mal… - susurró el gryffindor, dejando de usar a Draco como escudo.

- …Hagrid está bastante preocupado.

- ¿A sí? Pues bien merecido que lo tiene por habernos dejado solos en mitad del bosque. – dijo Malfoy, cruzándose de brazos.

Se hizo un silencio entre los tres. El centauro se acercaba a ellos lentamente, mirándolos con curiosidad mientras daba vueltas alrededor de aquellas pequeñas criaturas.

- Por cierto… - empezó diciendo Neville - ¿Quién eres?

- … Mi nombre es Firenze. Soy amigo de vuestro profesor Hagrid y de Dumbledore.

- Y… ¿vives en el bosque?

- Sí, desde hace mucho tiempo.

- No sabía que hubiesen centauros en el bosque prohibido…

El centauro le miró con un rostro amable, mientras se acercaba a Neville.

- No solemos relacionarnos con magos. – dijo Firenze, parándose justo frente al gryffindor, y agachándose un poco. – Deja que lleve eso. Tiene pinta de pesar mucho.

Neville se sorprendió ante la amabilidad de aquella criatura mágica, y le cedió la leña con gusto. Sus brazos también quisieron agradecérselo.

Draco por su parte no confiaba mucho en aquel centauro. Por si acaso, no guardó la varita.

Al poco rato de haber llegado el centauro, se escucharon los pasos apresurados de alguien que se aproximaba. La gigantesca figura de Hagrid se hizo visible tras un árbol, a lo que ambos estudiantes suspiraron con alivio.

- ¡Chicos! Menos mal, ¡pensaba que os había pasado algo! – Hagrid sonaba como si hubiera estado corriendo durante horas, y les miraba con preocupación esperando encontrarse algún brazo roto.

- Parecen encontrarse bien. – dijo el centauro, intentando calmar a su amigo el semigigante.

- Ya, pero con estos chicos cualquiera sabe. Si no los mata una criatura, se matan entre ellos.

- De todas maneras, han sido muy afortunados de que fuesemos nosotros quien les encontrásemos primero. Procura no dejarlos solo por aquí, Hagrid. Últimamente rondan demasiadas criaturas oscuras por estos bosques. – advirtió el centauro –… Mi manada ha avistado dementores cerca de las montañas… y hemos sufrido recientemente algunos ataques de hombres lobo.

- Eso es terrible. – dijo Hagrid, poniéndose algo nervioso e intentando ignorar ese último comentario – Será mejor que nos vayamos ya. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda Firenze. No los habría encontrado sin ti.

- No hay de qué… Hagrid. – contesto el centauro, inclinando su cuerpo a modo de reverencia.

Hagrid miró a sus alumnos, agradecido de verlos de una pieza.

- Bueno chicos, pongámonos en marcha. – el semigigante recogió la leña que quedaba en el suelo, amontonándola con la que ya llevaba bajo el brazo, y caminó con paso firme de vuelta al castillo, seguido muy de cerca por Neville.

Draco se quedó un poco atrás, mirando al centauro, aun sin bajar la guardia. Éste no paraba de observarle con cierta curiosidad, mientras ordenaba distraídamente el montón de madera que había cogido del otro joven humano.

- Pequeño potro. – empezó diciendo Firenze. – Antes de que emprendamos el camino de vuelta a tu hogar, ¿me permites que te diga una cosa? – aunque fuera una pregunta, por su tono de voz le dio la sensación a Draco que se lo iba a decir aunque no quisiera.

- … ¿El qué? – se atrevió a preguntar el slytherin, desconfiando aún de aquella criatura.

- Hay algo que debes saber. – dijo el centauro, con un aura de misterio. – Es sobre el destino que te espera.

- ¿Destino? – Draco le miró, confuso.

- Las estrellas no mienten. Tú destino ya está escrito, y lo único que uno puede hacer ante éste, es saber aceptarlo y esperar a que suceda.

- … No entiendo nada de lo que estás diciendo. – Draco notó como la irritación volvía.

- No hace falta que entiendas nada ahora. Pero sólo quiero que escuches esto. – Firenze se irguió delante del slytherin. – Él tampoco tiene elección, joven potro. Y nadie, ni siquiera tú, puedes detener su destino… Es inevitable.

- … Pero qué demonios dices. ¿De qué me estás hablando? ¿Y quién es él? – Malfoy no entendía nada de nada.

- Lo siento, no puedo intervenir más. He de mantenerme neutral.

Draco le soltó un improperio.

- Será mejor que sigamos a tu profesor. – dijo simplemente Firenze, adelantándose, y no pareciendo entender la expresión que había empleado Malfoy.

- ¡Eso! ¡Vete! ¡Después de soltar una cosa así! ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme con todo eso? ¿Es que realmente piensas dejarme así?

Pero era inútil. El centauro se marchó de allí trotando. Lo único que le quedó a Draco fue dar una patada en la nieve de rabia, y ponerse en marcha él también.

* * *

**Cabaña de Hagrid.  
**

- Tu padrino soy yo.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de par en par, y miró hacia su otro lado, donde se encontraba el gran perro negro que había estado ignorando durante casi toda la conversación. El perro le miraba fijamente con sus grandes ojos negros, y con el cuerpo ligeramente encorvado para tenerlo a su altura.

- Canuto... – escuchó decir débilmente al señor Lupin.

- Tarde o temprano lo iba a descubrir, Remus.

De nuevo se escuchó la voz. Era el perro quien hablando con una voz muy humana, y no paraba de mirarle, como si esperase algún tipo de reacción por parte suya.

- Harry... – el perro le llamó por su nombre, mientras se dirigía a él con una voz que transmitía culpabilidad - Yo soy tu padrino. – repitió – Sé que debes odiarme por no haber estado nunca a tu lado conforme crecías... Yo debía de estar allí, ayudándote, protegiéndote. Y fue por esa misma razón, por querer protegerte, por la que fui apartado de ti durante todos estos años.– el gran animal bajó sus orejas, mientras acercaba más su hocico hacia Harry – Deseaba tanto volver a verte… - el perro volvió a colocar una de sus patas sobre la rodilla de Harry. –…No deben decírtelo muy a menudo, pero… te pareces tanto a tu madre…

Harry permaneció en silencio en todo momento, con sus ojos fijos en el perro. Cuando éste acabó de hablar, no pudo evitar preguntar con un hilo de voz.

- ... ¿Quién eres...?

- … Sirius Black. – dijo con cierto temor el perro. Retiró su pata, a la vez que se incorporaba lentamente.

- Pero… ¿cómo? Quiero decir. ¿Tú no eres… un fugitivo? – Harry se sentía nervioso. No sabía qué decirle a aquel hombre. Lo único que sabía de él, era que se había escapado de Azkaban, la cárcel para magos. Pero no sabía por qué motivo fue encerrado allí, aunque Black había expresado antes su malestar al haber sido separado de él por intentar protegerlo.

Remus no dijo nada en ningún momento, decidió levantarse y dirigirse a la pequeña ventana que había en la cabaña, para mirar por ésta.

- Si. Me metieron en Azkaban el mismo día en el que tú desapareciste.

- ¿Por qué? – el joven gryffindor apretando la taza que tenía entre las manos.

- Porque pensaron que yo te había matado. – contestó Sirius.

- Pero… si yo estoy vivo.

- Es evidente. Pero cuando vieron que era imposible rastrear tu nombre, y como fui yo con la última persona con la que te vieron, supusieron que yo te había matado. – gruñó ligeramente como si se tratase de un perro – Gracioso, ¿verdad? Pensar que yo, tu padrino, podría ser capaz de algo así.

- ¿Por qué no pudieron rastrear mi nombre? - preguntó Harry. - ¿Es cierto que mi nombre es Harry Potter y no James Evans?

- ¡Claro que tu nombre es Harry! - exclamó el perro - Pero te lo cambié mágicamente para que nadie te encontrase, ni los del ministerio ni los seguidores del Señor Tenebroso que seguían con vida... No te preocupes, puedo deshacer el hechizo. Pero es mejor que sigas oculto. - le advirtió.

- De acuerdo... - dijo Harry - ... Entonces, cuando no me encontraron, ¿te culparon a ti? ¿Nadie pensó que eras inocente?

- Hubo gente que si creyó en mi inocencia. Pero… había demasiados testigos. Y creyeron conveniente no realizar un juicio para ahorrar tiempo. Simplemente, me encerraron durante años…

- Señor Black…

- Por favor, llámame Sirius. – farfulló el gran animal, sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos.

- … Lo siento... si no hubiese sido por mí...

- Por favor, no digas nada Harry.

- Están volviendo. – dijo de repente el señor Lupin. – Si hay algo más de lo que queráis hablar, hacerlo rápido.

El gran perro le dirigió una mirada preocupada, y luego volvió a mirar a Harry.

- Sé que aún querrás saber más cosas, pero creo que con lo que has descubierto hoy, es suficiente… Necesitabas conocer la verdad, sobre tus padres y sobre tu cicatriz. Sé que tienes muchas preguntas, pero tendrán que esperar para la próxima vez que nos veamos.

- … De acuerdo. – la voz de Harry sonó desilusionada.

- Ya los puedo ver desde aquí. – les aviso Remus.

- Por cierto Harry. – dijo de repente el gran perro – Espero que te haya gustado la escoba que Remus y yo te compramos.

Los ojos del gryffindor se abrieron de par en par.

- ¿El regalo era vuestro?

- Sí. Como a tu padre le encantaba montar en escoba cuando estudió aquí, pensamos que quizás te gustaría tener una.

- Sirius… - volvió a avisarles Remus, esta vez con más urgencia.

- Que si Remus, que ya. – el perro gruñó un poco, bajando de un salto del sofá.

Fue entonces cuando se escuchó el ruido de voces justo delante de la cabaña. Harry colocó la taza de té sobre la banqueta, y hábilmente se lió la bufanda, procurando que su rostro estuviera oculto. Por último, se abultó su flequillo para que la cicatriz no estuviera a la vista.

- ¡Ya hemos vuelto! – escuchó gritar a su profesor Hagrid, mientras éste abría la puerta y entraba con un matojo de ramas. - ¡Vaya! ¡Pero si estás despierto!

- Normal… con tus gritos. – se oyó otra voz.

Vio como a parte del profesor Hagrid, Neville y Draco también entraban por aquella puerta. Le miraban con preocupación y alivio al mismo tiempo. Neville salía corriendo para colocarse frente a Harry.

- ¡James! ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Estás mejor? ¿Te duele algo?

- Estoy bien, Nev. – contesto el joven gryffindor, algo aturrullado.

Hagrid se entretuvo encendiendo la chimenea, mientras que el señor Remus miraba a los recién llegados con curiosidad.

- Nos diste un susto de muerte. ¡De repente te desplomaste de tu escoba! ¿Por qué no nos dijiste antes que te encontrabas mal? Pudimos haberlo dejado para otro día…

- Fue solo un accidente, Neville. Pero ya estoy bien. – dijo Harry bastante cohibido.

Una voz se aclaró la garganta, desde la puerta de la cabaña, y los allí presente miraron hacia esa dirección.

- Te he dejado la leña aquí fuera, Hagrid. – dijo Firenze, quien había pasado desapercibido desde su llegada.

- Muchas gracias Firenze.

El centauro se inclinó ligeramente, pero en vez de mirar a Hagrid, estaba observando a James.

Dejó mostrar una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, antes de girarse y marcharse de allí trotando.

* * *

**Despacho del director Dumbledore.  
**

La amplia habitación estaba adornada con elegantes muebles. Retratos de los antiguos directores cubrían las paredes hasta casi llegar al techo, y en uno de los lados de aquel despacho había grandes ventanales por los que se podía ver un paisaje nevado del bosque prohibido. La chimenea estaba encendida, dándole al lugar un clima cálido a pesar de las frías paredes de piedra y mármol.

Al fondo de la sala, presidía un gran escritorio de madera bien ordenado sobre una tarima, tras el cual estaba sentado el director de la escuela, Albus Dumbledore, con sus manos sobre sus piernas y con los dedos entrelazados. Miraba entretenido a un alumno de gryffindor, el cual se agitaba nervioso en un sillón frente al escritorio.

- Por favor, no se lo diga a la profesora Hooch… de verdad que no se cómo puede haberse perdido. La he buscado por todas partes. Y a la vuelta de vacaciones es el próximo partido. – el que hablaba con voz preocupada no era otro que Oliver Wood, capitán del equipo de quidditch de gryffindor.

- Sé que eres un buen chico, Oliver. – habló el director Dumbledore, mientras alzaba una de sus manos hacia un cuenco sobre el escritorio. Cogió un caramelo de limón, y lo desenvolvió con sumo cuidado de su envoltorio. – Y que has hecho todo lo posible para buscar la snitch perdida. Pero créeme. Nadie te va a expulsar de tu equipo por una simple pelota.

- Puede que Hooch no, pero sé que la profesora Minerva que castigará severamente. – Oliver se masajeó el puente de la nariz, intentando calmarse.

- Si le hace sentir mejor, joven Wood, le propongo una cosa. – el director le miró por encima de sus gafas de media luna – Le daré algunos galeones e irá a Hogsmeade a comprar unas cuantas snitchs doradas en una modesta tienda de quidditch que abrió hace poco allí, para reponer la que se ha perdido. Y yo le aseguro que la profesora Minerva no tendrá por qué enterarse de esto. ¿Qué me dice?

Oliver le miró con sorpresa.

- ¿De verdad? Quiero decir… De acuerdo. Acepto las condiciones. – su voz sonó más animada que antes, mientras se ponía de pie.

- Luego haré que un elfo doméstico le busque para darle los galeones. Ahora, si me permites… espero visita.

- ¡Por supuesto! Me marchare inmediatamente. Gracias, director Dumbledore – Oliver hizo una pequeña reverencia, y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

Justo cuando salía del despacho de su director, se encontró frente a su profesor de pociones, Severus Snape. Oliver contuvo el aliento al verlo, un poco sorprendido.

- Señor Wood. – dijo el jefe de la casa Slytherin, con su tono de voz monótono.

- Profesor Snape. – devolvió el saludo Oliver con total formalidad. Inclinó ligeramente su cabeza mostrando respeto y se marchó de allí lo más rápido que pudo sin aparentar estar huyendo de su presencia.

Severus simplemente entrecerró sus ojos, viendo como la figura de aquel estudiante se perdía tras los pasillos.

Sin perder más tiempo, dijo la contraseña que le llevaría hasta el despacho de su director, dejando que las escaleras móviles hicieran su trabajo. Para cuando entró en aquella habitación, Dumbledore le estaba esperando con un ejemplar del profeta entre sus manos.

- Ah… mi querido Severus. Siempre tan puntual. – dijo el director con voz cansada, muy distinta de la que había usado con el alumno que se acababa de marchar.

- Sobre todo, cuando las circunstancias lo requieren… - Snape se acercó hasta el escritorio donde estaba sentado Dumbledore, y se sentó en uno de los sillones frente a éste.

- Yo también me he enterado de la noticia… pero evidentemente, no a través de los periódicos. – el director dejo caer el profeta sobre la mesa con gentileza - … Tardaran varios días… antes de que se enteren.

- Dumbledore. – dijo con voz firme Severus – Esto es solo el comienzo, y lo sabes. Puede que las víctimas sean personas que quizás la comunidad mágica no le importe perder, por ser quienes fueron. Pero habrá más muertes.

- Eso es lo que temo, profesor Snape. – Dumbledore se quitó sus gafas lentamente - … Pero si de algo estoy seguro, es que cualquier vida es importante, y siempre habrá alguien que lamente su muerte… Siento mucho que hayas perdido a una alumna tan ejemplar. Tenía un futuro brillante, y pese a la fama de su apellido, era muy buena chica.

- Ahórrese sus palabras de caridad, Albus. Piense mejor en lo que le tendrá que decir a los alumnos cuando se enteren de que una compañera ha sido asesinada por mortífagos.

- ¿Estás realmente seguro de que fueron ellos, verdad Severus?

- Si. Estoy seguro. Aunque yo no estaba presente esta vez… Últimamente, no suelen requerir de mis servicios, lo cual dificulta mucho mi trabajo… no sé si me explico.

- Perfectamente.

Ambos adultos dejaron pasar los segundos sin decir nada, cada uno pensando en los hechos recientes y cómo actuar en consecuencia. Snape no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto, mientras mantenía la mirada fija en el profeta que había sobre la mesa de su director. Solo pudo ver alguna foto del… "salvador" del mundo mágico. Frunció ligeramente los labios.

- Albus. La situación entre los alumnos de slytherin se está descontrolando.

- Algo ha llegado a mis oídos sobre ese asunto. ¿Crees necesario que haya que intervenir?

- Hasta ahora solo han sido disputas de críos, con alguna que otra visita a la enfermería. Pero lo peor está por venir, tras esta noticia… no me extrañaría que los nervios de alguno estallase e hiciera algo de lo que nos tendríamos que lamentar.

- Veré que puedo hacer. De momento, intenta tenerlos vigilados… ¿Qué tal se está portando el joven Malfoy?

- Se encuentra de bastante buen humor…

- Me he fijado. – Albus se permitió sonreír un poco.

- ¿Tú sabes algo? – Snape le miró con sospecha.

- La juventud es muy imprevisible. A veces te sorprenden enormemente.

- Hm… - Severus se puso de pié. – Bueno, será mejor que me retire.

- ¿Tienes planes para éste día?

- Adiós, director Dumbledore.

La sonrisa de Albus se hizo más amplia, y se despidió de su profesor de pociones mientras éste se alejaba de allí, dirigiéndose hacia las mazmorras.

* * *

**Cabaña de Hagrid. **

- Gracias por todo, profesor.

- A vosotros por la compañía. Pero la próxima vez, tener más cuidado, y no me deis estos sustos. – contesto Hagrid a su joven alumno Longbottom.

Neville, Draco y James habían decidido que ya era hora de volver al castillo. Habían pasado bastante tiempo en la cabaña, asegurándose de que Evans estaba lo suficientemente descansado como para andar y no volver a desmayarse.

Mientras Harry permanecía de pie, frente a esa cabaña, podía ver como Canuto le miraba con complicidad. Aquel perro negro era su padrino, se dijo Harry.

Sólo recordaba vagamente su cara de los carteles de "Se busca", pero seguramente su rostro habría cambiado con el paso de los años. Le hubiera gustado verle en persona, y no con aquella forma de animal.

El señor Remus, que a pesar de ser un hombre lobo, tenía una mirada cálida y una voz que transmitían seguridad y confianza. Sabía que, si algún día le pasaba algo, Remus le ayudaría.

Ambos adultos se mantuvieron a una distancia prudencial, desde la puerta de la cabaña para dejar que los alumnos se despidiesen de su profesor. Harry podía escuchar con Hagrid hablaba con Longbottom, y de vez en cuando Draco decía un comentario en el que mostraba su cansancio y que quería marcharse de una vez.

- Ya queda menos para la vuelta de vacaciones, y espero que estéis preparados para lo que os voy a enseñar.

- ¿Y de qué se trata? – pregunto Neville, prestándole toda su atención.

- Es una sorpresa, ahora mismo no está aquí porque no le gusta el frío. Pero ya lo veréis. Es un encanto.

- Seguro que es una criatura peligrosa. Conociéndote… - dijo Draco, arrastrando las palabras.

- ¡Buckbeak no es peligroso!

- ¿Buckbeak…? – Malfoy arrugó su nariz.

- Es su nombre. Ya lo conoceréis, es un encanto.

- Bueno, mejor nos vamos ya. - dijo finalmente Neville - Aún no hemos comido nada y creo que voy a desfallecer.

- Yo iré dentro de un rato al banquete del gran comedor. En navidad preparan unos platos riquísimos. – dijo Hagrid con entusiasmo.

- Yo con tal de no estar en la nieve, me conformo. – volvió a protestar Draco.

Longbottom y Malfoy se giraron para emprender el camino hacia el castillo.

Antes de seguirlos, Harry andó apresuradamente hacia el hombre lobo y su perro, quienes aún estaban en la puerta mirando.

Remus le sonrió al verle acercarse, mientras que Canuto agitaba su cola de un lado a otro con entusiasmo.

- ¿Te olvidaste de algo? – pregunto el señor Lupin.

- Quería despedirme… y daros las gracias por todo lo que habéis hecho. Y por la escoba también. – concluyó.

- No ha sido nada, "James" – Lupin le guiñó un ojo. – Por cierto… - le susurró. – Quiero decirte una cosa más… Sé que te dije que nadie debía conocerte pero… eso no significa que tengas que esconderte tras esa bufanda todo el tiempo. La cicatriz es lo realmente importante. No creo que nadie te reconozca…

- ¿Está usted seguro…? – le contestó también Harry en un susurro, algo cabizbajo.

- Claro que sí. Quiero que vivas una vida normal, y no con miedo de ser descubierto. Ambos, Canuto y yo, queremos que seas feliz.

Harry pensó en sus palabras, y luego asintió, sonriendole tímidamente. Después se dirigió a Canuto. El perro le miraba con sus brillantes ojos negros, deseando quizás decirle algo, pero sabiendo que no podía.

El joven gryffindor se arrodilló ante él para tenerlo a su altura, y tras varios segundos en los que ambos se miraron, Harry le abrazó.

- Me alegro de tenerte ahora aquí, Sirius. – le susurró para que nadie lo oyese. – Estoy feliz de que seas mi padrino, y no estoy disgustado porque no hayas podido estar a mi lado.

Escuchó un débil gemido del perro, confirmándole que lo había escuchado.

Entonces Harry se puso de pié, y tras otro breve gesto de despedida, se dirigió hacia sus dos amigos que le esperaban. Neville le lanzó una mirada de curiosidad, mientras que Draco no dijo nada al respecto.

Juntos fueron hacia el castillo, sin apenas fuerzas para decir nada. Neville llevaba consigo las dos escobas voladoras, para que su amigo James no tuviera que cargar nada.

Se despidieron escuetamente nada más llegar a las grandes puertas del castillo. Los gryffindor se marcharon hacia la sala común de gryffindor a descansar, mientras que Malfoy se fue hacia las mazmorras.

* * *

**Sala común de Gryffindor.**

Al principio pensó que lo estaba soñando, pero aquel ruido continuó a pesar de que estaba despierto. No recordó haberse dormido, sólo que estaba hablando con Neville como muchas otras noches, y que estaba muy cansado.

Miró hacia la dirección del sonido, pero las cortinas de su cama no le dejaban ver nada. El ruido era como si "algo" golease el cristal de la ventana constantemente.

Tanteó su mesilla en busca de sus gafas nuevas, y por si acaso, también cogió su varita.

Se levantó con sumo cuidado, corriendo ligeramente sus cortinas para mirar hacia la ventana. Estaba tan oscuro que no podía distinguir nada proveniente del exterior, pero aun así, se acercó a echar un vistazo.

- _Lumos_. – susurró.

Cuando la punta de su varita empezó a emitir un débil destello de luz, pudo ver lo que hacía aquel ruido.

Era una lechuza de un único color gris oscuro. En su pata llevaba liado un pequeño pergamino.

Se apresuró a abrir la ventana para coger el mensaje de la lechuza. Esta le miraba desafiantemente, pero se mantuvo inmóvil todo el tiempo hasta que le quito el pergamino. Cuando se vio libre de éste, salió volando sin darle tiempo a Harry ni de darle las gracias.

El joven gryffindor se aseguró de que su compañero aun dormía, y desenvolvió la nota con sumo cuidado.

_"James. Te espero en la torre de astronomía a las 12 de esta noche. Se puntual._

_P.D: Abrígate._

_Firmado: D.M"_

* * *

_Continuará…_


	8. La marca tenebrosa

**Capítulo 8**

**"La marca tenebrosa"**

* * *

Sus pisadas apenas resonaban en aquellas paredes de piedra, y procuraba que su agitada respiración fuera lo más silenciosa posible. Sabía que corría un gran riesgo al ir corriendo por los pasillos a esa hora, ya que en cualquier momento alguien que estuviese patrullando podría sorprenderle y castigarle. Pero no tenía tiempo que perder.

Si hubiese recibido la carta de Draco antes, no tendría por qué estar corriendo de una punta a otra del castillo. Seguramente el slytherin le había enviado el mensaje con tiempo, pero como Harry estaba dormido, no había podido escuchar antes a la lechuza de su ventana.

Era consciente de que ya llegaba tarde, la torre de astronomía estaba lejos de la de gryffindor, sin contar que también había perdido tiempo arreglándose en su habitación sin despertar a Neville.

El corazón le latía a mil por hora, por una parte nervioso al romper una vez más la norma del toque de queda que tenía impuesta la escuela.

Al fin, y después de recorrer largos y desérticos pasillos, llegó hasta su destino.

La torre de astronomía.

Al menos, la puerta que le llevaría hasta ella.

Había llegado en tiempo record, pero ya eran más de las doce. Se preguntó si Draco seguiría esperándole, sabiendo lo puntual que era el slytherin. Sintiéndose más nervioso que antes, se quedó parado unos segundos para poder calmar su errática respiración.

Finalmente, y dejando escapar un silencioso suspiro de resignación, entró al aula de Astronomía.

Como el resto del castillo, el lugar estaba en calma. Gracias a las grandes ventanas que había en casi todas las paredes, la luz de las estrellas conseguían iluminar la habitación levemente. Todo estaba bastante silencioso. De vez en cuando podía distinguir el ulular de un búho que pasase cerca, o el sonido de su propia respiración, algo agitada aún.

Apoyado en uno de los marcos de las grandes ventanas, estaba Draco, mirando hacia el cielo nocturno.

El gryffindor avanzó lentamente hacia Malfoy. Draco no dijo nada, ni siquiera mostró señales de que supiera que había llegado.

"James" se detuvo justo a su lado.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – le preguntó calmadamente Draco, rompiendo el silencio de la habitación.

- … Mejor que esta mañana. – Harry apoyó los brazos en el marco de piedra de la ventana, imitando a Malfoy, y asomó un poco su cabeza por ésta para sentir el viento sobre su rostro. Estaba algo acalorado por la carrera que había hecho para llegar allí.

- Nos diste un gran susto. – susurró el slytherin.

- …Lo siento.

Draco no le contestó nada. Estuvo callado por lo que parecieron minutos, y Harry dedujo que estaba esperando a que él dijese algo más.

- Según Neville… me salvaste la vida cuando me caí de mi escoba.

- Ese Longbottom es un exagerado. – dijo Draco arrugando ligeramente su nariz, y Harry sonrió débilmente bajo su bufanda al verlo.

- Entonces, ¿es cierto? – el gryffindor se giró para verle de frente. – Me salvaste.

- Fue sin querer, te lo puedo asegurar.

- ¿Sin querer...? - repitió Harry, sin poder ocultar cierta diversión en su tono de voz.

- ¿Te estás haciendo el gracioso conmigo? – le pregunto Draco amenazantemente.

Harry no le contestó, simplemente bajó su cabeza.

- Lo siento. – dijo de repente Draco - No quería sonar tan borde.

- No pasa nada Draco. – susurró Harry, encogiéndose de hombros – Tienes todo el derecho a estar enfadado.

- ¿Y por qué, según tú, debería de estar enfadado? – le preguntó el slytherin alzando una ceja.

- Pu-pues… - Harry entrelazó sus dedos con uno de los extremos de su bufanda – Te fastidié toda la mañana, no pudiste pasártelo bien volando en escoba... tuviste que aparentar ser amable con Neville, aun sabiendo que no te gusta relacionarte con gryffindors... y supongo que por haberte hecho preocuparte.

Draco le miró con cierto asombro, para luego ponerse serio y dar un paso hacia el gryffindor.

- De acuerdo... admito que quizás... estuve bastante preocupado. - dijo - Pero de si algo estoy seguro ahora mismo, es que nunca podría estar enfadado contigo.

Harry alzó su vista, sin saber que decir.

- Puede que suene raro que te diga esto, pero… - prosiguió Draco, - Me agradas mucho, Evans. – admitió – Me di cuenta de lo mucho que me importabas el día que… bueno. Cuando pasó "aquello"...

- ¿Aquello...? - pensó Harry - ¿T-te refieres... al beso? – dijo en voz baja.

- Sí… el beso. – repitió Draco.

- Pero… ¿Por qué me besaste esa noche? – quiso saber el gryffindor.

El joven Malfoy se mantuvo callado de nuevo. Se pasó una mano por el pelo hasta dejarla en su nuca, sin dejar nunca de mirar a Harry. Finalmente, habló casi en un susurro.

- James… lo cierto es... que no sé qué pasó por mi cabeza aquella noche. Te puedo asegurar que… desde el mismo día en el que empezamos a quedar, nunca supe hasta dónde podía llegar esta "amistad" que yo mismo forcé. – admitió – Yo solo quería tener a alguien con quien hablar. Tú apareciste con… toda tu buena voluntad y parecías tan… no sé cómo decirlo. Parecías de fiar... Y cuando comencé a contarte secretos, cosas de mi vida… no podía parar. Después, me di cuenta de que tú eras la persona que mejor me conocía. Más que mis amigos que llevan años compartiendo mi habitación en slytherin… más incluso que mis propios padres.

Draco miró a Harry fijamente a los ojos, asegurándose de que éste le estaba escuchando.

- Descubrí que aquello no me disgustaba, y finalmente llegué a la conclusión de que quería que me conocieras. Después… llegó aquella noche, y tú te abriste a mí. Me contaste algo de tu vida, y que si por ti fuera, no se lo habrías contado nunca a nadie.

Harry se puso nervioso al escucharle hablar sobre aquello. Sin darse cuenta, empezó de nuevo a toquetear su bufanda, mirándola con repentino interés. Draco continuó hablando.

- Supe que a pesar de lo mucho que sabías de mí… yo no te conocía en absoluto. Aquello me lo demostró. – Draco dio un paso hacia él. - … Tú eras igual que yo, James. Tú también necesitabas... _necesitas_ a alguien que te escuche. Sé que tienes más cosas que estás deseando confesar, y cuando te veo con esa bufanda… me hace sentirme mal, porque sé que aún no has encontrado a nadie con quien desahogarte.

Volvió a dar otro paso, apenas dejando espacio entre ambos cuerpos. Harry sabía que el slytherin podría oír su agitada respiración desde esa distancia. Se sintió algo intimidado, y fue por eso por lo que fue incapaz de alzar la vista para mirarle a los ojos.

- Y te preguntarás… ¿Por qué te besé entonces? – Draco le sujetó firmemente la mano que jugueteaba con la bufanda, dejándola paralizada en el sitio - … Pues porque quiero ser esa persona especial para ti, James.

- … Draco. – susurró con un hilo de voz el gryffindor – N-no sabes lo que dices. N-ni siquiera me conoces.

- Pero quiero conocerte. ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? Sé que… pertenecemos a casas diferentes, que tú ya tienes a ese Longbottom y que es mucho mejor candidato que yo. Pero nunca he estado tan seguro en mi vida con algo. – Draco respiró profundamente – Quiero que confíes en mí. Sé que es difícil, después de todas esas veces en las que me he metido contigo. Pero necesito que me des una oportunidad.

- … ¿Lo dices de verdad, Draco?

- ¿Tengo pinta de estar bromeando después de haberme tirado de mi propia escoba para salvarte la vida, Evans? Por Merlín, por poco me dio un infarto en aquel momento.

Harry dejó escapar una leve risa nerviosa, pero enmudeció de nuevo. Tenía miedo y no sabía que hacer después de oír las palabras del slytherin.

Pero cuando alzó su vista, sus ojos quedaron hipnotizados por la expresión de Draco. Por primera vez, la expresión del slytherin parecía abierta y sincera. A Harry se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, y solo pudo quedarse allí, quieto, mirando a Malfoy fijamente y a sus ojos.

- Por favor… di algo. – le rogó Draco, sintiéndose nervioso de repente.

- E-es que… no s-sé que decir – tartamudeó Harry.

Fue entonces cuando el slytherin dejó escapar un largo suspiro, soltando la mano de Harry y apartándose unos pasos.

- Ya me lo imaginaba. Después de todo, es normal.

- ¡N-no! Draco, no lo entiendes.

- Sí que lo entiendo, Evans. Eres demasiado bueno como para decirme que no, aun sabiendo que no es lo que quieres. - dijo Draco con cierto pesimismo en el tono de su voz - No quiero obligarte a aceptar. Tranquilo, no me voy a enfadar ni te voy a hechizar por rechazar mi oferta… podré superarlo, soy mayorcito.

- E-estas llegando a tus propias conclusiones.

- Pero sabes que estoy en lo cierto. Llevas estos casi tres años en Hogwarts alejándote de la gente y no queriendo tenerlos cerca. Es normal tampoco quieras tenerme a mí cerca.

- … ¿Crees que… llevo este tiempo solo porque quiero? – Harry le miró a los ojos. – ¿Crees que me gusta estar solo? – volvió a susurrar.

- ¿Entonces…? – la voz de Draco sonó esperanzada.

- Puede que tengas razón. Puede que necesite abrirme más…

- Sabes que yo estoy a tu disposición. – le dijo el slytherin apresuradamente, volviendo a acercarse a Harry.

- … E-está bien. - dijo finalmente el gryffindor - ...Confiaré en ti.

Armándose de valor, y sabiendo que si no lo hacía ahora, después no se iba a atrever… Harry subió lentamente sus delgadas manos hasta colocarlas al borde de su bufanda. Draco le miraba fijamente, expectante, y eso solo hizo que el joven gryffindor se estremeciera.

Notaba como sus manos le temblaban, y el corazón le latía cada vez más deprisa.

Juraría que incluso se iba a desmayar solo con la idea de mostrar su rostro a Malfoy.

Viendo que se había quedado totalmente quieto y callado, Draco aprovechó la poca distancia que había entre ambos. Alzó sus manos, colocándolas sobre las de "James".

Lentamente, y sin hacer apenas fuerza, fue bajándole las manos, llevándose la bufanda consigo. La tela se deslizaba sin prisas sobre la pálida piel del rostro de Evans, y aunque estaba muy oscuro en la clase de Astronomía, la luna iluminaba lo suficiente como para poder observar el rostro de Harry.

La bufanda reveló una delgada nariz, y unas pálidas mejillas ligeramente teñidas de rojo. Harry cerró sus ojos.

Fue Draco quien terminó de bajar aquella prenda.

Los labios de Harry estaban rojos.

Draco dejó a la vista su pálido cuello, por lo que el frío del exterior se coló en seguida bajo la ropa, dándole a Harry un escalofrío. Sabía que Draco le observaba, su delgado rostro, sus prominentes pómulos, las ojeras bajo sus ojos, y que sus gafas a veces disimulaban...

De pronto una mano se colocó a lo largo de su mejilla, y abrió de nuevo sus ojos con cierto temor.

Draco se inclinó hacia hacia él lentamente hasta rozar sus labios. Empezó un tímido beso superficial muy parecido al que compartieron hacía varias noches. Fue tímido y muy suave, pero de igual forma el corazón de Harry se aceleró.

Lo intentó corresponder torpemente después de unos segundos sin hacer nada.

No volvieron a hablar en toda la noche. Draco sustuvo a Harry toda la noche entre sus brazos, y de vez en cuando le volvía a besar.

Cuando ya era tarde y estaban fuera de la clase de Astronomía, el slytherin se despidió y le observó mientras se perdía tras los pasillos a un paso lento.

* * *

**Dormitorios de 3º año de Gryffindor.  
**

- ¿Me estás escuchando, Jimmy?

- ¿Umm…?

- Eso es claramente un no.

- Lo siento Nev, estaba en otra parte. ¿Qué me estabas diciendo?

Longbottom dio un pequeño suspiro, se levantó de su cama y se acercó hasta James, el cual se encontraba ordenando su baúl.

- Te preguntaba que si te gustaría dar un paseo por Hogsmeade.

- ¿Hoy?

- Si, hoy. Después de comer.

- ¿Los dos solos? - preguntó.

- Claro. ¿Con quién más íbamos a ir? ¿Con el profesor Snape? – dijo Neville con voz sarcástica.

- No sé… estaba pensando en… Draco.

- ¿Malfoy? – le preguntó incrédulo.

- Hm… - Harry se encogió de hombros. – Es que hace ya varios días desde aquel accidente en escoba… y aún no se lo he podido dar las gracias como es debido… - mintió.

- ¿Lo estás diciendo en serio? ¿Quieres invitar a Malfoy a dar un paseo?

- Si te parece mal, no... Solo lo sugería… Es que quería tener un detalle con él. - Dijo Harry, doblando una de sus gastadas camisetas.

- Pero es un slytherin. Y un canalla. Y me odia, James, ¡me odia!

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- P-pues… cuando tú estabas inconsciente en la cabaña de Hagrid y nosotros fuimos a por leña… Malfoy se puso muy borde conmigo. - Longbottom se pasó una mano por su corto pelo castaño – Por eso no me gusta tener que ir con él a Hogsmeade. Me sentiría bastante incómodo. Así que no, paso de Malfoy.

Harry se mantuvo callado, mientras ordenaba el baúl con desánimo. Al menos lo había intentado. No podía echarle la culpa a su amigo Neville, él tenía todo el derecho del mundo a negarse.

- De acuerdo. Iremos los dos solos.

- Después de comer, acuérdate.

- Después de comer… - repitió Harry, cerrando su baúl.

* * *

Hacía mucho frío y se había puesto a nevar, cubriendo la sucia capa de nieve mezclada con barro que ya se había acumulado con anterioridad sobre los adoquines. Harry procuraba no mojarse demasiado la ropa, pero era prácticamente imposible. Llevaba arrastrando uno de los pantalones heredados de su primo, demasiado largos para su baja estatura.

Neville permanecía al lado suya, tiritando.

- Debí haberme abrigado más. – le dijo Neville - ¿Tú no tienes frío?

- Un poco… - admitió, procurando que no le temblase la voz.

- Tengo una idea. Por aquí cerca hay una tienda de ropa. ¿Quieres que nos pasemos?

- … ¿Una tienda de ropa? - preguntó Harry, incrédulo.

- Si, ¿qué pasa?

- … hm… Es que... nunca he estado antes en una antes. - admitió.

- … ¡Quééééé! – el grito de Neville atrajo la atención de más de un transeúnte.

'James' se metió las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo que le regalo Neville, y miró hacia otro lado algo avergonzado.

- ¿Es por eso que llevas esa ropa de mendigo?

- ¿M-mendigo…?

- No es por ofender… Pero sí, esa ropa que llevas es horrible.

- P-Pero es muy cómoda...

- Y no lo niego, pero... te queda fatal. Y no pegan nada con tu abrigo. – Neville le miro de arriba abajo, llevándose una mano al mentón como si entendiese de moda. - Mmm... ¡Decidido! Vamos a comprar un poco de ropa.

- ¡No! Neville, espera, no necesito comprarme nada. No hace falta que te molestes.

- Pero es que… Necesitas ropa. En serio. – insistió Neville, juntando las manos delante de él y haciendo un puchero. - Vamos... Al menos, algo que te abrigue más de lo que llevas puesto, ¿vale? Y si quieres pago yo.

- … Uf... Está bien. – suspiró – Pero pagaré yo. Tengo dinero encima, no te preocupes.

- ¿En serio? Quién lo diría, con esa ropa…

- ¡D-deja de sugerir que soy un vagabundo! - exclamó enrojeciéndose.

Neville soltó una carcajada, y después fueron hacia la tienda de ropa que el castaño había sugerido. No estaba lejos, y como el día era espantoso, no había casi nadie cuando llegaron. Prácticamente tenían la tienda para ellos solos.

A Harry le dio algo de vergüenza estar allí dentro. Se sentía fuera de lugar, y la dependiente le miró con espanto cuando se quitó el abrigo, dejando ver lo que llevaba debajo.

- ¿Puedo… ejem… puedo ayudaros? – dijo la mujer, manteniendo la compostura.

- Sí. – contestó Neville por él, lo cual Harry agradeció con todo su ser. Estaba demasiado nervioso como para hablar. – Necesitamos algo de ropa de abrigo de nuestra talla.

- Por supuesto. Pero… si me permite la pregunta, ¿tenéis dinero?

- ¡Claro que sí! – exclamó Neville ofendido.

- De acuerdo, lo siento. Mil perdones. En seguida busco algo que os pueda quedar bien… - la dependienta de la tienda desapareció tras unas puertas detrás del mostrador.

- … Lo siento, Nev.

- ¿Y tú por qué pides perdón?

- No lo sé… Creo que preguntó lo del dinero por mí.

- Bah, que cosas tienes. No te preocupes tanto.

Harry, que nunca antes había estado en una tienda de ropa, se entretuvo mirando los percheros llenos de ropa para magos mientras esperaban a la dependienta. Había una gran cantidad de túnicas de diversos colores, sombreros, botas, y una gran variedad de accesorios extravagantes.

Al poco rato, la mujer volvió con los brazos cargados de ropa. Ambos se acercaron para echar un vistazo, y para sorpresa de Harry, la ropa no era tan distinta de la que había en el mundo muggle. Había jerséis de cuello alto, camisas y camisetas de manga larga, y algún que otro pantalón de tela oscura que llamaron su atención.

- ¿Queréis que traiga algunos sombreros? ¿Guantes quizás? ¿Túnicas?

- Unos guantes estarían bien. - dijo Neville distraidamente.

- Muy bien. – antes de irse, la dependienta abrió unas cortinas con un movimiento de su varita. – Allí tenéis el probador. Si veis que la ropa no os queda bien, decírmelo. Las haré más pequeñas o más grandes con un rápido hechizo.

- Gracias. – contestó Nev, viendo como la mujer volvía a desaparecer. Entonces, se giró rápidamente hacia "James" con emoción, perdiendo cualquier tipo de formalidad. - ¡Vamos a probárnosla!

Asintiendo, Harry le ayudó a llevar toda la ropa a los probadores. Cada uno cogió varias prendas y se metieron en unos pequeños habitáculos con cortinas para poder cambiarse en la intimidad.

Lo primero que hizo Harry fue colocar su preciado abrigo negro en un pequeño perchero que había en la pared. Después, se miró en el gran espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía aquel lugar. Vio su ropa, llena manchas que ya eran prácticamente parte de las prendas. Le quedaban enormes, tenían algún que otro boquete, y el color estaba terriblemente gastado de tanto lavado.

Harry la miró, con cierto desánimo. Lo único bueno que tenía esa ropa es que era muy cómoda, escepto cuando se le caían los pantalones cuando le fallaba la hebilla del cinturón.

Empezó a quitarse la ropa, hasta que se quedó solo con la interior,que al menos era bastante decente. Dejó caer las prendas de su primo al suelo sin ningún tipo de cuidado.

Volvió a verse en el espejo, y un escuálido rostro sin bufanda le devolvió la mirada. Contempló su extremada delgadez, y un color de piel fantasmal. Era incapaz de ignorar las pequeñas cicatrices que adornaban su cuerpo, las cuales eran apenas unas finas líneas que luchaban por desaparecer. Pero estaban ahí, y Harry lo sabía.

Algo desilusionado, empezó a colocarse uno de los pantalones que la dependienta les había traído. Eran una especie de pantalones vaqueros, pero de tela negra y carente de adornos. A pesar de que eran más pequeños que los de su primo, le quedaban un poco anchos y largos, así que tendría que pedirle a la dependienta que le cambiase la talla.

Se los dejó puesto, sin darle importancia a que mientras se movía, éstos se deslizaban un poco por su pequeña cintura hasta mostrar los huesos de sus caderas y parte de su ropa interior.

Empezó a rebuscar algún jersey que no tuviese ningún estampado, cuando oyó la voz de su amigo.

- Jimmy, he encontrado una camiseta con el dibujo de un león. Creo que la señora de la tienda "adivinó" que éramos gryffindors. – entonces, para sorpresa de Harry, escuchó como Neville corrió las cortinas de su probador - ¿Quieres probar-…t-…?

Instintivamente, Harry se cubrió el pecho con una de las prendas que tenía más a mano, y miró a Neville con espanto. Éste también le miraba boquiabierto, horrorizado. En un segundo, había vuelto a correr la cortina.

- ¡P-P-PERDÓN! ¡Lo siento! ¡Perdóname! ¡No fue muy intención! ¡L-lo juro! ¡Y-yo no quería! – James podía escuchar como Neville trataba de tranquilizar su voz al otro lado de la cortina - … Por Merlín. Lo siento, James…

Harry seguía con el corazón en la garganta. Longbottom le había visto.

Pero. ¿Y qué más daba? Se dijo a sí mismo. Él le había enseñado su rostro a Draco.

Respirando profundamente, y haciendo un gran esfuerzo por su amigo, Harry empezó a correr las cortinas de nuevo. Como había imaginado, Neville seguí allí de pie, mirando hacia abajo y con la cara totalmente roja. Se quedaron quietos en el sitio durante unos segundos, hasta que poco a poco, Neville levantó su vista con unos ojos que gritaban arrepentimiento por todas partes, a la vez que curiosidad.

Se miraron fijamente, sin decir nada. Sintiéndose un poco mal por Neville, Harry le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa para calmarlo, y cogió de las manos de su amigo la camiseta con el dibujo del león.

- Gracias, Nev. – le susurró.

Neville solo asintió, sin poder apartar sus ojos. Parecía maravillado por ver su rostro.

Justo cuando Neville iba a abrir la boca para decir algo, emudeció, mirando por encima del hombro de Harry.

Él no se dio cuenta de cómo la expresión de Neville palidecía, y volvió a cerrar las cortinas, ajeno a lo que había estado mirando su amigo.

Neville, tras la cortina, tragó saliva y apretó con fuerza su mandíbula.

* * *

Terminaron sus compras en silencio. Harry se hizo con un pequeño montón de prendas y calzado que la dependienta tuvo que reducir para que fuesen de su talla. Cuando llegase a su dormitorio se desharía de parte de la ropa de Dudley y la remplazaría con la nueva.

Harry lo pagó todo para sorpresa de la dependienta, que aun le miraba con lástima. Neville no se lo impidió, sino que se quedó callado todo el rato desde lo que pasó en los probadores. Con un hechizo reductor para que sus compras no le estorbasen, Harry encogió todo lo suficiente como para poder guardarlo en los bolsillos de su abrigo negro, y salieron de la tienda.

Anduvieron un poco sin decirse nada, y Harry empezó a preocuparse por el prolongado silencio, pensando que se debía a que Neville le había decepcionado su aspecto físico y se esperaba otra cosa. Harry sabía que era escuálido, sin ningún atractivo, y se atrevería a decir que algo afeminado.

"Te pareces tanto a tu madre..." La voz de su padrino Sirius Black resonaba en su mente por alguna extraña razón.

Fue entonces cuando notó como alguien le abrazaba de improvisto por la espalda. Era Neville, el cual parecía querer enterrar su cara en la bufanda de Harry.

- James…

- ¿Q-que pasa? Neville, ¿qué ocurre?

- Lo siento…

- Ya te he dicho que no pasa nada. – intentó calmarle, un poco nervioso por la cercanía de aquel cálido cuerpo.

- Quiero que sepas… - volvió a hablarle Longbottom – que siempre puedes contar conmigo, y que si alguna vez quieres hablar de algo… yo estoy aquí para ayudarte. Lo juro por Merlín.

- C-creo que estas exagerando, Nev. De verdad que no has hecho nada malo.

- Soy una persona horrible. - prosiguió Neville, como si no estuviese escuchandole.

- ¡N-no lo eres! – Harry soltó un suspiro, para luego girarse entre los brazos de su amigo y abrazarle también. – Además… de todas maneras, tenía la intención de mostrarte mi cara…

- ¿Lo dices en serio…?

- Si. Aunque he de admitir… que no esperaba hacerlo de esta forma.

- Lo siento. - repitió Neville.

Harry apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho del castaó, suspirando.

- Volvamos al castillo. Creo que a los dos nos hace falta tomarnos una taza de chocolate caliente.

- De acuerdo...

Cuando Harry intentó separarse de Neville, la frente le empezó a arder.

Al principio era solo una molestia, pero cada vez le dolía más y más hasta que no pudo esconderlo. Se apartó de Neville y dejó escapar un gemido de dolor, mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza.

- ¡James! ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Qué pasa? – escuchó decir a Neville, pero no era capaz de contestarle. Solo tenía ganas de gritar y enterrar su frente en la nieve.

De pronto se oyó una fuerte explosión no muy lejos de donde se encontraban, y el suelo tembló bajo sus pies. Escuchó como Neville daba un grito, alarmado, y le sujetaba del brazo mientras miraba a todas partes.

Volvió a escucharse otra explosión, esta vez más fuerte. Y luego otra, y otra. La gente empezó a salir de las tiendas y de las casas, aterrorizados.

- ¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo? – escuchó la voz de un hombre, preguntándole a la gente de la calle.

- No lo sabemos.

- ¿Será un ataque?

- ¿Qué está pasando?

El gentío no paraba de hablar, y cada vez estaban más asustados y sin saber qué hacer. Haciendo un esfuerzo tremendo por ignorar el dolor que sentía por toda su cara como si fuese a partirse en dos, Harry miró hacia la dirección de donde venían las explosiones. Pudo ver varias columnas de humo negro que ascendían rápidamente hacia el cielo, mezclando sus cenizas con los copos de nieve. A lo lejos, podían oírse gritos…

Algo retumbaba en su pecho, pero al colocar una mano sobre él pudo comprobar que no se trataba de su corazón.

Sin que Neville tuviese tiempo para reaccionar, Harry dio un tirón y quedó libre de su agarre. Aprovechando el desconcierto de su amigo, salió corriendo de allí en dirección a la zona de las explosiones.

- ¡James! ¡Espera!

Ignoró la voz de Neville, y atravesó la marea de gente que apareció en las cercanías en tan poco tiempo. Conforme llegaba al lugar, la frente empezó a dolerle cada vez menos, dejándole únicamente con una ligera molestia.

Giró un par de esquinas, hasta que finalmente, y forzando su paso tras un muro de personas, consiguió llegar. Lo que vio le dejó sin habla. Varios comercios estaban en llamas, había escombros de edificios esparcidos y gente medio enterradas en el suelo, inmóviles.

Observó con horror como las llamas amenazaban con consumir los edificios cercanos. Tenía que hacer algo.

- ¡_Aqua Eructo_! – gritó, sacando su varita y apuntando hacia el gran fuego.

Al instante, un potente chorro de agua salió de su varita. Hizo lo posible para extinguir las llamas, pero estaban en varios lugares, y su hechizo no era lo suficientemente potente. Necesitaba que fuera más grande.

- ¡_Aqua Eructo_! – gritó con más fuerza, concentrándose en crear de su varita tanta agua como le fuera posible.

Entonces su varita empezó a vibrar. Lo hacía con tanta fuerza que su mano le ardía y le temblaba, podía notar algo retumbar en su pecho. Su hechizo volvió a resurgir, pero esta vez no era un simple chorro. Lo que salía de su varita era un rio.

Las llamas sisearon al ser cubiertas por tal cantidad de agua, consumiéndose en humo y haciéndose cada vez más débiles. El hechizo se fue moldeando y fluyó grácilmente de un tejado a otro, como si tuviera vida propia.

Los magos que estaban mirando decidieron actuar también. Sacaron sus varitas y empezaron a realizar el mismo hechizo que Harry. En pocos minutos, consiguieron apagar todos los puntos que estaban ardiendo. Harry se sujetó mejor la bufanda sobre su cuello, impidiendo que el humo y el olor a quemado penetrasen en sus pulmones, al mismo tiempo que sujetaba su varita con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se volvían blancos.

Escucho como varias personas volvían otra vez a gritar, y se temió que quedase algún fuego con vida y que aún no hubiera visto. Pero cuando miró a la gente, ésta solo señalaba hacia el cielo. Él también alzo la vista.

Neville apareció al lado suyo, cogiéndole del brazo, pero no reparó en su presencia.

Sus ojos estaban clavados en la figura que había en el cielo. Era el dibujo de una calavera con una serpiente enroscada en ésta de forma macabra. La imagen tenía cierto color verdoso.

- ¡Es la marca tenebrosa! Fueron ellos, ¡han sido ellos! – escuchó la voz de una mujer horrorizada - ¡Han sido los mortífagos!

Harry cerró los ojos.

* * *

_Continuará..._


	9. El precio de la traición

**Capítulo 9**

**"El precio de la traición"**

* * *

**Dormitorios de 3º año de Gryffindor.  
**

Neville cerró la puerta tras de sí, dando un largo suspiro al poder estar en su dormitorio al fin.

Se quitó su abrigo y lo arrojó sin mucho cuidado a los pies de su cama. Tenía toda la ropa húmeda y embarrotada, porque desde el ataque a Hogsmeade no había tenido tiempo de cambiarse ni de descansar. Estaba deseando tumbarse en su mullida cama y no despertar en días. Pero antes, se obsequiaría a sí mismo con una rápida ducha caliente para calmar los engarrotados músculos de su espalda.

Miró hacia la cama de James, con cierta preocupación. Evans se encontraba tumbado sobre uno de sus costados, probablemente dormido. Al igual que Neville, aun llevaba puesta la ropa que había utilizado en su salida al pequeño pueblo.

El castaño negó un par de veces con su cabeza con resignación. Quién lo iba a imaginar, que el mismo día en que decidía salir con su mejor amigo James, los mortífagos decidieran atacar Hogsmeade.

Cuando regresaron a Hogwarts con la intención de olvidar lo sucedido, se encontraron en la puerta principal con una comitiva de profesores, quienes no parecían querer dejarles pasar hasta que no recibiesen respuestas sobre lo sucedido en el pueblo vecino. Todos empezaron a hacerles preguntas una detrás de otra, queriendo saber hasta el más mínimo detalle.

Neville no recordaba haber oído nunca un tono de voz tan serio en su director Dumbledore, y la mirada penetrante del profesor Snape le hacía temblar como si estuviese en clases de pociones. Parecía furioso, pese a no haber dicho una palabra, a diferencia de los demás profesores.

James permaneció a su lado en todo momento, procurando hablar lo justo y necesario. No supo por qué, pero Neville tenía la sensación de que su amigo había sufrido algún tipo de cambio desde el ataque mágico de los mortífagos en Hogsmeade. Actuaba como si estuviese bajo la maldición _imperio_, contestando mecánicamente a los profesores sin ningún tipo de sentimiento en el tono de su voz.

El interrogatorio prosiguió hasta el punto que tuvieron que contestar las mismas preguntas una y otra vez para que los profesores se asegurasen de la veracidad de sus palabras. Neville podía ver el cansancio en los ojos verdosos de James, algo que los profesores no parecían darse cuenta, y supo que debía hacer algo por él.

Así que, cuando vio que un grupo de aurores acababa de llegar al castillo con la clara intención de hacer preguntas, se ofreció voluntario a explicarlo todo nuevamente. Neville prometió contarles lo sucedido con la condición de que dejasen a James descansar, alegando que no se encontraba muy bien.

Por esa misma razón, había perdido toda la tarde en el despacho del director Dumbledore, mientras era interrogado hasta la saciedad por los aurores que estaban investigando el caso.

En resumen, había sido un día horrible.

Volvió a suspirar, pasándose una mano por la cara. ¿Por qué nunca podía pasar un día tranquilo con James?

Cogió una muda de ropa limpia de su baúl, y fue arrastrando los pies hasta el baño. No se preocupó ni en cerrar la puerta. Simplemente se deshizo de las últimas prendas que aún llevaba encima, y se metió en la ducha.

* * *

- Dumbledore, después de los acontecimientos de hoy, creo que coincidirás conmigo en que lo mejor será prohibir las salidas a Hogsmeade a partir de ahora. – habló la jefa de la casa Gryffindor, sentada sobre uno de los sillones de aquella habitación.

- Lo sé, Minerva. – Dumbledore se paseó por su despacho, siendo observado por el resto de personas que se encontraban allí presentes – Los mortífagos son cada vez más activos. Sus ataques ya no son tan aleatorios y aislados. Creo que alguien los está dirigiendo.

- Pero, ¿cómo es posible? – preguntó un auror de aspecto serio – El-que-no-ha-de-ser-nombrado murió hace años. ¿Quién puede estar detrás de todos estos ataques?

- Tal vez, alguno de sus seguidores de mayor rango, haya decidido tomar el poder para seguir con la causa…

- No puede ser. – negó el auror – Ellos eran leales a _él_, y dudo mucho que hayan accedido a arrastrarse ante alguien inferior a su antiguo líder.

- Aun así, espero que para el próximo ataque estemos mejor preparados, y que no haya que lamentar víctimas inocentes. – le contestó Dumbledore con voz cansada.

- Si yo hubiese estado allí, seguro que podría haber hecho algo para evitarlo. Los mortífagos se lo hubieran pensado dos veces antes de atacar. –habló un hombre bien vestido, cruzándose de piernas elegantemente desde otro sillón, cerca de Minerva.

Aquel hombre sonreía deslumbrantemente pese a las circunstancias. Era el profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras en Hogwarts, Gilderoy Lockhart.

- Es curioso… – se oyó una voz, fría y calculadora en uno de los rincones de la habitación. – Porque casualmente usted estuvo en Hogsmeade justo en el momento del ataque. ¿O es que ha olvidado ese pequeño detalle?

Todos le miraron con cierta incredulidad. Incluso los retratos de los antiguos directores colgados de las paredes, que permanecían silenciosos durante aquella discusión, pusieron los ojos encima de Gilderoy.

- Por supuesto que recuerdo ese detalle, profesor Snape… - le contestó Lockhart, sintiéndose algo acalorado por la atención recibida. – Pero precisamente en el momento del ataque yo estaba a muchas calles de distancia, y no pude llegar a tiempo.

- Es curioso que un mago tan prestigioso como usted no hubiese pensado en _aparecerse_ en el lugar de los hechos. – contraataco el slytherin.

- Lo hubiese hecho, créame… - Gilderoy le miró fijamente, manteniendo una forzada sonrisa en su rostro. – Pero una anciana maga que pasaba cerca de mí se desmayó cuando escuchó las explosiones, y no pude dejarla desatendida.

- Que noble por su parte. – escupió Snape, manteniendo la mirada desafiantemente.

- Severus… – le llamó Albus con voz serena, intentando calmar la situación.

El resto de personas que había en el despacho también parecían notar la tensión entre los dos profesores. El profesor de pociones alzó su mentón con desprecio, y parecía más alterado de lo normal.

- Creo que ya he tenido suficiente de esta reunión que no lleva a ninguna parte. Con vuestro permiso, me retiro. – informó Snape, arrastrando las palabras como si fuese un Malfoy.

Sin esperar a que alguien se despidiera de él, el profesor de pociones cruzó la puerta del despacho de Dumbledore, y se dirigió a las mazmorras.

Mantuvo un paso firme y enérgico durante todo el trayecto, hasta que llegó a su oscuro y silencioso despacho. Entró y cerró dando un portazo, quedándose de pie y mirando fijamente la puerta por la que acababa de entrar, respirando agitadamente. Se cubrió los ojos con una de sus manos, sintiendo como un temblor amenazaba con recorrer su cuerpo.

- Maldito seas Severus… - se gruñó a sí mismo, con voz temblorosa –…Por qué no eres capaz de hacer bien tu jodido trabajo…

* * *

Neville salió de la ducha después un buen rato. Había perdido la noción del tiempo mientras estaba debajo del agua caliente, pensando en sus cosas.

Miró una vez más hacia la cama de su amigo James, y lo vio sentado en el borde de ésta, con la espalda ligeramente encorvada hacia delante y sujetándose la cabeza con las manos como si le doliese.

- ¿Jimmy? – le llamó Longbottom, procurando no sobresaltar a su amigo.

'James' no le respondió, simplemente se quedó quieto en su sitio, respirando silenciosamente.

- ¿Sigues cansado? – volvió a intentar Neville, acercándose a su compañero gryffindor.

- … Un poco. – admitió Harry, con una voz débil y sin vida.

- ¿Quieres comer algo?

- No tengo hambre…

Neville se sentó a su lado, preocupado.

- … ¿Por qué saliste corriendo?

- No tengo ganas de hablar sobre eso... – le contestó, inclinando su cuerpo más hacia sus rodillas.

- … Jimmy, ¿hay algo que yo pueda hacer para que te sientas mejor?

El joven gryffindor dejó caer los brazos sobre sus piernas, y levantó la vista a Neville, quien contuvo la respiración momentáneamente. Se había olvidado de aquel detalle.

Su amigo James no llevaba la bufanda puesta desde que entraron por la puerta de aquella habitación. Ahora podía ver sus labios, ligeramente hinchados, los cuales no podía dejar de morder con preocupación. Su cara estaba totalmente pálida, y parecía fatigado a pesar de haber estado descansado en su cama durante casi una hora. Neville quedó hipnotizado ante aquellos grandes ojos verdes, sin poder mirar hacia otro lado.

Pero a pesar de haber estado deseando durante tanto tiempo poder contemplar aquel rostro, ahora mismo solo podía pensar en una cosa. Algo que le atormentaba desde aquel momento en los probadores de la tienda de ropa.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó en voz alta, sin poder evitarlo.

- … ¿Por qué…? – le contestó James, con la misma pregunta.

- ¿Es que acaso yo no puedo hacer nada? ¿Es eso?

- Nev… -susurró sin fuerzas.

Aquellos ojos verdes le hacían sentirse culpable, así que Neville tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado, manteniendo un semblante serio.

Notó como unos brazos rodeaban su cuello. Se giró justo a tiempo para ver como James enterraba su cara en su camiseta, sin importarle las gafas. Su amigo se aferraba a él como si su vida dependiera de ello, arrimando su cuerpo cada vez más al de Neville.

Éste al principio no supo cómo reaccionar. Pero al sentir los débiles temblores provenientes del pelinegro, dedujo qué era lo que realmente necesitaba James.

Lentamente, fue rodeando sus brazos sobre los hombros de Evans, y hundió su nariz en aquella desordenada cabellera, respirando profundamente. Aun podía reconocer el olor a humo del fuego de Hogsmeade, haciéndole consciente de algo en lo que no había pensado hasta ahora.

Sin darse cuenta, Neville apretó con más fuerza a James contra su pecho, cerrando sus ojos.

Si los mortífagos hubiesen realizado su ataque dos calles más abajo, donde estaban ellos, en aquellos momentos no estaría sintiendo aquel cálido cuerpo a su lado.

* * *

Longbottom abrió los ojos lentamente, algo desorientado. El dormitorio estaba más iluminado de lo que recordaba, y conforme su mente se fue despejando cayó en la cuenta de que finalmente anoche se había quedado dormido.

Ya era de día.

Notó como algo le hacía cosquillas en la barbilla. Cuando miró hacia abajo pudo ver la despeinada cabeza de James, quien tenía uno de sus delgados brazos rodeándole la cintura.

No queriendo despertarlo, se mantuvo inmóvil durante largos minutos. Escuchaba el leve piar de los pájaros que se colaba por las ventanas, y la respiración calmada de James sobre su pecho.

Neville estuvo a punto de volverse a dormir, hasta que escuchó un pequeño murmullo proveniente del pelinegro.

Evans empezó a moverse con lentitud, intentando desperezarse como lo había estado haciendo Neville antes. El joven gryffindor utilizó sus brazos para levantar su cuerpo del de Longbottom. Cuando James alzó la vista, Neville se encontró mirando fijamente a unos somnolientos ojos verdes.

James permaneció sobre él con aquella expresión adormilada, sin parecer muy afectado ante el hecho de que habían dormido juntos en la misma cama, y de que se encontraba prácticamente encima de Neville.

Longbottom se humedeció ligeramente los labios, al ver tan de cerca aquel rostro, todavía desconocido. Las gafas de su amigo debían de estar perdidas en algún lugar de la cama.

Con cierta timidez, alzó su mano hacia el rostro de James.

Pasó sus dedos por su mejilla, deslizándolos lentamente hacia la parte posterior de la pequeña mandíbula de James, sosteniéndolo con delicadeza cuando finalmente apoyó toda su mano sobre aquella cálida piel.

James no hizo nada por detenerle. Dejó que sus ojos se cerrasen, y finalmente, cansado de estar en esa posición, Evans se dejó caer de nuevo sobre Longbottom, escondiendo su cara en el cuello de su amigo y dejando escapar un suspiro.

* * *

Los días siguieron pasando con relativa calma.

Varias cosas habían cambiado, como por ejemplo, Harry se había vuelvo ligeramente más reservado. No solía llevar la bufanda cubriéndole el rostro cuando estaba a solas con Draco o con Neville, pero seguía manteniendo las distancias con cualquier otra persona. Frecuentaba más que nunca la biblioteca, a la que prefería ir sin la compañía de sus amigos, y pasaba las tardes leyendo.

Neville seguía disgustado por algún motivo, pero Harry nunca le preguntó la razón por la que a veces le miraba con pena.

Draco, por su parte, ni siquiera parecía haberse enterado del 'pequeño' altercado que habían sufrido los dos gryffindors en Hogsmeade. Sabía, como el resto de alumnos, que el pueblo había sufrido un ataque, y que habían sido los mortífagos, pero nada más.

Para desgracia de la mayor parte de los estudiantes de Hogwarts, las vacaciones de Navidad estaban llegando a su fin. Poco a poco el colegio se volvió a llenar de alumnos que regresaban de sus hogares.

* * *

Todas las mesas de las cuatro casas, más la de los profesores, estaban abarrotadas.

Como era una cena de bienvenida para quienes habían vuelto de vacaciones, era una de las raras veces que Harry aparecía en el gran comedor. Neville permanecía sentado a su derecha en la mesa gryffindor, y a su izquierda estaba Hermione Granger, quien sorprendentemente había entablado una conversación con él sobre sus navidades.

El resto de gryffindors seguían sin atreverse a hablarle, o quizás, pensaba Harry, no querían relacionarse con un bicho raro.

La profesora Minerva intentó hacerles callar para poder escuchar algo importante que debía decirles el director Dumbledore.

- Creo que ya habéis sido informados, pero es mi deber dejar algo claro. – empezó diciendo Albus, dirigiéndose a todos los alumnos – Me temo que las salidas a Hogsmeade quedan suspendidas hasta nuevo aviso.

Los alumnos empezaron a murmurar débilmente con tonos de desaprobación y algo disgustados. Pero fueron acallados cuando la voz del director volvió a sonar con más fuerzas.

- Ya habíamos tenido en cuenta esta opción cuando se anunció la fuga de un preso de alta seguridad en Azkaban… Pero en vista de los ataques que está sufriendo la comunidad mágica, es mi deber como director velar por la seguridad de mis alumnos.

Harry miró fijamente hacia su plato vacío. Al escuchar hablar sobre Sirius, se preguntó qué había pasado con él. Desde que le conoció en la cabaña de Hagrid, no había vuelto a saber del señor Black.

- Hay algo más… que me gustaría añadir. – dijo de repente el Director, más serio que nunca – Es un día triste para Hogwarts… pues es algo que nunca hubiese querido tener que deciros. – Albus lanzó una mirada hacia la mesa de Slytherin – Sé que muchos ya se han enterado de la terrible noticia. Una joven y prometedora alumna de nuestro colegio ha muerto a manos de un grupo de magos oscuros. Los mortífagos….

De repente, todo se hizo más silencioso si fuera posible. Muchos alumnos se habían quedado inmóviles, sin creer lo que estaban oyendo. Pero jamás habían visto al director sin ese cierto aire juvenil que siempre le acompañaba. Ahora parecía más anciano que nunca, mientras mantenía sus manos con firmeza sobre la mesa de los profesores.

- Su nombre era Milicent Bullstrode, de slytherin. Por favor, quiero que todos permanezcamos unos minutos en silencio. Por ella.

Casi todos los estudiantes de las otras casas miraban hacia la mesa de slytherin, queriendo saber en qué estado se encontrarían los compañeros de aquella alumna, y vieron algo que les desconcertó. Muy pocos parecían afligidos por aquella pérdida.

Había un grupo muy reducido que se habían quedado totalmente pálidos, paralizados en sus sitios, mientras que el resto o parecían ignorar las palabras del director, o tenían una leve y siniestra sonrisa en sus caras, manteniendo miradas desafiantes hacia los slytherins afectados por las circunstancias.

Por su parte, Draco Malfoy jugueteó con un cubierto plateado que había delante de él.

Lanzó una discreta mirada a Blaise Zabini, el que era el mejor amigo de Milicent. El chico de piel oscura no parecía asustado como el resto, sino furioso. Tenía la mandíbula fuertemente apretada, y evitaba mirar a alguien de su casa.

- Gracias por vuestra solidaridad. – volvió a hablar Dumbledore, al cabo de unos minutos – Y ahora, por favor. Empezar mañana vuestras clases con todas las fuerzas que podáis, seguir trabajando duro para llegar a ser unos jóvenes magos prometedores, y poder llevar una vida lejos de la tragedia. - finalizó.

El anciano director volvió a sentarse, y poco a poco las conversaciones en aquel comedor se fueron reanudando. No hubo ningún aplauso.

Aunque los alumnos parecían menos animados que antes de que el director Dumbledore hablase, eso no les impidió disfrutar de la deliciosa cena que habían preparado los elfos domésticos.

Cuando le pareció que ya podía levantarse de la mesa sin parecer maleducado, Harry se despidió de Granger y de Neville, a quien dejó disfrutar de una suculenta cena y de poder ponerse al día con un par de gryffindors.

Tratando de no llamar mucho la atención, el joven pelinegro salió del gran comedor. Anduvo por los pasillos sin prisa, rumiando las palabras del director una y otra vez. Pensaba en aquella alumna de slytherin que había perdido la vida, y en lo que podía pasarles a todos aquellos que estaban en contra de Voldemort. El gryffindor pensó entonces en lo que le podría pasar a Draco si algún día su padre le descubriese. Esperaba que aquello nunca ocurriese.

Harry entró en los baños de los chicos, para poder tener un lugar vacío en el que pensar. Se detuvo frente a uno de los lavabos y se miró fijamente en el espejo que cubría la pared. Miró la bufanda roja y dorada que le rodeaba su cuello y parte de su rostro. Gryffindor. Apretó con fuerza el mármol del lavabo, mirandose a los ojos reflejados en el espejo.

No supo cuanto estuvo allí de pié, buscando algo en su imagen encorvada.

De repente, escuchó como la puerta de los baños de los chicos se abría de golpe. Miró en la dirección del ruido y se encontró con Blaise Zabini.

El slytherin se paró de golpe y le miró con odio. Estaba terriblemente alterado, con una respiración agitada y los puños firmemente apretados. Harry tragó saliva.

- Tenías que estar tú aquí, ¿no? – gruñó el slytherin gélidamente.

Harry no se movió en ningún momento, ni le respondió.

- Eres patético, como todos los alumnos de este colegio. – siseó Blaise – Pensando que la vida es un camino de rosas.

Poco a poco, el slytherin se fue acercando a Harry, y parecía estar a punto de lanzarse encima de él. El pulso de Harry se le aceleró.

Zabini le agarró por el cuello de la túnica, y se acercó peligrosamente al rostro, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. La alta y oscura figura del slytherin era terriblemente intimidatoria.

Harry permaneció callado.

El chico de piel oscura entrecerró los ojos.

- ¿No piensas gritar? - le preguntó.

Harry no hizo nada, solo apretar sus labios bajo su bufanda. Ni aun cuando Blaise sacó su varita hizo algo por huir.

Zabini de pronto encorvó sus hombros hacia delante, como si estuviese a punto de lanzar una maldición, y le clavo la varita a Harry en la sien.

Pero después de varios segundos, no hizo nada más.

Poco a poco la respiración del slytherin se fue haciendo más dificultada, y sus manos comenzaron a temblarle.

Evans seguía allí, sin moverse y sin apartar su vista.

- H-he de...reconocer... q-que para lo cobarde eres, estas aguantando bien... ¿sabes? - murmuró Blaise.

Dejó caer su varita, la cual rodó por el suelo varios metros. Se aferró a la túnica de Harry y empezó a llorar.

Ambos estuvieron allí de pié durante varios minutos sin decirse nada. Harry podía sentir como el lavabo en su espalda se le clavaba cada vez más, pero no hizo nada por buscar una posición más cómoda.

- Evans… James Evans… ¿No? – le preguntó Blaise, una vez se hubo calmado.

Evans pareció sorprendido de que supiese su nombre, y lentamente asintió a la pregunta.

- Escúchame… Sé que tú eres el mejor... s-sé que sacas las mejores notas, y que eres un experto en todo... Necesito un favor.

Aquella situación se le hizo extrañamente familiar a Harry.

- Te escucho… - dijo débilmente Harry.

- … Necesito que me enseñes.

Harry le miró, incrédulo.

- ¿Q-qué es lo que quieres que yo te enseñe? - preguntó.

- A luchar.

* * *

_Continuará…_


	10. Serpientes

**Capítulo 10**

**"Serpientes"**

* * *

**Aula abandonada.**

- James… - susurró Draco con voz calmada, rompiendo el silencio.

- ...¿Um? – Harry le miró desde el pupitre en el que estaba sentado.

- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

Harry bajó su vista hacia sus manos, las cuales mantenía sobre su regazo.

- Draco… Tú y yo, ¿qué somos? – le preguntó en voz baja, sin atreverse a mirarle a la cara.

- …Eh… - el slytherin se aclaró la garganta –… ¿A qué te refieres exactamente?

- ¿Qué es lo que consideras que hay entre nosotros? – volvió a preguntar Harry, algo más directo.

- Um… - Draco se pasó una mano por su pelo – Pues la verdad, yo creo que entre nosotros hay… 'algo especial'.

- ¿Podrías ser… más concreto? – Harry le lanzó una tímida mirada.

- Ya sabes… Lo típico. Los dos nos queremos y eso. Así que podría decirse que… estamos juntos, ¿no? – por unos instantes, Harry pensó que el tono de voz de Draco sonaba esperanzado, pero debió de haberlo imaginado.

El gryffindor dejó escapar un leve suspiro, frotándose sus manos.

- ¿Por qué me quieres?

- ¿Cómo que por qué? – Draco entrecerró los ojos – No hay un por qué, solo sé que me gustas. Y punto. – gruñó.

Harry agachó la cabeza.

- Draco… - le susurró - … ¿Y si… algún día descubrieras algo de mí que no te gustase nada? ¿Y si no pudieras volver a quererme del mismo modo?

- James… Estas diciendo disparates. ¿Qué clase de secreto podrías ocultarme para que yo no quisiera estar contigo si lo descubriera? ¿Eh? Dime.

Malfoy esperó, pero el gryffindor no quiso seguir hablando.

- … Es que… ¿Es que eres una chica? – preguntó Draco fingiendo estar espantado con la idea. – Aunque bien pensado… tendría sentido. Eres tan menudo y delicado…

- ¿Q-qué? ¡No! – le contestó Harry, sonrojándose.

- Entonces no puede haber nada que no me guste de ti, sea lo que sea. – Draco se cruzó de brazos - ¿Por qué no me lo cuentas? Así podrás quedarte tranquilo.

- …No puedo hacer eso.

- ¿Por qué?

James se encogió de hombros, mordiéndose el labio inferior sin darse cuenta.

Durante unos segundos, ninguno dijo nada. Draco observó la pequeña figura de James, leyendo con precisión los pequeños gestos del gryffindor. Su espalda ligeramente encorvada, su mirada perdida, y el movimiento nervioso de sus manos. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Malfoy.

- … Está bien. No te preocupes, no hace falta que me cuentes tu secreto…

- G-gracias...

- Aun no había terminado. – interrumpió el slytherin, bajándose del pupitre donde estaba sentado – No intentaré descubrirlo… pero a cambio, quiero que me des un beso.

- ¡Qué! – exclamó Harry.

- ¿Qué pasa? Ni que fuera la primera vez.

- Y-ya… pero… es q-que… uh…

Harry bajó su mirada de nuevo a sus manos, jugueteando nerviosamente con los bordes de su jersey. Notaba como su rostro se iba enrojeciendo con rapidez al pensar en besar a Draco de nuevo.

- Tú déjame a mí. No hace falta que hagas nada… - disfrutando del momento, el slytherin dio unos pasos lentos hasta colocarse frente al gryffindor.

- Draco… - protestó Harry, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia que solo animó más a Malfoy.

- Tranquilo… se que te gustará.

Harry no fue capaz de calmar su respiración cuando vio, aterrado, como Draco se colocaba entre sus piernas y le obsequiaba con una de sus pícaras sonrisas.

- Ven aquí… déjame ver esos preciosos ojos tuyos…

Harry no pudo evitar mirarle a los ojos, como le pidió, quedándose prendado casi al instante de la expresión de Draco. El slytherin le miraba con adoración, y aquello solo hizo que se sonrojase más todavía, y agarrara con fuerza su propio jersey.

Malfoy se inclinó hacia adelante hasta que pudo rozar los labios de Harry. Los dejó allí unos segundos, respirando el aroma que rodeaba al joven gryffindor, cerrando sus ojos al notar como él también se iba poniendo cada vez más nervioso.

Con cuidado de no ser muy brusco, alzó sus manos hasta sostener con gentileza las mejillas de James mientras le besaba. Como los anteriores, aquel beso fue superficial y breve. De vez en cuando Draco se permitía el lujo de pasar su lengua por aquellos suaves labios.

Para sorpresa de Draco, notó como unas temblorosas e inseguras manos se aferraban a su túnica. No parecían querer separarle, sino más bien, de mantenerlo en el sitio. Más decidido que antes, Draco dio un paso más. Con una de sus manos, sostuvo el mentón de James con un poco más de firmeza, mientras que con la otra fue bajando lentamente por aquel delgado cuello, pasando por el pecho del gryffindor, hasta dejarse caer en la cintura de éste.

En ningún momento abandonó aquellos húmedos y cálidos labios, abriendo de vez en cuando los ojos para comprobar que James mantenía los suyos cerrados todo el tiempo. El rostro del pelinegro estaba teñido de rojo.

El aire cada vez estaba más cargado, y sus respiraciones eran más ruidosas en aquella silenciosa aula abandonada.

Con el dedo pulgar, Draco forzó un poco la barbilla de James hacia abajo para que abriese ligeramente sus labios, momento que aprovecho para introducir su lengua. La respiración de Evans se mezclaba con la suya mientras rozaba su lengua lentamente por la del gryffindor. Los pequeños e inconfundibles gemidos que Evans no lograba retener solo animaban más a Draco.

Inclinó su cabeza para poder llegar cada vez a más profundidad, liderando el movimiento de las dos lenguas. James movía la suya con inseguridad, no sabiendo exactamente qué hacer. Trataba de no perder el ritmo de Draco, y dejó que sus manos también se movieran por el cuerpo del slytherin.

Empezó a pasar sus palmas por aquella gruesa túnica negra. Una de sus manos se fue tras la espalda de Malfoy, mientras que la otra viajó hasta su cuello para poder tocar aquella piel directamente.

Con timidez, pasó sus dedos por la garganta de Draco, la cual vibró al mismo tiempo que el slytherin dejaba escapar un gemido. El sonido también llegó hasta los labios de Harry, haciéndole sentir un escalofrío por toda su columna.

Su mano descendió un poco más hasta la clavícula de Malfoy, maravillándose por aquella piel tan caliente. Sus dedos notaron algo metálico y más cálido si era posible. Lo palpó con curiosidad durante unos segundos con la yema de sus dedos, hasta que tuvo que abrir sus ojos para verlo por sí mismo.

Draco se separó de él entonces, interrumpiendo el beso y haciendo que ambos respirasen agitadamente. Harry pudo observar que lo que tenía entre sus dedos era una fina cadena dorada, cálida y brillante.

Malfoy también fue consciente de lo que estaba mirando James, así que, con la mano con la que antes sostenía el rostro del gryffindor, sacó del todo la cadena que se escondía bajo su ropa. Enganchada a ésta había una especie de medallón ovalado sin ningún tipo de inscripción, pero que parecía poder abrirse por la mitad.

- No me lo he quitado… desde ese día… - confesó el slytherin, algo acalorado por aquel fogoso beso que habían compartido – Como me dijiste en aquella nota. Nadie antes me había regalado por navidad un objeto tan curioso.

Harry colocó una de sus manos alrededor de aquel medallón, dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro.

- Este regalo… Te lo hice para pedirte perdón… - susurró.

- ¿Pedirme perdón por qué?

- Por salir corriendo cuando me diste aquel primer beso. – James se sonrojó hasta la médula al recordar aquel día.

- ¿Y… te costó muy caro? El medallón, digo.

- El precio era lo de menos. – Harry le miró a los ojos – Lo que quería decirte con este regalo era que nunca volvería a dejarte solo. – dijo en voz baja.

- Y… ¿qué tiene que ver eso con este medallón? Lo único de especial que le encontré era que estaba caliente al tacto…

El gryffindor sonrió débilmente, acariciando la superficie redondeada del colgante con sus dedos.

- Está hechizado.

Draco le miró, cada vez con más curiosidad.

- ¿Qué tipo de hechizo tiene?

- Es… una especie de… amuleto. – dijo James – Es para protegerte por si alguna vez te ocurre algo y no tienes nadie quien te ayude.

- ¿En serio?

Harry asintió, abriendo con cuidado el colgante. Dentro de aquel medallón ovalado había una pequeña cámara de cristal sellada, y en el interior de ésta se deslizaba una fina arena de color verdoso.

- Si… - Harry dejó que Draco sostuviera el colgante entre sus manos – Si en algún momento te ves en peligro, lo único que tienes que hacer es sostener el colgante.

- ¿Así de simple?

El joven de cabello negro asintió una vez más, sintiéndose rejalado por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

* * *

**Dormitorios de 3º año de Gryffindor.  
**

Harry cerró silenciosamente las cortinas que rodeaban su cama, tratando de no despertar a nadie.

Cuando llegó a la habitación, ésta estaba a oscuras y se podían oír varios ronquidos de sus compañeros de curso.

El gryffindor dejó escapar un suspiro. Desde que se reanudaron las clases en Hogwarts, entre los trabajos, sus encuentros con Draco y Neville, apenas encontraba tiempo para pensar en un asunto pendiente...

Blaise Zabini.

El slytherin aún no se había reunido en ningún momento con él, a pesar de que los días seguían pasando. Blaise parecía desesperado cuando le pidió aquellas "clases particulares" de defensa, pero Zabini no le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra. Lo único que le dijo después del encuentro en los aseos para chicos, era que ya le avisaría del día y del lugar donde se encontrarían para empezar con aquellas clases.

Quizás el slytherin se había arrepentido, lo cual no le extrañaba para nada a Harry.

Un movimiento de las cortinas le advirtió de la presencia de otra persona en su pequeño espacio personal. Era, Neville, quien volvía a colocar las cortinas en su sitio y realizaba un simple hechizo con su varita para silenciar lo que dijesen, evitando así que algún compañero cotilla les espiase.

- ¿Dónde has estado?

- Fui a dar un pequeño paseo. –contestó el pelinegro con voz calmada.

- … ¿Pequeño? – Longbottom le miró incrédulo – Has estado perdido por lo menos cinco horas, James.

- Lo siento… - dijo Harry sentándose en la cama, sintiéndose culpable por haber hecho preocupar a su amigo - Pero necesitaba pensar, y me entretuve demasiado. – murmuró.

- Últimamente solo pareces estar haciendo eso. Pensar… - Neville se sentó a su lado - ¿Es por lo que ocurrió aquel día en Hogsmeade?

- ...En parte. – admitió Harry, al cabo de un rato. –… ¿Y tú?

- A veces. – reconoció Neville, entrelazando los dedos de sus manos - Pero no tienes por qué preocuparte, Jimmy, aquí estás a salvo. Hogwarts es un lugar muy seguro.

'James' no le contestó. Se quitó la túnica negra y su bufanda.

- Aunque yo tampoco soy capaz de evitar preocuparme, ¿sabes? – le dijo Neville de repente, mirando hacia otro lado – En algún momento acabaremos este tercer año, y tendremos que volver a casa… ¿Y si entonces… los mortífagos decidieran hacer otro ataque y nos pillase a alguno de los dos? – la voz de Neville se hacía cada vez más débil conforme hablaba.

- Tranquilo, Nev. No nos pasará nada.

- ¿Cómo estas tan seguro? Ya has oído lo que dicen los profesores y el director Dumbledore. No estamos a salvo fuera de Hogwarts.

'Ningún lugar es seguro', pensó Harry.

Neville le distrajo durante un rato aquella noche. Como apenas habían tenido tiempo para hablar, Longbottom aprovechó ese momento para contarle a Harry lo que había estado haciendo desde su ausencia.

Hablaron durante largos minutos, hasta que Neville dio un bostezo y se despidió, retirándose a su propia cama. Harry nunca supo cuando se durmió, lo único que recordaba era que antes de tumbarse en la cama se había quitado sus gafas y las había dejado en la mesilla de noche.

* * *

_Su cuerpo se deslizaba por el suelo, recorriendo grácilmente y sin demora un empedrado camino que conducía hasta una gran mansión. Podía ver un jardín muy mal cuidado, lleno de arbustos secos, estatuas rotas y árboles muertos. La luna iluminaba las siluetas de aquel lugar, proyectando sombras tétricas y lóbregas._

_Aun así, siguió su camino serpenteante por aquellos grisáceos adoquines hasta llegar a la gran puerta de madera y hierro. Como estaba entreabierta, la cruzó sin ningún miramiento. Lo primero que pudo ver fue un suelo de mármol cubierto por polvo y hojas, la entrada estaba desierta, y el único objeto llamativo era la gran escalera que conducía al piso de arriba. No había ningún mueble, y la lámpara de araña que en su día estuvo colgada del techo, ahora yacía rota en una de las esquinas de la sala._

_Su largo cuerpo siguió arrastrándose por el hall, subiendo por las escaleras y evitando algunos escombros que iban apareciendo por su camino. Entró por una de las tantas puertas que allí había, como si supiese hacia dónde tenía que ir. La habitación estaba casi totalmente destruida, no tenía muebles, y una de las paredes había desaparecido. Era como una gran ventana al mundo exterior, por la cual podía verse parte del bosque que rodeaba la mansión._

_Una sombría figura vestida de negro permanecía inmóvil en el centro de la habitación, mirado por el hueco de la pared y sin percatarse de la llegada de aquel visitante._

_- Fue… aquí… - se escuchó la voz de un hombre, arrastrando las palabras con odio._

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Harry fue el último en despertarse. Sentía como si su cabeza estuviese clavada en la almohada. Apenas podía moverse, su frente le ardía, y su cuerpo protestaba como si no hubiese descansado en toda la noche.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, se incorporó en la cama y se llevó una mano a la cicatriz. Nunca podría llegar a acostumbrarse a aquellos extraños sueños. Sintió como si realmente estuviese estado allí, en aquella casa… Extrañamente, la mansión se le hacía familiar, pero no supo por qué.

Cerró sus ojos, tratando de bloquear las punzadas de dolor provenientes de su cicatriz, cuando entonces escuchó un ruido fuerte tras sus cortinas. Era un sonido de algo rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

Se incorporó rápidamente y salió de la cama olvidándose de su malestar. Aun llevaba puesta la ropa del día anterior, así que lo único que hizo fue ponerse sus gafas y liarse la bufanda.

Se asomó con cuidado tras una de aquellas rojas y aterciopeladas cortinas, buscando el origen del ruido. Harry estaba solo, sus compañeros seguramente estaban desayunando.

Observando mejor la habitación, pudo ver que algo no cuadraba bien. Entre su cama y la de Neville, había un pequeño mueble en frente de la ventana, y donde durante mucho tiempo tenía colocada encima una maceta llena de tierra con la semilla que le regaló en navidades a Neville.

Casi se había olvidado de ella, ya que nunca pareció brotar nada de ésta, ni tan si quiera una triste raíz. La regaban diariamente y comprobaban que no le faltase abono, pero nunca nació nada de allí.

Ahora la maceta no estaba en el mueble. Se encontraba rota en el suelo, y la tierra se había esparcido por el suelo dejándolo todo perdido.

Algo confundido, Harry se acercó y se arrodilló para recoger aquel estropicio.

Empezó a recolectar los pedazos de cerámica rota, y vio que entre los montículos de tierra también había pedazos de corteza hueca. Harry tragó saliva. Aquello eran los restos de lo que antes era la semilla ovalada. Pero no parecían contener nada.

Escuchó un ligero ruido bajo el mueble donde había estado la semilla. Quizás fuera un trozo de la maceta que, con el golpe, había llegado a parar allí debajo.

Sin pensárselo mucho, y concentrándose todavía en ignorar el dolor de su frente, se apoyó del todo en el suelo y metió la mano en aquel estrecho hueco para ver si alcanzaba lo que quizás fuera un pedazo de cerámica más.

- ¡Ahh! – gritó de repente, retirando la mano.

Se llevó la mano contra su pecho al notar un pinchazo en el dorso de ésta. Se la miró con cuidado, y vio dos pequeños puntos enrojecidos que empezaban a escocerle. Era un dolor parecido a la picadura de una abeja.

Miró de nuevo al mueble. Allí abajo debía de haber algo. Quizás había una araña.

Mientras permaneció arrodillado, sacó su varita y apuntó hacia aquel mueble.

- _Wingardium Leviosa_ – susurró.

La coqueta empezó a levitar lentamente hacia arriba, dejando a la vista lo que había allí abajo. Harry emitió un sonido de exclamación al descubrir que, lo que le había mordido, era una serpiente.

Pero aquel reptil se veía muy asustado, enroscado sobre sí mismo. Era muy pequeña, de un color marrón verdoso y con unos ojos verdes y brillantes. Las escamas que la recubrían parecían trocitos de corteza, y si estuviese estirada totalmente seguramente tendría el aspecto de una rama.

Alrededor de ella, había más pedazos de corteza. Tenían la misma apariencia que los que se encontraban con los restos de la maceta rota.

Harry podía escuchar un leve murmullo. Eran unas especies de lamentos seseantes, y provenían de aquel animal.

- _Tranquila pequeña… no te voy a hacer daño._

La serpiente dejó de hacer aquel sonido al instante, y le miró con sus pequeños ojos verdes.

- _No sé cómo has llegado aquí, pero será mejor que te lleve fuera antes de que te encuentren._

El gryffindor hablaba a la serpiente como si ésta pudiera oírle, aunque sabía que no le entendía ninguna palabra. Harry colocó el mueble en otro lugar apartado, para poder usar su varita con la serpiente y moverla con cuidado y sin lastimarla.

- _Sss…_ - la serpiente siseó con fuerza en su dirección, y el pelinegro la miró con curiosidad.

- _¿Um?_

- _… Ss… Umss_ – le imitó la serpiente.

Harry la miró con cierta sorpresa. Aquel reptil había imitado el mismo sonido que él había hecho. O quizás se lo había imaginado.

- _Hola…_ - le dijo a la serpiente con voz clara.

Al principio no pasó nada, el animal le seguía mirando desde el suelo, enroscada sobre sí misma. Pero entonces ocurrió algo sorprendente. La serpiente se irguió lentamente, y sin dejar de mirarle, siseó.

- _Ss… hola._

- _¿…Puedes hablar? _

- _Hablarsss…_

- _… ¿Entiendes mi idioma?_

- _Idioomassss.._

- _Oh… ¿solo puedes repetir lo que digo?_

- _Sss… hola._

"Interesante", pensó Harry, observando a la serpiente con interés.

Dejó de mirarla por unos segundos para echar un vistazo a su mano. Le seguía doliendo mucho, y la zona se le estaba enrojeciendo. Quizás debería investigar sobre aquella especie de serpiente para saber si eran muy venenosas.

Escuchó un leve susurro cerca de él y para su sorpresa, la serpiente había reptado hasta estar a su lado.

No parecía tener intenciones de atacarle, y cuando bajó con cuidado su otra mano no herida hasta ella, la serpiente se enroscó sobre ésta.

- _¿Por casualidad eres muy venenosa?_ – le preguntó Harry, sin la esperanza de tener una buena respuesta del reptil.

- _Sss…eresss muy._

- ..._Eso pensaba yo._

Harry se incorporó lentamente. Aquello era genial, además del dolor de cabeza y de cicatriz, ahora le dolía la mano.

Y lo peor era que si no se daba prisa, llegaría tarde a su primera clase.

Pociones.

Con mucho cuidado de no molestar a la pequeña serpiente, la metió en su mochila con el resto de su material escolar. No tenía tiempo para dejarla en el bosque, y debía prepararse para ir a clases. Hizo una visita rápida al baño, se lavó los dientes, intentó disimular su despeinada cabellera y se colocó la túnica. Todo en tiempo record.

Cogió la mochila con delicadeza, comprobando que la serpiente seguía allí, bastante calmada. ¿A quién podría preguntarle para que le dijera que tipo de serpiente era?

- Ah… Hagrid. – dijo para sí mismo.

* * *

El dolor de la picadura de su mano no era lo único que le impedía concentrarse en la poción que estaba realizando.

Había llegado por los pelos a Pociones, y se tuvo que conformar con el único sitio libre que quedaba en la clase. Enfrente de un grupo se slytherins. Neville le lanzaba una mirada simpatizante desde el otro lado de la sala, sabiendo lo que eso significaba.

Harry tuvo que aguantar todo el tiempo las risitas de los slytherins que se aprovechaban de que él estuviera solo, además de varios golpes en su silla e ingredientes lanzados en su dirección. Contuvo las ganas de soltar un suspiro, no queriendo dejarles ver lo irritado que estaba.

El timbre que indicaba el final de la clase sonó más tarde de lo que hubiese deseado.

- Embotellar vuestras pociones y dejarlas sobre mi mesa. – ordenó el profesor Snape, quien permanecía de pie en una de las esquinas de la clase.

Harry se retrasó más de la cuenta para entregar su trabajo, pues la mano en la que tenía la mordedura estaba prácticamente paralizada. Debía buscar ayuda pronto. Con mucho esfuerzo, embotelló su poción y fue el último en colocarla cobre la mesa del profesor Snape.

Vació el resto de su caldero y guardó los materiales que le habían sobrado en uno de los estantes de aquella clase. Para cuando volvió a su pupitre a coger sus pertenencias, casi todos los alumnos se habían marchado ya. Los únicos que quedaban eran los slytherins que se habían estado metiendo con él.

Pudo ver como el profesor recogía todas las botellas de cristal y se marchaba por una puerta hacia su despacho, dejándole solo y sin percatarse de las malas intenciones de aquellos slytherins.

Se colocó con cuidado la mochila al hombro, y decidió llevar sus libros en brazos para no hacer daño a la pequeña serpiente que todavía se encontraba en su bolsa. Una punzada en su mano le hizo reconsiderar aquello, pero decidió soportar como fuera el dolor.

Con una breve respiración entrecortada, se encaminó hacia la salida. Pero no pudo dar más de dos pasos, hasta que la pandilla de slytherin se paró de golpe enfrente de él.

- ¿Vas a algún lado, espantapájaros? – le dijo uno de ellos, sonriendo con malicia. Harry no pudo reunir el valor suficiente para mirarle a los ojos.

- Por favor, dejadme pasar… t-tengo clases. – susurró con un hilo de voz.

- ¿Y si no queremos movernos de aquí? – le amenazó otro chico, alto y de gran constitución.

Harry tragó saliva inconscientemente, apretando los libros contra su pecho. Notaba su corazón latiéndole dolorosamente en el dorso de su mano.

- P-por favor… - volvió a intentar, tratando de encontrar un hueco por el que pasar y salir de allí. Los slytherin le cortaron el paso rápidamente, y uno de ellos le dio un empujón para apartarle.

- No nos toques, estúpido infeliz. – le gruñó el slytherin, dejando de reírse y mirándole con odio.

- Para poder irte deberás arrastrarte. – se burló una chica slytherin, dándole un manotazo a sus libros y tirándolos al suelo.

El gryffindor tuvo que hacer todo lo posible para no gritar de dolor. La mano le iba a matar.

- ¿Es que no lo has oído? ¡Arrástrate!

El slytherin más grande le agarró por el cuello con gran rapidez, y antes de que pudiera decir nada, le arrojó de un tirón contra el suelo. Cayó de rodillas con fuerza, y tuvo que apoyarse con las manos si no quería caer de boca también.

Fue entonces cuando dejó escapar un gemido de dolor. Su visión se hizo borrosa, no solo porque había perdido en el forcejeo sus gafas nuevas, sino también por las lágrimas que se le empezaron a acumular a toda prisa en sus ojos.

El dolor se había extendido de su mano hasta su codo.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Vas a salir corriendo a llorarle a tus amigos? Ah… si solo tienes uno… uno igual de perdedor que tú. – se burlo la chica del grupo.

- Creo que te has pasado, Pansy. Mírale, está llorando como un bebe.

- ¿Sabéis? Me gustaría quitarle la bufanda para verle llorar mejor…

Intentando reunir las fuerzas de donde pudo, Harry buscó sus gafas por el suelo. Debía coger sus cosas y salir cuanto antes de allí. Su mano buena rozó algo alargado y fino. Sus gafas.

Pero antes de que pudiera cogerlas, vio como uno de los slytherins pisó de improvisto con fuerza sobre ellas, y escuchó el sonido característico del cristal romperse.

- Uy… ¿Eran esas tus gafas? – escuchó decir a uno. Los demás se rieron a coro.

- Vamos, quítale esa sucia bufanda…

- Si venga, quítasela.

Harry, reuniendo las fuerzas de donde pudo, se levantó de golpe del suelo e intentó pasar a través de los slytherins a toda prisa.

- ¡No tan de prisa!

Alguien le agarró del brazo con fuerza, y le dio un tirón tan brusco que juraría que le había sacado el hombro. Lo arrojaron con rudeza contra uno de los pupitres, golpeándose la espalda en el proceso.

Volvió a gemir de dolor. Las piernas le fallaron y cayó al suelo.

- Golpéale más fuerte, para que aprenda su sitio. – escuchó la voz maliciosa de la chica.

Casi al instante, uno de ellos le propinó una fuerte patada en uno de los costados. Se cubrió el rostro y la cabeza con los brazos, mientras que subía las piernas contra su pecho para evitar que le diesen más patadas en zonas más vulnerables.

Una segunda patada conectó contra su espinilla, y emitió otro pequeño sonido de dolor.

La siguiente patada tuvo mejor puntería. Se coló por sus delgados brazos e impactó en su sien, aturdiéndole y haciéndole perder la visión momentáneamente. Tenía que gritar, debía pedir ayudar o aquellos alumnos le patearían hasta dejarle inconsciente.

- ¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo aquí? – se escuchó una voz fría y penetrante, desde el otro lado de la sala, congelando a todos los slytherins al instante.

* * *

_Continuará..._


	11. Profesor Snape

**Capítulo 11**

**"Profesor Snape"**

* * *

La tétrica e imponente figura del profesor de pociones hizo que los slytherins dejasen de reírse, y detuvieran el ataque sobre el gryffindor. Severus mantuvo un rostro estrictamente serio, con los brazos cruzados, mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia ellos. Rápidamente, los alumnos de su propia casa se apartaron del chico que se encontraba acurrucado en el suelo.

- Empezó él, profesor Snape. ¡Nos insultó y trató de hechizarnos! – protestó Parkinson.

- ¿Y tuvisteis que responder a la provocación como unos vulgares gryffindors en mi propia clase?

Pansy se quedó callada, y su rostro adquirió un cierto tono rojizo.

- ¿Y qué más da? - contestó otro slytherin - ¡Ni que le hubiésemos hecho algo! El estúpido se tiro al suelo, fingiendo que le hemos pegado, ¡y es mentira!

- Pues de ser así, - le interrumpió Snape - yo mismo me encargaré de castigarle, señor Crabbe… y no vosotros. – dijo calmadamente el profesor de pociones, entrecerrando los ojos. – Así que largaros de aquí, antes de que cambie de opinión y os descuente puntos por vuestra imprudencia.

Los slytherins no se lo pensaron dos veces y se marcharon sin decir nada más, cerrando la puerta de la clase.

Severus lanzó una última mirada hacia la puerta antes de acercarse hacia el alumno que estaba en el suelo.

- ¿Puedes levantarte? – le preguntó con voz seria, manteniendo su puse autoritaria e impasible.

El joven no le contestó, se mantuvo acurrucado en el suelo, con los brazos cubriéndole la cabeza y la cara. Refunfuñando, Snape se arrodillo frente a él para incorporarlo él mismo. En el momento en el que sostuvo uno de los brazos del chico, éste emitió un gemido de dolor.

Severus parpadeó varias veces. Sin soltarle en ningún momento, apartó aquel brazo casi inerte para poder ver el rostro del alumno. Era _James Evans_. El joven gryffindor mantenía los ojos cerrados, y respiraba con dificultad tras su bufanda roja y amarilla. Sus gafas habían desaparecido. Severus las buscó por las proximidades y las encontró rotas a un par de pasos de él.

Gruñó casi imperceptiblemente, volviendo su vista de nuevo hacia Evans. Tenía muy mal aspecto.

- ¿Te duele algo? – intentó de nuevo, esperando que el chico dijese algo. - ¿Puedes oír mi voz, Evans?

Snape esperó, pero al ver que no le respondía pasó sus brazos bajo las rodillas y tras la espalda de Harry, levantándolo y llevándole hacia otra habitación contigua. Le colocó con sumo cuidado sobre uno de los sillones que allí había, dejando que su espalda reposase contra el amplio respaldo.

- Evans, necesito que me hable y me diga qué es lo que le ocurre exactamente.

La voz grave y aterciopelada de Snape por fin tuvo algo de efecto sobre el alumno. James tragó con dificultad y abrió sus ojos para observar a su profesor.

Snape entrecerró sus ojos, frunciendo ligeramente sus labios e inclinándose hacia el gryffindor al escuchar la trabajosa respiración de éste. Con mucho cuidado, y sin que su alumno pudiese hacer nada por evitarlo, le quitó la bufanda. Evans protestó débilmente con otro gemido de dolor, pero Snape le ignoró.

Severus le observó detenidamente, fijándose en sus ojos, en sus mejillas, algo húmedas y enrojecidas, contrastando con su piel casi blanca. Respiraba erráticamente, pero apenas se reflejaba sobre su pecho. Su mirada parecía perdida y asustada.

Unos pequeños ríos de sangre habían empezado a bajar por el contorno de la cara de _Evans_, llegando hasta su mentón. La bufanda que tenía Severus entre sus manos también parecía estar algo húmeda, y aunque sus colores conseguían disimularlo, estaba impregnada de sangre.

Colocó el dorso de su mano sobre la otra mejilla del gryffindor, la que no estaba manchada de sangre. Estaba ardiendo. Después de lo que parecieron minutos, se aclaró la garganta. Dejó la bufanda sobre uno de los brazos del sillón, volviendo a incorporarse, y miró a su alumno.

- Voy a darte una poción para despejar tu mente, y otra para el dolor. – le informó calmadamente – Deben de haberte dado un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza. – dijo Severus, apartando unos pocos mechones de pelo negro que cubrían una herida sobre la sien izquierda de James y que sangraba profundamente.

Evans intentó alejar su cabeza de la mano de su profesor, algo que no pasó desapercibido por Snape. Pese a ello, no comentó nada al respecto, y se alejó de Harry para buscar las pociones.

No tardó mucho en volver al lado del gryffindor, acercándole a los labios un pequeño frasco de cristal.

- Bebe. – le ordenó.

Obedeciéndole dócilmente, James se tomó de un solo sorbo la pequeña poción. Snape pudo comprobar por el cambio de expresión en el rostro de su alumno que la poción estaba tomando el efecto deseado. Le acercó al instante la otra poción, un poco más grande que la anterior. Con una mano temblorosa, Evans fue capaz de cogerla y tomársela sin ayuda.

Snape retiró los dos frascos vacíos y los colocó en otra parte.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra ahora?

- ... M-mejor – susurró Evans con voz muy cansada.

- Perfecto. - Dijo Snape. - Ahora, necesito que me cuente qué le ha pasado exactamente.

El gryffindor trató de incorporarse mejor sobre el asiento, pero lo único que logró fue mover un poco sus hombros. Snape le miró con unos ojos negros y penetrantes.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué le ha ocurrido? – volvió a preguntarle.

- ... Unos chicos… me tiraron al suelo. – se atrevió a decir finalmente.

- ¿Solo eso?

- … Y me... dieron un par de patadas. P-pero ya no me duelen.

- ¿Está usted seguro de que fue solo eso lo que le hicieron?

El gryffindor asintió lentamente, cerrando los ojos.

- ¿Y por eso estaba en el suelo, con una fiebre alta y gimiendo de dolor?

Débilmente, Evans movió los dedos de su mano derecha, colocada sobre su regazo.

- Me duele la mano… - dijo al fin.

Casi al instante, Snape la tomó entre sus grandes manos y la observó fijamente.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado? Esto parece… una picadura.

- E-esta mañana… me mordió una serpiente… - le explicó su alumno, para el asombro de Snape.

- ¿Y por qué, si se puede saber, no fue directo a la enfermería? – dijo Severus seriamente.

- N-no pensé que fuera tan grave...

Snape hizo un ligero ruido con su garganta de desaprobación, remangando un poco la túnica del gryffindor por el brazo.

- El veneno se ha extendido. - Comentó Severus observando la zona de la mano y el brazo, las cuales habían adquirido un color más oscuro, como si fuese un gran moratón.

- ¿Qué tipo de serpiente le mordió?

- … - el gryffindor miró hacia sus piernas.

- ¿Y bien...? – esperó su profesor.

- … Está en mi mochila. – contestó Evans débilmente.

- ¿La serpiente?

- ... Si. - admitió.

- ¿Lleva una serpiente en su mochila? – le preguntó Snape, atónito.

- S-si… Es que no sabía qué especie era… y la cogí por si hacía falta para saber qué antídoto necesitaba. – se justificó.

- Iré a por ella. – le informó Severos, irguiéndose en el sitio. Pero en vez de ir en busca de la serpiente, se quedó de pie frente a Harry. Se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de su alumno – Y la próxima vez… haga el favor de pedir ayuda cuando le pase algo.

Harry le miró con cierta curiosidad. Asintió débilmente, antes de volver a cerrar los ojos y suspirar.

* * *

Neville esperó pacientemente a su amigo James, un poco alejado de la clase de pociones. Quería darle ánimos después de lo mal que lo había tenido que pasar en aquella clase, y ya de paso ir juntos a Adivinación. Pero como James no aparecía por ninguna parte, decidió ir al aula a comprobar qué había pasado para que su amigo tardase tanto. Justo cuando empezó a andar por aquel desértico pasillo, escuchó de fondo unas voces que se le hacían terriblemente familiares.

- No puedo creer que Snape nos haya interrumpido. – habló una chica con voz aguda.

- Menudo entrometido… Ahora me he quedado con las ganas de pegar a alguien. – se oyó a una persona más, esta vez, un chico.

Longbottom se quedó congelado en el sitio. Eran slytherins, y él estaba solo. En cuanto cruzasen una esquina y le vieran, sabía lo que le esperaba. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras buscaba alguna clase en la que poder colarse y esconderse.

De pronto, una mano le agarró por el hombro, mientras que otra le tapaba la boca. Fue arrastrado hacia un pequeño recoveco tras una estatua de piedra, y se quedó totalmente inmóvil a pesar de lo rápido que le latía el corazón. Por poco dio un grito de sorpresa al sentir su cuerpo contra el de otra persona, que respiraba muy cerca de su nuca.

- Shh… - oyó detrás suya. La persona que le sujetaba le pedía que guardara silencio, sin soltarle el hombro ni la cara en ningún momento.

Escuchó los pasos de los slytherins pasar muy cerca de la estatua, y haciéndole caso a aquella persona, esperó pacientemente sin emitir ningún sonido.

- No os preocupéis. Ya tendremos otra ocasión de meternos con ese pardillo.

- Tienes razón. Además, casi siempre está solo. No será muy difícil volverle a coger desprevenido… - alguien se rió maliciosamente.

- Al menos hoy se llevará un bonito recuerdo.

Los slytherins volvieron a reírse, esta vez más fuerte. Tardaron relativamente poco en cruzar aquel pasillo, y perderse tras una de las esquinas. Cuando se dejaron de oír sus voces en la lejanía, la persona que le mantenía sujeto le soltó.

Casi de un salto, Neville salió de detrás de la estatua y se dio la vuelta para ver quién le había ayudado. Casi se le cae la mandíbula contra el suelo al verse cara a cara con la persona que menos se esperaba.

- Malfoy… - susurró, atónito.

- Longbottom… - repitió el slytherin, rodando los ojos.

- Por qué has…

- No hay tiempo para preguntas estúpidas. – Draco se cruzó de brazos, y dio un par de golpes en el suelo con el pie.

- Pero me has ayudado…

- Deja de decir tonterías y contéstame. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Neville le miró, algo sorprendido.

- La pregunta es, ¿Qué haces _tú_ aquí? – contraatacó el gryffindor.

- Volví para hablar con Snape. – dijo de forma casual, restándole importancia. – Y yo te pregunté primero. – puntualizó.

- … Vine a buscar a mi amigo James. – le contestó Neville.

- Evans… ¿eh? – susurró Malfoy.

Draco miró hacia la otra punta del pasillo, mientras se llevaba una mano al cuello y jugueteaba con algo que tenía colgado en él.

- ¿Qué pasa con él? – preguntó de pronto el slytherin, y Neville juraría que había sonado genuinamente curioso.

- No le vi salir de pociones… - comentó Neville, mirándole fijamente.

- Yo tampoco… - dijo el slytherin, sorprendiendo a Neville. De golpe, el rubio se sonrojó y le miró desafiantemente. – Quiero decir, estaba deseando de veros pasar para poneros la zancadilla, pero no os vi a ninguno. Supuse que tu amigo le iba a hacer la pelota a Snape para subirse la nota, y quería chafarle sus planes…

El slytherin dijo tantas cosas de golpe y tan improvisadas que Neville supo que estaba mintiendo. Se habría burlado de él, pero aquellas palabras solo consiguieron preocuparle más.

- Maldita sea… - maldijo el castaño en voz baja y se encaminó a toda prisa a clases de pociones.

- ¿Longbottom? – se escuchó a Malfoy de fondo, mientras unos pasos le confirmaban que le estaba siguiendo.

- James nunca salió de pociones… y esos slytherins… - Neville no siguió hablando, pero Draco podía entender perfectamente qué era lo que quería decirle.

Los dos llegaron hasta aquella clase al poco rato, encontrándose la puerta cerrada.

- Debe de estar dentro… - susurró Neville, sujetando el pomo de la puerta e intentando calmar su agitada respiración.

- Y Snape también.

Longbottom tragó saliva, mientras dejaba su mano totalmente quieta.

Viendo como el gryffindor dudaba, Draco soltó un suspiro exasperado y le apartó. Muy sigilosamente, abrió la puerta de la clase y asomó su cabeza por el pequeño espacio que se había formado.

- … no hay nadie. – dijo el slytherin, abriendo más la puerta y colándose dentro.

Neville le siguió, entrando en la fría habitación. Caminaron cautelosamente mientras buscando algún tipo de indicio que les indicase la presencia de su amigo James. De fondo podían oír voces provenientes del despacho de Severus, pero no podían reconocerlas.

- ¿No es esa la mochila de Evans? – susurró Draco señalándola.

- …Si… - confirmó Longbottom, bastante temeroso.

Escucharon unos pasos en la otra sala que se dirigían hacia donde estaban ellos, y maldiciendo entre dientes por su mala suerte, rápidamente se escondieron tras unos pupitres.

Snape apareció por la puerta de su despacho. Miraba hacia todas partes y parecía estar buscando algo. Neville y Draco contuvieron la respiración, mirándose entre ellos con expresiones aterradas.

El profesor de pociones se acercaba peligrosamente al lugar donde estaban escondidos, y cuando pensaron que estaba todo perdido, Snape se agachó y cogió la mochila de Evans. Se incorporó lentamente, mirando la maleta con cierto recelo, antes de darse la vuelta y encaminarse hacia su despacho de nuevo.

Draco y Neville suspiraron silenciosamente de alivio.

Pero de pronto, Snape se había parado en su sitio. Volvió a girarse y miró fijamente a la puerta entreabierta de su aula. Dio un pequeño chasquido con su lengua, frunciendo sus cejas. Sacó su varita e hizo cerrar ambas puertas: la de la clase y la del despacho.

- Seas quien seas, revela tu presencia. – dijo con un tono de voz amenazante.

Draco pudo ver como Longbottom se ponía totalmente pálido, con una expresión aterrorizada en su rostro.

El joven slytherin se puso de pie rápidamente.

- Lo siento Severus… soy yo. – se delató con voz calmada y segura, pasándose una mano por el pelo. Neville le miraba estupefacto desde su escondite.

- Draco. – Snape le miró, algo sorprendido - ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías de estar en clase.

- Vine para hablar sobre la poción que hemos preparado hoy… - se inventó rápidamente.

- ¿Y por eso te escondes de mí bajo un pupitre? – dijo su profesor muy lentamente.

El joven Malfoy enrojeció, pero no explicó su extraño comportamiento. Snape le miró largamente, evaluándole.

- Draco, ¿qué haces aquí realmente? – preguntó.

Malfoy se llevó una mano al cuello y acarició nerviosamente su corbata verde y plateada, mirando hacia el suelo.

Dando un largo suspiro, Draco volvió a hablar.

- Vine porque… estaba preocupado por un amigo. – admitió.

- Interesante. Pero debo informarte de que aquí no queda ningún alumno de slytherin. Los últimos se fueron hace un par de minutos… - le informó Snape, todavía sospechando.

- Mi amigo no es un slytherin. – confesó el rubio sin levantar la vista.

- Vaya. Me sorprende viniendo de ti, Draco. – dijo Snape, fingiendo estar sorprendido. - ¿Y a quién buscabas?

- A… James Evans.

Por su parte, Neville, quien estaba escondido bajo un pupitre, procuraba no emitir ningún ruido y seguir espiando la conversación entre los dos slytherins. Pudo escuchar a Snape dar un suspiro desde el otro lado de la habitación.

- Draco…

- Está en tu despacho, ¿verdad? – le interrumpió Malfoy – No le he visto salir de aquí. Además… esa mochila es suya.

Hubo un par de segundos en los que ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Snape miró la gastada maleta que tenía entre sus manos.

- Mira Draco, la verdad es que no tengo tiempo para esto... Si, Evans está en mi despacho. – admitió en un tono de voz serio – Descansando de las heridas que unos compañeros tuyos le hicieron.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Draco, irguiéndose de golpe.

- Tranquilo, no es nada grave… Pero lo que ahora me preocupa es que Evans está envenenado, y tengo que prepararle un antídoto.

- ¡Qué!

- Deja de poner esa cara de espanto y ven. Tu… 'amigo', se encuentra bien por ahora. Y supongo que agradecerá recibir la visita de alguien que esté genuinamente preocupado por él.

- ¿Vas a dejar que me salte mis clases? – preguntó Draco en un tono de voz sorprendido.

- Solo por esta vez… - le advirtió. – Toma, llévate esto contigo al despacho, y cógela con cuidado. – Snape le acercó la mochila de James.

El joven slytherin la cogió por el asa, sonriendo triunfantemente. Pero aquella satisfactoria expresión se borró de golpe. Agradeciendo brevemente a Snape, caminó a paso apresurado hasta el despacho.

Antes de seguir a su ahijado, Severus buscó por el suelo una última cosa. Las gafas de _Evans_. Estaban en el lugar donde las vio por última vez, en el suelo, rotas. Se arrodilló junto a estas y apuntó con su varita a los trocitos de cristal esparcidos alrededor de la montura.

- _Oculus Reparo_ – murmuró.

Lentamente, los pedazos de las gafas se fueron uniendo por si solos, hasta que volvió a recobrar su forma original. Mientras esperaba, pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo lo que parecían ser los pies de otra persona bajo uno de los pupitres… Snape frunció sus labios con fuerza.

Pero aunque tenía sabía que había alguien alli escondido bajo aquel pupitre, decidió no hacer nada.

Cogió las delicadas monturas negras del suelo, mirándolas detenidamente…

- ¡AAAH! – se escuchó un grito en su despacho.

Olvidando lo que estaba pensando, Snape se incorporó y fue lo más rápido posible hasta la habitación contigua.

* * *

Draco entró en el despacho con aquella mochila. Vio a James Evans sobre un gran sillón color verde oscuro, totalmente inmóvil, con sangre y con los ojos cerrados. Se acercó rápidamente, dejando la maleta a los pies de aquel asiento, sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Evans.

La sangre le cubría parte de uno de los lados de su cara, estaba pálido, y tenía uno de sus brazos al descubierto donde podía ver un gran moratón que resaltaba con su piel. Se arrodilló entre las piernas del gryffindor, tomando con cuidado la mano que no tenía ninguna herida, y miró largamente el rostro de Evans.

Las gafas del gryffindor no estaban por ninguna parte, y tampoco su bufanda.

Evans abrió los ojos en cuando Draco le tomó la mano.

- …Draco. – susurró al verle la cara.

- James… ¿qué te han hecho esos infelices? – le preguntó el slytherin, mirándole fijamente. Draco llevó una de sus manos hacia el rostro de James, tratando de apartar los mechones de pelo negro de su frente. El gryffindor se apartó de aquella mano con cierta brusquedad y con una expresión de miedo en su rostro.

- No te preocupes. Ya estoy bien. – dijo en un tono de voz débil.

- ¿Bien? – preguntó Draco estupefacto - ¿Bien? – repitió – Déjame que difiera en eso, Evans… - dijo, entonando el apellido con un poco de desdén.

- Tranquilo Draco, solo fueron un par de golpes. Ya no me duelen. – dijo James, mirando hacia sus manos entrelazadas.

Draco le siguió mirando fijamente, apretando su escuálida mano.

- Debí haberte esperado… tenía que haber hablado con esos estúpidos slytherins y habérmelos llevado para que esto no hubiese sucedido. Lo siento mucho. – Malfoy sonaba bastante culpable, mientras mantenía un tono de voz calmado y bajo. - ¿Y cómo te envenenaron esos malditos bastardos? Te juro que cuando los coja, pienso darles tan fuerte que los mandaré desde las mazmorras hasta la torre de las lechuzas.

- Ellos no me han envenenado, Draco. – le intentó calmar de nuevo Evans.

- ¿Entonces?… No me digas que te bebiste alguna poción en clase…

- No… - el gryffindor negó débilmente con la cabeza. Miró hacia otro lado… - ¿Es esa mi mochila? – le preguntó a Draco.

- Sí, claro. – dijo Draco, cogiéndola.

- ¿P-puedes abrirla?

- Por supuesto. - le constestó, abriéndola con avidez. - ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que qui-¡AAAH!

El slytherin pegó un grito cuando la cabeza de una serpiente verdosa y marrón salió de allí, y arrojó la maleta lejos de ambos.

El animal siseó ruidosamente, y James soltó una pequeña exclamación de alarma.

- ¡Draco! ¡No hagas eso! ¡Le has hecho daño! – exclamó Evans.

- ¿A qué? ¿A la serpiente? – Draco le lanzaba una mirada de asombro - ¡Cómo se te ocurre tener una serpiente en la mochila!

Severus Snape aprovechó ese preciso momento para entrar por la puerta, con su túnica ondeando tras él. Miró hacia los dos estudiantes con una de sus cejas rozando el techo.

- ¿Se puede saber qué escándalo es éste? – medió gruñó, arrastrando sus palabras. En una de sus manos llevaba la varita desenfundada.

Draco señaló hacia la mochila de Evans.

- ¡Allí hay una serpiente enorme!

Acorde con sus palabras, la delgada serpiente salió lentamente de aquella maleta, quedándose encima e irguiendo su largo cuello.

- … ¿Llamas enorme a… 'eso'? – de burló Severus, mirando a la pequeña serpiente. – Es un simple retoño de una serpiente poco común.

- ¿Esa cosa tiene nombre? – preguntó Draco, todavía algo agitado.

- Si. – Snape se acercó hacia ella, le lanzo un hechizo de levitar y la llevó lentamente hasta la mesa de su despacho, donde también dejó las gafas de James. – Es un cruce entre una Víbora Arborícola y un Bowtruckle. Se las conoce como Serpientes de los Bosques. - habló el profesor de pociones, mientras sujetaba con cuidado la cabeza del animal y le extraía veneno con uno de los tarros que había sobre la mesa, mientras esta se retorcía para estar libre.

- Y si es tan poco común… ¿cómo hay una en tu mochila, James? – quiso saber Draco, mirando fascinado al animal, pero siempre manteniendo la distancia.

- Eso ya no importa. – interrumpió Snape, dejando la serpiente tranquila y llevándose el veneno cerca de una caldera que tenía en aquel despacho. – Ven aquí, Draco. Haz algo útil y ve trayéndome los ingredientes que te vaya diciendo.

Malfoy gruñó un poco, pero obedeció a su profesor sin decir nada más.

El pequeño animal miraba nerviosamente a todas partes.

- _Ssss… Hola… hola… eresss._ – la serpiente siseaba palabras sin sentido, mientras olisqueando el aire de vez en cuando con su lengua.

Evans la miró desde el sillón.

- _No temas, pequeña. No te pasará nada_. – le susurró, tratando de calmarla.

- _Ss_… - La serpiente giró su cuello para observarle con sus pequeños ojos brillantes.

Snape y Malfoy dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo en el caldero, y miraron al gryffindor sentado en aquel sillón. "James" seguía con su rostro girado hacia la mesa, sin importarle que estuviera hablándole a un animal.

- _Pronto serás libre._ – dijo el gryffindor cerrando sus ojos una vez más.

Los dos slytherins de aquella habitación se miraron mutuamente. Ambos, con expresiones de asombro en sus rostros. La habitación quedó en silencio, el cual solo era interrumpido por los breves siseos de la serpiente que miraba hacia el gryffindor, y los pequeños burbujeos que emitía el caldero de Snape.

* * *

_Continuará..._


	12. Pársel

**Capítulo 12**

**"Pársel"**

* * *

Draco y Severus trabajaron en silencio durante todo el tiempo en aquel antídoto, y de vez en cuando se lanzaban miradas el uno al otro como si esperasen a que alguno dijese algo. El único sonido que les distraían eran los pequeños siseos de la serpiente que seguía enroscada en la mesa, mientras ésta miraba hacia el gryffindor sentado en el sillón.

El menor de los slytherins abrió ligeramente su boca para decir algo, pero rápidamente la cerró al ver la fría y seria mirada de advertencia que le lanzó su padrino.

En poco tiempo, el brebaje preparado a partir del veneno de la serpiente ya estaba listo. Snape rellenó una pequeña copa plateada con sumo cuidado, y se la dio a Draco mientras le miraba fijamente a los ojos.

- Dásela. – le ordenó con voz clara.

Malfoy la tomó entre sus manos, manteniendo sus ojos fijos en los de su padrino. Éste simplemente se dio la vuelta y empezó a buscar algo entre los cajones de una estantería de madera que había contra la pared. Viendo que no iba a conseguir nada de su profesor, Draco se acercó a James lentamente.

Se colocó frente suya, posando su mano libre encima de la del gryffindor. Éste abrió sus ojos verdes en su dirección, pero no parecía poder enfocarle bien sin sus gafas.

- Toma James. Este antídoto te hará sentirte mejor. – le susurró, acercándole la copa a los labios.

Evans se la bebió a pequeños sorbos, y Draco esperó pacientemente.

Poco a poco, la poción fue haciendo efecto en el brazo de James. La gran mancha negra y morada que se había extendido y que incluso estaba llegando a su hombro, desaparecía con gran rapidez. Al final, solamente le quedaron dos pequeñas heridas de dientes algo enrojecidas en el dorso de su mano. Satisfecho con el resultado, Draco volvió a ponerle con gentileza la manga de la túnica en su sitio.

- Con eso bastará. – dijo Severus, acercándose a ellos con algo entre sus manos. – Procure no rascarse la herida, Evans. – luego le extendió un pequeño bote de cerámica color negro – Tenga. Dentro hay una pomada para las heridas y moratones que aquellos estudiantes le infligieron. Con ella desaparecerán en poco tiempo.

Evans intentó levantar su mano hacia el recipiente, pero Draco se le adelantó y la cogió por él.

- Te la guardaré en tu mochila. – le informó el joven rubio.

Draco dejó primero la pequeña copa plateada en otra parte, y luego se acercó a la maleta, la cual estaba todavía en el lugar donde la arrojó al ver la serpiente. La cogió del suelo y metió la pomada dentro, haciéndole hueco entre las pertenencias del gryffindor. Cuando tenía la mano dentro, sus dedos rozaron algo aterciopelado y alargado. Con curiosidad, echó un vistazo en su interior. Era la funda del regalo que le hizo a James por navidad.

Pasó sus dedos un par de veces sobre ella, pensando en algo detenidamente. Después de varios segundos, sacó la mano de la mochila y la cerró.

- Le recomiendo guardar reposo durante el resto del día. Alguien le acompañará hasta su sala común, e informaré a la jefa de su casa que no podrá asistir al resto de las clases de hoy.

- … Entiendo. – contestó en voz baja James. – ¿Señor…?

El adulto alzó una ceja por la formalidad del gryffindor.

- ¿Sí, Evans?

- ¿Puedo… recuperar mis gafas?

- …Por supuesto. Iré a por ellas. – le informó Severus, irguiéndose en el sitio.

Acercándose a la mesa en la que estaban las gafas, y sin preocuparse mucho por el pequeño reptil que le miraba con desconfianza, Snape cogió aquellas finas monturas color negro. Las miró largamente, antes de volver a colocarse frente a su mejor alumno.

- Evans… - le miró, pero sin darle todavía las gafas.

- ¿Si, señor? – preguntó Harry.

- Sé que no es asunto mío… pero por si le interesa... - empezó diciendo Snape, algo inseguro. - Tengo una poción preparada que arregla permanentemente los defectos en la visión… - le dejó caer al gryffindor.

- No, gracias. – dijo de repente el gryffindor – Me gustaría recuperar mis gafas.

- ¿Seguro? – quiso saber el jefe de la casa Slytherin.

- Sí… esas gafas... fueron un regalo. – le susurró.

Snape sonrió casi imperceptiblemente, antes de volver a mantener su rostro serio. Con cuidado, se inclinó hacia James y él mismo le colocó las gafas.

- Draco. – llamó Snape, sin dejar de mirar como Harry se iba acostumbrando a volver a ver nítidamente.

- Dime. – la voz de Draco sonó justo a su lado.

- Busca al señor Longbottom. Algo me dice que estará por aquí cerca… - arrastró un poco sus palabras mostrando un poco de descontento.

- De acuerdo.

Draco salió del despacho con la mochila de Evans, y Snape se apresuró para decirle una última cosa al gryffindor.

- Escúchame, Evans. No puedo dejar que te lleves la serpiente.

- ¿P-por qué? – le preguntó James.

- Es un espécimen raro, y me gustaría conseguir un poco más de su veneno. Además, ¿debo recordarle de que están prohibidas las serpientes como mascotas?

- N-no, señor… de acuerdo. Pero… ¿puede prometerme que estará bien?

- Tiene mi palabra. – alzó un poco una de las comisuras de sus labios, a modo de sonrisa. Pero luego, se tornó serio. – Y por favor Evans… las serpientes son animales, así que no hable con ellas o le tomarán por un loco o algo peor, ¿queda claro?

- Si. – Harry miró hacia abajo. – Pero señor… ¿es normal que…? Um…

- ¿Si es normal qué, joven Evans?

- … ¿Es normal que una serpiente pueda hablar? – el gryffindor miró hacia el reptil, que seguía siseando sobre la mesa. – Lleva todo el rato diciendo palabras sueltas.

- … ¿Cómo dice? - preguntó Snape, haciendose el desinresado.

- Erm... n-no dije nada... – murmuró sonrojado Evans,

- Creo que necesita descansar. Olvídese de las serpientes y vaya a su cuarto. No se preocupe, liberaré a la serpiente lo más rápido que pueda.

- … Gracias, profesor Snape.

Al poco rato, Draco apareció en el despacho junto a un muy colorado Longbottom. Snape le miró con un rostro agrio.

- Señor Longbottom. – le llamó, arrastrando un poco sus palabras. Por dentro no pudo evitar regocijarse al ver al gryffindor tragar con dificultad. – Quiero que ayude al joven Evans a llegar a salvo a vuestra torre, y que ambos permanezcáis allí durante el resto del día…

Neville se quedó estupefacto ante las palabras de su profesor de pociones. Cuando posó su mirada sobre su compañero, su rostro perdió todo el color.

Severus también miró al pelinegro, comprendiendo la reacción de su otro estudiante. Apuntó al chico con su varita.

- _Episkey _– murmuró, dirigiendo el hechizo a la pequeña brecha de su sien. La herida se cerró lo suficiente como para no volviera a sangrar. – Por favor, señor Evans. Deje de meterse en líos. Esto no es una enfermería, ¿queda claro?

Harry asintió débilmente, y miraba disimuladamente a su amigo recién llegado, algo más relajado. Snape le lanzó un pequeño hechizo para limpiar la sangre de su rostro y de su ropa, además de la bufanda. Sorprendiendo a sus jóvenes alumnos, fue él mismo quien le puso aquella prenda alrededor del cuello del gryffindor, tal y como solía llevarla.

Luego se incorporó, notando como los chicos le miraban como si le hubiese salido una cabeza extra.

- ¿Estás esperando algo? – dijo en un tono amenazador, cruzándose de brazos.

- ¡N-n-no! – contestó apresurado Neville, colocándose bien su mochila y la de James sobre uno de sus hombros.

- Pues no pierda más el tiempo y ayude al joven Evans. Él no puede caminar por sí mismo.

Con cierto nerviosismo, el castaño medio corrió al lado de James, y con cuidado de no hacerle daño, le ayudó a incorporarse.

- Yo también os acompañaré. – informó Draco, acercándose a los dos gryffindors.

- No. – la voz de Severus le detuvo en el sitio.

- ¿Qué?

- Tú te quedarás aquí conmigo, Draco. Tengo que hablar sobre un asunto, referido a tu trabajo en clase de hoy…

- ¡Pero Severus! – protestó. Snape le lanzó una fría mirada, y el rubio dejó de quejarse al momento. Lo único que hizo fue cruzarse de brazos para mostrar su descontento.

James se puso de pie ayudado por Neville, quien le sujetaba con firmeza por la cintura. Se encaminaron hacia la salida del despacho, y cuando estuvieron bajo el marco de la puerta, Evans se giró para mirar a los dos slytherins.

- Gracias. Por todo. – dijo en voz baja.

Draco le sonrió débilmente, mientras que Snape solamente levantó una ceja como respuesta. Cuando se fueron, y solamente cuando el profesor de pociones escuchó la puerta de su aula de pociones cerrarse, miró a Draco fijamente.

- Nunca hablarás sobre lo que ha pasado aquí.

- ¿Te refieres a lo blando que has sido? – preguntó Draco con cierto tono de burla.

- Me refiero a que Evans haya hablado en Pársel. – dijo Snape de forma grave y seria.

- … Así que es verdad. Usó el lenguaje Pársel… - murmuró el menor, mirando distraídamente a la serpiente de la mesa, la cual parecía alterada sin la presencia del gryffindor.

- Lo digo en serio, Draco. Por el bien de tu "amigo", es mejor que esto no salga de aquí. ¿Me he explicado lo suficientemente claro?

- … - guardó silencio unos segundos, notando como la penetrante mirada de su padrino seguía todos sus gestos. Dejó escapar un breve suspiro - … Tienes mi palabra. Además, jamás pondría a Evans en un apuro. Dije la verdad sobre lo de que era mi amigo. No voy a delatarlo.

Snape empezó a recoger los restos del antídoto que habían preparado.

- Y por tu bien, Draco, deja de relacionarte con Evans.

- ¿Qué? - exclamó el slytherin sorprendido - ¿Por qué?

- Tu hazme caso… si no quieres arrepentirte más tarde. – le advirtió Severus.

- Seré amigo de quien me plazca. Tú no puedes decidir qué o quién es lo mejor para mí.

- ¿En serio, Draco? ¿Seguro de que Evans es tu "amigo"?

- … ¿Qué estás insinuando? – Draco entrecerró sus ojos, mientras apretaba fuertemente sus puños.

El mayor de los slytherins se giró para verle a los ojos.

- Draco… - volvió a nombrarle, dando unos pasos hacia él hasta estar cara a cara – Llevas un tiempo comportándote de manera extraña. Al principio pensé que se debía a tus problemas con tu padre…

- No metas a mi padre en esto. – le interrumpió fríamente Draco.

- Se que me estas ocultando algo. - continuó Snape como si Draco no hubiese dicho nada, afilando su mirada hacia él – Así que vuelvo a repetirte. Deja en paz a Evans.

Draco arrugó mucho su nariz, y parecía que de un momento a otro iba a ponerse a gritar. Pero en vez de eso, le dio la espalda a Severus y se marchó de allí dando un portazo con la puerta del despacho. Snape no le detuvo en ningún momento, y se mantuvo en silencio durante un buen rato.

Volvió su atención a su mesa, al escuchar un pequeño siseo de la víbora arborícola. Snape se acercó a ella y transfiguró una de sus tantas calderas en un pequeño terrario, donde metió a la serpiente con un levitar.

– Espero que tú me des menos problemas que ellos. – le susurró, hablando solo.

* * *

**Dormitorios de 3º año de Gryffindor.**

- ¿Estás seguro de que te encuentras mejor? – le preguntó Neville, bastante preocupado.

- Sí. Solo necesito dormir un poco y estaré como nuevo. – contestó calmadamente James, recostado en su cama.

Neville se aseguró de que las cortinas estaban bien cerradas, sin molestarse en lanzar algún tipo de hechizo silenciador. Después de todo, la mayoría de sus compañeros estaban en clase.

- ¿Quieres comer algo antes? – le preguntó el castaño – Siempre puedo llamar a un elfo doméstico.

- No, gracias. No tengo mucha hambre… - Harry se quitó la bufanda con cierta dificultad, notando sus brazos todavía muy cansados.

- Por cierto. – Neville se sentó en la cama - ¿Has visto por alguna parte la maceta donde plantamos la semilla? No la he visto al llegar…

- Eh… Pues verás… resulta de que no era una semilla después de todo. – le dijo, aflojándose el nudo de la corbata con los colores de gryffindor.

Harry le explicó pacientemente a Neville lo que había sucedido con la "semilla-huevo" de serpiente, y también le contó sobre el veneno y los slytherins.

Los dos hablaron durante bastante tiempo. Harry había olvidado lo a gusto que se sentía al poder hablar con su compañero, ya que ambos habían dejado de hacerlo de aquella forma tan despreocupada después de lo que pasó en Hogsmeade. Por primera vez en muchos días, el castaño volvía a hablarle como si entre ellos nunca hubiese pasado nada grave.

Aunque ambos estuvieron hablando durante bastante tiempo aquella mañana, el pelinegro no se atrevió a contarle nada relacionado con lo de que podía "hablar" con la serpiente.

- Por cierto James. – le llamó Neville, en alguna parte de la conversación.

- ¿Sí?

- Tú eres muy bueno en clase… y siempre te salen bien los hechizos… - el castaño jugueteó un poco con los pliegues de su propia túnica, y le hablaba sin mirarle a la cara.

- Bueno… Eso es porque estudio mucho…

- Ya, bueno. Sea como sea. – Neville ignoró la modestia de su amigo, y continuó hablando. – Es que tengo una duda…

- Pues pregúntame. – Harry se reclinó mejor sobre su almohada, mirando a su amigo con curiosidad.

- … ¿Por qué, a pesar de que eres tan bueno en todos los hechizos, nunca te defiendes cuando se meten contigo? Es solo por curiosidad, nada más…

Harry bajó un poco su vista hacia sus sábanas.

- No me gusta solucionar los problemas por medio de la magia. – le susurró al cabo de un rato.

- Pero… ¿y si te vuelve a pasar algún día lo mismo que te ha ocurrido hoy? ¿Y si alguien intenta hacerte daño de nuevo? ¿No te defenderías?

El pelinegro cerró sus ojos y se recostó sobre su cama.

- Es… por un problema que tengo.

- ¿Problema? – repitió Neville con cierta curiosidad.

- No sé si es normal entre los magos… Pero… - Harry respiró hondo – Cuando me siento muy nervioso o asustado... mi magia hace cosas raras.

- ¿Raras...? Mmm, ¿como... magia accidental?

- Si, algo parecido... - Confesó Harry - ...En muchas ocasiones, pierdo el control de mi magia.

- ¿De qué forma? - preguntó Neville, bastante interesado en la conversación. - No recuerdo haberte visto hacer magia accidental desde que te conozco...

- Pues... – Harry lo pensó detenidamente. – ... Antes me sucedía muy a menudo. Al principio, noto una especie de presión en el pecho. Me tiemblan las manos... A veces, desde que tengo varita, cuando la uso en un hechizo tengo la sensación de que mi magia la va a romper... - fue diciendo en voz baja - Como ya he dicho, cada vez que me siento en apuros, pierdo parcialmente el control de mi magia. Por eso... tengo miedo de utilizarla para defenderme. - El joven gryffindor colocó sus manos sobre su abdomen. – ¿Recuerdas el día del ataque a Hogsmeade? – preguntó de pronto.

- Si.

- Pues aquel día, cuando estuve apagando el fuego de las casas… también lo sentí. Le dio fuerzas a mis hechizos. Es algo que no puedo evitar, y no se si es normal entre los magos… Imagínate que un alumno se mete conmigo, y que yo intento defenderme. ¿Y si pierdo el control? ¿Y si hago daño a esa persona?

- Entonces… lo que me estás contando básicamente es que no te defiendes porque tienes miedo de hacerle daño a otros, ¿No? – Harry asintió - … Pues es una tontería, sinceramente.

- ¿P-por qué lo dices? - preguntó Harry, alarmado.

- Pues porque tú tienes todo el derecho a defenderte, y el que tendría que habérselo pensado antes es la persona que te atacó. - dijo Neville, alzando la voz.

- … Pero Nev…

- ¡Pero nada! James… estoy harto de ver como la gente se mete contigo. Sé que a ti no te gusta hacer daño a los demás… pero si sigues así, nunca dejarán de hacerlo. Tienes que demostrarles que contigo no se juega, ¡y con razón! Tu propia magia también te lo está pidiendo, quiere salir a defenderte.

- ¿Eso crees? - preguntó el joven, intrigado.

- No sé, quizás, lo he dicho por decir...

- … A-ah…

Neville siguió animándole, y conversando sobre más cosas, relacionadas con la magia accidental. Harry se sintió muy a gusto al quitarse aquel peso de encima. No sabía si aquel problema que tenía era normal en los magos de su edad, pero Neville le tranquilizó. Quizás tuviese razón, y su magia reaccionaba de esa manera porque quería defenderle.

* * *

Después de aquel día tan ajetreado y extraño en el despacho del profesor Snape, le sucedieron muchos otros más tranquilos. Las heridas de Harry acabaron sanándose por sí solas, pues no utilizó la pomada que le había obsequiado su profesor de pociones. Como estaba acostumbrado a ignorar las molestias que le daban las magulladuras que le ocasionaban otros alumnos, decidió reservarse la crema para cuando realmente le hiciera falta.

Aquel día, como muchos otros, Harry había decidido 'esconderse' durante horas en un rincón apartado de la biblioteca, mientras fingía que trabajaba.

Estuvo escondido tras los estantes de libros, pensando en muchas cosas que desde hacía tiempo le rondaban la cabeza.

Pensó en la joven serpiente que no había vuelto a ver. Desde que la dejó al cargo de Snape, Harry se había dedicado a reunir información sobre el reptil en los grandes tomos de Criaturas Mágicas de la biblioteca. Su profesor estuvo en lo cierto al decirle que se trataba de una serpiente extraña. Era un cruce de víbora con un Bowtruckle. Esa pequeña información que le dio Severus le había ayudado a encontrar más sobre el animal.

Para poder hacerse una idea de qué era su otra mitad, Harry buscó en los libros sobre los Bowtruckle. Aquel ser de nombre tan raro era conocido como "guardián de los bosques", y se podían encontrar protegiendo los árboles que les servían como hogar. Eran unas criaturas relativamente inofensivas, pequeñas y difíciles de ver, con apariencia de una corteza con ramitas. Seguramente era por eso por lo que la serpiente tenía esas escamas tan extrañas que se asemejaban a la madera, y se las llamaba "Serpiente de los bosques", título parecido al del Bowtruckle. Lo más curioso, era que a pesar de ser un animal, también tenía cualidades propias de una planta. Resultó que los cuidados que le estuvo dando Neville cuando era todavía un huevo, habían ayudado a su eclosión.

Harry se preguntaba todos los días si Snape la habría soltado en algún lugar del bosque prohibido, y si alguna vez podría tener la oportunidad de verla de nuevo.

Con respecto a la serpiente… Buscando más información sobre serpientes parlantes, descubrió algo que les concertaba.

Puede que cuando él estuvo hablando con ella no notó ninguna diferencia en su voz, pero Harry no tuvo que investigar mucho para saber que lo que había hecho quizás no era tan normal como creyó en un primer lugar. En la biblioteca encontró algunos libros que hablaban sobre el idioma "Pársel". Básicamente consistía en un idioma por el cual una persona podía comunicarse con una serpiente.

Era considerado un don oscuro, utilizado por lamos tenebrosos y siniestros. Lo que no supo descubrir era cómo había aprendido Pársel sin darse cuenta de ello. ¿Quizás alguno de sus padres lo hablaba? Apenas sabía nada de ellos, y no había encontrado ninguna explicación lógica en los libros de la biblioteca.

El gryffindor escuchó de pronto unos pasos que se acercaban hacia él, y rápidamente centró su atención en el libro que tenía delante que hablaba sobre el lenguaje Pársel, fingiendo estar leyendo.

Seguramente era Pince recordándole de nuevo que ya era muy tarde para estar allí.

- Sabía que te encontraría aquí. – escuchó una voz con cierto aire de superioridad.

- ¿Draco? – preguntó el gryffindor bastante sorprendido, cerrando el libro de golpe y dejándolo sobre la mesa. Miró al recién llegado con cierto nerviosismo.

- Quién si no. – el slytherin se sentó en el mismo banco en el que estaba sentado el pelinegro, y pasó rápidamente uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de Harry.

Instantáneamente, el gryffindor notó como se le subían los colores. Draco empezó a juguetear con el borde de su bufanda, poniéndole más nervioso todavía.

- ¿C-cómo es que estás aquí?

Malfoy le sonrió pícaramente.

– Te estaba buscando… - susurró en voz baja. Sin que Harry pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo, le quitó la bufanda del rostro. - ¿Qué haces aquí solo? ¿Por qué no estás con Longbottom? Ya sabes que no estás seguro si no estás con él. Cualquier slytherin podría acosarte…

- ¿O-oh? Por ejemplo… ¿un slytherin llamado Draco? – le dijo Harry, intentando recuperar su bufanda, e ignorando la mirada del rubio.

- Exactamente. – Draco se acercó mucho más a su rostro.

Harry quedó paralizado momentáneamente. Notaba la respiración de Draco sobre su rostro, y como una de sus manos empezaba a acariciarle el brazo muy lentamente. Harry cerró los ojos, sintiendo como los labios del rubio se rozaban con los suyos.

De golpe, Draco le soltó y se apartó de él. Cogió el libro que hasta hace unos instantes estaba leyendo Harry, e hizo como si no hubiese pasado nada entre ambos.

- ¿Qué estabas leyendo? – preguntó en un tono divertido de voz.

El gryffindor tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sujetando Draco, rápidamente intentó quitarle el libro de las manos. El slytherin lo esquivó fácilmente, y leyó las primeras líneas de aquel tomo.

- Draco, por favor. Devuélvemelo – le suplicó, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

- … Ah… estás leyendo sobre Pársel… - dijo con voz calmada, desapareciéndole todo rastro de humor.

Ninguno dijo nada. Harry estaba muy nervioso por la situación, y se sujetaba con fuerza uno de los extremos de su bufanda olvidada.

- ¿Tienes curiosidad por lo que es? – le preguntó Draco.

- … U-un poco… - le contestó, no sabiendo muy bien qué decir.

- ¿Qué es lo que sabes?

- P-pues… - tartamudeó Harry, viendo rostro serio del slytherin.

- ¿Sabías que prácticamente nadie habla ya Pársel?

- … Sí.

- ¿Y que es algo propio de slytherin?

Harry no le contestó, sino que bajó su vista hacia su regazo.

- ¿Y no te parece genial que tú puedas hablarlo?

- ¿P-perdón? – Harry le miró rápidamente, bastante sorprendido. - Yo no hablo Pársel...

- Tonterías, te escuché el otro día en el despacho de Snape. - había cierto brillo en los ojos de Draco – Debes ser la única persona viva que pueda hacerlo. Eso demuestra que eres un gran mago.

- … ¿De verdad crees que yo hablo Pársel?

- ¡Claro! – exclamó, para luego volver a bajar su voz en un susurro. – Es un idioma muy fácil de reconocer, sobre todo para mí, que soy slytherin.

- E-entiendo... - murmuró Harry, no muy convencido.

- Pero ahora en serio, James. Puede que a muchos magos les asuste lo que hiciste, pero yo pienso que es genial.

- … Pero Draco… las personas que hablaron alguna vez Pársel fueron todos magos tenebrosos.

- Lo sé. Es más, se dice que… El-que-no-ha-de-ser-nombrado también podía hablarlo.

Harry tragó con dificultad ante aquella revelación.

- Pero eso no significa que tú también lo seas. Te conozco, James… eres demasiado bueno como para ser un mago malvado. – le susurró aun más bajo todavía.

El gryffindor dejó que aquellas palabras calaran en su mente, y muy tímidamente le sonrió a Draco, con profundo agradecimiento.

- Gracias…

- ¿Por qué?

- … Por confiar en mí.

A Draco se le iluminó el rostro con una sincera y pequeña sonrisa, muy distinta a las que solía dedicarle. De nuevo, se acercó a Harry, y esta vez, le propinó un silencioso beso el cual el gryffindor no pudo ser capaz de rechazar. Podía sentir como los labios de Malfoy le acariciaban los suyos, y como el slytherin dejaba el libro sobre la mesa para tener las manos libres.

Harry se dejó sujetar por el rubio, permitiéndole tocarle por cualquier parte de su cuerpo sin ningún tipo de vergüenza. Podía notar las hábiles manos de Draco meterse por la apertura de su túnica, y como acariciaba sus costados y su espalda con toda la gentileza del mundo.

- James… - le susurró Malfoy entre beso y beso. Luego, se separó ligeramente para poder verle a la cara. - ¿Crees que…?

El gryffindor no dijo nada, esperando a que continuase hablando.

- ¿Crees que podrías decir algo en Pársel ahora?

- … ¿Por qué? – le preguntó, notando su voz casi sin aliento por culpa de los besos.

- Es que me gustó mucho… cuando hablaste así en el despacho de Snape. – admitió algo sonrojado, pero sonriéndole. – Y me gustaría volver a oírlo.

- No sé si podré… - le contestó, algo reacio ante la idea.

La verdad es que nunca había probado a hablarla desde que la descubrió. No sabía muy bien qué tenía que hacer para hablar en Pársel, ya que las únicas veces que lo había hecho ni siquiera fue consciente de que lo hacía. Quizás, si lo pensase con fuerza…

"Quiero hablar en Pársel" se dijo un par de veces mentalmente, posando sus ojos sobre el libro que tenía frente a él, el cual tenia en la portada el dibujo de una serpiente.

Sonrojándose mucho, habló con una voz susurrante.

- _Te quiero_.

- … Increíble… has hablado en Pársel. – le confirmó el slytherin, abriendo ampliamente sus ojos. - ¿Qué es lo que has dicho?

Harry se sonrojó más todavía, pero no contestó a Draco.

- Bueno, si no quieres decírmelo no pasa nada… pero creo que es lo más sexy que escuchado en mi vida. – Draco le guiñó, y volvió a acercársele para darle otro beso.

* * *

_Continuará…_


	13. Buckbeak

**Capítulo 13**

**"Buckbeak"**

* * *

Harry Potter no recordaba haber dormido tan bien desde hacía mucho tiempo. La cicatriz no le dolía nada en absoluto, y aquella noche no había tenido ningún sueño extraño que le desvelase. Fue prácticamente el primero en levantarse, arreglarse y tenerlo todo listo para ir a clase de Criaturas Mágicas. Por esa misma razón, tuvo que esperar un buen rato en la cálida sala común de Gryffindor hasta que su amigo Neville estuviese preparado para acompañarle.

El pelinegro miró a través de los ventanales que poseía aquella habitación, intentando distraerse. Cada vez faltaba menos para la primavera, y poco a poco el níveo manto que cubría el paisaje iba desapareciendo, dando paso a los primeros indicios de vegetación. Harry agradecía mucho esto, porque significaba que por fin volvería a poder dar paseos por los terrenos de Hogwarts sin acabar calado hasta los huesos.

Pero por otra parte se sentía nervioso, y el motivo de aquello se debía a Neville. Su mejor amigo no paraba de insistir en que debía volver a intentar pasar su prueba de vuelo, y no es que le disgustase la idea de volver a volar en escoba, pero por dentro se sentía inseguro. La última vez que lo intentó, se desmayó en mitad del aire y por poco acababa estrellado contra el suelo. De no ser por Draco…

- ¿Estás listo, Jimmy? – escuchó decir a Neville, quien acababa de salir de los dormitorios gryffindors.

Harry se volteó para mirar a su amigo fijamente, poniendo sus brazos en jarra.

- ¿Qué si estoy listo? – preguntó en voz incrédula, haciéndose el ofendido. Dio un par de golpes en el suelo con el pie, imitando a la perfección a Draco cuando éste se mosqueaba.

- Vale, lo sé, pregunta tonta. – se rió el castaño, dirigiéndose a la salida de la sala común junto a Harry – Me muero de ganas de ir hoy a clase. – le dijo, mientras abría el retrato de la Dama Gorda y dejaba que James saliese el primero.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Cómo que por qué? ¿Es que no te acuerdas de lo que nos dijo Hagrid? – Neville trató de hacerse el sorprendido, como si aquello fuese la noticia del siglo y el que "James" no lo recordase era un auténtico crimen.

- Umm… - Harry se sonrojó un poco, colocándose mejor la mochila sobre su hombro y mirando hacia delante.

No recordaba qué podría haber dicho Hagrid en su última clase que fuera importante. Normalmente solía prestar mucha atención en sus clases, pero cuando iba a clases de Criaturas Mágicas, se le hacía prácticamente imposible atender a su profesor. No es que no apreciara aquellas clases lo suficiente, sino que cada vez que traía una nueva y desconocida criatura, ésta se las arreglaba para acabar encima del pelinegro sin que él pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

Era muy difícil concentrarse cuanto tienes un Escreguto de Cola Explosiva intentando colarse por tu túnica.

Los dos se encaminaron hacia las grandes escaleras del castillo, andando por los pasillos sin mucha prisa. Era temprano todavía, y había muy pocos alumnos despiertos a esas horas.

- ¡Dijo que traería a un invitado especial! Creo que se refería al mismo que nombró cuando pasamos la mañana en su cabaña. ¿Te acuerdas? El día de navidad, cuando te recuperaste de tu desmayo sobre la escoba... – el pelinegro iba a contestarle, pero fue debidamente interrumpido por el castaño - ¡Ah! Por cierto, no se me ha olvidado aún. Debemos hablar con Hooch para tus clases de vuelo.

- Nev… - Harry luchó por las ganas tremendas que tenía de llevarse una mano a la cara.

- ¡Que sí Jimmy! ¡Deja de poner excusas! Debes aprovechar que hace buen tiempo. Además, viendo lo rápido que aprendiste en tu primera vez, seguro que lo haces fenomenal.

- … ¿Crees que me dejará usar mi escoba? Mi saeta de fuego, quiero decir. – preguntó esperanzado el pelinegro, aunque todavía no muy seguro de aquella idea.

- ¡Por supuesto! No hay ninguna norma que diga lo contrario.

A raíz de esa conversación, y tratando Harry desesperadamente de cambiar de tema, ambos empezaron a hablar de quidditch. Recordaron el último partido que tuvo Gryffindor, el cual no fue especialmente de los mejores que habían tenido (teniendo en cuenta que fue contra Slytherin). Pero lo que más le disgustó a la casa de los leones, fue la actuación del buscador de gryffindor: Kevin Weiss.

- Desde luego, no sé como Oliver permite que siga jugando ese inútil. – gruñó malhumorado Neville, bajando de un tirón las escaleras móviles de Hogwarts. Harry las bajó tras él, a un paso mucho más calmado y sin parecer un salvaje.

- Tampoco es para enfadarse, Nev. En aquel partido solamente se distrajo un poco.

- ¿Un poco? ¡Por favor! – el castaño alzó sus manos hacia el cielo - ¡Se puso a ligar con una Ravenclaw de las gradas en mitad del partido!

- … ¿Quizás intentaba distraer a su rival? – sugirió Harry, sin poder evitar sonar divertido.

- Yo solo espero que Oliver se deje de tonterías y lo cambie. Pero ya. Si encontrase a alguno medianamente decente, quien sabe. Lo mismo este año logramos ganar.

- ¿Cuántos partidos quedan?

- Uno. Vencimos a Ravenclaw y perdimos contra Slytherin. Solo queda Hufflepuff, que en teoría debería de ser fácil de vencer. Pero tengo miedo por el nuevo buscador de su equipo…

- ¿Quién es? – preguntó de forma casual el pelinegro. A Harry le encantaba el quidditch, pero de todas las posiciones que había en un equipo, la de buscador era la que más le llamaba la atención. Él mismo se lo pasó muy bien cuando persiguió a la snitch dorada el día del accidente, y atraparla, aunque no hubiese nadie para vitorearle, le hizo sentirse tremendamente feliz y orgulloso.

- Cedric Diggory… Don Perfecto. – escuchó como su amigo le contestaba, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo que aquella persona fuera el buscador.

- No le conozco. – admitió Harry.

- Pues deberías. Es parecido a ti, pero popular. Saca buenas notas, es un guaperas, y bastante bueno en escoba. Y da gracias que sea Hufflepuff, porque si no, sería un arrogante insufrible sobrealimentado de fama.

- ¿Y dices que es como yo? – Harry negó con la cabeza, escuchando como su amigo desprestigiaba a un alumno al que apenas conocía - ¿Significa eso que soy un "guaperas"?

- No te hagas el listillo, Jimmy. – se rió Neville, sonrojándose un poco y mirando hacia otro lado.

- ¡Ey! ¡Neville, James! – escucharon a alguien llamarles desde lejos.

Ambos se dieron la vuelta casi al mismo tiempo, para ver como una chica de pelo castaño y abundante corría en su dirección, parándose justo en frente de ellos.

- Ey Hermione. – le saludó Longbottom.

- B-buenos días. – dijo tímidamente Harry. El pelinegro miró a la chica con cierto desamparo, y con un leve sentimiento de desánimo que siempre le surgía cuando ella estaba cerca.

Hermione era de las únicas personas que no tenían miedo de hablarle, y que le trataba como una persona normal y corriente.

- Chicos, ¿os importa que os acompañe? – les preguntó Granger, mientras los tres reanudaban el camino a clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

- Claro que no. – le contestó el castaño.

- Menos mal. No me gusta ir sola cuando compartimos clase con Slytherin… Ya sabéis lo pesados que son a veces. – la chica puso una cara de disgusto – Supuestamente Parvati Patil me iba a acompañar, pero cuando la llamé aún no se había levantado de la cama, y yo no puedo permitirme el lujo de llegar tarde a clase. Al menos ahora con vosotros los slytherins no se meterán conmigo.

- Pues creo que yendo con nosotros será peor. Solemos ser el objetivo de esas serpientes… - le advirtió Neville.

- Bah. Pero somos tres, no creo que nos digan nada. – les dijo Granger, mientras trataba de peinarse un poco.

Harry les escuchó hablar, y decidió guardar silencio durante el resto del trayecto. Salieron del castillo los tres juntos, y como fueron los que más madrugaron, no había nadie cuando llegaron a la cabaña del profesor Hagrid.

Ni siquiera el mismo semigigante estaba en su casa.

- Qué raro… ¿Nos hemos equivocado de día? – preguntó Neville, subido en unos troncos que había bajo la ventana de la cabaña de Hagrid, mientras trataba de mirar por ésta.

- No. Hoy es viernes, y a primera toca esta clase. – les dijo Hermione totalmente convencida.

- ¿Estará desayunando? – volvió a preguntar el gryffindor, poniendo cara de concentración mientras limpiaba el sucio cristal de la ventana y volvía a mirar dentro.

- No creo, suele comer casi siempre en su casa. – la chica se rascó su pequeño mentón, tratando de desvelar el misterio.

- Pues debería estar por aquí cerca. Aunque no en su cabaña, desde luego. – dijo, descolgándose de ésta y limpiándose las manos en su túnica.

"James" esperó pacientemente a un par de pasos de ellos, mirando con interés hacia el humo que salía de la chimenea de la casita. Puede que el semigigante no estuviera allí, pero debía de haberse marchado muy recientemente.

- Vaya, nunca me imaginé que unos gryffindors pudieran madrugar tanto… - escucharon una voz burlona a sus espaldas, tratando de llamar su atención.

Hermione entrecerró sus ojos, al mismo tiempo que se giraba para ver a Draco Malfoy, quien les miraba con una sonrisa de superioridad plasmada en su rostro.

Neville también le miró con desconfianza. El rubio que ahora mismo les miraba fijamente, como si estuviese tramando algo.

- ¿A qué esperamos? – dijo Draco, poniéndose en marcha y rodeando la modesta cabaña del guardián de los terrenos de Hogwarts, evitando pisar alguna planta de la pequeña huerta que poseía.

- ¿A dónde vas? – se atrevió a preguntarle la chica.

- A buscar al patoso de Hagrid, ¿a dónde si no? – le respondió el rubio, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

Los tres gryffindors, algo sorprendidos por cómo actuaba Malfoy, le siguieron sin decir nada. Pudieron ver un estrecho camino de tierra que salía de la puerta trasera de la casita, y que se perdía tras unos matorrales. Como no encontraron a su profesor por ninguna parte, decidieron seguir aquel sendero.

No anduvieron mucho cuando pudieron escuchar la voz grave de Hagrid no muy lejos de allí.

- Le encontramos. – dijo el slytherin, apurando su paso y adelantándose a resto.

Cuando llegó a un pequeño claro entre los árboles, Draco pegó un pequeño grito que alarmó a sus compañeros. Rápidamente, los gryffindors se pusieron al lado de él, y contemplaron qué le había impresionado tanto.

- Vaya chicos, con que ya estáis aquí. ¿Es la hora de nuestra clase? – preguntó el semigigante, Hagrid, mientras daba de comer a una majestuosa criatura que tenía a su lado.

Era un hipogrifo. Su plumaje brillaba bajo la luz del sol que se colaba en aquel claro, y sus fuertes patas traseras a veces daban golpes en la tierra mientras comía tranquilamente de lo que le daba Hagrid.

- ¿Cómo demonios has traído un animal así a la escuela? – preguntó estupefacto el slytherin, mientras dejaba su mochila en el suelo.

Los gryffindors también dejaron sus pertenencias junto a las de Malfoy, y los cuatro se acercaron un par de pasos a la singular pareja. Se detuvieron de golpe cuando la criatura mitad águila–mitad caballo hizo un pequeño relinche, como si estuviera disgustado por algo.

- No es un animal cualquiera. Es un hipogrifo, y se llama Buckbeak.

- Me da igual como se llame, sinceramente. – le dijo el rubio, cruzándose de brazos – Es una criatura peligrosa.

- Por una vez… - dijo Hermione – Creo estar de acuerdo con Malfoy. – admitió.

El hipogrifo dio un pequeño graznido, hinchando su pecho y levantando su afilado pico hacia arriba.

- Por favor, no digáis esas cosas delante de él. El pequeño Buckbeak es muy sensible.

Harry escuchó como sus compañeros empezaron a discutir con su profesor sobre Buckbeak y la seguridad en la escuela, pero él no les dio la menor importancia. No podía apartar su vista del majestuoso animal.

Era la primera vez que veía un hipogrifo. Era grandioso, tenía un plumaje grisáceo, con el pecho blanco, y sus poderosas garras delanteras de águila se incrustaban en el suelo con fuerza. Su pico parecía terriblemente afilado, y Harry estaba totalmente seguro que una coz de aquellas patas traseras de caballo podrían derribar incluso un árbol. Pero lo que más le llamaba la atención eran aquellas grandes alas que tenía recogidas a ambos lados de su costado. ¿Podría volar con ellas, a pesar de ser un animal tan grande?

Miró a la criatura a los ojos, y unos grandes orbes color canela se fijaron en él. Ambos se observaron mutuamente, y el hipogrifo dejó de relinchar para quedarse totalmente inmóvil y en silencio. Aquello le dio muy mala espina al gryffindor, que rápidamente se sintió intimidado por el animal.

- Los hipogrifos tienen una personalidad muy fuerte. – escuchó decir a Neville, quien también se había metido en la conversación – Y por eso son peligrosos.

- Pero Buckbeak es muy cariñoso. – protestó Hagrid, sonando en aquella discusión como si fuese un niño con un berrinche.

- ¿Sabe algo de esto el director? – preguntó Draco.

- Claro que sí. – el semigigante se cruzó de brazos.

De repente, el hipogrifo se alejó del profesor de Criaturas mágicas, sorprendiendo a más de uno. Draco y Neville retrocedieron unos pasos, hasta llegar prácticamente a la protección que los árboles que había tras ellos les podían ofrecer, mientras que Hermione se cubrió la boca con sus manos para reprimir un pequeño grito del susto y corría hacia la derecha para ponerse a cubierto.

Pero el gran animal les ignoró y se fue directo a por Harry.

- ¡Por Merlín! ¡Detenlo, Hagrid! – exclamó Neville.

- No os preocupéis. Es inofensivo. – volvió a asegurar el semigigante - ¡Evans! No te asustes, Buckbeak solo querrá saludarte.

- ¡Qué! – gritó Draco - ¡Estás loco! ¡Le va a arrancar la cabeza de un picotazo!

Harry se mantuvo firme en el sitio, y no sabían si lo hacía por valentía o porque se encontraba totalmente petrificado por el miedo. Draco estaba a punto de sacar su varita para poner fin a todo aquello, pero se contuvo. Abrió su boca por el asombro, al ver con el gran animal le hacía una "reverencia" a James Evans.

- ¿Veis? Buckbeak tiene buenos modales. Aunque es extraño… - Hagrid se rascó su despeinada barba - Normalmente son las personas las que se tienen que arrodillar primero frente a él, y no al revés… - murmuró el semigigante, desconcertado.

El joven Evans escuchó atentamente las palabras de su profesor, sin atreverse a mirar hacia otra parte que no fuera a "Buckbeak". Él también se inclinó en su dirección, intentando corresponder el gesto torpemente, y después los dos se volvieron a erguir casi al mismo tiempo. El hipogrifo se colocó frente a él, picoteando cariñosamente los mechones rebeldes de su cabeza.

- … Vale, esto es seguramente lo más raro que he visto en mi vida… - dijo Hermione, recuperándose del susto y con el rostro totalmente rojo por su huída anterior.

- Lo llevo diciendo desde el principio. Mi pequeño Buckbeak es muy bueno, y le gusta hacer amigos.

- … ¿Puedo tocarlo? – preguntó Longbottom con timidez, al ver como su amigo James pasaba sus manos por el sedoso plumaje del hipogrifo.

- ¡Claro que sí! Pero recuerda, para acercarte debes mostrarle tus respetos.

Perdiéndole un poco el miedo, Neville hizo lo que su profesor le dijo. Llamó la atención del hipogrifo y le obsequió con una muy exagerada reverencia. Buckbeak se giró y se la devolvió lentamente. No queriendo quedarse atrás, Hermione le imitó. En un momento, los tres gryffindors rodeaban al gran animal, acariciándolo y rascándoles la parte de atrás de su emplumada cabeza.

- Genial… - susurró Neville –…Nunca había estado tan cerca de un hipogrifo.

- Yo tampoco. Mira que carita tiene… ¡Y qué plumas más suaves! – añadió la chica.

Buckbeak parecía ronronear con aprobación, mirando a los tres con sus grandes ojos marrones.

- ¿No quieres acercarte tu también, joven Draco? – le preguntó Hagrid a su alumno de slytherin, viéndole muy quieto en su sitio.

- Creo que paso. – murmuró, cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Por qué?

- No me gustan nada esas garras ni ese pico.

- Vamos, Draco. – escuchó decir a "James", quien hablaba por primera vez desde que salió del castillo. – Ven, no te hará nada. – le aseguró.

Draco los miró con desconfianza, no sabiendo si debía o no creerle. Harry extendió su mano en la dirección del slytherin, esperándole.

Draco miró fijamente al gryffindor a los ojos, y despues de unos segundos suspiró y observó al hipogrifo. Con una elegancia digna de un sangre pura le hizo una reverencia perfecta. Casi al instante, el gran animal se lo devolvió, lo que se convirtió en la señal para que el slytherin pudiera acercarse.

James le esperaba justo a un lado de Buckbeak, y Draco tomó la mano extendida del gryffindor sin decir nada. Con sumo cuidado, el gryffindor guió la mano del rubio hasta que estuvo colocada sobre la frente del hipogrifo, el cual mantenía su cabeza ligeramente agachada para que llegasen a ella. Draco le acarició un par de veces, con la mano de James todavía sobre la suya.

Ambos notaron unas grandes pisadas que se acercaban hacia ellos y que pertenecían a su profesor de Criaturas mágicas.

- Como veo que ya os conocéis, creo que es la hora de que deis una pequeña vuelta con Buckbeak. ¿Qué me decís a eso? – sugirió el semigigante.

- ¿Te refieres a dar un paseo por el bosque con él? – preguntó Neville, no muy convencido.

- ¿Y por qué tiene que ser solo por el bosque? – cuestionó algo divertido Hagrid, cogiendo de repente a Evans por debajo de los brazos, levantándolo en el aire.

- ¡Ey! – protestó el slytherin pillado por sorpresa, al encontrarse de golpe mirando la gran panza del semigigante en vez de a Harry.

El joven gryffindor también se había asustado al sentir como su profesor le alzaba con brusquedad, y le colocaba sobre el lomo de Buckbeak como si fuese un saco de patatas. Harry se agarró al cuello del animal, temiendo que se fuera a caer desde una considerable altura de casi dos metros.

- ¿Qué haces, barbudo? ¿Es que quieres que se mate? ¡EY! – protestó más fuerte Draco, al ver como el semigigante también le levantaba a él - ¡Suéltame! ¡Yo no quiero subirme a esa cosa!

Buckbeak resopló ruidosamente, pero se mantuvo quieto mientras Hagrid colocaba al rubio sobre su lomo, justo detrás de Evans.

- Ale, disfrutad del paseo. – les despidió su profesor, dando una "pequeña" palmada en los cuartos traseros del hipogrifo.

El gran animal hizo un relinche, y Draco se sujetó con fuerza alrededor de la estrecha cintura del gryffindor, temiendo caerse de espaldas. Sorprendiendo a ambos chicos, Buckbeak abrió sus grandes alas y galopó a toda velocidad por el bosque. Escucharon los gritos de espanto de Neville y Hermione, y una sonora carcajada de su profesor de Criaturas mágicas, antes de perderlos de vista.

Harry estaba aterrorizado, y no se explicaba como el gran animal podía moverse con tanta soltura entre los árboles sin ni siquiera rozarlos con sus grandes alas plateadas. Conforme Buckbeak galopaba a cada vez más velocidad, se dieron cuenta de que el bosque se iba aclarando y era menos espeso. Llegaron a un extenso claro libre de matorrales y de árboles, y dando un gran impulso con sus patas traseras, el hipogrifo dio un tremendo salto hacia arriba.

Los dos chicos se sujetaron con fuerza, Draco de James, y éste del cuello del animal. Buckbeak batió sus alas majestuosamente, manteniéndoles en el aire y haciendo que se alzasen cada vez más arriba. Harry miró hacia abajo, comprobando como los árboles se hacía cada vez más pequeños. Pudo ver, desde aquella altura, la mancha marrón que debía ser la casa del guardabosques, y la pequeña columna de humo que salía de su chimenea.

Draco se acomodó sobre el lomo del hipogrifo, amoldandose a la espalda de Harry pegada a su pecho, y colocando su cabeza en el hombro de éste. El viento les removía las túnicas y el pelo, y la larga bufanda de Harry les seguía como si se tratase de una estela dorada y roja. El majestuoso castillo de Hogwarts se imponía en aquel paisaje alejado de la sociedad, y los dos chicos se dedicaron a observarlo en total silencio.

De vez en cuando, Buckbeak soltaba algún graznido de placidez, mientras sobrevolaba los terrenos de Hogwarts. Como si les estuviese haciendo un tour, el hipogrifo pasó muy cerca por todas y cada una de las torres del castillo, trotando de vez en cuando por los tejados de piedra para ganar impulso.

Harry nunca se lo había pasado tan bien. Fue como recordar su primer día en escoba. Se sentía terriblemente pequeño e insignificante en aquel cielo tan inmenso. Estaba junto a la persona que más quería a lomos de una criatura que en su infancia jamás hubiera pensado que pudiera existir.

Se reclinó hacia atrás para sentir el cálido pecho de Draco, notando como éste le apretaba un poco más fuerte contra él. El viento le removía tanto su pelo negro que sabía que su cicatriz en forma de rayo era visible. Mantuvo todo el tiempo su rostro girado hacia el lado contrario de donde estaba la cabeza del slytherin, con la esperanza de que no la viese.

Draco, por lo visto, lo consideró como una invitación, y le obsequió con un par de besos en su cuello y en su nuca, apartando la molesta bufanda con el mentón.

- James… - le susurró el slytherin al oído, haciendo que a medio cuerpo del pelinegro se le pusieran los pelos de punta.

- Draco. – murmuró Harry de vuelta, no tan animadamente como él esperaba sonar.

- ¿Te ocurre algo? ¿Te has mareado? – le preguntó Draco, tan cerca que podía notar los labios del rubio rozar su oreja.

- No es eso. – contestó el pelinegro, algo inseguro.

- ¿Entonces…? – volvió a preguntarle Draco - ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

- Es solo que… - empezó diciendo Harry – Uh… Draco, puede que suene raro… pero… - el gryffindor miró hacia abajo, viendo el gran lago que había en los terrenos de Hogwarts.

- Sea lo que sea, dímelo. – le animó el rubio.

- Umm… ¿Podrías llamarme… con algún tipo de apodo en vez de con mi nombre? – preguntó tímidamente – Sé que suena ridículo. Es una tontería. Si no quieres hacerlo lo entiendo. – se excusó rápidamente, notando su cara roja.

- Ah… ¿Quieres que te de un mote? – la voz del slytherin sonaba divertida.

- … Dicho así, suena un poco estúpido…

- No es nada estúpido. – Draco sonrió - ¿Eso quiere decir que quieres que te llame Jimmy, como hace tu amigo Longbottom?

- No. – Harry negó con la cabeza – Me refería a un apodo que no tuviese que ver con mi nombre.

- ¿Por qué? – quiso saber el rubio.

- … No sé, me pareció buena idea.

- Umm… así que quieres que te ponga un nombre… - prosiguió Draco, sin darle mayor importancia a la extraña petición del pelinegro - ¿Qué tal espantapájaros?

- …

Draco soltó una carcajada ante el silencio del gryffindor.

- Era broma. – le contestó entre risa y risa. – La verdad es que tengo el mote perfecto para ti.

- ¿A sí? – preguntó esperanzado Harry.

- Si. – Draco colocó una de sus manos sobre el pecho del pelinegro, y le acarició levemente aquella zona, sintiendo el golpeteo que delataba las emociones desbocadas del chico. – León.

- ¿León? – repitió Harry. - ¿Por qué León?... ¿Es porque soy Gryffindor?

- En parte, sí. Pero no es solamente eso. – dijo Draco, respirando en el cuello de Harry y tomándose su tiempo para continuar - ¿Qué sabes sobre la historia de Inglaterra, James?

- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

- Tú solo contéstame. – le ordenó calmadamente el slytherin.

- Pues… se bastante poco.

- ¿Alguna vez has oído hablar de un rey que reinó en Inglaterra llamado Ricardo I? – hizo una pausa – O también conocido popularmente como… Ricardo corazón de León.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver ese hombre conmigo? – Harry cada vez estaba más confuso. Ese nombre se le hacía conocido, como si lo hubiese escuchado en alguna parte. Quizás se lo oyó decir al profesor Binns, en clase de Historia de la Magia. Pero sinceramente, aquella asignatura no era de sus preferidas.

- Puede que los muggles de aquella época no lo supiesen… Pero aquel rey era un mago bastante famoso por aquellos tiempos.

- ¿En serio?

Como si previera que sus jinetes querían mantener una conversación tranquila, Buckbeak estuvo planeando la mayor parte del tiempo sobre la débil brisa, sin querer todavía regresar a casa.

- Si. Tenía fama de ser muy caballeroso, inteligente, fuerte y valiente. Todo un gryffindor, si me permites decir.

- … Sigo sin saber en qué se parece ese tal Ricardo a mí como para darme ese mote.

- Déjame continuar. – le dijo Draco, acomodándose sobre el lomo del hipogrifo – Hay algo que me recuerdas de ese mago en concreto. Ricardo I no siempre había tenido esa brillante reputación, y de joven había sido casi tan tímido como tú. Pasaba siempre desapercibido, a pesar de ser un hombre bastante apuesto. – aportó Draco, de forma sugerente - …Pero a la hora de la verdad, después de que su padre muriera y fuese coronado rey de Inglaterra, le demostró a sus súbditos lo mucho que valía a pesar de ser un hombre que apenas había pasado unos meses en su reino. Fue un gran rey que se ganó el afecto de todos los que le apoyaban, y poseía una mirada cálida que te hacían jurarle una lealtad indefinida, fueran cuales fuesen tus ideales.

Harry escuchó atentamente el relato del slytherin, sin interrumpirle en ningún momento.

- A veces… pienso que los dos nos parecemos a aquel mago. Somos unos jóvenes incomprendidos, y deseando enseñarles al mundo que nos ignora lo mucho que valemos. Pero de nosotros, tú eres el que tiene mayor parecido. Eres inteligente… fuerte, mágicamente quiero decir, y también eres valiente. - Harry iba a protestar por ese último comentario, pero Draco no se lo permitió. - Eres justo igual que Ricardo corazón de León. Y a pesar de que nadie en este castillo parece ser consciente de que existes… yo sé que en el fondo vales muchísimo. Eres un gran mago, James, pero aún no se ha presentado el momento perfecto para que la gente lo sepa. Aún así, me gustaría ser el primero en darte un nombre adecuado para tu futuro yo.

El gryffindor apretó con fuerza sus labios, luchando por mantenerse totalmente inmóvil y no darse la vuelta para enterrarse en los brazos del slytherin. Notaba como sus ojos se humedecían, y un nudo en la garganta le impedía respirar con normalidad. Draco le estaba comparando con un rey.

- ¿Te gusta tu apodo, León? ¿O mejor Leoncito? Aunque simplemente Leo también te queda bastante decente. – le habló Draco.

- Cualquiera de esos me vale… con tal de que seas tú quien lo elija. – le admitió como pudo Harry, intentando que no se le quebrase la voz.

Buckbeak les obsequió con un último y hermoso planeo, rozando la superficie del lago, para finalmente regresar al lugar de partida. Debía de haber pasado un buen rato desde que emprendieron el vuelo, y seguramente la clase oficial de Hagrid ya habría comenzado. El hipogrifo aleteó sus alas enérgicamente sobre el descampado donde lo vieron junto al gigante, y aterrizó grácilmente sobre la blanda tierra. Harry estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de colocarse bien el flequillo y la bufanda, además de calmar sus emociones, como para darse cuenta de que una multitud de alumnos les miraban con la boca abierta.

Buckbeak se inclinó hacia adelante como si estuviese haciendo de nuevo una de tantas reverencias, ayudando a los dos chicos a bajarse de su lomo por su propio pie. Harry estaba tan entretenido procurando no tropezarse con su bufanda, que no se dio cuenta como un grupo de slytherin se acercaba a ellos dando grandes pisotones.

- ¡Pero qué ultraje es éste! ¡Draco, querido! – una voz aguda hizo que ambos levantaran sus rostros hacia ella. Era Pansy Parkinson - ¡Cómo ha osado ese engendro siquiera tocarte!

La chica actuaba como si estuviese terriblemente ofendida. Harry por dentro estaba aterrorizado, porque aún recordaba el horrible trato que le dio aquella slytherin y su grupo de amigos. Por instinto se alejó unos pasos de Draco.

Buckbeak también se mostró agitado por aquella voz tan aguda, e imitando a Harry se alejó discretamente, aunque no parecía muy feliz de tener que hacerlo.

- Tranquila, Pansy – dijo Draco, forzando una sonrisa slytherin y entrecerrando ligeramente sus ojos – Estoy bien. Solo me vi forzado a realizar un vuelo con él.

- ¡Pero qué clase de tortura es esa! Y encima sobre un bicho tan repugnante cubierto de plumas… Debiste de haberlo pasado fatal. – la chica le miró con pena, acariciando el antebrazo de Draco y poniendo voz melosa – Yo hare que luego te sientas mejor.

Harry apretó sus puños con fuerza, pero no hizo nada al respecto.

- No te preocupes. Dejemos el tema, ¿de acuerdo? – el rubio se peinó sus cabellos casi platinos, andando despreocupadamente hacia el grupo de alumnos que seguían mirándoles con rostros de sorpresa.

Pero Malfoy, al sentir que estaba caminando solo, miró hacia atrás para ver por qué sus compañeros no le estaban siguiendo. Descubrió que aquellos slytherin miraban con odio a Evans, como si estuviesen a punto de tirárseles a su cuello.

- Y a ti… ya te habíamos dejado claro que no tienes permitido ni tan siquiera mirarnos a la cara… - gruñó Crabbe, apretando sus puños visiblemente para intimidar al pequeño gryffindor.

Harry, viendo como poco a poco iba siendo acorralado por los slytherins, echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor y pudo comprobar que su profesor no parecía estar por ninguna parte. Neville y Hermione si que estaban, mezclados con la multitud de alumnos y mirando en su dirección con cara de espanto. Draco estaba clavado en el sitio, sin saber qué hacer.

Harry era consciente de que estaba en un apuro, y que si quería salir ileso, tendría que hacerlo por sus propios medios. Antes de hacer nada, miró al pálido rostro de Neville.

Pudo ver como la expresión de su amigo pasaba a una de duda a otra de comprensión, y por último a una de total terror.

Miró desafiante a las serpientes, sin retroceder un paso más. Quizás Neville tenía razón y debía defenderse. Draco también debía de estar en lo cierto, y debía demostrarles lo mucho que valía. Harry no era un cobarde, ni de los slytherins ni de su propia magia.

Puede que en aquel momento no tuviese su varita, ya que ésta seguía olvidada en la mochila que dejó en tierra antes de dar aquel vuelo. No era grande, ni fuerte físicamente, pero de lo que sí sabía es que era un gryffindor.

- Haré lo que me plazca. – contestó con voz serena.

Al instante, se escucharon multitud de personas coger aliento ruidosamente. Los slytherins y gryffindors allí presentes no podían dar crédito a lo que acababan de oír del pequeño y tímido pelinegro, a quien jamás habían oído alguna vez usar un tono de voz tan claro y seco. Por un momento Harry se arrepintió de haber dicho aquellas palabras.

Pero mantuvo el mentón bien alto, olvidándose de que no verían su gesto desafiante tras aquella bufanda. Estaba en clara desventaja y les había provocado abiertamente, pero no se amedrentó.

- ¿Perdona?... Me pareció que decías algo… - dijo con voz venenosa Pansy, dando un paso amenazador en su dirección.

Harry pudo ver como los otros slytherins también lo hacían, y reconoció el amago en sus brazos de coger sus varitas. El gryffindor agradecía que tenía sus puños bien cerrados, porque de lo contrario habrían descubierto lo mucho que le temblaban sus manos.

- He dicho… - repitió con una voz más clara y con atrevimiento – Que haré lo que me plazca.

Su nerviosismo interior aumentaba cada vez más, y notaba el inicio de lo que siempre había sido su magia descontrolada hervir en su pecho. Debía de calmarse si no quería que ocurriese algún accidente. Notó una ligera brisa remover brevemente su ropa y su bufanda, pero fue tan fugaz que apenas pudo darse cuenta de que el viento solo lo había recibido él.

- Acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte. – le dijo con voz grave el slytherin más grande del grupo, sacando su varita.

Justo cuando iban a lanzarle las peores de las maldiciones, y cuando notó como algo en su interior trataba de estallar, pudo escuchar un fuerte graznido ensordecedor. Miró a un lado, en dirección a Buckbeak, y vio con asombro cómo el animal se acercaba a los slytherin con un brillo salvaje en sus ojos.

* * *

_Continuará…_


	14. La Enfermería

**Capítulo 14**

**"La enfermería"**

* * *

Se escucharon varios gritos de alarma que surgían de entre la multitud de alumnos de tercer año que formaban un corro alrededor de la escena. Contemplaron con horror como el gran hipogrifo graznaba de una forma desafiante y ronca, avanzando peligrosamente rápido hacia el reducido grupo de slytherins que hasta hace un segundo acosaba a James Evans. Parecía furioso, y nadie sabía exactamente por qué.

Los mismos slytherins que habían estado a punto de maldecir al joven Evans, estaban tan aterrados de aquella criatura que no dudaron en dejar de lado su dignidad, y salieron corriendo hacia el resto de compañeros con la esperanza de ponerse a salvo. Todos, excepto Pansy Parkinson. La chica se había quedado blanca como la tiza, con los ojos enormes y sin poder obligar a su cuerpo a moverse. Estaba totalmente petrificada, y de seguir así acabaría arrollada por el hipogrifo.

A Harry le dio la impresión de que si no hacía nada, seguramente el hipogrifo la despellejaría allí mismo. Buckbeak tenía una mirada salvaje que nunca creyó que fuera capaz de poseer, teniendo en cuenta lo tranquilo que había sido desde el momento en que lo conoció. No entendía qué había hecho enfurecer de aquella manera al gran animal. Tenía el pico abierto amenazadoramente, y las plumas de su cuello completamente hinchadas dándole una apariencia mucho más intimidatoria.

Harry dio un paso hacia el hipogrifo, tratando de detenerlo.

- ¡Buckbeak! – gritó, haciéndose incluso daño en la garganta al no estar acostumbrado a alzar tanto la voz, pero si no lo hacía, aquel animal no podría escucharle con la cantidad de gruñidos que estaba emitiendo, y la de gritos que lanzaban los demás alumnos.

Reconociendo su propio nombre, y con gran sorpresa para Harry, el hipogrifo se detuvo en seco y le miró. Todavía parecía terriblemente enojado, y mantenía su gran pico abierto para poder obtener mayores bocanadas de aire. El gryffindor pudo notar incluso el estrés del animal, el cual clavaba sus garras contra la húmeda tierra para mantenerse firme en el sitio, posiblemente en contra de su voluntad.

- Por favor… - dijo Harry intentando sonar calmado – No le hagas daño. – Sabía que el animal no podía entenderle de ninguna de las maneras, pero de algún modo, pensó que al decir aquellas palabras podría tranquilizar a Buckbeak. El hipogrifo le siguió mirando fijamente, apelmazando lentamente sus plumas y parando de gruñir. Harry se sintió aliviado al haber podido detenerlo a tiempo. – Eso es… - le susurró.

Harry fue consciente de una extraña y repentina sensación de sosiego, que le permitió incluso sentir su propio corazón en su pecho y su entrecortada respiración. Todavía percibía su propia magia revolverse dentro de él, ansiosa, mientras que sus músculos hacían terribles esfuerzos para soportar aquel poder que amenazaba con liberarse. Desde el momento en el que los slytherins le habían empezado a intimidar, su magia se había hecho cada vez más fuerte, y eso era lo que había estado temiendo Harry todo aquel tiempo. Que su magia surgiese descontrolada y acabara ocasionando algún mal.

Miró a alrededor suyo, notando que todo estaba preocupantemente tranquilo con respecto al griterío anterior, y se puso nervioso al comprobar que todo el mundo le miraba. Al joven gryffindor empezaron a sudarle las palmas de las manos. Aquella atención por parte de los alumnos solo conseguía que su nerviosismo aumentase, y a pesar del frío invernal de aquel bosque, Harry notaba el ambiente demasiado saturado a su alrededor.

- ¡Estúpido pollo asqueroso! – escuchó como alguien gritaba, no muy lejos de él, parando de golpe su línea de pensamientos.

Harry vio con horror como Pansy, después de lanzar aquel chillido agudo, sacaba su varita y apuntaba a Buckbeak con ella.

- ¡_Bombarda_! – exclamó Parkinson.

Todo ocurrió tan rápido que Harry apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, y lo único que pudo hacer fue levantar su brazo en aquella dirección como si tratase de evitarlo. Su mente le informó al instante qué hechizo era el que Pansy estaba lanzando, y las consecuencias que tendría sobre el majestuoso animal si le llegaba a impactar de lleno. Su corazón dio un doloroso vuelco mientras latía desbocadamente, y todos sus músculos se tensaron a la vez. La punta de la varita de la chica empezó a brillar, y Harry sabía que ya no podía hacer nada por tratar de detenerla.

Pero no podía dejar que algo le ocurriera a Buckbeak.

Su propia magia se agitó nerviosa por sus venas, recorriendo casi la totalidad de su cuerpo a una velocidad pasmosa. Era un calambre extraño el que sentía, como si bajo su piel estuviera pasando una corriente eléctrica que no le producía dolor alguno. Aquella extraña energía le hizo contener su propia respiración, que le impidió emitir algún sonido de alarma para alertar a los presentes. No podía ni siquiera apartar su vista de la varita de Pansy. Era como si su propio cuerpo quisiera detener el ataque, a pesar de que no era capaz de realizar ningún hechizo sin su varita. No había forma de controlar esa sensación de poder mágico.

Estaba aterrado. No sabía ni cómo ni por qué le estaba sucediendo esto ahora, pero a pesar de lo volátil que era su magia accidental y del miedo que siempre le había tenido, por primera vez en tantos años, no trató de retenerla.

Aquella energía llegó hasta la palma de su mano extendida hacia la chica y el hipogrifo. Notó como ese extraño poder brotaba a través de sus dedos, aunque no había nada visible que pudiera demostrar lo que estaba sintiendo en aquel momento. Sabía que algo tuvo que haber hecho, porque sorprendentemente el hechizo _Bombarda_ que había lanzado la chica a bocajarro sobre el hipogrifo acabó explotando en un punto mucho más alejado del animal. Era como si hubiese sido desviado hasta allí a propósito.

El calambre de su brazo y de su cuerpo desapareció de golpe, dejándole con una fatigosa sensación en todos sus músculos. Aquel extraño poder solamente había durado un mísero segundo, pero habían dejado al gryffindor totalmente exhausto. Harry respiró trabajosamente bajo su bufanda, sin ser capaz de apartar la vista del lugar donde había reventado el hechizo de Parkinson.

Curiosamente, el resto de alumnos de gryffindor y de slytherin no parecían mirarle a él, sino a la chica y al hipogrifo. Supuso que nadie se había dado cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder delante de sus propios ojos, y que aún estaban demasiado conmocionados por la extrema acción de Pansy sobre el animal como para presarle la más mínima atención en Harry.

Buckbeak volvió a mirar a la chica con unos grandes ojos llenos de ira, tras recuperarse de la ensordecedora explosión. Se alzó sobre sus dos patas traseras de caballo, relinchando y rugiendo hacia la joven, mientras agitaba peligrosamente cerca de ella sus enormes garras de águila. Harry sabía que por mucho que le gritase, no iba a ser capaz de detener esta vez al hipogrifo. Parecía ser capaz incluso de arrancarle la cabeza de un zarpazo a Pansy, quien había vuelto a quedarse de piedra. Seguramente, no se imaginaba que iba a fallar su hechizo a tan corta distancia.

Maldiciendo por lo bajo, Harry hizo lo único que podía hacer para brindarle la inmerecida ayuda que necesitaba la chica en aquel momento. Se acercó hacia ella rápidamente aprovechando la corta distancia entre ambos, y le propinó un empujón que la arrojó contra el suelo.

Menos mal que lo hizo justo a tiempo, porque al segundo instante notó como unas garras se incrustaban en sus hombros y lo derribaban con apabullante fuerza. Sintió como su túnica y su propia carne se desgarraba, y perdió la vista momentáneamente al impactar su cabeza contra el suelo.

Apenas fue consciente de los gritos de horror de los gryffindors y de los slytherins. El cielo azul que momentáneamente vislumbró el joven gryffindor después de recuperar su visión, quedó obstruido por la gigantesca cabeza de águila que se acercaba con un gran pico abierto hacia su dirección. Buckbeak se detuvo justo a tiempo, lanzándole a Harry un cálido aliento sobre su rostro y parando de graznar casi al instante.

Puede que fuera el dolor indescriptible de sus hombros, del cansancio que le inundó después de haber usado su magia sin que nadie fuera consciente de ello, o por lo rápido que le latió el corazón al encontrarse bajo la oscura figura de un hipogrifo furioso. Quizás es que se había olvidado de cómo se respiraba.

Pero todo eso ya no importaba, pues lo que sí que era cierto, es que justo en aquel preciso instante, "James Evans" se había desmayado.

* * *

Poppy Pompfrey se consideraba como una mujer seria, firme, con un carácter fuerte y difícil de impresionar. Durante muchos años había estado trabajando como enfermera de Hogwarts, curando multitud de hechizos mal realizados, heridas de quidditch, simples resfriados y aparatosas malformaciones mágicas. Tarde o temprano, todos los estudiantes acababan llegando a su enfermería, y tratados con el mismo respeto y formalidad como si se tratasen de un adulto.

Para Poppy, todos aquellos años de experiencia le sirvieron para inmunizar su asombro con la cantidad de inverosímiles situaciones de riesgos con las que se topaban diariamente los estudiantes de Hogwarts, y se preguntaba constantemente por qué solamente estaba ella de enfermera al cargo de tal cantidad de gente imprudente y despreocupada.

Debía reconocer que era bastante buena en su trabajo. Tenía una gran devoción por él, estaba soltera, y prácticamente vivía en el castillo durante todo el año. Además, nunca tenía tiempo para aburrirse de lo que hacía, al fin y al cabo, no había nada de lo que no acabase enterándose, y conocía tal cantidad de secretos sobre alumnos y profesores que las revistas de cotilleo parecerían simples diarios de adolescentes.

Los amores y desamores de los alumnos ocasionaban demasiados problemas en su ajetreado trabajo. La gente no podía ni imaginarse la cantidad de filtros de amor que había tenido que curar, o la de maldiciones que una chica despechada podía ser capaz de realizar sobre el objeto de su odio. En opinión de la enfermera, el quidditch sería un mejor deporte si eliminasen a las bludgers asesinas, y consideraba que las clases de pociones deberían de estar prohibidas para los alumnos de primer año por la cantidad de calderos que explotaban sin motivo aparente (o por la ineptitud de los alumnos, según Snape).

No podría ni enumerar la de veces que había tenido que destransformar a los alumnos, a los cuales no se les ocurría una cosa mejor que hacer que experimentar sus hechizos sobre ellos mismos. Y cómo olvidar a los pobres incautos que confiaban demasiado en el profesor de Defensas contra las Artes Oscuras, Gilderoy Lockhart, para curarles alguna pequeña herida. Aquel hombre le daba más trabajo del que trataba de quitarle, y por muy nobles que fuesen sus intenciones, Poppy prefería que se ocupase de sus clases y le dejase a ella hacer su trabajo de enfermera.

Pero a pesar de todas aquellas experiencias vividas por Pompfrey, jamás habría podido mantener la compostura ante la imagen del profesor Hagrid llevando entre sus brazos a un alumno sangrando e inconsciente. Nada más vio como el semigigante cruzaba las enormes puertas de su enfermería, Poppy se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

- ¡Por Merlín bendito, Hagrid! ¡Qué demonios ha pasado ahora! – gritó alterada, corriendo hacia el semigigante mientras éste se acercaba temeroso hacia ella.

- Ha…Ha sido un accidente. Lo juro. – dijo entrecortadamente el profesor, mientras llevaba entre sus grandes brazos con todo el cuidado del mundo el cuerpo del joven gryffindor, según pudo adivinar la enfermera por la bufada de vivos colores que llevaba puesta. Pompfrey ignoró al semigigante, tan alterada por la cantidad de sangre que había en la ropa del chico que apenas podía controlar su propia voz angustiada.

- ¡No hay tiempo que perder! ¡Sígueme! – le ordenó, mientras se dirigía a toda prisa a una de las tantas camillas que poseía la enfermería.

Hagrid llevó al muchacho a la pequeña cama de sábanas blancas, las cuales quedaron manchadas al instante de aquel color rojizo. Aquella visión alteró más al profesor de Criaturas Mágicas.

- Y-yo… yo nunca q-quise que ocurriera esto… - tartamudeó el semigigante, llevándose sus grandes manos a la cabeza. – Todo ocurrió tan deprisa… y yo en ese momento no estaba allí… ¡pude haberlo evitado! – se auto castigó.

- ¡Tranquilízate, Hagrid! – exclamó la enfermera, cerrando las cortinas del pequeño habitáculo. – No conseguimos nada si ahora te pones a llorar, así que contrólate.

- S-si… - le dijo débilmente, juntando sus manos y mirando hacia sus pies.

- Mientras le hago un chequeo, ve contándome lo que sepas. Necesito saber qué ha pasado.

Pompfrey sacó su varita y fue cortando mágicamente los restos de la túnica del gryffindor, la cual estaba rasgada por los hombros. Además, también le quitó la parte de arriba de su uniforme y la bufanda ensangrentada de su cuello. Era la primera vez que aquel alumno llegaba a su enfermería, se dijo. No conocía ni siquiera su nombre, ni tampoco reconocía aquel rostro tan delgado.

- P-pues… Yo estaba buscando comida para Buckbeak…

- ¿Buckbeak? – preguntó rápidamente la enfermera.

- Sí, mi pequeño hipogrifo. Le dejé con el joven Draco Malfoy y con el pequeño James Evans… - dijo mirando hacia el pequeño gryffindor, y proporcionándole a la enfermera el nombre que desconocía de aquel alumno – Ambos se habían ido a dar un vuelo con Buckbeak. El resto de mis alumnos llegaron al poco tiempo, y los dejé esperando en el bosque mientras yo buscaba la comida para mi pequeño Buck, como ya he dicho… - explicó, tratando de calmar sus nervios – Cuando volví…

El semigigante no fue capaz de continuar.

- Estas heridas… - dijo Poppy, apuntando a las graves magulladuras ensangrentadas con su varita – Tienen toda la pinta de haber sido hechas por un animal. Parecen como garras… ¿Fue el hipogrifo?

- … P-puede…

- Por Merlín, Hagrid. – suspiró la enfermera – Debes dejar de llevar unas criaturas tan peligrosas. ¡Mira lo que pasa por no hacer caso de las normas!

- ¡Buckbeak es un hipogrifo bueno! Algo tuvo que suceder para que atacase a un alumno. – se justificó.

Hagrid empezó a dar vueltas por el pequeño habitáculo, completamente alterado por la situación. La enfermera no le dio mayor importancia al inexperto profesor, y siguió examinando al joven alumno que yacía inconsciente en la camilla. Detuvo la hemorragia con un simple _Episkey_, y se deshizo de los restos de sangre que obstaculizaban su visión de las heridas.

Hizo un pequeño carraspeo de desaprobación al observar con mayor detenimiento el pálido cuerpo de Evans. No conocía nada de aquel chico, pero lo que pudo ver a simple vista es que era extremadamente delgado. Puede que fuese de segundo curso, debido a lo pequeño que parecía en aquella cama. En cuanto se despertase, iba a tener una charla muy seria con Evans sobre su dieta, y a advertirle de que debía comer más sano.

Revisó por todo el pecho del chico, además de sus brazos. No parecía tener ninguna herida más sangrando en aquel momento a parte de la de los zarpazos en ambos hombros, pero había algo que no le gustaba nada en absoluto. Había algunas líneas delgadas que resaltaban en aquella pálida piel. Eran cicatrices, algunas pequeñas, y otras demasiado grandes para su agrado. El chico debía de haberse caído en una caja llena de cuchillos para poder explicar tal cantidad de marcas. Se preguntó si tendría más por otras partes del cuerpo, y sobre todo, cómo habían podido llegar a parar allí.

Levantó su vista hacia el rostro del chico, quien permanecía dormido todavía. A pesar de lo joven que debía de ser, aquel rostro emitía cansancio por todas partes. Bajo sus ojos tenía ojeras, y aquel despeinado pelo negro se pegaba a su frente como si hubiese estado sudando hasta hace nada. ¿Puede que aquellas heridas se hubiesen empezado a infectar? Debía de curarle deprisa.

Todavía afectada por la sangre que había perdido el joven adolescente, y viendo lo vulnerable que parecía sobre la camilla, no pudo evitar sentir cierta lástima por él. Se inclinó hacia su rostro, y con la dulzura de una madre le apartó el flequillo de la frente.

Se le escapó un fuerte grito de asombro, y rápidamente volvió a dejar el flequillo donde estaba.

- ¿Poppy? – escuchó cómo le preguntaba el semigigante, el cual se había parado en el sitio y le miraba con curiosidad.

La enfermera respiraba agitadamente, y todo el color de su rostro había desaparecido por completo. Se quedó durante varios segundos de pie, inmóvil, tratando de calmarse y de no ponerse a gritar allí mismo.

Cuando consideró que ya se había recuperado del susto inicial, miró al profesor a los ojos fijamente, con una expresión totalmente rígida.

- Hagrid… llama a Albus. – le pidió.

- ¿Qué? P-pero Poppy… ¿Vas a contarle lo ocurrido? Ya te he dicho que Buckbeak…

- Hagrid. – le interrumpió cortantemente - Haz el favor de llamar al director. Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo. Corre y llámale. Debe de estar todavía en el gran comedor.

Algo confundido, y todavía en contra de su voluntad, el semigigante se dio media vuelta para ir en busca del director de Hogwarts. Antes de que pudiera cruzar las cortinas, la enfermera le volvió a llamar.

- Y Hagrid. Procura que solamente venga Albus. No quiero que nadie más le acompañe. ¿Queda claro?

- …Si. – contestó de vuelta Hagrid, antes de marcharse de allí.

Pompfrey sabía que debía atender a aquel joven… pero su mente parecía estar todavía en shock. Miró de nuevo al gryffindor que yacía inconsciente en la camilla, y volvió a apartarle el flequillo con más cuidado que antes, como si temiera lo que fuera a encontrarse allí debajo.

No, no se lo había imaginado. Aquel chico tenía una peculiar cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente, la misma que tantas veces había visto en el salvador del mundo mágico en los periódicos.

Pompfrey hizo un pequeño y sencillo hechizo sobre aquel alumno. Esperó con impaciencia unos breves segundos, hasta que unas letras brillantes aparecieron delante de ella, danzando en el aire con elegancia.

_"James Evans"_, podía leerse claramente.

Ese era su nombre, era cierto. Pero si uno se fijaba con atención, podía darse cuenta de que algo no andaba bien. Normalmente con aquel hechizo se podía conocer los dos apellidos… el del padre y el de la madre. En aquel momento solo le revelaba uno de ellos, lo cual era muy extraño, y tremendamente sospechoso.

Le tapó de nuevo la frente, y dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

Se fue corriendo hacia su despacho para reunir las pociones que necesitaba, sin olvidarse de que aún tenía a un paciente por atender con urgencia. Cogió varios frascos de diversa utilidad: uno que contenía una poción para la sangre perdida del joven, otra para las posibles infecciones que debían de estar provocando aquellas profundas heridas, una más para el dolor, otra poción para dormir en cuanto se tomase las anteriores, y por último un ungüento para los zarpazos. Regresó al lecho del joven gryffindor, justo a tiempo para ver como éste se movía ligeramente sobre la cama y emitía pequeños quejidos de dolor. Se estaba despertando.

- Shh, tranquilo. Ya estoy aquí… - le dijo Poppy con voz calmada, colocando las pociones en una mesita cercana.

- ¿…D-donde…? – intentó hablar el pelinegro, su voz apenas siendo un suspiro.

- Estás en la enfermería. Hagrid te trajo aquí.

La enfermera podía ver como el chico parecía totalmente ido e incapaz de mantener sus ojos abiertos por mucho tiempo. Era como si no fuera consciente del lugar en donde se encontraba, a pesar de que ella se lo acababa de decir. Tampoco parecía reconocer a la persona que le hablaba, pero era normal; nunca habían tenido ocasión de conocerse, ya que aquel joven nunca había pasado por su enfermería. El gryffindor dejó escapar otro quejido de dolor cuando intentó incorporarse, debido a las grandes heridas de sus hombros. Pompfrey le sujetó con cuidado de no tocar la piel rasgada, impidiendo que se moviese y empeorase su estado.

- ¿Recuerdas algo de lo sucedido? – le preguntó con una voz muy baja.

- … N-no… - admitió el joven, quebrándosele la voz.

Apiadándose de él, Pompfrey le acercó con rapidez la poción para mitigar el dolor.

- Toma. Te sentirás mejor. – le aseguró, llevándole el frasco a los labios.

Esperó pacientemente a que el gryffindor se bebiera esa y otras dos más: la poción para las posibles infecciones y la que le haría recuperar la sangre que había perdido.

Pompfrey esperó a su lado, dejándole tiempo para que recobrase la consciencia del todo. El color volvió a las mejillas del joven, y la enfermera aprovechó los efectos de la poción contra el dolor para empezar a aplicarle la crema curativa sobre las heridas.

- … ¿Usted es… Madame Pompfrey? – preguntó entonces el pelinegro, con una voz no muy segura y todavía sonando como si soportase un gran dolor. Era obvio que conocía su nombre, era la única enfermera que trabajaba en Hogwarts.

La mujer no le contestó al momento, y podía notar los músculos del chico tensarse bajo sus manos. Puede que la poción estuviese tardando más de la cuenta en hacer efecto.

- Así es. Estás en mi enfermería. Hagrid me contó que un hipogrifo te atacó. – le explicó lentamente, manteniendo su voz muy tranquila a pesar de lo nerviosa que ella misma se sentía.

- F-fue un accidente.

- ¿Le provocó usted? – le preguntó ella, intentando distraerle a él y a ella misma ya de paso.

- No…

Viendo el trabajo que le costaba al joven hablar, la enfermera decidió que lo mejor era dejar las preguntas para más tarde, cuando estuviese más calmada.

- Voy a dejarte descansar. – le dijo, mientras terminaba con las heridas – Te daré una poción para dormir, descansarás un poco y luego podrás volver a tu torre de gryffindor. ¿De acuerdo? – le explicó.

El joven no parecía muy convencido, y se removió incómodo en la camilla. Ahora que se fijaba Pompfrey, ella no era la única que se sentía incómoda con toda aquella situación. "Evans" no era capaz de mirarle tan siquiera a la cara, y mantenía su rostro girado hacia un lado para que la enfermera tampoco pudiese verle. Quizás se sintiera algo avergonzado, ya que estaba de cintura para arriba totalmente desnudo. Intentando tener al menos un gesto amable con él, Poppy le cubrió con unas sábanas limpias a golpe de varita, y cuando ya estaba cubierto hasta el cuello, le acercó la última poción.

- Bébetela. – le pidió.

Al principio parecía querer resistirse, manteniendo sus labios firmemente sellados y la vista hacia abajo. Pero viendo que la enfermera no se iba a mover de su lado hasta que no se la tomase, accedió tímidamente a bebérsela. A los pocos segundos, todo su cuerpo se relajó sobre la cama. Pompfrey pudo vislumbrar unos brillantes ojos verdes tras aquellas finas gafas, antes de que se cerraran con pesadez por culpa de los efectos de la poción. Dando un pequeño suspiro, el joven se quedó totalmente dormido frente a ella.

La enfermera le miró largamente, con el frasco de la poción vacío en su mano, y con su varita en la otra sujetándola débilmente. Le fue incapaz de apartarse de su lado, sin poder dejar de mirar aquel escuálido rostro que dormía apaciblemente en la camilla. Al poco tiempo, escuchó como alguien apartaba las cortinas y entraba en el habitáculo, cerrándolas de nuevo.

- ¿Poppy? – escuchó una voz cansada, apenas pudiendo reconocer a su risueño director – Hagrid me ha dicho que me necesitabas…

- Albus. ¿Tú sabías algo de esto? – le preguntó ella, sin dejar de mirar al chico. Intentó seguir el ritmo de la respiración de aquel joven, observando el ligero vaivén de su pecho bajo aquellas sábanas, y tratando de utilizar aquella imagen como medio para tranquilizarse.

- No sé exactamente a qué te refieres. – le escuchó decir al hombre, con el mismo tono de cansancio.

- ¿Sabes quién es… este alumno?

Entre ambos, se hizo un breve silencio. La enfermería estaba desierta, por lo que no había ningún otro sonido para distraerse más que las tímidas pisadas del director mientras se acercaba más a la cama.

- Claro que sí – le contestó el hombre, y ella se giró para mirarle a los ojos. Dumbledore se erguía solemnemente frente a la cama, con una mirada indescifrable sobre el chico. – Él es James Evans.

- Albus… - protestó la enfermera, sin saber muy bien qué decirle.

El director sacó su varita, y lanzó un hechizo para insonorizar el pequeño espacio por si alguien pasaba por allí, sorprendiendo ligeramente a la enfermera. Con un paso lento, se dirigió hacia uno de los costados de la cama, justo al otro lado de donde se encontraba Pompfrey.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra? – le preguntó, desconcertando momentáneamente a la mujer.

- Está bien. – le aseguró – Ya le he tratado las heridas, y ahora descansa gracias a una poción para dormir…

El director recorrió con la mirada el rostro del chico mientras se acariciaba lánguidamente su barba plateada.

- Albus… He descubierto algo en este chico que me preocupa. – le dijo la enfermera, viendo que el hombre no parecía querer empezar a hablar.

- ¿Y qué es lo que has descubierto? – preguntó el director, fingiendo curiosidad.

Tratando de ignorar su propio nerviosismo, Pompfrey apartó el flequillo de la frente de "Evans". Miró de nuevo al director a los ojos, pero éste no cambió ni una pizca su actitud ante la imagen.

- ¿No se te hace tremendamente conocida esta cicatriz, Albus? – le preguntó ella, notando como su voz temblaba.

- Claro que sí. – contestó con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

- ¡Entonces…! – exclamó ella, olvidándose de que a su lado estaba el chico durmiendo y perdiendo toda su seriedad - ¡Mis sospechas son ciertas! Este niño de aquí, - dijo, señalando al joven gryffindor - ¡es Harry Potter!

- No. – le contestó secamente el director.

- ¿No? ¿Cómo que no? – le preguntó la enfermera totalmente alterada, y algo confusa.

El director pareció pensar momentáneamente su respuesta.

- Tiene la cicatriz, pero éste joven es "James Evans". – le aseguró.

- ¡Pero esa cicatriz-! – volvió a empezar ella, apretando su varita.

- Poppy. – le interrumpió Dumbledore, haciendo que la enfermera cerrase su boca de golpe y la convirtiese en una fina línea blanca, debido al esfuerzo de intentar no decir nada más – Si, es la cicatriz que el Señor Tenebroso dejó en este joven cuando era un bebe.

- ¡Entonces este muchacho es Harry Potter! – repitió, cada vez más convencida.

- No. Como ya he dicho antes, este chico de aquí se llama "James Evans". No puedes confundirlo, Poppy.

Pompfrey alzó sus manos hacia el cielo, desesperada.

- Déjame que te lo explique. – le dijo entonces el director, justo a tiempo para que ella no se pusiera a gritar de nuevo.

- … Sí, por favor. Pero no te vayas por las ramas como sueles hacer… - le advirtió, tratando de calmarse.

El director inclinó su cabeza en su dirección, como si aceptase aquellas condiciones. Conjuró una silla con su varita, y se sentó en ésta con aire derrotado.

- Todo empezó aquella trágica noche… - comenzó explicándole, y sorprendiendo a la mujer al haber accedido tan fácilmente a contárselo – Tú también podrás recordarla. Fue el día en el que el Señor Tenebroso atacó la mansión Potter. – Pompfrey palideció un poco ante el recuerdo, pero le dejó proseguir – Aquel día, Harry Potter quedó huérfano, y a la espera de poder encontrar un hogar donde pudiera estar a salvo y protegido de las posibles represalias de los seguidores del innombrable.

- Y el ministerio le adoptó y se encargó de su educación. Todo eso ya lo sé, Albus. – dijo ella, algo ofuscada.

- No.

- ¿No qué?

- Eso no fue lo que realmente pasó ese día. – Poppy le miró, totalmente confundida – Como iba diciendo, Harry necesitaba un hogar. Todos empezamos a intentar decidir cuál sería el mejor sitio para que pudiese vivir y crecer, y sinceramente… no todas eran buenas ideas. El Ministerio de Magia parecía querer hacer todo lo posible para llevarse a Harry con ellos, y yo trataba por todos los medios convencerles de que no podían hacer algo así. De que si hacían eso, estarían poniendo la vida del joven en peligro, y le estarían negando poder tener una vida normal. – el director hijo una pausa de varios segundos, antes de continuar con un tono de voz más misterioso y reservado - Pero sin que nos diéramos cuenta… varias personas "raptaron" a Harry Potter bajo nuestras propias narices. Lo hicieron tan hábilmente que, para cuando nos percatamos de la ausencia de Potter, fue imposible rastrear su rastro. Evidentemente, yo me di cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, o al menos lo pude deducir. Pero no hice nada al respecto.

- ¡Qué! – exclamó la enfermera en cuanto el hombre le dejó hablar - ¿Dejaste que unas personas se llevasen a Harry Potter y no hiciste nada por impedirlo? ¡Por qué!

- Porque los "secuestradores" estaban ejecutando el mismo plan que yo tenía ideado para el pequeño Harry. Lo dejaron al cuidado de los parientes cercanos del joven, y le cambiaron el nombre para que nadie pudiese encontrarle ni reconocerle. Era un plan perfecto, Harry Potter jamás tendría que preocuparse por lo que había pasado, y podría vivir una vida normal y corriente. Pero había algo que no tuvieron en cuenta las personas que se lo llevaron aquella noche.

- ¿El qué?

- Que Harry Potter era un mago, y tarde o temprano regresaría al mundo del que trataban de protegerlo. – respondió el director, con cierta amargura.

- Entonces… ese niño… ¿es él? – preguntó de nuevo la enfermera, señalando al joven dormido que yacía en la camilla.

- …Sí. Pero como ya he dicho varias veces… Este niño es "James Evans". Y seguirá siendo así hasta que pueda recuperar su nombre original. – le dijo a la mujer con voz cansada.

- ¿Y lo has sabido todo este tiempo y nunca has dicho nada?

- Yo no podía hacer nada, Poppy. No quería intervenir en lo más mínimo en su vida. Si lo hacía, le estaría negando un futuro tranquilo, donde jamás tendría que ser acosado por magos convenidos ni por brujas cotillas. Sería simplemente "James", un alumno brillante, al que nadie podría considerar una amenaza y nadie intentaría matar de nuevo.

Poppy Pompfrey miró hacia el joven gryffindor, asimilando poco a poco las palabras del director.

- ¿Los demás profesores también lo saben? ¿He sido la última en enterarme de todo esto?

- No. Tú y yo somos los únicos… Bueno, en realidad hay otro profesor que lo sabe, pero no hay de qué preocuparse. Sabe mantener muy bien bajo llave este tipo de secretos… - le dijo, con aire de misterio.

- ¿Y hay algún motivo especial por el cual tengamos que mantenerlo en secreto? – quiso saber ella, ignorando esa tercera persona.

- … Poppy, ¿te has fijado en lo rápido que has sido capaz por ti misma de descubrir su identidad? – le habló con voz calmada, alisándose su túnica mientras permanecía sentado en la silla.

La enfermera asintió.

- James Evans lleva más de dos años viniendo a Hogwarts. Estoy totalmente convencido de que él conoce el significado de la cicatriz de su frente, por lo mucho que les gusta a los de El Profeta hablar sobre Harry Potter. Por lo que sé de este muchacho que se encuentra frente a nosotros, hasta ahora nunca ha mostrado su rostro en público, y ni siquiera come con el resto de alumnos para no tener que hacerlo. Esta es la primera vez que yo mismo puedo verle sin esa bufanda… - admitió el director - … Seguramente, tenga miedo de que la gente sepa quién es él, y de las consecuencias que traería si alguien le reconociera. Y debemos respetar su deseo de seguir permaneciendo en el anonimato. – explicó el hombre.

- … Entonces, ¿crees que no debería decirle a "Evans" que conozco su secreto? – preguntó dubitativa la enfermera.

- No creo que sea lo más apropiado.

La enfermera le miró, frunciendo ligeramente sus cejas.

- Es complicado, se que es difícil guardar un secreto así. – admitió el director. - Personalmente, desearía poder quedar una tarde con el joven Evans y poder hablar sobre este tema durante horas. Pero...

- ¿Pero?

- … Yo... Planeaba contarle toda la verdad a Evans cuando fuese más mayor y pudiera entenderme.

- ¿Entenderte? – la mujer le miró, confusa.

- Entender por qué ha estado durante tanto tiempo solo y sin nadie que le explicase la verdad sobre su cicatriz… Perdonarme por haberle ignorado durante años, aun sabiendo de que él era el Salvador del mundo Mágico, y que nadie se ha dignado en agradecerle lo que hizo por nosotros. – Albus miró a la enfermera a los ojos – Este joven perdió a sus padres y su verdadero nombre. Lo mínimo que se ha merecido siempre, es algo de consideración por nuestra parte. ¿Cómo crees que podrá reaccionar cuando le diga que sé por lo que está pasando pero no voy a mover un dedo para ayudarle? Me siento como la persona más horrible y despreciable de este castillo, por mantenerlo oculto y sin haber celebrado ni un solo día que después de tantos años aun esté todavía con vida, sano. Pero el chico no es feliz… y no está en mi mano poder remediarlo.

Dumbledore se levantó, con un rostro que reflejaba todos los años que llevaba a sus espaldas. Su larga túnica azul oscuro arrastraba por el suelo cuando se empezó a encaminar hacia la salida.

- Solo te pido que no se lo cuentes a nadie, Poppy. Todavía el mundo no está preparado para saberlo. – se giró una última vez en dirección a la mujer – Pero eres libre de hablar con él, si ese es tu deseo. Yo esperaré pacientemente hasta que el joven "James Evans" no pueda mantener su silencio, y finalmente salga en busca de preguntas, las cuales gustosamente yo le contestaré. Algún día se cansará de estar en la sombra, y cuando alce su voz hacia la comunidad mágica, nadie podrá negarle lo que por derecho es suyo.

Madame Pompfrey vio la figura del director desaparecer a través de las cortinas, y un espantoso silencio se cernió sobre la enfermería. Se giró entonces hacia el joven gryffindor, una vez más, y contempló aquellos rasgos tan cansados que marcaban el rostro del chico. Se inclinó sobre él, y le acarició lentamente la cabeza.

- Gracias… - le susurró.

* * *

No supo decir cuánto tiempo estuvo durmiendo. Notaba las cálidas sábanas entre sus dedos, y un olor poco familiar a su alrededor. No podía oír los ronquidos de sus compañeros de cuarto, ni el del ulular de las aves que solían rondar por las ventanas de su torre. De lo único que era consciente era de su propia y calmada respiración, y unas pisadas contra el suelo de piedra que cada vez se hacían más cercanas.

Temiéndose que no estaba en los dormitorios de gryffindor como en un principio creyó, se obligó a sí mismo a abrir los ojos. No podía ver prácticamente nada, además de que no notaba el peso de sus finas monturas sobre su nariz. Alguien debía de habérselas quitado mientras él dormía. La única e insignificante luz de aquel lugar provenía de una vela que flotaba a uno de los lados de su cama, cerca de su cabecero. La pequeña llama que desprendía la diminuta vela iluminaba pobremente las cortinas que rodeaban su reducido habitáculo. Su luz anaranjada serpenteaba danzante sobre las sábanas, y producía sombras movedizas en el resto del lugar que se perdían en el gigantesco techo que apenas lograba distinguir.

Los pasos se hicieron más fuertes, indicándole que alguien estaba cerca y que posiblemente se dirigía en su dirección. Pero fuera quien fuese, pasó de largo por detrás de sus cortinas, y siguió su curso por aquel oscuro lugar.

¿Dónde se encontraba? Harry tuvo un vago recuerdo de una conversación con una mujer… Las imágenes fueron apareciendo en su cabeza conforme su mente se despejaba. Recordó a Buckbeak y su arranque de ira, a Pansy y su hechizo... Movió lentamente sus hombros, y los notó de una pieza, completamente curados, pero no quiso moverse más para no llamar la atención de quien hubiera pasado por delante de su habitáculo.

- ¿Todavía sigues aquí? – se oyó una voz no muy lejos.

Giró su cabeza en la dirección de aquella voz, que debía pertenecer a una mujer mayor, y aguardó en silencio a que ocurriera algo.

- Es mi hermano… - escuchó Harry nuevamente, pero aquella nueva voz provenía de un chico. Probablemente un alumno. Curiosamente, se le hacía bastante familiar aquella voz tan seria y carente de emoción alguna.

- Pero ya son más de las diez. Deberías ir a tu sala común a descansar.

¿Las diez? Pensó el gryffindor. Harry escuchó como alguien suspiraba, pero no supo cuál de las dos personas que estaban hablando lo había emitido.

- Sé que está preocupado, pero estando aquí no conseguirá solucionar nada.

- ¡Se supone que los profesores deberían impedir que esto sucediera! – escuchó gritar al chico, y el corazón de Harry se encogió ante aquella muestra de emociones. Fuera quien fuese, estaba terriblemente enfadado.

- ¡Haga el favor de bajar la voz! – le susurró a gritos la enfermera – No puedo dejar que esté aquí rondando, así que despídase de su hermano y márchese. Ya podrá visitarle por la mañana.

Harry escuchó de nuevo unos pasos que volvían a pasar frente a sus cortinas. Seguramente era el alumno, que se dirigía a la salida después de las palabras de la enfermera. El gryffindor permaneció completamente inmóvil, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Quería levantarse, vestirse, y avisarle a Madame Pompfrey de que ya se encontraba mejor. Pero no quería que la mujer supiese que había estado espiando aquella conversación.

Sus planes, sin embargo, fueron interrumpidos cuando alguien corrió las cortinas de su habitáculo. Como él tenía la cabeza girada en aquella dirección, pudo ver la figura de una persona que seguramente le miraba fijamente. Él no podía distinguir quién era, ya que no tenía sus gafas, y el lugar estaba realmente oscuro.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – escuchó una voz, que reconoció como la del chico que hasta hace apenas unos segundos hablaba con la enfermera. Harry juraría de que conocía a esa persona de algo, pero no lo recordaba.

Conforme esa persona se acercaba a su cama, el gryffindor fue consciente de golpe de dos cosas: que su corazón estaba a punto de salirse de su pecho… y de que no llevaba puesta su bufanda. Fuera quien fuese, le estaba viendo el rostro, y Harry no podía hacer nada por impedírselo.

* * *

_Continuará…_


	15. El deber del León

**Capítulo 15**

**"El deber del León"**

* * *

- ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó aquella persona que hasta hacía unos segundos hablaba con Madame Pompfrey, mientras se acercaba un par de pasos hacia la cama del gryffindor. - No me suena haber visto tu cara nunca. – dijo aquella voz masculina - ¿Eres de Hufflepuff?

Con cada paso, Harry notaba que su corazón latía cada vez con más fuerza, fruto del pánico. Se vio atrapado, postrado en su la cama bajo aquellas blancas sábanas, y sin saber qué hacer, mientras era observado por aquella persona.

Estaba solo, sin su varita y sin sus gafas. El joven gryffindor podía percibir cierta irritación en aquel tono de voz, y se preguntó si estaría molesto por pensar que Harry había estado espiando la conversación que mantuvo con la enfermera.

Se encontró con que no sabía qué debía decirle, o si era recomendable contestarle. Era evidente que no sabía quién era Harry al no llevar su bufanda característica, y aquel alumno ni siquiera sabía a la casa en la que pertenecía. Pero si Harry abría su boca, podría reconocerle la voz en el acto. Lo más sensato era avisar corriendo a la enfermera, antes de que la persona que estaba de pie decidiera hacerle algo.

- ¿Eres mudo? – susurró aquel chico, usando un tono de voz malicioso - ¿O es que tienes miedo…?

El joven gryffindor reconocería esa forma de hablar en cualquier parte. Aquel alumno debía pertenecer con total seguridad a slytherin, y sospechaba, por la manera en la que decía esas palabras, que sonreía en su dirección. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, notando como aquel alumno se acercaba todavía más hacia su cama. Harry alzó un poco su rostro, en dirección a la pequeña mesa que estaba cerca de la cama, y vio con alivio que sobre ésta había algo pequeño y negro que reflejaban la luz de la vela que flotaba en el habitáculo. Sus gafas.

Obligó a su propio brazo a moverse, y con cierta torpeza intentó coger sus monturas antes de que el alumno llegase a su lecho. Cuando estuvo a punto de rozarla con sus dedos, una mano fría se cernió sobre la suya firmemente, deteniéndole en el acto. Sus ojos se quedaron clavados en la piel de aquella mano, que era mucho más oscura que la suya. Intentó concentrarse de nuevo en la silueta de aquella persona, a pesar de que no podía distinguir sus rasgos. ¿Sería Dean Thomas? Era de las pocas personas de color que conocía en Hogwarts. Pero Harry sabía que Dean no era capaz de hablar con aquel tono, y que aquella tampoco era su voz.

- No tan rápido… - susurró aquel chico. Vio como éste cogía sus gafas y las examinaba con detenimiento. Harry pudo notar como su propia mano temblaba en el agarre de aquel alumno, y su respiración se agitaba. – Estas gafas… solo he visto a un alumno que las lleve. – el rostro de aquel chico se giró en su dirección, y el gryffindor supo que le miraba fijamente - ¿Eres… Evans?

Fue entonces cuando la mente de Harry reaccionó. Ya conocía esa voz de antes, aunque la recordaba ligeramente menos grave. La había oído en más de una ocasión durante sus clases compartidas con Slytherin, y también cuando esa persona le habló directamente hacía ya varias semanas. El alumno que le estaba sujetando la mano era Blaise Zabini.

De todos los slytherins que le podían haber encontrado en la enfermería, agradecía en parte que fuese Zabini. Era de los pocos que no parecía mostrar interés en meterse con él. Con un poco de nerviosismo, asintió con su cabeza en respuesta a la pregunta del moreno.

- Vaya… quién lo diría. – el slytherin eliminó totalmente el espacio que había entre ellos, y se inclinó hacia abajo para colocar su rostro frente al de Harry.

El gryffindor pudo ver aquellos penetrantes ojos negros relucir a la luz de la vela, y también una sonrisa perfecta que no supo decir si era sincera, o una de la que debía preocuparse. Pero fue entonces… con aquella cercanía que eliminaba el defecto de su mala visión, y gracias a la tenue luz, que descubrió algo: ese chico no era Blaise.

Puede que tuviese un gran parecido, pero era ligeramente mayor que el Blaise que recordaba. Sus rasgos también eran un poco diferentes: su mentón era más recto, fuertemente marcado, y su nariz más ancha. Tenía una apariencia mucho más intimidatoria que el slytherin de su curso, y tenía un pelo negro y largo, sorprendentemente liso, recogido con una coleta alta que le daba un aire exótico.

- Nunca me imaginé que tuvieras este aspecto tan… - dijo aquel estudiante, para luego callarse con cierto tono de misterio. –…Todavía sigues en la enfermería, por lo que veo. – comentó, cambiando de tema drásticamente.

Harry no podía sentirse más nervioso. No le agradaba nada estar tan cerca de una persona, y menos que le tocasen. Notaba su propia magia arremolinarse bajo su piel como si tratase de evitar el contacto.

- ¿Por qué no dices nada? – le susurró, acercándose unos centímetros más a su rostro. El agarre del chico sobre su mano se hizo más fuerte. – Pareces asustado… - le sonrió con descaro.

- N-no estoy asustado. – se apuró en decir Harry, temblándole la voz.

Aquel alumno se rió secamente, pero lo suficientemente bajo para no llamar la atención de la enfermera, que seguramente estaría en su despacho.

- Qué voz más delicada tienes… - le dijo de repente, desconcertando aún más al gryffindor. – Acorde con tu físico. – añadió en un tono burlón, guiñándole un ojo – Por cierto, mi nombre es Marius Zabini, un placer.

El joven gryffindor no supo si considerar aquello un insulto o no, pero al menos ya podía ponerle un nombre a aquel chico.

Zabini seguía sonriéndole descaradamente. Que estuviese tan cerca de él aterraba a Harry, pero debía mostrarle que no estaba asustado. Alzó su otra mano libre para apartarle, y apoyó su palma contra el pecho del chico. Pero cuando ya la tenía puesta sobre la tela de su túnica, le fue incapaz empujarle. Su mano temblaba considerablemente, sin ejercer ningún tipo de presión sobre Zabini, y fue entonces cuando comprendió lo realmente aterrado que estaba.

Marius le miraba con una expresión que le retaba a hacer algo. Harry notaba cómo el agarre sobre su mano se hacía más fuerte, y también cómo los ojos del slytherin se entrecerraban. Por mucho que quisiera, Harry no era capaz de mantener su mirada contra la del chico. Al no llevar su bufanda, se sentía desprotegido y vulnerable. Aquella prenda siempre le había brindado una protección a la que nunca podría dejar de acostumbrarse.

- … No voy a hacerte nada, tranquilo. – le dijo entonces Zabini, soltando su mano e irguiéndose en el sitio. Si hubiese podido, Harry habría suspirado de alivio, pero estaba demasiado alterado como para mantener su respiración calmada. Notó como el slytherin le acercaba algo a la cara. – Toma. – susurró, mientras le colocaba con gentileza sus gafas, sin que el gryffindor opusiera resistencia alguna.

Los alrededores de aquel lugar y el mismo slytherin se hicieron completamente nítidos en su campo de visión, a pesar de la poca luz del lugar. Harry se entretuvo observando a la persona que estaba de pie delante de él.

- Es una suerte que estés aquí. Casualmente, quería hablar contigo. – le dijo el slytherin, sentándose en el filo de su cama y cruzándose de brazos, mientras miraba en la dirección por la que había venido.

- ¿D-de qué? – le susurró Harry, notando su voz todavía bastante asustada.

- Se de buena tinta que mi hermano, Blaise, te pidió algo hará varias semanas. – comentó el slytherin – Algo relacionado con unas clases sobre Defensas contra las Artes Oscuras.

- ¿Cómo s-sabes eso? – el joven gryffindor le miró con sorpresa. Él esperaba que aquello fuera secreto.

- Soy su hermano. Me entero de casi todo lo que hace, y aunque normalmente no estoy de acuerdo con sus acciones, me sorprendió que pidiese ayuda a otro alumno que no fuera slytherin. Pero en vista de los acontecimientos de hoy… creo que debió haberlo hecho mucho antes.

Harry recordaba aquel día perfectamente, y cómo el slytherin le sorprendió pidiéndole que le enseñara a usar hechizos defensivos, cuando en un principio parecía querer golpearle. La verdad es que Blaise nunca volvió a hablarle sobre el tema, y el gryffindor creyó que ya se había olvidado.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – se atrevió a preguntar Harry - ¿Qué acontecimientos?

- …Tiene que ver con algo que ocurrió hoy por la mañana, en una clase del profesor Hagrid con alumnos de tercero de gryffindor y slytherin. Tú estabas allí. – Marius se giró para mirarle fijamente, y el gryffindor pudo distinguir unos ojos sombríos cargados de odio – El rumor de que un gryffindor había salvado a una slytherin de ser atacada por un hipogrifo se extendió por todo el castillo. A todo el mundo le impresionó la noticia, además del morbo por saber cómo estarías. Algunos curiosos quisieron venir a la enfermería para ver si el hipogrifo te había arrancado algún brazo, pero Madame Pompfrey los echó a todos antes de que pudieran cruzar la puerta.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Harry. Por lo visto, los alumnos solamente se acordaban de él cuando pensaban que estaba a punto de morir. Aquello no le reconfortó en absoluto, parecían simples chismosos. Aunque al menos, se sentía agradecido por la enfermera. De no haberlos detenido, todo el mundo le habría visto la cara.

- A Pansy Parkinson no le hizo mucha gracia todo este inesperado revuelo, ni tampoco que uno de los odiados leones gryffindors la humillase públicamente.

- Y-yo no hice nada de eso. – intentó defenderse Harry.

- Eso ya no importa… Lo peor de todo vino después, cuando ella llegó a nuestra sala común. Estaba tan enfadada que ha provocó una pelea entre los que estaban en aquel momento allí.

Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron. ¿Una pelea? ¿Habría estado Draco presente? Lentamente, se incorporó sobre su cama, para poder prestar toda la atención posible a lo que Zabini le decía.

- Por lo general, estos conflictos no suelen causar muchos problemas… pero hoy han ido demasiado lejos. Han usado unos hechizos demasiado peligrosos… Y mi hermano ha resultado herido.

- ¿Q-qué? – exclamó el gryffindor, notablemente preocupado - ¿Se encuentra bien?

- … Está en la cama de al lado, durmiendo. – le dijo Marius – Pompfrey dice que se recuperará. – el slytherin apretó sus puños con fuerza – Mi hermano no había hecho nada para provocarles… Lo único que hizo fue contestar aquellos insultos, defender su honor. Pero esos malditos imbéciles… - el tono de voz de Zabini se hacía cada vez más furioso – Lo único que sé, es que lo de hoy no va a volver a repetirse. - sentenció, mirando a Harry fijamente – Yo siempre me he mantenido firmemente al margen, pero a partir de ahora no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados, viendo lo que le han hecho a mi hermano pequeño. Por eso necesito que nos ayudes… a Blaise y a mí.

- ¿Y... qué puedo hacer yo? – le preguntó el gryffindor, inseguro.

- Haz lo que mi hermano te pidió. Danos clases de Defensas. Él ya lo tenía todo prácticamente listo para que empezasen esas clases, y aunque no contaba conmigo, yo también quiero participar. Solo necesitamos tu confirmación. – le explicó.

- … Ya le dije a tu hermano que lo haría. – habló el gryffindor al cabo de un rato, notando su propia voz calmada - Y no pienso incumplir esa promesa.

Marius Zabini le miró durante largos segundos, y finalmente se puso en pie, sonriendo.

- Perfecto.

* * *

Madame Pompfrey garabateó un par de cosas más en un pergamino con su pluma, antes de mirarle de nuevo.

- Espero que procure no hacer enfadar a otro hipogrifo a partir de ahora, jovencito.

Harry sabía que no había sido culpa suya el que Buckbeak le "atacase", pero decidió no contradecir a la enfermera.

Nada más despertar aquel día, Madame Pompfrey se había presentado junto a su cama y le había inspeccionado las heridas. El gryffindor no opuso resistencia en ningún momento, y colaboró en la medida de lo posible para poder abandonar la enfermería.

La mujer le había devuelto la parte del uniforme que le faltaba, reparado y como nuevo. Incluso se tomó la molestia de limpiarlo, y también la bufanda que la abuela de Neville le había regalado por navidades. Se vistió rápidamente para poder ir a su sala común en la torre de gryffindor, pero la enfermera le había detenido y le pidió que le acompañase a su despacho.

Harry se removió incómodo, sentado en la silla que había delante del escritorio. Tras éste, la enfermera siguió escribiendo en varios pergaminos con bastante ímpetu, y el gryffindor podría asegurar que la mujer lo hacía por parecer ocupada. Pompfrey no levantó su vista hasta después de un rato, cuando por fin decidió volver a hablarle.

- ¿Seguro que no siente ninguna molestia? Puedo darle alguna poción para el dolor.

- No se preocupe. – le contestó tímidamente el pelinegro – No me duele nada.

- Me sorprende que me diga eso, teniendo en cuenta la gravedad de las heridas con las que vino ayer, señor Evans. Al menos, debería notar sus músculos entumecidos. Y no podrá recuperar el cien por cien de su movilidad en sus hombros hasta pasados varios días, así que no haga mucho esfuerzo ni coja peso.

El joven pelinegro asintió a las palabras de la enfermera, pero algo confundido. Él no notaba nada raro en sus brazos, e incluso no había tenido problemas a la hora de vestirse. Ni si quiera había rastro de las heridas del hipogrifo. Posiblemente se debiera a los ungüentos que le aplicó la enfermera el día anterior.

Pompfrey colocó su pluma en un tintero, y apartó los pergaminos a un lado de su mesa. Cuando estaba todo lo suficientemente recogido, apoyó codos en el escritorio y entrelazó sus dedos mientras observaba al gryffindor.

- Afortunadamente lo de ayer quedó en un susto. Menos mal que el profesor Hagrid pudo separar al hipogrifo justo a tiempo, de no haberlo hecho se podría haber quedado usted sin brazos.

- Tendré más cuidado la próxima vez. – le aseguró Harry, un poco nervioso por la mirada que le lanzaba la mujer.

- Ya lo creo que lo tendrá. Pero por si acaso le vuelve a pasar algo, no dude en venir a mi enfermería. – le dijo, haciendo que sus palabras sonasen amables – Mientras ayer le curaba… - empezó diciendo, algo dubitativa - …vi que tenía pequeñas cicatrices de otros accidentes…

Harry tragó saliva con dificultad, y bajo su vista hacia sus propias manos.

- V-verá… yo…

- No quiero saber cómo se las hizo. – le interrumpió Pompfrey – Solo quiero que me prometa que se pasará por aquí cada vez que sufra algún accidente o le pase algo. Mi trabajo no es incomodarle, joven Evans, sino curar personas.

Sin poder evitarlo, Harry empezó a juguetear con el extremo de su bufanda.

Pompfrey acabó despidiéndole al poco rato, acompañándole a la salida de la enfermería. Era curioso, pero Harry notaba que aquella mujer quería decirle algo más. Le pareció raro que quisiera que le acompañase a su despacho, para no decirle nada realmente. Neville le esperaba tras las grandes puertas de madera, y le recibió con un pequeño y rápido abrazo. Enseguida empezó a preguntarle por su salud, mostrando abiertamente su preocupación. Harry miró por última vez a la enfermería, donde Madame Pompfrey seguía de pie, con una mano sujetándose el puente de la nariz mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

* * *

Cuando se alejaron de la enfermería, la intención de Neville fue de conducir a su mejor amigo a los dormitorios de Gryffindor. Quería estar en un lugar tranquilo, donde poder hablar sobre los eventos recientes, y poner al día a James.

Sin embargo, James le había pedido que necesitaba tomar el aire y dar un paseo. Así que el castaño tuvo que ceder, un poco a regañadientes al no estar completamente seguro de la recuperación de su amigo. Fue justamente el día anterior cuando lo vio inconsciente, con la ropa desgarrada, lleno de sangre y siendo llevado a toda prisa a la enfermería por el profesor Hagrid.

Los dos encontraron un buen sitio, un lugar apartado a las afueras del casillo. Hogwarts poseía un par de jardines adornados con estatuas y setos, con unos grandes bancos de piedra que a pesar de los días tan revueltos que estaban teniendo, nunca parecían estar mojados ni cubierto de nieve. Era como si los repeliese algún tipo de hechizo para estar constantemente secos.

Permanecieron en uno de aquellos bancos bajo la luz del sol, mientras mantenían una entretenida conversación.

- Fue increíble. Cuando Buckbeak saltó encima de ti por poco y me desmayo yo también. El profesor Hagrid vino justo después y del susto se le cayó una palangana enorme de manzanas que salieron rodando por todas partes. – explicó, gesticulando con los brazos ampliamente – Apartó a Buckbeak, te cogió en volandas y se fue corriendo. Yo quería seguiros, pero me detuvo a mí y a un par de estudiantes más. ¡No veas cómo nos gritaba! Nos obligó a volver a nuestras salas comunes, y me dio un poco de miedo llevarle la contraria. – le dijo el castaño con un tono de culpabilidad, justificando que no le acompañase a la enfermería. -… Seamus y Dean piensan que lo que hiciste fue realmente heroico, pero todos coincidimos debiste dejar que Buckbeak atacara a Parkinson. ¿Por qué la ayudaste?

- … Lo hice por Buckbeak. – le contestó Harry, mientras miraba hacia el suelo con repentino interés.

- ¿En serio? Yo creo que no habría tenido ningún problema en despedazarla… Aunque agradezco que no lo hiciera. – un escalofrío muy notorio recorrió la espalda de Neville – Hubiese sido espeluznante.

- Pero imagínate que llega a pasarle algo a ella. ¿Qué le hubiesen hecho después a Buckbeak? Los muggles suelen sacrificar a los animales que hacen daño a otras personas…

- Para los magos es lo mismo, Jimmy. Al hipogrifo de Hagrid seguramente lo habrían matado nada más conocer la noticia.

Harry negó con la cabeza lentamente. Agradecía que hubiese actuado tan deprisa el día anterior. Buckbeak era un animal increíble, a pesar de tener tan mal genio como demostró.

- Entonces, ¿Buckbeak se encuentra bien? – preguntó en voz baja.

- ¡Claro! Pero por seguridad, Hagrid ha tenido que atarlo en su jardín. Después de todo te atacó, y no pueden dejarlo a sus anchas para que ataque a otro alumno.

- Pero él no es malo, ¡no se merece que le traten como a un criminal! - protestó Harry.

Longbottom simplemente se encogió de hombros.

- Aun así, te hizo daño. No podemos confiar en las criaturas salvajes, James. Hay que tener cuidado aunque nos parezcan inofensivas.

El pelinegro suspiró silenciosamente. Él no sabía tanto de criaturas mágicas como Neville, quien se había criado desde pequeño en un hogar mágico. Para Harry, todo lo nuevo que aprendía le parecía sorprendente, y sentía un profundo respeto por todas aquellas criaturas.

- ¿Crees que podremos hacerle una visita? A Hagrid y a Buckbeak.

- ¿Qué? – Neville le miró, sorprendido - ¿Ahora? – preguntó alarmado - ¿Y si intenta atacarte de nuevo?

- No creo que haga eso. – le aseguró Harry, poniéndose de pie – Venga, vamos.

- Ah, pero que es en serio…

Harry pegó un resoplido, y se cruzó de brazos. Ante la imagen, el castaño no pudo evitar reírse.

- Es broma. Pero prométeme que tendrás cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?

* * *

- ¡Joven Evans! – exclamó el semigigante, corriendo hacia él y abrazándole de improvisto.

- ¡Hagrid! – gritó Longbottom, aterrado ante la imagen - ¡Le vas a aplastar!

Neville tuvo que gritarle un par de veces, antes de que el semigigante soltase a Harry. Rápidamente, Hagrid le pidió una y otra vez perdón por el comportamiento del hipogrifo, además de preguntarle por su salud. Harry le tranquilizó todo lo posible, y le aseguró de que no estaba enfadado, mientras se colocaba bien su bufanda.

- Desde lo que pasó, él también ha estado muy triste. – dijo el semigigante, sonándose la nariz con un gran pañuelo con estampado de flores.

- ¿Quién? – preguntó Neville.

- ¡Quién va a ser! ¡Mi pequeño Buckbeak! El pobre debe de estar preocupado por el joven Evans.

- ¿Podemos verle? – le pidió tímidamente Harry, interrumpiendo el posible comentario de su amigo Neville ante lo que decía el semigigante. Los ojos de su profesor brillaron en su dirección.

- ¡Por supuesto! Venid, está en mi huerta.

El gigantesco hombre les llevó hasta detrás de su casa, y al instante pudieron ver al majestuoso animal mitad águila, mitad caballo. Estaba tumbado en el suelo, con la cabeza metida entre sus alas. Una cuerda que le sujetaba del cuello era visible tras su abundante plumaje. Harry se sintió culpable de verle así.

Buckbeak pareció alertado por los recién llegados, y alzó su gran cabeza para mirarles. En seguida se puso de pie y empezó a graznar lastimosamente. El hipogrifo inclinó su cabeza hacia abajo en dirección a ellos, y la mantuvo agachada todo el tiempo.

- ¿Qué… qué le pasa? – Preguntó Neville, sorprendido por la actitud del animal.

- Ya os lo dije, está disgustado. – aseguró el semigigante – Seguramente quiera pedirle perdón al joven James. Adelante, Evans. – le dijo Hagrid – Acércate a él.

- ¿Eh? ¡No! – protestó el castaño - ¿Y si vuelve a atacarle? ¡No podemos correr ese riesgo!

- Tranquilo, Nev. – le susurró Harry, sujetándole débilmente el brazo – Buckbeak no quiso atacarme a mí ayer, quería atacar a Pansy. No creo que quiera volver a hacerlo.

Neville le miró largamente, con expresión aterrada.

Pero muy a su pesar, James se acercó a Buckbeak lentamente, colocándose justo al lado del animal. Neville se retorció su jersey. Se dedicó a observar a su amigo, quien acariciaba gentilmente la cabeza del hipogrifo plateado con toda la naturalidad del mundo. Buckbeak pareció tranquilo, y se dejó tocar mansamente. Neville no pudo más que suspirar aliviado.

- Me alegro de que todo haya acabado bien… - comentó Hagrid, a su lado.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – le preguntó Neville, no muy convencido – James acabó en la enfermería. Eso no es acabar bien.

- Pero podría haber sido peor… - murmuró el profesor de Criaturas Mágicas – Cuando los padres se enteran de que uno de mis animales ha atacado a sus hijos, se enfadan muchísimo. Al final, Dumbledore me pide que me deshaga de ellos, liberándoles por cualquier lugar para no tener que sacrificarlos… - gimoteó.

- ¿Y vas a tener que hacer lo mismo con Buckbeak?

- Si los padres de Evans no dicen nada, no. – le dijo.

Neville se removió incómodo, en su sitio. Aquella conversación se mantenía tan baja, que seguramente James no podía escucharla. Quizás Hagrid hablaba de aquella manera para que el pelinegro no pudiese oírles, por temor a que reconsiderase la idea de chivarse a su familia. De algún modo, Neville quiso tranquilizar a su profesor.

- Aunque quisieran… los padres de James no podrían hacer nada.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – le susurró Hagrid, inclinándose un poco hacia abajo para que solo él pudiera oírle.

James parecía ajeno a ellos, mientras se dejaba picotear cariñosamente por Buckbeak. El gryffindor incluso le hablaba al hipogrifo con voz calmada, lo cual tenía un efecto tranquilizador en la gran criatura.

- James es huérfano. – dijo Neville, sin darse cuenta de lo que decía. Cuando supo que se le hacía escapado uno de los secretos de su amigo, abrió los ojos horrorizado y miró a su profesor. – Pero no le diga que se lo he dicho, ¿de acuerdo?

- Nunca haría algo parecido. – le aseguró Hagrid, aunque algo pillado por sorpresa ante aquella información. – Pero… entonces, ¿quién cuida del joven Evans?

- Sus parientes…

- ¿Y crees que ellos… - empezó diciendo tímidamente el semigigante -…tomarán represalias?

- No creo. James no habla mucho de ellos… Nunca recibe alguna carta de su familia.

- Eso es muy triste. – susurró Hagrid, tironeándose de la barba, pensativo. – Pero al menos… me tranquiliza que el joven Evans no esté disgustado con lo ocurrido. ¿Crees que el director Dumbledore me dejará quitarle esa cuerda a mi pequeño Buckbeak?

- No lo sé. – respondió sinceramente el castaño, algo irritado.

- ¿Podrías… hacerme un favor? – le pidió el semigigante, mirándole con cierta inseguridad.

- ¿Qué favor? – Neville le miró también, no muy convencido por aquel tono de voz.

- … ¿Puedes ir ahora a por el director y preguntarle si puedo liberarle? Solo será un momento. Estará en su despacho.

Longbottom estuvo a punto de contestarle rápidamente que no. Tenía la respuesta en la punta de la lengua, pero por algún motivo no podía hacerle eso a su profesor. Le miraba con unos ojos brillantes, y a pesar de su gigantesca figura, a Neville le dio algo de pena. Recordando lo bien que le trató Hagrid el día del accidente en escoba, se dijo a sí mismo que se lo debía. Después de todo, nunca contó nada al resto de profesores, y les libró de un castigo seguro.

- … De acuerdo. – le contestó, finalmente. Se pasó una mano por el pelo, dubitativo - ¿Seguro que está en su despacho?

- Estoy completamente seguro. Yo de mientras me quedaré aquí, cuidando de Evans.

- ¿Y no podría acompañarme él también? – preguntó, un poco confuso. Había esperado no tener que ir solo al despacho del director.

- Míralos… - le indicó el semigigante, señalando con su gran mano a James.

Cuando Neville volvió su vista a su amigo, se lo encontró todavía acariciando al gran animal. Fue una imagen extraña. El día anterior Buckbeak tenía una apariencia terrorífica, graznando con furia y clavando sus garras en su mejor amigo. Pero aquella mirada salvaje había desaparecido completamente de aquellos grandes ojos castaños, que miraban con adoración a James. Desde aquella distancia, podía oírle incluso ronronear, mientras se restregaba afectuosamente contra el gryffindor. Su tímido amigo parecía más que encantado.

Sabía que a James le alegraría poder liberar a Buckbeak de aquella cuerda, asi que Neville se despidió de su profesor, y corrió rápidamente en dirección al castillo.

Hagrid le vio marcharse. Después de varios segundos sin hacer nada, se acercó al pequeño gryffindor.

- Joven Evans. – le llamó, poniéndose justo a su lado.

- Profesor. – le contestó educadamente el chico.

- ¿Te gustaría tomar algo? Tengo un poco de té en mi cabaña, solo tendría que prepararlo.

- Me encantaría. – le contestó su joven alumno.

- ¡Estupendo! – celebró Hagrid, dirigiéndose a su cabaña.

Harry le miró, contento de que su profesor estuviese animado. Acarició por última vez a Buckbeak y se dispuso a seguir al semigigante.

Pero un sonido le detuvo en el sitio. Algo extrañado, se giró y miro a Buckbeak. Este le miraba con sus grandes ojos marrones, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado. Harry le miró largamente, pero viendo que no sucedía nada, decidió que aquel sonido se lo había imaginado.

- …_Veeeenn_… – escuchó un susurro, muy débil, y aquella vez dejó al gryffindor petrificado en el sitio.

No se lo imaginó, pudo oír aquella voz a la perfección. Pero Buckbeak no parecía ser el que hablaba. Seguía mirándole, pero no hubo nada que le indicase que fuese el hipogrifo.

- _Aceeercateee…_ - volvió a escuchar, un poco más fuerte y en su dirección.

Fuera lo que fuese, le estaba hablando a él. Concentrándose más, pudo adivinar que el sonido procedía del bosque prohibido. Algo le llamaba.

Miró hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, no sabiendo muy bien qué hacer.

- _Teee… esperaaamoossss… _

Por algún motivo no podía evitar sentir curiosidad. Era como si su propio cuerpo quisiera que fuese allí, no pudiendo negarse ante aquella petición. Hipnotizado por aquella voz, y olvidándose de que el bosque prohibido no era un lugar para ir solo, se encaminó hacia los árboles.

* * *

_Continuará…_

**N/A:** Marius Zabini, al igual que Kevin Weiss, que en algún momento ha sido nombrado, es un OC. Estos OCs no remplazarán a los personajes originales ni por asomo, así que no os preocupéis.


	16. El Bosque Prohibido

**Capítulo 16**

**"El Bosque Prohibido"**

* * *

El ruido de sus pisadas producía eco al rebotar en aquellas paredes de piedra gris.

Corrió todo lo que pudo para llegar cuanto antes al despacho del director, evitando tropezar con la poca gente que rondaba por el castillo. Subió unas cuantas escaleras, saltando los escalones de dos en dos, y cuando llegó a la planta deseada tuvo que parar para recuperar el aliento.

- ¿Dónde está el fuego, Longbottom? – escuchó de repente decir a alguien, no muy lejos de donde se había parado a descansar.

Inspirando profundamente, se apartó el flequillo empapado de sudor de la frente con el brazo y le lanzó una fugaz mirada a la persona que le habló.

Allí plantado, con toda su gloria y prepotencia que siempre le acompañaban, se encontraba Draco Malfoy, solo. A pesar de ser sábado, Draco iba vestido con el uniforme escolar. Su pelo estaba tan peinado como siempre, y su pose, con los brazos cruzados y el mentón bien alto, era el mismo de todos los días.

Pero había algo distinto en él, un detalle que llamó la atención de Neville haciendo que pudiera apartar la vista.

Draco tenía el labio inferior partido. Era una herida bastante reciente, la zona estaba enrojecida y aún se podía distinguir un poco de sangre reseca.

- No deberías de correr tanto… cuando sabes que no estás en buena forma física. – le dijo el slytherin, con cierta malicia en su tono de voz.

Neville apretó sus puños y le miró fijamente, deseando contestarle. Él no estaba, ni de lejos, tan rellenito como lo estaba de joven, así que Malfoy no tenía ningún motivo para decirle aquello. Pero a pesar de su ligero enfado, ver al slytherin sonriendo pese a la dolorosa herida de su labio inferior, le hizo ignorar el comentario a favor de su curiosidad.

- ¿Qué te ha ocurrido? – le preguntó.

Draco redujo considerablemente el tamaño de su forzada sonrisa hasta el punto en el que sus labios se convirtieron en una fina línea. Al castaño le dio la vaga sensación de que estaba a punto de decirle algo, pero en vez de eso, Malfoy empezó a caminar con rapidez, pasando de largo a Neville, sin ni siquiera mirarle a la cara. El gryffindor le siguió con la mirada, totalmente intrigado ante la sospechosa actitud de Malfoy.

Neville decidió no darle más vueltas y se puso de nuevo en marcha, siguiendo los pasos del slytherin, quien casualmente iba en la misma dirección que él.

- ¿Por qué me sigues Longbottom? – preguntó el slytherin sin mirarle, notando seguramente como el castaño caminaba a muy pocos pasos detrás de él.

- Para empezar, no te estoy siguiendo. – protestó – Voy a ver al director Dumbledore, y su despacho está en esta dirección.

- Pues te vas a tener que esperar, porque yo también pensaba verle. – contestó secamente el slytherin.

* * *

Harry siguió el sonido de aquella voz que le llamaba. Lo que estaba haciendo, adentrarse en el bosque prohibido, era peligroso. Pero por más que razonase en su propia mente que debía volver a la cabaña de Hagrid, era incapaz de girarse y regresar junto al semigigante.

Algo le atraía, y necesitaba saber qué era.

Conforme caminaba entre aquellos grandes árboles y retorcidas raíces, pudo escuchar la voz con mayor nitidez, susurrándole.

- _Essoo esss… Veeen…_

- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó el gryffindor en voz alta, esperando que aquella voz le contestase.

- _Te essperaaamooosss…_

- ¿Qué es lo que queréis? – volvió a intentar Harry, pero sin dejar de andar.

No sabía hacia dónde se estaba dirigiendo. Procuraba intentar orientarse en aquel bosque, para poder recordar el camino de vuelta al castillo, pero anduvo durante tanto tiempo que ya no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo. Poco a poco, el terreno fue cambiando. Los arboles cada vez eran más escasos, más pequeños y escuálidos. El suelo ya no era blando, y lo que había bajo los pies de Harry eran piedras oscuras. Finalmente, llegó a una zona despejada y que estaba llena de altas lozas de piedra ennegrecidas. Pudo vislumbrar un gran hueco en el suelo de varios metros de anchura.

La voz que le susurraba lo hacía con más fuerza, atrayéndole hacia aquella cueva a ras del suelo.

Cuando estuvo a poca distancia de ésta, la voz desapareció de golpe. Harry ya no podía oírla, y el único sonido que se distinguía en aquel silencioso bosque era el de su propia respiración. Lentamente, se acercó un poco más al gran agujero del suelo, queriendo saber qué o quién le había llamado hasta aquel apartado lugar del bosque prohibido.

Harry se asomó con cuidado, pero no podía ver nada. Oía el leve murmullo procedente de la oscura cueva y cómo el aire silbaba en su rocoso interior. Debía de tratarse de un lugar subterráneo bastante grande, estaba tan oscuro allí debajo que la luz no lograba atravesar la gruta.

Como no podía distinguir la distancia que había hasta llegar al fondo, ni se molestó en pensar siquiera entrar allí. Harry se llevó una mano a la cabeza, sintiéndose algo ofuscado. ¿Qué estaba haciendo en aquel lugar? Debía volver cuanto antes al castillo. De lo contrario, se metería en graves apuros.

Cuando se giró, por poco dio un grito de sorpresa ante lo que se encontró frente a él. El suelo estaba lleno de serpientes, de todos los tamaños y colores. Se deslizaban lentamente hacia donde estaba él, mientras más de estas criaturas surgía de entre los árboles y matorrales muertos.

Retrocedió un par de pasos, aterrado, pero no tenía ningún lugar a donde ir. Tras él estaba el agujero en el suelo, y si seguía andando caería por éste. Podía oír los susurros de las serpientes. Estaban hablando, podía entender palabras sueltas. Era como una pesadilla. Estaba tan asustado, y hablaban tantas a la vez, que no podía concentrarse en lo que decían.

De pronto todas ellas guardaron silencio. Se quedaron a un metro de distancia de él, y las más lejanas alzaban sus cuellos para verle mejor. Le miraban fijamente, como si fuese lo más interesante del bosque, o como si esperasen que algo le sucediera.

Un sonido de piedras chocando unas contra otras le llamó la atención a Harry, quien lentamente se dio la vuelta. Se quedó blanco como la tiza, ya que del agujero empezó a surgir una gran cabeza del animal más grande que había visto nunca.

- _Te he estado esperando…_ - habló una voz potente proveniente del animal.

Harry se desmayó.

* * *

Neville miró la espalda del rubio con cierta curiosidad. La herida de su labio no podía ser debido a un accidente, alguien le había pegado, de eso podía estar seguro el gryffindor.

Draco siguió andando tranquilamente por el pasillo hasta que de pronto se paró de golpe.

Neville estaba tan concentrado pensando en el slytherin, que por poco se chocaba contra él. Malfoy se quedó allí de pie, mirando al frente. Extrañado por aquel silencio tan repentino, el castaño miró en la misma dirección.

Estaban justo en frente de la estatua en forma de águila que vigilaba la puerta del despacho del director Dumbledore. Suspirando aliviado, Neville se puso a la par que Draco. El rubio no pareció hacer nada, ni siquiera mostraba la más mínima intención de entrar al despacho de Dumbledore. Así pues, Neville aprovechó la situación para adelantarse y hablar con el director antes que el rubio.

Pero cuando estuvo cara a cara con la peculiar estatua, se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle…

Resistió el impulso de llevarse una mano a la cara.

- Malfoy… - le llamó. Recibió una mirada un poco malhumorada.

- Qué quieres. – espetó el rubio, cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Tú te sabes la contraseña?

El slytherin no le contestó. Lo único que hizo, fue apartar la mirada. Un ligero sonrojo tiñó las mejillas del rubio.

- ¿…No la sabes? – se atrevió a preguntar el castaño.

- Claro que sí. – gruñó el otro chico, sin todavía mirarle – Pero ahora mismo no me apetece decirla…

En resumen, no. Neville volvió a girarse para mirar hacia la estatua en forma de águila.

- ¿No podrías, al menos, avisarle de que estamos aquí? – le preguntó a la estatua, esperanzado.

Pero ésta se mantuvo totalmente firme, ignorando su pregunta. Neville no pudo más que suspirar.

- ¡Pss! ¡Eh! ¡Chicos! – escucharon de pronto una voz, no muy lejos de allí.

Tanto Neville como Draco miraron hacia todas partes, pero no había nadie. Los dos se miraron, un poco desconcertados.

- ¿Quién anda ahí? – preguntó Draco, descruzando los brazos.

- ¡Aquí arriba!

Los dos miraron hacia el techo, pero seguían sin ver algo que fuese distinto. Solo veían el techo empedrado de siempre, con sus vigas de madera.

- ¡No tan arriba! – susurró con fuerza aquella voz, exasperada.

Obedeciendo, ambos bajaron la mirada y se encontraron mirando fijamente un gran cuadro colgado en la pared. Mostraba el retrato de un hombre parcialmente escondido tras el marco dorado que lo adornaba. Aquel señor tenía el pelo lleno de canas, y mostraba una expresión de puro pavor.

- Queréis entrar, ¿verdad? – les susurró.

- Si… - habló Neville, adelantándose hacia el cuadro. El hombre allí pintado hablaba tan bajito que apenas se le entendía.

- No os lo recomiendo. – les advirtió el retrato, escondiéndose un poco más.

- ¿Por qué? Tenemos todo el derecho a entrar. – dijo malhumorado el slytherin, mirando al cuadro con malos ojos.

- Créeme chico, es mejor no entrar. – contestó el cuadro - Dumbledore está reunido y en plena discusión. Parece furioso.

- ¿El director? – preguntó Neville totalmente extrañado, incapaz de imaginárselo enfadado.

- Si, si. En serio chico, mejor no entrar.

De repente, en uno de los cuadros de al lado que estaba vacío, apareció una mujer mayor.

- ¡Le acaba de lanzar El Profeta a los pies! – gritó la señora, totalmente alterada.

- ¡Válgame el cielo!

Neville escuchó a los dos retratos hablando entre ellos, con ganas de saber qué ocurría. Iba a preguntarles algo cuando, de pronto, la estatua del águila empezó a moverse. Los dos miraron en aquella dirección y vieron a un hombre robusto bajando las escaleras en forma de caracol.

Era un hombre musculado, con el pelo rubio grisáceo, y peinado hacia detrás. Su ropa delataba en qué trabajaba: era un auror. Debía de tener alrededor de cuarenta años. Su rostro tenía varias cicatrices, y la forma de su nariz era extraña, como si alguna vez se la hubiera roto y no se la hubiesen colocado bien en su momento.

El auror parecía furioso, ni siquiera les miró cuando avanzó por los pasillos dando grandes zancadas. Por unos instantes Neville se quedó quieto en su sitio, pero el sonido de la estatua del águila moviéndose le alertó.

- ¡La puerta! - exclamó. Él no fue el único que se fijó en que la puerta estaba abierta. Vio como Draco corría en aquella dirección y se colaba por el hueco de la estatua antes que él.

El joven gryffindor, no queriendo quedarse atrás, también pasó antes de que se cerrase. No sabía si estaba infringiendo alguna norma, pero ya que estaba allí no se iba a ir con las manos vacías. Silenciosamente, subió las escaleras en forma de caracol, siguiendo a Malfoy. ¿Sería cierto que el anciano director estaba furioso? Desde luego, el auror que acababa de salir parecía a punto de explotar.

La puerta al despacho estaba entreabierta, y los dos se asomaron con cuidado. Pero para su sorpresa, el director no estaba por ninguna parte.

Extrañado, se adentró sigilosamente en la amplia habitación. La chimenea del director estaba apagada, pero aun así se notaba el ambiente caldeado. A unos pasos de él, en el suelo, estaba el famoso periódico que supuestamente el director había arrojado. ¡A un auror, ni más ni menos! Se acercó a recogerlo, y lo investigó para ver si podía hallar alguna pista del enfado de su director.

Como siempre, en la portaba hablaban sobre Harry Potter. Era lo normal, últimamente solo se hablaba de él. Hubo un tiempo en el que a Neville también le gustaba leer aquellas noticias, pero como acababan contando siempre lo mismo decidió dejar de leerlas. "El Profeta" solo hablaba de lo espléndido que era el salvador del mundo mágico, los estudios que realizaba, lo que le gustaba hacer… Pero aparte de haber derrotado al señor Tenebroso, no parecía haber hecho nada más por la comunidad mágica.

Era cierto que con quitar de en medio al innombrable era suficiente para todos, y Neville nunca lo negaría. Pero Harry Potter y el ministerio parecían haberse olvidado de que todavía quedaban mortífagos libres, y que seguían atacando a gente inocente. Si tanto decían que Harry Potter era muy fuerte y poderoso, ¿no podría participar un poco en la defensa de la comunidad mágica?

- Neville Longbottom y Draco Malfoy... – escucharon una voz, sobresaltándoles y haciendo que a Neville se le cayese el periódico de las manos.

El castaño alzó su vista, horrorizado de haber sido descubriendo. Pero una vez más, no vio a nadie. Miró a todos los retratos de antiguos directores que había en las paredes, pero aquellas personas, las pocas que les prestaban atención y que estaban en sus cuadros, le negaron con la cabeza para indicarles que no habían sido ellos. Uno en concreto, le señaló hacia una parte del despacho, y Neville miró en esa dirección.

En uno de los estantes de madera que había en aquel despacho, había un sombrero marrón andrajoso que le resultó terriblemente familiar. Se trataba del famoso sombrero seleccionador que todos los años elegía a qué casa pertenecían los alumnos de primero.

- Me alegra volver a veros. – les habló el sombrero, estrechando sus ojos, los cuales eran simples agujeros, muy negros y vacíos. Su boca, también agujereada y mal cosida, les sonreía en su dirección.

- Ho-o-ola. – tartamudeó Neville, moviéndose nervioso en su sitio.

- No te preocupes, Albus se ha marchado hace unos segundos. Tardará en volver. – le intentó tranquilizar el sombrero, pero todavía sonriendo misteriosamente.

- Y-yo solo… quería decirle una cosa…

- Pues, mientras viene, ¿te gustaría charlar? – le sugirió, abriendo uno de sus ojos más que el otro.

- B-bueno…

El sombrero se carcajeó delante de él.

- ¡Sé más gryffindor, señor Longbottom! – dijo en un tono divertido - ¡Por algo le envié allí! Por cierto, ¿cómo va todo entre tus compañeros? ¿Todo bien? – le preguntó con demasiada curiosidad.

- Sí. – contestó el castaño, intentando no parecer asustado – Todo va bien. – añadió.

- Me alegro.

Durante unos segundos, lo único que hicieron fue mirarse mutuamente. Neville no se sentía especialmente cómodo. Aquel sombrero le miraba como si estuviese deseando que le preguntase algo, pero el castaño no sabía qué decirle. Había momentos como aquel que le gustaría ser tan gryffindor como el resto de compañeros de su curso.

Miró al sombrero fijamente. Aquel objeto mágico era quien le mandó a gryffindor.

- Adelante, pregúntamelo. – le dijo de repente el sombrero.

- ¿Q-qué? ¿Que te pregunte el qué? – le susurró el castaño, un poco sorprendido.

- Todos lo hacen. Cuando un alumno entra aquí y habla conmigo, siempre me pregunta lo mismo. – el sombrero hizo una pausa, entrecerrando sus ojos – "¿Por qué me enviaste allí?" Es lo que siempre quieren saber.

Neville se removió nervioso en su sitio, intercambiando el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro.

- Entonces… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué me enviaste a Gryffindor? – le preguntó finalmente.

- Llevo muchos años eligiendo la casa adecuada para cada alumno, señor Longbottom. – empezó diciendo el sombrero – Nada más estar sobre vuestras cabezas, puedo saber lo que hay dentro de vosotros. Al principio sois muy pequeños para entenderlo, pero conforme crecéis, vosotros mismos os dais cuenta de cuál es la respuesta a esa pregunta. A veces es tan clara que está allí para que todos puedan verla, pero en otras ocasiones hace falta mucho más que la elección de vuestra casa en Hogwarts para que descubráis de qué estáis hechos.

- … ¿Eso es lo que les contesta a todos? – volvió a preguntar Neville, viendo que el sombrero se quedaba callado.

- Sí, y no. Depende de quién me pregunte. La verdad es que no me gusta desvelar los misterios de mi profesión, pero no me importará ofrecerte una explicación. – el sombrero sonrió ampliamente – Dime, señor Longbottom. ¿Por qué cree usted que existe en Hogwarts cuatro casas distintas en las que reparten los alumnos, en vez de unirlos a todos en una única casa?

- No lo sé… - contesto el castaño con sinceridad.

- Cuando un alumno acaba en una de esas cuatro casas, rápidamente se identifica con los valores que se vanaglorian en cada una de ellas. Les ayuda a descubrir cómo son ellos mismos, e intentan competir con el resto de alumnos para demostrar lo que valen. Si eres Ravenclaw, querrás demostrarle a todos lo inteligente que eres, no solo entre los tuyos, sino con el resto de casas. Si eres Hufflepuff, te obligas a ti mismo a ser una persona leal y trabajadora, y desearás con todas tus fuerzas hacer ver a los demás que tú también eres un gran mago.

- ¿Y si eres Gryffindor? ¿Tengo que ser valiente?

- En parte, si. Pero un Gryffindor no solo es valiente, también es apasionado, y poseen una gran fuerza de voluntad y sentido del deber.

- ¿Y los slytherin?

- Ellos son astutos, de algún modo poderosos, y también bastante codiciosos. Poseen una gran ambición que les hace llegar bastante lejos, aunque a veces son demasiado egocéntricos.

- ¿No habría que decir que también son malvados? – intervino Neville.

- ¿Qué? - exclamó el sombrero - No, no y no. Yo no he dicho nada de buenos y malos. – gruñó con voz enojada – Las casas de Hogwarts no convierte a las personas en buenas o malas, son ellas mismas las que eligen ese camino. A veces por propia voluntad, y otras porque no tienen más remedio.

Neville miró hacia otro lado, algo abochornado, pero sabía que el sombrero tenía razón. No podía generalizar.

- Yo tengo otra pregunta. – dijo de repente Draco, mirando al sombrero fijamente. Por un momento Neville se había olvidado de que el rubio seguía allí con él.

- Y yo sé cuál es esa pregunta, pero voy a dejar que seas tú quien me la diga. – le contestó el sombrero al slytherin, y su pequeño enfado se esfumó en un segundo. En su lugar, había una amplia sonrisa como solo el sombrero podía mostrar.

Draco se llevó una mano al cuello distraídamente, mientras caminaba lentamente por la habitación.

- ¿Es posible que un alumno pueda cambiar de repente?… Me refiero a que sufra un cambio muy drástico de personalidad, tanto que ya no posea los valores de la casa para la que fue elegido.

- Es una pregunta bastante interesante, y no es la primera vez que la escucho. Permíteme que te diga que aunque eso sucediese, en realidad, da igual. Si alguien fue elegido para una casa, seguirá en esa casa hasta que termine Hogwarts.

- ¿Pero por qué? ¿No sería mejor que esa persona fuera reelegida para otra casa?

- Joven Malfoy. – le dijo el sombrero con gentileza – Las personas no pueden clasificarse por unas simples casas de una escuela. En el fondo los estudiantes poseen todos los valores que las casas de Hogwarts representan, aunque en algunos se manifiesten más que en otros. Que tú seas un Slytherin no te impide que seas valiente como un Gryffindor, o que un Ravenclaw sea tan trabajador como lo es un Hufflepuff. Pero en el fondo lo que de verdad importa no es en qué casa estudiaste, sino en qué tipo de persona te convertirás cuando termines Hogwarts. Eso es lo que realmente cuenta.

Los dos estudiantes se quedaron en silencio, rumiando aquellas palabras.

- Entonces… el único motivo por el cual se divide al alumnado de Hogwarts es para potenciarles ciertos valores… y que compitamos entre nosotros, ¿no? – preguntó Neville.

- En la actualidad, así es.

- Y tú eres capaz de saber qué valores poseen los alumnos.

- Tan claro como el agua. – dijo orgulloso el sombrero – Bueno, a veces me cuesta decidirme entre dos casas, pero siempre hay una que le conviene más a un alumno que otra.

- … ¿Y nunca ha habido alguien a quien no hayas podido clasificar?

El sombrero se quedó completamente callado tras aquella pregunta. Parecía pensar detenidamente cómo contestar al gryffindor, mientras que los dos alumnos (y algunos de los retratos curiosos que había en aquel despacho) esperaban silenciosamente.

- Hubo un alumno… - dijo suavemente el sombrero, simulando como el que trataba de hacer memoria – Era inteligente, trabajador, ambicioso… Era tantas cosas que cualquier casa le convenía. Pero él no necesitaba estar en una casa que no le dijese nada nuevo… Perdí mucho tiempo tratando de averiguar si debía estar en Ravenclaw, o en Hufflepuff, o puede que incluso Slytherin… pero al final me di cuenta de que lo que necesitaba este alumno en concreto era que le mostrasen el coraje que poseía en su interior. En definitiva, le mandé a Gryffindor, que era la casa que menos le representaba a simple vista, pero que en el fondo le describiría en un futuro no muy lejano.

- En otras palabras… - dijo Draco – le manipulaste. De eso se trata la elección de casas. En manipular lo que piensen los alumnos y que ellos se crean que son de un modo en concreto.

- Lo dices como si fuese algo malo. – le contestó el sombrero, sonriendo. – Pero a veces necesitamos este tipo de cosas para ayudarnos a crecer. Vosotros podéis elegir que camino tomaréis después de Hogwarts. Podéis decidir seguir siendo como todos esperan que seáis, o enseñarle al mundo lo mucho que me equivoqué. – después de decir eso, soltó una carcajada.

- ¿Y quién fue? – preguntó Neville una vez se calmó el sombrero.

- ¿Quién fue quién?

- El alumno que mandaste a Gryffindor.

- Ah… creo que ya lo conocéis… después de todo, está en vuestro curso, y su elección fue la más larga de todo Hogwarts.

Neville le miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¿James?

El sombrero mostró una sonrisa de complicidad, forzando las costuras de su boca.

* * *

Harry despertó arrullado por multitud de murmullos y caricias.

Se obligó a abrir sus ojos y se encontró mirando un cielo azul y despejado. Le dolía un poco la espalda, ya que el suelo bajo su cuerpo estaba duro y frio. Podía sentir como si alguien le acariciase continuamente, y sintiendo curiosidad bajó su vista para ver quién era.

Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró cara a cara con el rostro de una serpiente. Dio un respingo y se incorporó, comprobando horrorizado como más serpientes estaban rodeando su cuerpo y se deslizaban también por encima de él.

- _Bienvenido de nuevo…_ - le susurró la serpiente que tenía más cerca.

- _¿Cómo te encuentras?_ – preguntó otra, apareciendo sobre su hombro.

Harry se quedó sin habla, observándolas. Aquellas serpientes le hablaban con suavidad, mientras restregaban sus cuerpos gentilmente contra el suyo. Al ver que no parecían querer hacerle daño, se fue relajando poco a poco. Todavía sin poder creérselo, alzó su brazo hacia una de ellas, y pasó sus dedos sobre la pequeña cabeza.

- _Por fin has despertado._ – habló una potente voz.

El gryffindor miró hacia delante, al lugar donde había una grieta en el suelo. Se encontró de nuevo mirando fijamente a un gran animal que surgía por éste. Era una serpiente, pero mucho más grande y terrorífica, y ésta mantenía los ojos cerrados. Su bífida lengua salió un par de veces de su hocico, antes de acercarse lentamente hacia el joven.

- _No temas, no voy a hacerte daño… - _gruñó, aunque por el tono de su voz, el joven no podía estar muy seguro.

- _¿Quién… eres?_ – preguntó temeroso Harry, armándose de valor.

- _¿Ya te has olvidado de mí? ¿A cuántos basiliscos has conocido, viejo amigo?_ – le dijo la serpiente, enfatizando la última palabra sarcásticamente.

- _¿Basilisco? – _se susurró a sí mismo el pelinegro. Conocía ese nombre…aquella serpiente era una criatura mágica, y los magos la describían en los libros que había leído como una criatura tenebrosa y sanguinaria. -_ … ¿Eres tú quien me llamaba? – _le preguntó, asustado.

La serpiente asintió lentamente con su gran cabeza.

- _Te he estado esperando durante mucho tiempo. Han sido unos largos y solitarios años desde la última vez…_

- _… ¿Última vez? – _preguntó Harry, desorientado.

- _¿Ya no me recuerdas? _– siseó la serpiente molesta.

- _Yo… - _Harry la miró, sin saber muy bien que decir - _… es la primera vez que te veo. No recuerdo haberte conocido antes… Creo que te confundes de persona._

La serpiente se quedó inmóvil en el sitio. Las otras que todavía estaban casi envolviendo el cuerpo del gryffindor siguieron la conversación, expectantes. Lentamente, el basilisco acercó su hocico hacia Harry y se restregó contra su pecho bruscamente, tanto que por poco acababa tirado de nuevo contra el suelo. Su lengua bífida salió momentáneamente para olerle y saborearle. En ningún momento el gryffindor hizo algo para apartarla, pero sentía el miedo recorrer todo su cuerpo al estar tan cerca de aquel gigantesco animal.

- _Puedo distinguir algo de tu poder mágico… Pero también es cierto que hay algo más que no había cuando te conocí… ¿Qué tipo de poder es este que tienes? - el basilisco volvió a olisquear el aire. - ... Dime, ¿cómo te llamas, humano?_

- _Mi… mi nombre es… James Evans._ – dijo finalmente.

- _¿Oh…? ¿Seguro que ese es tu nombre?_

- ¿_Cuál piensas que es mi nombre?_ – preguntó el gryffindor finalmente, al cabo de unos segundos.

El basilisco calló durante largos segundos, pensando algo detenidamente.

- _… Tú no eres él…_ - dijo en un susurró el animal de pronto, alejando su cuerpo del de Harry.

- _¿Quién_? - quiso saber el pelinegro.

- _Voldemort_. _Tú no eres Voldemort_. – y con esas palabras, empezó a gruñir con ira. – _No eres él. Pensé que eras él. – _La gran serpiente dirigió su cabeza en dirección al joven – _Pero pude sentir su poder en ti… ¿por qué?_

Harry miró al basilisco, estupefacto. ¿Voldemort?

- _¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está Voldemort?_

- _… Murió. Hace muchos años._ – le contestó Harry.

- _¿Muerto…? Pero… él me prometió. Me lo prometió._ – siseó, furioso – _¡Dijo que rompería el hechizo! ¡Me ha traicionado! _– rugió, alzando su gran cuello.

- _¿Q-qué hechizo?_

El joven gryffindor no entendía nada. Podía ver como el animal se enfurecía más y más. Algunas pequeñas serpientes que les rodeaban empezaron a alejarse de allí, aterradas, mientras que otras se enrollaban alrededor de Harry de manera protectora.

- _¡Mi señor, calmaos!_ – gritó una.

El basilisco la ignoró, y de pronto el gran animal dirigió su hocico hacia Harry. El gryffindor escuchó como una serpiente sobre su hombro le susurró deprisa algo en el oído.

- _¡Cierra los ojos!_ – le dijo. Y así lo hizo él.

En la oscuridad podía seguir escuchando a la gran serpiente retorcerse sobre las piedras del borde de la cueva. Las pequeñas serpientes que le rodeaban siseaban todas a la vez.

- _¡No es él!_ – volvió a gritar el basilisco, y Harry sintió como si le observasen fijamente. – _¡Es un simple crio!_

- _¡Por favor, debéis calmaros!_ – gritó otra serpiente.

El suelo entonces empezó a temblar. Harry pudo distinguir brevemente el trote de algún animal que se dirigía hacia el claro donde se encontraban. Como tenía los ojos cerrados, no se atrevió a mirar quién venía, pero fuera quien fuese, no estaba solo. Comenzó a escuchar gritos de personas.

- ¡Ahí está! ¡Corred! ¡Disparadle a la cabeza y a los ojos!

Harry no sabía qué estaba ocurriendo. Podía seguir escuchando gritos, y el basilisco no dejaba de sisear con ira. Las serpientes que rodeaban su cuerpo empezaron a alejarse, y de pronto sintió como alguien le sostenía por los brazos. Le alzaron en el aire y le colocaron sobre el lomo de algún animal. Se sostuvo a lo primero que encontró, y entrelazó sus dedos sobre una mata de pelo. El cuerpo que había debajo de él empezó a moverse y trotar lejos del lugar. ¿Estaba sobre un caballo?

No supo por cuánto tiempo estuvo huyendo del basilisco, pero llegó un momento en que ya no podía oír sus gritos.

El caballo sobre el que estaba montado se detuvo poco a poco, y más pisadas se acercaron hacia él.

- Ya puedes abrir los ojos… - le dijo una voz.

Cuando Harry lo hizo, aun temeroso, se encontró cara a cara con una manada de centauros.

* * *

_Continuará…_


	17. La Profecía

**Capítulo 17**

**"La Profecía"**

* * *

- No quiero seguir siendo Slytherin. Quiero cambiar de casa.

Neville se atragantó con el caramelo de limón que le acababa de meter en la boca. Cuando se recuperó del susto miró a Draco con los ojos como platos. Los cuadros de las paredes también observaban al slytherin con mucho interés, mientras que el sombrero seleccionador prefería hacerse el dormido.

El director Albus Dumbledore, quien llegó al despacho hacía apenas un par de minutos, les miró largamente mientras se atusaba su larga y blanca barba.

- ¿Por qué, si me permite la pregunta?

- Usted ya debe saberlo. – contestó el rubio, señalando fugazmente su labio partido.

- ¿Quiere marcharse de slytherin por una pelea? – volvió a preguntar Albus.

- No ha sido una simple pelea. – dijo Draco, cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia la ventana del despacho – Usted ya sabe lo que se cuece en Slytherin. Además, no creo que yo sea el único que querría salir de allí.

- No, por supuesto que no…

Neville miraba de uno a otro con la boca abierta sin poder creerse lo que estaba oyendo.

- Joven Malfoy. Usted debe saber que en Hogwarts hay ciertas normas que no pueden romperse, y ésta es una de ellas. Sé que está desesperado por la situación que está viviendo, pero lo que me pide es imposible.

- Me da igual. No quiero seguir siendo un Slytherin. – le contestó tajante sin dar su brazo a torcer.

- Pero yo no puedo cambiarle de casa, joven Malfoy. – repitió el director con cierto aire de tristeza en su tono de voz, mientras se apoyaba en el borde de su escritorio.

Draco se quedó callado, apretando con fuerza sus puños y tratando de calmar su furia antes de volver a hablar.

- Si vuelvo allí, me matarán. Y si no lo hacen ellos, lo hará mi padre.

- Creo que está usted exagerando.

- ¡No exagero! ¡Usted no sabe de lo que son capaces! – gritó, alzando los brazos hacia arriba - Todos los días… todos los días se pelean entre ellos, y siempre me pillan a mí en medio. ¡Estoy harto! ¡Quiero cambiar de casa! – repitió.

Neville retrocedió un par de pasos, alejándose del rubio. No se atrevía a participar en aquella conversación, y el favor que le pidió Hagrid se le borró completamente de su mente. Ahora mismo había cosas más importantes que discutir en aquel despacho, y aunque no le gustaba cotillear conversaciones ajenas, no tenía un lugar donde esconderse y esperar su turno.

- Las peleas cada vez van a más. – continuó el rubio – Ayer enviaron a un compañero mío a la enfermería… Y antes que eso, otro chico de Gryffindor también acabó allí por culpa de una slytherin que lo único que hace es amenazar al resto de alumnos, tratando de aparentar ser una digna… mortífaga. – Draco se pasó una mano por el rostro, suspirando – Siempre he intentado mantenerme al margen… participar lo menos posible… Pero ya estoy cansado de toda esta farsa. Dejé muy claro hoy al resto de alumnos de slytherin que no pienso apoyar al bando de… ya sabe usted quién… y ahora todos están en contra mía.

Albus le dejó que se desahogara, y cuando el joven terminó su pequeño discurso, procedió a hablarle con la voz más calmada que pudo.

- Se que su caso es particularmente delicado… pero por mucho que me lo pida, usted seguirá perteneciendo a Slytherin. - Draco miró hacia el suelo, derrotado – Sin embargo… - prosiguió – No tiene de qué preocuparse, joven Malfoy. No voy a obligarle a volver a su sala común. Lo que me cuenta de slytherin es cierto, y también he escuchado historias procedentes del jefe de su casa, el profesor Snape. Slytherin está dividida, y esas riñas que tenéis entre vosotros cada vez están yendo a más. Como no puedo seguir de brazos cruzados, voy a tomar cartas en el asunto… - el director se irguió y caminó hasta Draco – Quiero que haga una lista de todos los alumnos de slytherin que no deseen estar con el resto de sus compañeros por el mismo motivo que usted. Cuando lo haya hecho, vuelva a verme.

Draco murmuró entre dientes, para luego mirar hacia su director con una expresión de indiferencia.

- De acuerdo. Gracias, director Dumbledore.

- No hay de qué. – le sonrió débilmente Albus. Luego se giró y miró a Neville – Y usted, joven Longbottom, ¿qué viene a pedirme?

Neville se sonrojó, rascándose detrás de su nuca.

* * *

Colocándose mejor la andrajosa manta que aquellos centauros le ofrecieron sobre sus temblorosos hombros, se sentó bajo un árbol sin decir una palabra.

Escuchaba de fondo las conversaciones de los centauros que le habían salvado la vida, sin prestar realmente atención a lo que decían. Miró el suelo que había bajo sus pies, y distraídamente intentó limpiar el barro de sus zapatos frotándolos uno con el otro.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – le preguntó una voz no muy lejos de él.

El gryffindor miró al centauro que le hablaba. No podría decir si se trataba de un adulto o de un joven. Quiso contestarle, pero otra voz le interrumpió antes de que dijese algo.

- No le des conversación, Ronan. – gruñó un centauro, mucho más grande y fornido que el resto. – Dejaremos al potro humano con los de su clase, y no tendremos más contacto con él.

- ¿Por qué eres así, Magorian? – protestó otro centauro – Ya sabes quién es este humano. Deberías de sentirte privilegiado de poder haberle ayudado.

- ¡Y tú debes saber que nosotros no nos metemos en asuntos de magos! – exclamó el centauro que se hacía llamar Magorian. – Nosotros debemos de ser simples espectadores, y lo sabéis. Llevadle al castillo, o de lo contrario yo mismo le arrastraré hasta allí. – el centauro se colocó firmemente tras su espalda un arco de madera, entrelazándolo con unas tiras de cuero y un carcaj de flechas.

- Espera, Magorian… Deja que hable con el chico. – dijo una nueva voz.

Harry levantando la vista al escuchar como uno de los centauros más alejados caminó hacia él, llevando algo escondido entre sus manos. Cuando estuvo a unos pasos de él, dejó lo que sostenía en el suelo. Harry se encontró mirando fijamente a una pequeña serpiente marrón de ojos verdes que se le hacía tremendamente familiar.

- _¡Madre!_ – exclamó el pequeño reptil, reptando hacia donde estaba él sentado. Trepó por sus piernas y se acurrucó sobre su túnica.

Harry dejó escapar un pequeño sonido de sorpresa y la tomó entre sus manos. Era la serpiente que salió de la semilla que le regalaron en navidad.

- Esta pequeña nos ha seguido hasta aquí. Parecía muy ansiosa de estar junto a ti. - explicó con voz calmada el centauro.

El joven gryffindor le escuchó mientras miraba a la pequeña serpiente, la cual no paraba de restregar su hocico contra su pecho.

- _Me alegro de volver a verte, pequeña._ – le susurró el pelinegro con honestidad, acariciando la pequeña cabeza escamada. Todos los centauros guardaron silencio en cuanto le oyeron hablar con la serpiente, interrumpiendo las conversaciones que mantenían entre ellos, y Harry recordó de pronto que hablar con las serpientes no era algo normal ni bien visto por la mayoría de la comunidad mágica.

- _Madre esstar en peligro. Yo preocupar. ¿Madre bien ahora?- preguntó la serpiente._

- _…Si, no te preocupes. Estoy bien._ – le aseguró Harry en voz baja, tratando de ignorar las miradas que se centraban en él. - _¿Cómo sabías que estaba en peligro? _– preguntó.

- _Otrass sserpientess ssaber que Gran Sserpiente llamarte. Ellass decir a mí. Gran Sserpiente sser peligrossa. Yo querer ayudar madre. – _Le dijo la pequeña serpiente, bajando al suelo en un suave movimiento – _Yo cuidar madre._

Harry le sonrió tímidamente. Estaba feliz de comprobar que la pequeña serpiente a la que vio nacer todavía seguía con vida. Había crecido bastante, doblando su tamaño, y además había aprendido a hablar, o al menos ya no se dedicaba a repetir palabras.

- _… ¿Por qué me llamas madre? – _le preguntó, no pudiendo evitar sonrojarse.

- Joven mago, si me permite interrumpir… - dijo la voz del centauro que le trajo la serpiente, dejándole con aquella pregunta sin responder.

Harry alzó su vista hacia él, justo en el mismo momento en el que aquel ser le ofrecía su mano para levantarlo del suelo. El gryffindor la aceptó y se incorporó con cuidado de no pisar a su pequeña amiga.

- Hay algo que me gustaría hablar contigo. – continuó el centauro.

- Firenze, no. – le interrumpió uno de ellos, trotando lentamente hasta colocarse a su lado. – Recuerda, nosotros somos el jurado, no tenemos que ponernos en contra del cielo. ¿No has leído lo que dice el movimiento de los planetas?

- Te entiendo Bane, yo también he visto lo que dice el cielo. Pero sabes que no podemos seguir ignorando esta guerra. Debemos ayudar a quienes traerán la paz de nuevo a nuestro mundo.

- Comprendo tu opinión, pero no es sensato lo que quieres hacer. Debemos dejar que el destino siga su curso.

- El destino nos ha traído al joven mago hasta nosotros. Quizás es nuestro deber ayudarle en su misión.

El centauro Bane permaneció callado, y después de pensar algo detenidamente, inclinó su cabeza hacia Firenze.

- Como quieras. Pero yo no voy a participar. La elección ha sido tuya, como las posibles consecuencias que pueda traer. – después de decir aquello, se marchó hacia el resto de su manada.

El joven gryffindor los miró con aprensión, no sabiendo muy bien de lo que estaban hablando. Firenze le sonrió en su dirección, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

- Harry Potter. – le llamó, y el joven palideció en el acto.

- ¿C-cómo dices? – preguntó en un hilo de voz. La serpiente que había a sus pies alzó su pequeño cuerpo, encarando al centauro como si quisiera defender a su "madre".

- Sé muchas cosas, joven mago. Como tu auténtico nombre aunque esté camuflado mágicamente. También conozco tu trágico pasado y el destino que te aguarda. Tu existencia ha sido profetizada por las estrellas y por los planetas desde generaciones.

- ¿…Q-qué? ¿Qué quieres decir?

- La profecía, Harry Potter. Debes conocerla para entender lo que te aguarda.

- Firenze… - dijo otro centauro con un tono de advertencia.

- Debe conocerla, Ronan. Sabes que acabará descubriéndola tarde o temprano.

- ¿Qué profecía? – preguntó Harry.

Los centauros le miraron fijamente, y el gryffindor no pudo evitar dar un paso atrás. La joven serpiente se irguió delante de él mirando a los centauros con sus pequeños ojos verdes. Firenze también retrocedió un par de pasos, y observó a Harry brevemente antes de empezar a hablar con voz solemne.

- «_El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca... , Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes...Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce...Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida...El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes..._»

* * *

Solo habían pasado dos días desde aquel extraño encuentro. Harry se prometió no volver a adentrarse en el Bosque Prohibido él solo nunca más.

No supo qué le empujó realmente a entrar en el bosque, pero dedujo que tenía que ver con la gran serpiente en sí. ¿Quizás la criatura le hechizó? ¿La maldición imperdonable _imperio _tal vez?

Al final, y después de mantener aquella extraña conversación con los centauros acerca de una profecía, regresó a Hogwarts y todo quedó en un susto. Cuando llegó, Hagrid lloraba a moco tendido, y en cuanto le vio aparecer le dio tal abrazo que por poco le partía por la mitad. No hacía falta decir que Neville le echó la bronca del siglo en el momento en el que se enteró de que había desaparecido por más de una hora, y más aún cuando no quiso contarle qué había estado haciendo todo aquel tiempo.

Harry se frotó los ojos bajó los cristales de sus gafas sin siquiera quitárselas. Decidió dejar de pensar en profecías o serpientes y centrarse en lo que había venido a hacer en la biblioteca. Pero estaba cansado, tenía hambre y la espalda le estaba matando. Necesitaba un descanso.

- Si estás cansado lo dejamos por hoy. – le dijo una voz en frente suya, adivinando sus pensamientos.

El gryffindor alzó la vista hacia Neville, con la misma cara de aburrimiento que él.

- ¿Seguro? Aún no te he explicado el tema de las Banshee. – le advirtió Harry, pasando de páginas rápidamente en su libro de criaturas mágicas.

- No te preocupes Jimmy, creo que con la de veces que Seamus ha hablado de ellas desde que le conocimos, podré defenderme en el examen de mañana si nos preguntan ese tema.

El pelinegro asintió, y dando un pequeño suspiro de agradecimiento cerró el libro con cuidado.

- Pues entonces vámonos.

Los dos chicos se encaminaron a la torre de gryffindor, y por el camino se iban preguntando cosas para asegurarse mutuamente de que estaban preparados para el examen. Cuando ya estaban frente al retrato, Harry se llevó la mano a la cabeza.

- ¡Por Merlín! Me he dejado mi libro de Historia de la Magia en la biblioteca. – le informó al castaño. Le dio sus libros a Neville a toda prisa, para después dar media vuelta y bajar las escaleras con agilidad – Ahora vuelvo Nev, ¡no tardo nada!

- Tranquilo James. Yo dejaré nuestras cosas en el dormitorio y me iré al gran comedor a cenar. ¡Nos veremos dentro de un rato!

Harry contestó un simple "vale" cuando ya estaba al pié de las escaleras, no muy seguro de si Neville le había escuchado. Caminó a paso apresurado por los pasillos, mirando a su alrededor disimuladamente. Cuando supo que no había nadie por los alrededores, se detuvo y cambió de rumbo.

Al poco tiempo, Harry se encontró frente a una puerta familiar. La habitación abandonada a la que se había acostumbrado a ir desde que empezó a quedar con cierto rubio de slytherin.

Entró sin llamar.

El lugar estaba vacío, así que se quitó la bufanda de la cara y sentó en un pupitre mientras esperaba a Draco. Era raro que llegase antes que el slytherin.

Empezó a divagar, otra vez, con la profecía que Firenze le dijo en el Bosque Prohibido. Por más que le daba vueltas, no podía dejar de sentir cierta aprensión ante aquellas palabras…

«_El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca…_» Así empezaba.

«_Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces,_» Harry no conocía a sus padres, así que no tenía forma de saber si ellos lucharon tres veces contra el Señor Tenebroso. Por lo tanto, no podía estar seguro de si se trataba de él de quien hablaba la profecía.

«_Vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes..._» Su cumpleaños era el 31 de Julio, finales del séptimo mes. Puede que fuese una coincidencia.

El resto de la profecía hablaba de que ambos tendrían que luchar y uno de los dos moriría. Pero si lo pensaba detenidamente, la profecía ya se había cumplido. Se hizo real el mismo día en el que Harry mató al Voldemort cuando todavía era un bebe.

O quizás se refería a otro "Señor Tenebroso". Uno nuevo, posiblemente seguidor de Voldemort, que buscaría a Harry para vengarse de la muerte de su Señor.

Pero Harry en teoría no tenía por qué preocuparse, ya que a él le habían cambiado su nombre y nadie sabía que él era el "Salvador del mundo mágico". De momento no corría peligro, lo único que tenía que hacer era mantener su cicatriz oculta, la única cosa que le delataba. Era una marca que llevaría de por vida y por culpa de la cual no podía permitir que la gente le conociese.

Harry sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo. Se llevó la mano a la frente lentamente.

«_Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual_»

Se miró la mano que se había llevado a la cara detenidamente, tratando de llegar a algún tipo de explicación.

El basilisco…

La gran serpiente le había confundido con Voldemort.

Su mente no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto. Eran demasiadas coincidencias, y las respuestas que tenía eran escasas y a base de suposiciones. Debía investigar más, pero no tenía a nadie a quien preguntarle.

Lo que si era cierto es que a pesar de que Voldemort había muerto, no podía ignorar esa profecía, porque cuando los centauros se la contaron parecían muy serios, como si dicha profecía aún no hubiese terminado. Los centauros pensaron que por algún motivo él debía conocerla. "Tu existencia ha sido profetizada por las estrellas y por los planetas desde generaciones" recordó haberle oído decir a Firenze.

- Ey.

Harry dio un respingo en el pupitre tan grande que por poco llegó al techo. Se llevó una mano al pecho y miró a la puerta, encontrándose con la curiosa mirada de Draco. Suspirando de alivio, se bajó de la mesa y fue a recibir al slytherin, a quien no había visto desde el accidente con el hipogrifo.

Draco cerró la puerta y le interceptó a mitad de camino, abrazándole por la cintura.

- ¿En qué estabas pensando antes de que llegase?

- En nada interesante. – contestó Harry, devolviendo el abrazo.

El joven Malfoy se separó de él y Harry le miró de arriba abajo.

- … ¿Qué te ha pasado en el labio…? – preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Esto? – dijo Draco tocando levemente su herida – Me lo hice hace dos días…

- ¿Cómo te la has hecho? - quiso saber el gryffindor.

Draco le miró fijamente a los ojos, y luego bajó la vista hacia la espesa bufanda de Harry.

- Es el motivo por el que quería verte… - susurró con voz lúgubre.

- … Draco, que ha pasado. – preguntó de nuevo Harry, esta vez más serio.

El slytherin volvió a abrazarle, apretando al pelinegro contra su pecho.

- ¿Q-qué? Draco… ¿qué ha ocurrido?

- El día en… en el que Pansy te amenazó delante de todos. El viernes. ¿Recuerdas? – el rubio sintió como el gryffindor asentía brevemente contra su pecho – Ese día estaba furioso… Se habían vuelto a pelear los slytherin entre ellos horas después de que terminase la clase con Hagrid… Un alumno acabó en la enfermería. Lo peor de todo fue que Madame Pompfrey no dejaba a ningún estudiante hacer visitas a los enfermos… Yo quería ver cómo estabas, pero no pude hacer nada para convencer a Pompfrey. Pensé que estabas muy grave, tanto que la enfermera no quería que nadie te viese. No sé, me empecé a poner en lo peor… no pude dormir aquella noche. A la mañana siguiente no pude más y exploté en mitad de mi sala común en cuanto oí un comentario venenoso sobre tí.

- ¿Y qué pasó…? – preguntó Harry, escuchando atentamente las palabras del rubio.

- Discutí con Pansy y su séquito. Una cosa llevó a la otra… y acabé admitiendo delante de todos que yo no era un seguidor de El-que-no-ha-de-ser-nombrado.

- ¡Draco! – exclamó el gryffindor, apartándose y mirando al slytherin fijamente.

Malfoy miró al suelo, sin atreverse a mantener la mirada con el pelinegro.

- Ya está hecho. No quiero tener nada que ver con ellos. No después de que casi te matasen… – Draco levantó su vista y le miró de nuevo a los ojos – Tú significas mucho para mí… - alzó una mano hasta colocarla en la nuca de Harry, justo encima de la bufanda – Si yo no hubiese sido un cobarde, no te habría pasado nada. Te hubiese defendido y tú no habrías acabado en la enfermería medio desangrado. No sabes lo mucho que me asusté cuando el hipogrifo te clavó en el suelo… había sangre por todas partes, y parecías muerto cuando Hagrid te llevaba en brazos. – Draco se cubrió los ojos con su otra mano, no pudiendo seguir hablando.

Harry contempló al slytherin en silencio, sin saber qué decir. Como las palabras a él tampoco le salían, actuó por propio impulso. Quitó amablemente la mano que cubría el rostro del slytherin y le besó de improvisto.

Era la primera vez que iniciaba un beso, y hasta Draco se sorprendió. Tanto, que tardó un par de segundos antes de corresponderle. Ambos cerraron los ojos y se dejaron llevar. Por un lado, Harry sostuvo con gentileza el rostro del slytherin, mientras que Draco se aferraba a la túnica del pelinegro como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Despues de unos segundos, Harry abrió sus ojos lentamente y se separó de Draco, pasando su lengua por sus magullados labios y tratando de calmar su respiración. Abrió su boca para decirle que todo iría bien, cuando vio algo que le llamó la atención detrás del rubio.

- Draco… ¿te has dejado la puerta abierta?

- ¿Qué? No, la cerré. – Draco se separó del gryffindor y se giró para mirar la puerta.

Estaba entreabierta, como ya había señalado el gryffindor.

Rápidamente, se alejó de golpe de Harry y dio grandes zancadas hasta la puerta, abriéndola y mirando por los pasillos.

- … ¿Hay alguien? – preguntó Harry, acercándose tímidamente.

- … No. Pero es mejor que nos marchemos. Solo por si acaso.

- De acuerdo. – algo preocupado, Harry volvió a colocarse la bufanda y salió por la puerta. Antes de que pudiera dar un paso más, Draco le sostuvo por la muñeca.

- León…

- No te preocupes, Draco. No me pasará nada. Puedo defenderme…

- Ese es el problema. Tú nunca te defiendes. – le contradijo el rubio, apretando más su muñeca.

Harry le miró a los ojos, irguiéndose ligeramente en su sitio tras oír aquellas palabras. Prefirió no decir nada.

* * *

Esa misma noche, Harry recibió una carta. La había traído una lechuza desde la ventana de su dormitorio, cuando sus compañeros dormían. Él, al no poder pegar ojo por la de cosas que pasaban por su mente, pudo oírla golpetear el cristal con insistencia desde el primer momento.

La carta era de Blaise Zabini.

_"James Evans. Este viernes, a media noche, te espero frente a las puertas de la torre de adivinación. Procura que no te vean. No faltes."_

Harry contestó brevemente la carta con su respuesta, y le dio el pequeño trozo de parche a la lechuza para que lo enviase. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Un siseo atrajo su mirada hacia su cama. Una pequeña serpiente marrón de ojos verdes le miraba con curiosidad, y Harry le dedicó una leve sonrisa, antes de meterse con ella bajó las sábanas.

* * *

_ Continuará..._


	18. Yo Soy

**Capítulo 18**

**"Yo Soy"**

* * *

Harry siguió con su rutina. Se levantaba el primero, desayunaba brevemente en su cama, iba a sus clases, pasaba tiempo con Neville, estudiaba y, finalmente, se iba a la cama.

Draco le evitó, porque a pesar de que todavía nadie había ido a él a decirle que le había pillado con un gryffindor, no quería arriesgarse tan pronto a volver a ser visto.

Harry también estaba preocupado, y aquellas horas de insomnio que sufria a causa de ello las cubría enseñando a la pequeña serpiente a hablar. Como no podía seguir refiriéndose a ella como "serpiente", la llamó Nana, en honor a la mujer que se la regaló.

Nana necesitaba pocos cuidados y se pasaba prácticamente todo el tiempo ella sola acurrucada en su cama. Pero era todavía demasiado joven, tenía mucho que aprender y solamente tenía a Harry para sobrevivir. El gryffindor estaba cada vez más encariñado con ella, y el hecho de que la joven serpiente le llamase constantemente "Madre" reforzaba aquel sentimiento protector en él.

Por eso, cuando Nana le pidió ir con él aquella noche, no tuvo el corazón de decirle que no. Metió su mano en el bolsillo de su túnica, acariciando la pequeña cabeza de Nana por última vez, antes de seguir su camino.

Se concentró en no llamar la atención de nadie que estuviera patrullando los pasillos.

Cuando llegó a la torre de adivinación, Blaise ya le estaba esperando.

- ¿Te ha seguido alguien? – fue lo primero que le preguntó Blaise.

- C-claro que no. – le contestó rápidamente Harry, sonrojándose un poco por el pequeño temblor de su voz.

El slytherin le miró por última vez antes de darse la vuelta y pedirle en voz baja que le siguiera. Blaise parecía estar en buena forma, a pesar de que había pasado varios días en la enfermería. Según había oído de sus compañeros Blaise había estado en estado grave, tanto que habían considerado llevárselo a San Mungo.

A pesar de que habían quedado en la torre de adivinación, las clases no iban a ser allí. El slytherin le llevó lejos de aquel lugar, caminaron en silencio por aquellos oscuros pasillos durante largos minutos, evitando iniciar algún tipo de conversación. Blaise se giraba de vez en cuando para asegurarse de que el gryffindor le estaba siguiendo. Le llevó a un lugar del castillo que nunca antes había visitado. Estaba muy lejos de los lugares comunes a todos los estudiantes, como el gran comedor o la biblioteca.

El lugar en sí estaba en el tercer piso, cruzando un largo pasillo que no poseía ninguna puerta, pero si muchas ventanas. Cuando llegaron al final de aquel pasillo, pudo apreciar que no había ninguna salida, solamente una gran estatua de piedra que tenía la forma de una horripilante gárgola sentada y con sus zarpas delanteras unidas como si estuviese rezando una oración.

Nunca había visto una estatua de ese estilo en todo el castillo. Resultaba bastante intimidatoria y horrenda como para utilizarse de adorno en una escuela.

Blaise se detuvo delante de la estatua y se giró hacia Harry, totalmente serio.

- Evans. – le llamó el slytherin – Antes de continuar, quiero advertirte algo. Este lugar no debe de conocerlo ningún otro alumno, ¿queda claro? Te he traído aquí porque confío en que sabrás mantener la boca cerrada. Ya de por sí estas clases "especiales" podrían meternos en problemas si algún profesor se enterase.

- Lo sé. – le contestó Harry calmadamente, manteniendo su voz en un susurro.

- Una última cosa. – Blaise le cogió del brazo y acercó mucho su rostro al del gryffindor. – Pase lo que pase, no abras la boca. Deja que hable yo.

Harry le miró confuso.

- ¿Hablar c-con quien?

- _Grageas venenosas_. – le susurró Blaise a la estatua.

Ésta empezó a moverse lentamente hacia un lado, sin cambiar su forma original. Tras ella había un pasadizo secreto con una escalera de caracol muy parecida a la que poseía el despacho de Dumbledore.

Ambos subieron hasta que se encontraron con una doble puerta de madera. Blaise fue el primero en entrar, seguido por un todavía muy inseguro Harry.

Nada más poner un pie en aquel lugar se encontró petrificado bajo la atenta mirada de un numeroso grupo de estudiantes. Todos ellos slytherin.

- ¿Qué significa esto, Blaise? – preguntó de repente uno de los slytherins, seguramente de sexto o de séptimo – Creíamos que ibas a traernos a alguien decente, no a este esperpento.

- Os prometí que os traería al mejor, y eso he hecho. – contestó Zabini calmadamente.

Muchos slytherins empezaron a protestar y a levantarse de los lugares en los que estaban sentados, mientras que Harry dudaba entre quedarse quieto o salir despavorido por la puerta.

- ¡Nos has traído a un crío de tu curso! ¡Y que además es gryffindor!

- James Evans… - dijo Blaise, poniendo una mano en el hombro del susodicho gryffindor, sobresaltándolo ligeramente – ...ha demostrado ser el mejor en todas las asignaturas, en especial en Defensas Contra las Artes Oscuras.

- Pero a nosotros no nos sirve de nada si lo único que puede hacer es sacar buenas notas en tercero. ¡Nosotros necesitamos a alguien con experiencia! – volvió a insistir otro slytherin.

La mayoría le empezó a dar la razón a dicho slytherin, y Harry no podía estar más de acuerdo. Él no se imaginaba que iba a darles clase a tantos alumnos, él creía que solamente le iba a enseñar a Blaise y a su hermano, Marius. Este último tenía una descarada sonrisa en su rostro, como si estuviese disfrutando de todo aquello.

De pronto, una potente voz les mandó callar a todos.

- ¡Silencio, estúpidos!

El rubio estaba sentado en un amplio sillón, mirándole con el mismo asombro que él.

Para el asombro de Harry, la persona que habló fue nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy. El rubio estaba sentado en un amplio sillón, mirándole tan asombrado como él. Aunque su rostro se torno agrio al mirar al resto de slytherins.

- No se trata de si es un crío, o un gryffindor, o un perdedor. Eso da igual. Ya sabéis por qué estamos todos aquí. Porque ya no pertenecemos a slytherin y porque ya no estamos a salvo de ya-sabéis-quién y ni de sus seguidores en esta escuela. Todos acordamos que tendríamos estas clases especiales, fuera quien fuese quien aceptase ser nuestro profesor.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que tú estás de acuerdo con que Evans "el espantapájaros" sea quien nos enseñe? – preguntó otro alumno, seguramente de quinto.

- … Admito que yo también estoy sorprendido por la elección de Blaise… - dijo, mirando amenazadoramente a Zabini, mientras se dirigía al resto de sus compañeros – Pero reconozco que tiene razón. Evans es el mejor estudiante. Alguna vez le he visto en la biblioteca estudiando libros avanzados de un nivel muy superior al de los de 3º curso.

- Pero eso no prueba nada, – volvió a insistir otra nueva voz – solo que lee libros.

- Además, - protestó otro - ¿Y si se chiva? ¿Y si le cuenta a alguien lo que estamos haciendo?

- Nunca se chivó de alguno de nosotros cuando nos metíamos con él y le acosábamos por los pasillos, ¿por qué iba a ser esto distinto?

Todos guardaron silencio ante el último comentario de Draco.

- Tengo una idea. – dijo de pronto Blaise, sonriendo de lado – Como veo que aun no estáis muy seguros de por qué elegí a Evans para esto, os propongo algo.

- ¿El qué? – preguntó Draco, no muy seguro de las intenciones de Blaise.

- Un duelo. Que uno de vosotros rete a Evans a un duelo.

Después de varios segundos en silencio, muchos slytherins empezaron a reírse. Harry se quedó blanco, sin atreverse a decir nada ni de negarse a la sugerencia de Blaise.

- No puedes hablar en serio. ¿Un duelo con ese perdedor? – dijo una slytherin, señalando en la dirección del gryffindor.

A pesar de que no le gustaba un pelo de la dirección que estaba tomando aquel asunto y de que estaba asustado de estar rodeado de slytherins, Harry empezó a sentirse irritado. Estaba cansado de que hablasen de él como si no estuviese en aquella habitación.

- ¿Por qué no? Así acabaremos con esta broma de una vez. – dijo un alumno de quinto, dando un paso al frente y sacando su varita.

Harry también sacó la suya por insinto, sin poder creerse que aquello iba en serio. El resto de los slytherins se hicieron a un lado, dejando al joven gryffindor y al slytherin de quinto espacio para una pelea, para el terror de Harry.

Blaise tenía una misteriosa sonrisa en sus labios. Cuando les indicó que ya podían comenzar el duelo, el alumno de 5º de slytherin no perdió tiempo y aprovechó la indecisión de Harry.

- ¡_Jinx_! – con un gesto de su varita, lanzó un destello azul que voló en dirección al gryffindor.

Harry no quería participar en aquel duelo. Él no quería hacer nada, ni hechizar a quien le estaba atacando. Pero su propio cuerpo le traicionaba, podía sentir su magia revolverse y agitarse en su pecho. Su mano se alzó por voluntad propia, vibrando con fuerza.

- ¡_Protego_! – exclamó Harry todo lo rápido que pudo.

Un pequeño escudo reflectante bloqueó el ataque del slytherin, quien se quedó un poco descolocado al ver que el gryffindor se había defendido de su ataque.

- ¡_Incarcero_! – contraatacó una vez más Harry, pillando al slytherin desprevenido. Dicho alumno quedó firmemente atado con unas cuerdas mágicas, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo al suelo.

- Qué demonios… - fue lo único que pudo escuchar Harry de alguno de los espectadores del duelo.

El contrincante de Harry perdió su varita en la caída, por lo que no pudo liberarse ni continuar con el combate. El gryffindor aún no podía creerse lo que acababa de suceder.

- Bueno, ¿alguien más quiere intentarlo? – dijo Blaise burlonamente.

El gryffindor le miró espantado ante aquel comentario. Contempló horrorizado como un alumno de séptimo, con expresión regia, daba un paso al frente y sacaba su varita.

- Basta de juegos. Es hora de que te vayas a tu torre con los tuyos. – dijo aquel slytherin con un aire amenazante.

Le lanzó una mirada de odio a Harry que lo dejó medio temblando. Esta vez, cuando Blaise inició el segundo duelo, Harry decidió que él sería el primero en lanzar un hechizo. No se fiaba de las intenciones de aquel alumno de séptimo.

- ¡_Expelliarmus_! – exclamó, intentando desarmar a su oponente. Una luz roja casi invisible salió de su varita y se dirigió al slytherin.

- ¡_Reversus_! – dijo el slytherin, devolviendo el hechizo al gryffindor cuando ya estaba casi a punto de tocarle.

Sorprendido de ver como su propio hechizo volvía hacia él, Harry tuvo que pensar muy rápido si no quería verse desarmado nada más empezar el combate.

- ¡_Impedimenta_! – contrarrestó con avidez, acabando con el hechizo _Expelliarmus_ con un juego de luces y destellos.

Aprovechando la oportunidad, el alumno de séptimo dirigió su mirada a uno de los sillones de aquella sala.

- _Flipendo_ – siseó rápidamente. El asiento salió disparado con gran fuerza en dirección al gryffindor.

Harry sabía que no iba a ser lo suficientemente rápido esta vez. Si aquel sillón le alcanzaba, acabaría con más de un hueso roto. Pero su magia seguía fluyendo con fuerza por sus venas. Fue un milagro que, como si fuese un acto reflejo de su cuerpo, su varita se alzase en dirección al asiento volador.

- ¡_Salvio Hexia_! – Harry conjuró otro escudo en el cual se estrelló el sillón, rompiéndolo en pedazos y salvándole de un buen golpe. El slytherin de séptimo quedó desconcertado. Seguramente él, al igual que pensó Harry, no creyó que el gyffindor pudiera evitar el ataque. Harry vio que, aun así, el slytherin se estaba preparando para realizar otro ataque, asi que decidió adelantarse – _Inmobilus_ – exclamó Harry, y volvió a apuntar su varita hacia el slytherin. Para su gran alivio el hechizo le impactó de lleno.

Su contrincante acabó, como el anterior, inmóvil.

Los slytherin se quedaron boquiabiertos cuando su compañero de séptimo había sido vencido en un duelo por un gryffindor de 3º. Miraron a Harry, todavía incrédulos. El gryffindor solamente miraba al alumno de séptimo como si el tampoco pudiera creérselo.

- Bueno. – dijo Blaise, llamando la atención de todo el mundo – Creo que ya hemos podido comprobar que es lo suficientemente bueno como para ser nuestro profesor, ¿no creéis? – les sonrió burlonamente, como si ya hubiese sabido cuál iba a ser el resultado del combate desde el principio.

Harry se sintió extraño. Estaba sorprendido por lo que acababa de lograr, había vencido en sus dos primeros (y únicos) duelos reales y había salido victorioso. No perdió el control de su magia y no había hecho explotar a nadie. Sus hechizos fluyeron de él con gran facilidad, saliendo de su boca antes incluso de que él pudiera pensarlos. Fue como si su magia fuese una extensión más de su cuerpo, ayudándole en todo momento.

Nadie de aquella sala dijo algo. Aun trataban de asimilar que alguien como "James Evans" pudiera ser capaz de defenderse de aquel modo ante un ataque mágico. Blaise deshechizó a los dos adversarios del gryffindor, y ayudó al de 5º curso a que se pusiera en pié.

Antes de que alguien pudiera actuar, el alumno de séptimo se dirigió dando grandes zancadas a Harry y le propinó un fuerte empujón que lo envió al suelo. La magia de Harry esta vez no reaccionó ante el peligro, y lo único que pudo hacer el gryffindor fue tratar de contener un quejido de dolor cuando impactó contra las baldosas de piedra.

- ¡Este jodido espantapájaros no vale para nada! – gritó furioso el slytherin. Apuntó con su varita a Harry – Ha tenido suerte de que me estuviera conteniendo, ¡nada más!

Harry trató de levantarse del suelo mientras buscaba su varita, la cual perdió tras el golpe.

- ¡_Rictusempra_!

Un rayo plateado salió de la varita del slytherin. La magia de Harry quiso salir para defenderle, pero era demasiado tarde. El hechizo acabó impactando de lleno sobre el gryffindor y le lanzó hacia atrás.

Harry acabó golpeándose toda su espalda y su cabeza contra la pared de piedra con un doloroso sonido. Escuchó lo que parecieron ser gritos de asombro, pero no podía estar seguro. Su visión se oscureció por completo, el corazón le latía con fuerza y podía sentirlo a través de todo su cráneo. No tenía fuerzas ni para mantenerse erguido contra la pared, y dejó que su cuerpo se deslizase hasta que acabó sentado en el suelo.

- ¡Flint! ¡Qué estás haciendo! – gritó una chica.

- ¡Marcus, detente ahora mismo! – gritó otro alumno.

- ¿Es que no veis lo débil que es? Solo con un hechizo le he vencido. Que el duelo no os deje engañar. Este gryffindor no es mejor que nosotros, ¡y me niego que sea nuestro profesor de Defensas!

Harry podía sentir las pisadas de aquel tal Marcus Flint acercándose hacia donde él estaba sentado. Pero no tenía fuerzas ni para abrir sus ojos.

Un ligero movimiento en su ropa de advirtió de que algo o alguien le estaba tocando, pero no podía tratarse de Marcus ya que éste todavía estaba unos cuantos pasos alejados de él.

- _¡Aléjate, monstruo! ¡No le hagas más daño!_ – siseó furiosa una voz.

El gryffindor escuchó muchas exclamaciones de asombro, incluso la suya propia. Logró abrir sus ojos con mucho esfuerzo y se encontró con Nana. La pequeña serpiente estaba erguida sobre él, mirando amenazadoramente al slytherin que le había herido.

- _¡Deja en paz a Madre, sucio y apestoso humano!_ – la escuchó decir Harry, horrorizado no solo por la grosería, sino porque se había revelado ante todos aquellos alumnos.

- _Nana, cálmate..._ – le suplicó Harry algo desorientado todavía por el golpe.

Nana se giró y le miró, sorprendida de que le pidiera eso, pero Harry volvió a cerrar los ojos y respido profundamente.

Estaba cansado de aquellos slytherins. Tenía la certeza de que hiciera lo que hiciera, no podría conseguir que le respetasen ni que le aceptasen como profesor.

Sintió unas punzadas en sus ojos como si amenazasen con llorar, pero se negó a derramar una lágrima. Le daba igual el miedo que sentía en aquel momento de volver a ser atacado, o la herida que seguramente estaría comenzando a sangrar detrás de su cabeza.

Con ayuda de la pared, se levantó lentamente del suelo. La pequeña serpiente se deslizó rápidamente por su túnica hasta esconderse en la bufanda del gryffindor, asomando simplemente su cabeza y parte de su cola.

Harry alzó su mirada al resto de slytherins, los cuales estaban callados y le miraban fijamente.

- Y-yo… - tartamudeó Harry, sintiéndose todavía mareado por el golpe. Su cabeza no paraba de retumbar, y no sabía si iba a ser capaz de hablar con claridad. – S-siento mucho… haberos hecho perder el tiempo. Sé q-que yo no soy bien recibido aquí, y que no queréis tener nada que ver conmigo. Lo entiendo. - susurró, no sabiendo muy bien qué era lo que quería decirle a aquellos slytherins exactamente. – Si lo que queréis es que me marche, lo haré…

- Espera, Evans. – le llamó Blaise rápidamente, acercándose un par de pasos hacia él. – No queremos que te vayas. – le aseguró en un suave tono de voz.

- Habla por ti, Zabini – protesto Flint, apretando su varita con fuerza y mirando receloso a Harry y su serpiente – Si este bicho raro quiere marcharse, deja que lo haga como el cobarde que es.

El gryffindor levantó su vista hacia el slytherin, sintiéndose más miserable todavía.

Calmó su respiración y dio un tímido paso hacia delante. Irguió su espalda, sintiendo sus músculos protestar, pero ignoró el dolor y empezó a hablar con voz serena.

- Desde que vine aquí he estado escuchando vuestros insultos, os habéis estado burlando de mí y me habéis atacado. – les dijo a todos, pero en especial a Marcus, a quien no dejaba de mirar fijamente – Yo no vine aquí obligado, ni tampoco para que os metáis conmigo. He venido aquí porque Blaise me había pedido ayuda… Sé el motivo por el que él... y vosotros... necesitáis estas clases… ¿Qué importa que yo sea un gryffindor, o un bicho raro? Eso da igual. Por lo que sé, estáis aquí porque necesitais ayuda.

- ¡Nosotros no necesitamos ayuda de nadie! – le gritó Marcus con su rostro totalmente rojo.

- Todo el mundo la necesita alguna vez. – le contestó Harry, sin perder la calma.

- ¡Solo dices estupideces! – exclamó de nuevo el slytherin.

- ¡Una estupidez es no admitir sentir miedo! – dijo el gryffindor en voz alta, dándole igual las posibles represalias que tomase el slytherin. Pero no pudo evitar sentirse enfadado. Era como aquel día cuando Buckbeak atacó a Pansy Parkinson. Sentía todo su cuerpo rebosar de energía, como si su magia le diera la razón. - Miedo al ser atacado por lo que uno es, miedo a salir de aquí y que alguien te mate simplemente por no pensar como tú. ¡Miedo a pedir ayuda!

Marcus dio un amenazante paso hacia él, pero se detuvo cuando vio a la pequeña serpiente de Harry salir de su escondrijo y sisear con fuerza en su dirección.

- _¡No te atrevas a tocar a Madre!_

- _Nana, no te metas en esto. No quiero que te hagan daño._

- _¡Pero quiere atacarte!_ – protestó ella.

- ¿Q-qué es lo que estás haciendo? – preguntó Marcus, mirándole con cierto temor.

- ¿Hablas Pársel, Evans? – dijo en aquella ocasión Blaise, asombrado.

- Y eso qué importa. – contestó Harry irritado, cansado de ocultar siempre quién era él y afectado por sus propias palabras.

- ¡Claro que sí importa! – le dijo Blaise - ¿Qué hace alguien con ese don como el tuyo en una casa como gryffindor? ¡Tendrías que ser un slytherin!

Harry no supo que contestarle en aquel momento, pero después de pensarlo detenidamente, miró a Blaise.

- ¿Por qué le dáis tanta importancia a que sea un gryffindor o un slytherin? – preguntó. - ¿Qué mas da que yo hable Pársel o no?

- Porque los únicos que pueden hablar Pársel son descendientes de Salazar Slytherin, fundador de la casa slytherin en Hogwarts. – le contestó Blaise con un brillo en su mirada que no poseía antes. – Y la última persona viva que se conociera y que hablase ese idioma, era el Señor Tenebroso…

El gryffindor no dijo nada al respecto. Todo aquello le daba muy mala espina.

- ¿Quiénes son tus padres, Evans? – preguntó de pronto Blaise, sobresaltándole.

- ¿M-mis padres? ¿P-por qué lo quieres saber?

- Contesta a mi pregunta, Evans. ¿Quiénes son? No me suena para nada el apellido "Evans"... – dijo el slytherin.

Harry retrocedió hasta que su espalda tocó la pared, perdiendo su bravia por momentos al ver la dirección que estaba tomando aquella conversación. Miró hacia Draco, acordándose de que él también estaba allí. El rubio le miraba con una expresión de preocupación, sin saber cómo sacarle de aquel apuro.

- No lo sé. – mintió Harry, esquivando la mirada de Blaise para que no descubriese que estaba mintiendo.

- No digas tonterías, Evans.

- Digo la verdad. – insistió el gryffindor débilmente, mirando en dirección a la puerta de aquel lugar, como si contemplase la idea de marcharse de allí – Vivo con mis parientes, nunca conocí a mis padres.

- Te lo estás inventando… - dijo de pronto la Flint, quien se envalentonó mientras escuchaba aquella conversación.

- N-no miento. Es verdad, jamás les conocí. – insistió débilmente.

- ¿Qué escondes, Evans? – dijo de pronto Marius, el hermano mayor de Blaise, acercándose lentamente hacia él y sonriendo pícaramente - ¿Es que acaso tu padre es el Señor Tenebroso? – preguntó en plan broma, pero a Harry le dio la impresión de que lo preguntaba muy en serio.

- N-no… y-yo no tengo nada que ver con… – susurró Harry sin poder acabar su frase, sintiendo como sus manos empezaban a temblarle.

- ¿Cómo dices? Creo que no te he escuchado bien… - insistió Marius, dando un paso más.

- ¡Yo no tengo nada que ver con ese asesino! – gritó de pronto Harry, alzando su rostro. Se olvidó de que debía mantener la calma. Su propia magia se arremolinaba en su interior, hirviendo con furia. – No soy ni su pariente, ni su hijo, ¡yo no soy nadie! Mis verdaderos padres murieron, asesinados. ¡Voldemort los mató! - confesó, llevándose una mano a la cabeza, notándola retumbar con sus propios gritos. No prestó atención a la reacción de los slytherins cuando dijo el nombre del Señor Tenebroso sin ningún reparo, así que prosiguió. – Sé cómo os sentíis. Yo también estoy asustado, tengo miedo porque creo que los seguidores de Voldemort continuarán atacando y no habrá nadie capaz de detenerles. Estudio todos los días e intento aprender lo máximo posible por si tengo la mala fortuna de encontrarme con alguno de ellos. Quiero al menos poder defenderme de las mismas personas que estaban con el mago que mató a mis padres. ¡Estoy aquí porque no quiero seguir sintiendo miedo!

Sentía que le faltaba el aliento. Quería decir tantas cosas, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Su bufanda apenas le dejaba respirar. Aquella inocente prenda con la que siempre se protegía del mundo exterior. Cuanto más pensaba en ella, más la odiaba. Era por culpa de Voldemort por la que siempre la llevaba puesta, temiendo ser descubierto y que sus seguidores pudieran encontrarle. Pero no iba a dejar que aquel trozo de tela gobernase su vida para siempre.

Alzó su mano hacia su bufanda, y sin darse tiempo a cambiar de idea, se la quitó de una vez. Lo único que permaneció en su cuello fue la pequeña serpiente, que quedó a la vista para que todos la vieran. A ella, y a su rostro.

- ¿Evans…? – escuchó a alguien llamarle. Miró a la persona y se encontró con la preocupada mirada de Draco Malfoy.

Harry sintió como si un nudo se formase en su garganta. Sabía que se iba a arrepentir, pero no podía seguir con todo aquello. Todos aquellos slytherins, no solamente Draco, estaban en peligro. Habían sido valientes y habían mandado un mensaje muy claro al resto de estudiantes: ellos no eran seguidores de Voldemort, y no lo iban a seguir ocultando.

Si Harry quería ser alguien digno, si quería que le respetasen, no lo haría con un duelo.

Lo haría como ellos.

- Mi nombre no es James Evans… - confesó, temblándole ligeramente la voz. Se llevó una mano a la frente y se apartó el flequillo, mostrando su cicatriz en forma de rayo. – Yo soy Harry Potter.

* * *

_Continuará..._


	19. Confianza Inmerecida

**Capítulo 19**

**"Confianza Inmerecida" **

* * *

El joven gryffindor fue guiado por el hermano mayor de Blaise, Marius, hasta uno de los sillones de aquella gran habitación, mientras que el resto de los slytherins le observaban sin poder articular palabra.

Nana permaneció a su lado en todo momento para hacerle saber que no estaba solo y que le protegería de cualquier amenaza, a pesar de que con su pequeño tamaño no conseguía intimidar demasiado. Mantuvo su cuerpo enrollado alrededor del cuello de su "Madre" mientras observaba a todas las personas que estaban alrededor de ellos con gran recelo.

Harry, sentado en aquel sillón verdoso, no encontró fuerzas para volver hablar. Sentía como si estuviese esperando su sentencia, atemorizado por cómo reaccionarían aquellas personas ante su verdadera identidad.

Toda la adrenalina que descargó en su estallido anterior le estaba pasando factura. Estaba agotado, y la cabeza no paraba de retumbarle.

Draco se había sentado estratégicamente en uno de los reposabrazos de su asiento sin llamar demasiado la atención. Harry no se atrevía a mirarle, temiéndose lo que pudiera encontrar en su rostro. Aun así, aunque pensase que el slytherin debía de estar enfadado con él, agradecía tener la reconfortante presencia de Draco a su lado.

Harry no podía ni imaginarse lo que estaría pensando en aquel momento Draco de todo aquello, y se temía que la "relación" que ambos mantenían había resultado irreparablemente dañada.

Pero Draco no era el único del que debía preocuparse por lo que pensase al descubrir su identidad secreta.

La mayoría de aquellos slytherins que rodeaban a Harry guardaban silencio y le miraban de vez en cuando con un brillo extraño en sus ojos. En cuanto Harry reveló su verdadero nombre al principio pensaron que se trataba de una broma, pero la cicatriz, la famosa cicatriz en forma de rayo, estaba ahí para que todos pudieran verla.

Una slytherin, que debía ser de segundo por lo joven que era, apareció a su lado con una expresión de pura curiosidad.

- ¿P-puedo…? – habló ella en voz baja, llamando la atención del pelinegro - ¿Puedo verla de nuevo? – le preguntó, señalando disimuladamente hacia su frente.

Harry la miró extrañado y algo temeroso, pero le consintió aquel pequeño deseo y se apartó el flequillo de su cicatriz con una mano temblorosa. La slytherin la contempló maravillada.

- A ver si lo he entendido… - dijo Blaise de pronto, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro y se pasaba una mano por su nuca – Tú eres Harry Potter. – dijo el slytherin como si aun no pudiera creérselo, deteniéndose y mirando al gryffindor a los ojos.

- …Sí. – admitió Harry con voz cansada después de mucho tiempo sin decir nada.

- Entonces… si tú eres el auténtico Harry Potter… ¿quién es el que está con el ministerio?

Los slytherin, quienes parecían haber estado pensando en la misma pregunta antes de que la hubiese formulado Blaise, consideraron aquello como una señal para empezar a hablar de nuevo entre ellos.

- ¡El Potter que está en el ministerio es un impostor! – gritó una chica de sexto, tapándose la boca con una mano.

- ¿Y cómo podemos estar seguros de que el impostor no es él? – dijo otro chico, señalando en la dirección de Harry. – Ni siquiera se llama Harry Potter, su nombre es _James Evans_.

- Pudo haber mentido sobre su nombre cuando entró en Hogwarts. – protestó la slytherin.

- Es imposible. – saltó de pronto otro slytherin de séptimo – Si lo hubiera hecho se sabría.

- ¿A sí? ¿Por qué? – preguntó un slytherin más, seguramente de cuarto.

- Pues por las listas de alumnos de Hogwarts. Están hechizadas para que no se puedan modificar los nombres que aparecen escritos en ellas a capricho, solo muestran los verdaderos nombres de los alumnos. Si el nombre de Evans fuese falso, los profesores se habrían dado cuenta.

Blaise escuchó la conversación con interés para después observar a Harry atentamente, esperando encontrar la respuesta a aquella pregunta escrita en su rostro. Pero solamente podía encontrar una sola cosa: la cicatriz en forma de rayo.

- Dinos, _Evans_. – dijo Flint, resaltando el apellido de Harry con desprecio. - ¿Tienes alguna prueba, aparte de esa cicatriz de dudosa procedencia, que demuestre que seas el auténtico Harry Potter?

El gryffindor pensó en aquella pregunta, rozando sus dedos por el contorno de su cicatriz distraídamente. Intentó ignorar el odio en el tono de voz del slytherin y contestarle con voz calmada.

- … No. – admitió con voz cansada, después de pensarlo detenidamente.

- ¿Veis? ¡No es él! ¡Ni si quiera puede demostrarlo! – siguió protestando Flint, interrumpiéndole bruscamente.

Nana notó un ligero temblor recorrer el cuerpo de su Madre, quien bajó su vista hacia el suelo para evitar las miradas de los slytherins. La serpiente siseó inquieta cerca del cuello del gryffindor, mirando al alumno de séptimo amenazantemente por haber vuelto a estresar a su joven Madre. Pero los pocos insultos que le dedicó en lengua Pársel solo podía entenderlos Harry, así que no sirvió de mucho.

- ¡No tiene que demostrar nada! – dijo una slytherin – ¡Su cicatriz es auténtica!

- ¡Pudo habérsela hecho él! Seguramente es un pirado, un fanático del famoso Harry Potter.

- ¡Cómo puedes sugerir una cosa así! – protestó otro alumno que saltó también en defensa de Harry.

Unos cuantos más slytherins empezaron a participar en la discusión, cada uno con una opinión distinta. Si Harry hubiera sabido que era tan difícil de creer que él fuera el verdadero Harry Potter, no se habría tomado tantas molestias durante todos esos años escondiendo su identidad.

Cuando parecía evidente que no iban a llegar a ninguna parte, un alumno consiguió hacerles callar a todos con una sorprendente revelación.

- En realidad, sí que hay una forma de demostrar si es quien dice que es.

Muchos le miraron con la palabra confusión escrita en sus rostros. Harry se fijó mejor en aquel alumno. Era de los pocos que conocía por su nombre, pues se trataba de un chico de su curso: Theodore Nott.

Desde que llegó a Hogwarts Harry había tenido muy poco contacto con él, pues a pesar de que era slytherin, aquel chico en particular nunca se había metido con el gryffindor. Tampoco llamaba la atención de los profesores ni por mal o buen comportamiento, y pasaba tan desapercibido por las clases que el gryffindor nunca le prestó mayor interés. Hasta ahora.

Nott le miraba con cierta expresión aburrida, sus ojos oscuros recorriendo el rostro del gryffindor sin mostrar mucho interés por la discusión que estaba teniendo lugar en aquel lugar. Pero a pesar de la apatía evidente en su tono de voz, había algo en su mirada que le delataba. Nott tenía los ojos de un slytherin calculador, iguales a los de Draco.

- Existe un hechizo que es capaz de revelar los padres de una persona. Es bastante común y creo que nos será útil para sacarnos de este pequeño conflicto de opiniones. – explicó monótonamente.

- ¿Y es fiable ese hechizo? – preguntó Marcus Flint receloso.

- Totalmente. Además, sé realizarlo a la perfección.

- ¿A sí? Demuéstralo. – le retó Flint, todavía incrédulo.

- Como quieras. Lo haré primero sobre alguien de quien sepamos sus auténticos padres para que no dudéis de su fiabilidad. – Theodore sacó su varita y apuntó a Draco Malfoy, la persona más cercaba a Harry en aquel momento. A Draco no pareció importarle que le utilizase como ejemplo y no opuso ninguna resistencia. – _Parentes revelo_. – conjuró Nott en voz alta.

Una tenue luz rojiza voló hacia el rubio, impactando sobre su pecho y atravesándolo como si estuviese hecho de aire. La luz rojiza flotó de nuevo hacia Nott y empezó a hacer patrones y movimientos complicados delante de él a gran velocidad. Unas palabras empezaron a escribirse en el aire conforme la luz se movía, y cuando por fin se detuvo unos nombres al rojo vivo pudieron leerse con gran perfección:

_Lucius Malfoy. _

_Narcisa Black._

- Como podéis ver, el hechizo funciona correctamente.

La demostración acabó convenciéndoles a todos, incluso a Flint. Conocían los nombres de los padres de Draco, así que no había motivos para decir que el hechizo no era válido.

El gryffindor se mantuvo todo el tiempo en silencio. Mientras rozaba su cicatriz con la yema de sus dedos no podía evitar pensar... ¿Y si tenían razón al dudar de él? ¿Le dijo la verdad Remus Lupin cuando le recogió de la casa de los Dursley y cuando hablaron en la cabaña de Hagrid? ¿Le habrían engañado?

Pero si le hubiesen estado mintiendo, ¿por qué el centauro que le habló de la profecía en el bosque prohibido le llamó Harry Potter?

Toda su vida había sido "James Evans". Sus parientes le llamaban así, en su colegio, en Hogwarts, a todas partes a las que iba le llamaban James Evans. Sería muy fácil si aquel fuese su verdadero nombre. No tendría miedo a hacer amigos, quizás incluso fuese fan de Harry Potter, el que estaba con el ministerio. Sería un chico normal y corriente.

Nott le apuntó con su varita, y después de esperar conteniendo la respiración como el resto de slytherins, dos nombres aparecieron cuando el hechizo revelador fue completado.

_James Potter._

_Lily Evans._

Harry sintió como si le quitasen un gran peso de encima para ponerle otro de más tamaño.

* * *

Cerró la puerta dejando escapar un largo suspiro.

- _Será nuestra arma secreta, ¡nadie sabrá que tenemos a Harry Potter con nosotros!_

- _Nadie podrá hacernos daño ahora._

- _¡Tenemos a Potter como profesor de Defensas!_

- _¡Ya no tenemos nada que temer!_

Harry tuvo que escucharles hablar sobre él como si fuese una especie de mesías con la capacidad de salvarles a todos de cualquier mal. El joven gryffindor se sintió cada vez más y más atrapado en aquella sala, y necesitaba desesperadamente salir de allí para dejar de recibir aquellas miradas. Ojalá pudiera pensar como ellos y creer que por ser él Harry Potter automáticamente iba a vencer a todos.

Observó el lugar al que acababa de entrar. Se trataba de uno de los baños que poseía aquella torre donde residían los slytherins _proscritos_. Harry les había pedido unos minutos para poder despejar su mente, pero el único lugar apropiado que encontró para ello era aquel cuarto de aseo.

Podía sentir a Nana restregar su pequeño hocico en su cuello hacia arriba y hacia abajo, tratando posiblemente de hacerle sentir mejor. Harry la desenrolló de su cuello y la tomó entre sus manos con sumo cuidado. La colocó sobre la cisterna del váter de aquel cuarto de baño, siendo siempre lo más gentil que podía.

Cuando el animal se hubo acomodado sobre el mármol Harry rozó las pequeñas escamas de corteza de la serpiente con la punta de sus dedos, observando restos de su propia sangre en el cuerpo de Nana.

- _Madre, ¿estás bien?- _susurró la serpiente con su pequeña voz, muy diferente al que había estado usando para amenazar a los slytherins.

- _No te preocupes Nana. Solo estoy un poco cansado…_ - contestó Harry, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos.

El gryffindor se acercó al lavabo, ignorando la mirada de preocupación de la serpiente, y apoyó sus manos sobre la fría superficie de piedra verde. Observando su rostro en el espejo que tenía en frente. Todo en él parecía débil y enfermizo, estaba pálido, su flequillo despeinado mostraba parcialmente su cicatriz, y sus ojos bajo aquellas gafas apenas lograban mantenerse despiertos.

Los nombres de sus padres seguían grabados en su retina.

Ahora sabía con total seguridad de que él era "Harry Potter", y aunque por un momento dudó, ahora más que nunca quería recuperar su verdadero nombre. Era lo único que le quedaba de sus padres y no quería perderlo.

Pero ahora mismo no importaba lo que él quisiese. Antes de cambios de nombre, tenía que pensar en qué hacer con todos los slytherins que le estaban esperando ahí fuera.

Escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse, y por el reflejo del espejo que tenía delante pudo ver a la persona que entró sin llamar.

Era Draco.

Sintiendo su corazón acelerarse bruscamente, Harry se dio la vuelta y encaró al rubio por primera vez en aquella noche. Sin mediar una palabra, el slytherin cerró la puerta y ejecutó los hechizos que siempre utilizaba cuando quedaba con Harry, el de silenciar y de bloquear la habitación. El pelinegro comenzó a entrar en pánico a causa de ello, sintiéndose de pronto acorralado por la persona que más amaba y temía al mismo tiempo en todo Hogwarts en aquel momento.

Draco guardó su varita y dio dos grandes pasos hacia donde estaba el gryffindor. Harry no pudo evitar retroceder hasta clavarse el lavabo en la zona baja de su columna. Draco le agarró por los hombros con fuerza y clavó su iracunda mirada en él. Por puro instinto Harry apartó su rostro y bajo sus ojos hacia las losetas blanquecinas del suelo, esperando lo inevitable.

Estuvieron un par de minutos en silencio con el único sonido de sus respiraciones para distraerles. Aquellos torturadores minutos fueron los más largos de toda su vida, y Harry se imaginó lo peor acerca de lo que le iría a pasar en cuanto Draco recuperase el habla.

Miles de posibilidades pasaron por su mente, pero Draco no hizo nada. Simplemente fue aflojando su agarre en el gryffindor, y bajó poco a poco sus manos por los delgados brazos de Harry. Con una delicadeza impropia tras su violenta entrada en el baño, el rubio guió lentamente al pelinegro hasta el borde de la bañera, sentándolo allí. Harry estaba tan aterrado que se dejó llevar por él, totalmente sumiso y sin fuerzas para mantenerse en pié por sí mismo.

Sin decir todavía nada, el slytherin se acercó de nuevo al lavabo, cogió una toalla que había colgada allí cerca, la humedeció bajo el grifo y se acercó a Harry. El pelinegro no sabía qué se pretendía Draco hasta que sintió la fría toalla tras su cabeza. El slytherin empezó a limpiar la sangre que se había acumulado en su nuca y por su cuello, frotando con sumo cuidado para no reabrir la herida.

- ¿Sabes? Ahora entiendo por qué querías que te pusiese un mote, León. – empezó diciendo Draco con una voz sorprendentemente calmada, rompiendo el silencio. – Debe de ser raro que te llamen por un nombre que no es el tuyo, ¿no?

Mientras escuchaba a Draco, Harry se dedicó a sujetar firmemente el filo de la bañera en la que estaba sentado, sin saber qué hacer con sus manos temblorosas.

- Siempre supe que escondías algo. – prosiguió el slytherin, masajeando la herida de Harry con la toalla mientras que su otra mano le sujetó gentilmente el mentón para mantenerle en el sitio.

- Lo s-siento… - susurró Harry, creyendo necesario ofrecerle una disculpa.

Cuando acabó de limpiar la herida, Draco dejó caer la toalla ensangrentada al suelo, y aprovechando que tenía una mano libre apartó el flequillo del gryffindor.

– Todo este tiempo… has estado engañándonos a todos. Me pregunto si algún día habría conseguido que confiases en mí lo suficiente como para decirme quién eres en realidad.

- ¡Y-yo confío en ti, Draco! – exclamó Harry, alzando sus manos para sujetar los brazos del rubio – Por favor, no pienses lo contrario. Sé que ahora estas enfadado conmigo por haberte mentido, pero-

- ¡Como para no estarlo! – le interrumpió Draco, soltándose del débil agarre del pelinegro y cruzándose de brazos mientras le miraba intensamente sin moverse del sitio. - Aún no pareces darte cuenta de la gravedad de la situación.

- ¿Q-qué quieres decir?

Draco suspiró ruidosamente, pasándose una mano por su pelo repeinado.

- Leo, has revelado que eres el mismísimo Harry Potter a un grupo de slytherins. ¿Es que no has aprendido nada en el tiempo que has estado en Hogwarts? ¡No puedes confiar en ningún slytherin!

- P-pero… tú eres slytherin… y yo confío en ti.

- ¡N-no es lo mismo! – soltó Draco, con sus mejillas tiñéndose ligeramente de rojo. – No todos son como yo. Conozco cómo son mis compañeros, y sé que más de uno intentará aprovecharse de ti. ¡Tienes que estar alerta!

Una cálida sensación creció en el interior de Harry al escuchar a Draco, y fue entonces cuando empezó a sentir un familiar escozor en sus ojos además de un apretado nudo en su garganta. Ambos le pillaron desprevenido. Se frotó sus ojos bajo sus gafas con las manos aun temblándoles.

- Y luego tendrás la cara de decirme que no me preocupe, que _puedes defenderte _– dijo en tono de burla - ¡Já! ¿Defenderte tú? No me hagas reír. Creo que eras tú el que hace poco fue estampado contra una pared por un slytherin furioso. ¿En serio, Leo? ¿Un duelo? ¿En qué pensabas? ¿Y quién te ha metido en la cabeza que serías un buen maestro de Defensas? Fue Blaise, ¿verdad? – exclamó de un tirón Draco mientras le apuntaba acusadoramente con el dedo en el pecho.

Harry no pudo evitar que un sonido escapase de su garganta, mitad sollozo mitad risa. Negó un par de veces con la cabeza, y dejó de molestarse en detener sus lágrimas. Draco se detuvo en mitad de de su discurso y le miró fijamente.

- ¿León? – le susurró. Al ver que Harry no le contestaba, se arrodilló frente a él sin saber que hacer. – Desde luego… ¿por qué tienes que ser siempre tan sensible? – protestó. Una de sus manos empezó a masajear la espalda del gryffindor, mientras que con la otra le empujaba suavemente contra él.

- L-lo siento... – dijo Harry en una voz muy baja y entrecortada, sin atreverse a tocar al rubio. - S-siento haberte mentido. D-debí haberte dicho la verdad hace mucho tiempo. Si no quieres que sigamos siendo n-novios, lo entenderé...

- ¿Qué? ¡De qué demonios hablas! – gruñó Draco, abrazándole con firmeza – Después del trabajo que me costó que confiases en mí… Además, ya te lo comenté en su día. Cuando nos hicimos _novios_, - el rubio dijo aquella palabra con afecto – Yo ya sabía que me ocultabas cosas. Yo quería ser esa persona especial para ti, ¿recuerdas?

Harry escuchó las tranquilizadoras palabras del rubio, mientras trataba de secar sus interminables lágrimas con el dorso de su brazo.

- ... Pero ahora que sé cuál era tu secreto, deberás contarme el resto de la historia. - le dijo el slytherin, separándose de él y mirándole a los ojos.

- … ¿E-el qué? – se aventuró a preguntar el gryffindor, tratando de calmarse nada más terminar de secar su rostro.

- Quiero saber por qué le has ocultado a todo el mundo quién eres. Porque sinceramente… ¿quién no querría ser la persona más famosa del mundo mágico?

Harry colocó sus dos manos en su regazo y miró hacia la cisterna del váter distraídamente. Nana seguía allí, mirándoles a ambos y manteniéndose callada mientras hablaban.

- Es… complicado.

- ¿Cómo de complicado? – insistió el slytherin.

- … P-pues… – Harry se humedeció los labios, no sabiendo por dónde empezar. – Puede que te resulte raro, pero yo… no quiero ser famoso.

- ¿Y prefieres ser el bicho raro del colegio con el que todo el mundo se mete? – preguntó Draco incrédulo.

- Si ser "el-espantapájaros" me mantiene con vida… sí.

Draco le miró fijamente.

- ¿Por qué piensas que ocultando tu verdadero nombre te mantendría con vida? – le preguntó, y como Harry no parecía querer contestar a esa pregunta, lo hizo Draco por él – Es por lo que dijiste antes delante del resto de los slytherins, ¿no? Crees que... alguien querría hacerte daño si lo supiera, ¿no es así…?

El joven gryffindor asintió levemente, todavía sin poder mirar al rubio a los ojos.

- El Señor Tenebroso tenía muchos seguidores... - susurró Harry.

- Bueno, eso es cierto. Pero... Tú sabes que yo no soy un seguidor del Señor Tenebroso ni quiero convertirme en un mortífago… ¿Por qué no confiaste en mí para decírmelo?

- Porque… no quería ponerte en peligro.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – le preguntó el rubio.

Harry se detuvo un par de segundos para calmar su respiración, y luego miró a Draco a los ojos.

- Cuando llegué a Hogwarts tenía planeado no relacionarme con nadie y no tener amigos… pero cuando te conocí y empezamos a quedar… no podía dejar de pensar en ti. Al principio no sabía cómo eras realmente. Luego descubrí que no eras tan mala persona, y empecé disfrutar de tu compañía, más aún cuando nos convertimos en novios. Tenía tantas ganas de seguir contigo, - susurró en voz baja - Pero también tenía miedo que descubrieras mi verdadero nombre. No solo porque descubrirías que te había estado mintiendo… sino que además te darías cuenta de que no merecía la pena estar conmigo.

- ¿Y por qué iba yo a pensar tal cosa? – preguntó Draco, confuso.

- Draco… soy Harry Potter, el niño-que-vivió… - dijo el gryffindor sin entusiasmo. - Sé que algún día alguien lo descubrirá y se sabrá. Si los mortífagos se dan cuenta de que hay personas cercanas a mí, querrían entonces hacerles daño a ellas también.

- ¡Pero tú no sabes si eso pasará algún día! – protestó el slytherin, su ira anterior volviendo a resurgir.

- P-puede que no. – le contestó Harry, temblándole ligeramente la voz y mirando hacia el suelo – Pero aun así… Es peligroso que la gente esté cerca de mí.

- Eso es una tremenda tontería que solo un gryffindor podría decir. - dijo Draco.

- ¿P-por qué dices eso? – protestó Harry.

- Pues porque nosotros, los slytherins que están ahí fuera y yo, ya estamos en peligro. Que tú seas el-niño-que-vivió no cambiará las cosas.

- Pero...

Harry no supo como continuar. Draco tenía razón, él ya estaba en peligro, independientemente de si estuviera con Harry o no.

- León. – le llamó el slytherin – Me da igual que seas Harry Potter, o un sangre sucia, o que seas pobre, o que pienses que haya gente detrás de tí, todo eso no me importa. Prefiero estar contigo antes que estar solo y ser la persona que era antes de conocerte - le dijo el slytherin en voz baja, cogiendo una de las manos de Harry y sosteniéndola entre las suyas.

El gryffindor agachó su cabeza, apoyando su mentón sobre su pecho. Notaba las lágrimas descender por su nariz hasta perderse en sus pantalones.

* * *

Cuando Harry y Draco volvieron a la sala común donde el resto de slytherins les esperaban, todos los presentes guardaban un sospechoso silencio.

Harry no pudo evitar sonrojase bajo la atenta mirada de aquellos alumnos, pero decidió no echarle cuentas y se mantuvo de pié frente a ellos, con una de sus manos metida en su bolsillo para acariciar a Nana.

- ¿Ya te sientes mejor, Potter? – preguntó Blaise, dando un paso al frente.

- Sí. – le contestó Harry simplemente, peinando su flequillo como acto reflejo para hacerlo más abultado.

- Bueno, ¿y qué has decidido finalmente? – continuó preguntándole Blaise – Serás nuestro profesor, ¿no?

- S-sí… - volvió a contestar escuetamente el gryffindor.

- Entonces, ya no hay nada más que hablar, creo.

- … E-en realidad… - dijo tímidamente Harry, llamando la atención de aquellos slytherins – Hay algo que me gustaría pediros. Es… con respecto a mi nombre. Quisiera que mantuvieseis en secreto que soy Harry Potter.

- No te preocupes, no somos estúpidos. – le aseguró Blaise – Sabemos que si has estado ocultando tu nombre es por algún buen motivo.

El joven gryffindor soltó un silencioso suspiro de alivio.

De repente escuchó el sonido de una piedra arrastrándose sobre otra tras las grandes puertas de madera que poseía aquella sala común.

- ¡Por Merlín! – susurró un slytherin - ¡Alguien viene! ¡Rápido, escondedle!

Ante el asombro de Harry, fue empujado rápidamente por alguien tras un amplio sofá, cayendo de bruces contra el suelo y quedando oculto tras el respaldo del asiento.

Ni siquiera pudo protestar en voz alta cuando, desde su posición, pudo oír las pesadas puertas abrirse, y una familiar voz hizo enmudecer a todos los integrantes de la sala.

- ¿Se puede saber qué hacéis despiertos a estas horas de la noche…? – dijo aquella oscura voz, arrastrando elegantemente sus palabras.

Harry pudo reconocerla en el acto. Era su profesor de Pociones.

Severus Snape.

* * *

_Continuará…_


	20. De mal en peor

**Capítulo 20**

**"De mal en peor"**

* * *

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó Snape en voz alta, mirando a todos y cada uno de sus slytherins. - ¿Qué excusa tenéis para estar despiertos?

Desde su posición en el suelo, tras el sofá, a Harry no le hacía falta ver a su profesor de pociones para saber que tenía su típica expresión agria plasmada en su rostro. El joven gryffindor controló su respiración para hacer el menor ruido posible, temeroso de ser descubierto. Nana había dejado de emitir sus pequeños siseos desde su bolsillo, quizás para ayudar a su "Madre" a permanecer más tiempo desapercibido.

- No podíamos dormir, profesor. – contestó calmadamente Draco, manteniendo su tono de voz habitual con precisión para no levantar sospechas.

- ¿Todos estáis despiertos por el mismo motivo? – preguntó Snape.

- No estamos acostumbrados todavía a nuestros nuevos cuartos. - intervino Nott cortésmente, siéndole de gran ayuda a Malfoy.

Snape les miró a todos con una expresión seria. Dio un par de pasos hasta colocarse en el centro de la habitación, crispando por dentro los nervios de más de uno.

- Y por ese motivo… - dijo lentamente Snape - …habéis decidido reuniros a estas horas de la noche.

El profesor de pociones observó a sus alumnos con sus penetrantes ojos negros. De pronto captó algo interesante en el suelo de la habitación.

- ¿Por qué hay uno de los sillones reducido a astillas sobre la alfombra?

Tras esa pregunta le siguió un largo silencio que hizo sospechar aún más a Severus.

- He sido yo. – respondió una voz grave. Para asombro de la mayoría, se trataba de Marcus Flint.

- ¿Usted, señor Flint?

- Con el debido respeto, profesor Snape, - dijo Marcus reverentemente - Estamos demasiado preocupados por nuestro bienestar como para poder conciliar el sueño. Debe entender que nuestra situación es grave... Algunos necesitamos relajarnos de alguna manera. – le informó, señalando con un gesto de su cabeza a los restos del sillón descuartizado.

- …Entiendo. – respondió simplemente Snape, no queriendo ahondar más en el tema – Procurad al menos que vuestro… método para desestresaros… no sea empleado sobre un alumno.

Harry no pudo evitar rodar sus ojos desde su escondrijo.

El profesor Snape les reprendió levemente, pero resultó ser bastante comprensivo y les mandó simplemente a dormir. En el momento que cruzó la puerta para retirarse, todos soltaron un suspiro de alivio.

* * *

La vida en el castillo nunca había sido tan ajetreada para Harry.

Durante la semana siguiente después de su reunión con los ex-slytherins, tuvo que sacar tiempo de donde pudo para poder tenerlo todo al día. Con el liviano peso de Nana en su bolsillo, asistía a todas sus clases y daba todo lo que podía en ellas para no bajar su nivel. Nana aprendía a un ritmo muy acelerado. Además de más vocabulario, la serpiente memorizaba las costumbres de la vida de un estudiante. Se aprendió la rutina diaria de Harry, y de vez en cuando le ayudaba a su "Madre" recordándole lo que aún le quedaba por hacer.

Entre los huecos que tenía libre en aquellas clases Harry se dedicó a ir a la biblioteca a hacer sus deberes junto a Neville, y de paso buscar disimuladamente hechizos apropiados para su nueva actividad nocturna: dar clases particulares de defensas. Todas las noches iba a la torre de la gárgola y se reunía con los slytherins, y cuando terminaba con ellos, le dedicaba a Draco unos minutos antes de irse a su propia torre a dormir.

Aunque al principio las clases tenían un cierto aire incómodo, poco a poco fueron dejando de lado las diferencias que había entre ellos y empezaron a tratar a Harry con respeto.

Por lo visto, tener un nombre famoso como lo era "Harry Potter" solucionó bastante las cosas. A los slytherins no les importó que Harry fuese demasiado joven, o un gryffindor, o que durante años hubiese sido el hazmerreír de toda la escuela y el objetivo de burlas de muchos de ellos.

Lejos de sentirse molesto por la hipocresía de los slytherins, el joven Harry Potter agradecía que al menos gran parte de los alumnos que se metían con él se había reducido.

Además, había logrado otra cosa: sentirse últil.

Los slytherins tenían ahora a una persona competente capaz de enseñarles desde los hechizos más básicos hasta los mas avanzados en Defensas contra las Artes Oscuras.

A pesar de que todo lo que sabía lo había aprendido leyendo libros, lo curioso era que Harry Potter podía recordar todos y cada uno de los encantamientos que había estudiado. No importaba si eran de primero o de séptimo curso; él podía realizarlos nada más aprenderlos. Gracias a aquella habilidad y a su facilidad de memorizar cada hechizo nuevo que descubría, fue capaz defenderse durante las primeras clases que enseñó a sus alumnos de slytherin.

Desde que fue aceptado en aquel grupo, Harry había hecho todo lo posible para no decepcionarlos como "profesor" en las clases extra de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Al principio dudaba de si lograría enseñarles algo útil o, en el caso de los más mayores que él, algo que no hubiesen aprendido antes. Pero muy pronto se dio cuenta de la diferencia tan abismal que había entre sus conocimientos y el de sus "alumnos".

Aquel desnivel en Defensas que poseían los alumnos de Hogwarts no se debía a que no estudiasen o a que no se esforzasen, sino a una única persona:

Durante tres agoniosos años, Hogwarts contaba con el famosísimo mago Gilderoy Lockhart como profesor de Defensas. Las madres, y una parte considerable del alumnado femenino, estaban encantadas con Gilderoy y sus métodos didácticos, pero para Harry no había persona más inútil en la enseñanza que aquel hombre.

Harry no entendía como alguien tan mediocre podía continuar siendo profesor en un colegio de tanto renombre como lo era Hogwarts. Por lo que había oído, no solamente era malo en su trabajo, sino que también era bastante dado a desaparecer cuando la cosa se ponía fea. Algo contradictorio ya que, en teoría, él debía ser el primero en saltar en defensa de sus alumnos y de cualquier persona que lo requiriera.

Se rumoreaban cosas muy preocupantes sobre Lockhart, como destrozos en sus aulas por culpa de hechizos mal realizados, o alumnos que resultaban heridos por su ineptitud, entre otras cosas. Harry sabía que no eran rumores, y que él mismo había podido comprobarlo en primera persona. Pero aunque Harry tuviese poca consideración con respecto a su profesor de Defensas, prefería no opinar en voz alta.

* * *

Las clases de Defensas, además de ser un buen método para practicar todo lo que había aprendido hasta ahora, resultaron ser una fuente de información para el joven gryffindor.

Una de las cosas que más había temido Harry desde que conoció el mundo mágico, eran los mortífagos. El señor Remus había sido muy tajante cuando le advirtió de que no podían conocer su verdadero nombre, no solo por lo que podrían hacerle los del Ministerio de Magia, sino los seguidores de Voldemort que aún seguían con vida.

Cuando atacaron Hogsmeade, se dio cuenta de que Remus y Sirius no exageraban.

En una de sus sesiones con los slytherins, durante un pequeño descanso, descubrió más.

- Creo que sería conveniente de que te sepas una cosa, Potter. – dijo Blaise, con cierto gusto en su tono de voz al decir el apellido de Harry – Es sobre el motivo por el que necesitamos estas clases… - hizo una pausa dramática, antes de continuar – El Señor Tenebroso ha regresado.

Harry miró a Blaise a los ojos.

Cuando Draco, hacía mucho tiempo, le confesó que su padre también creía que regresaría, pensaba que eran los delirios de un mortífago obsesionado.

Aquello era imposible. Una de las cosas que aprendió cuando descubrió su nombre era que él había matado a Lord Voldemort. Aun así, Blaise había dicho aquello con tanta convicción que no parecía que estuviese mintiendo.

- ¿Y cómo lo sabéis? – preguntó Harry por curiosidad.

- Algunos de nuestros padres fueron seguidores del Señor Tenebroso, Potter… - le dijo Blaise - Nosotros hemos sabido incluso cuando iban a atacar, antes de que lo hicieran. Tambien pudimos conocer algunos de sus planes más importantes... y qué planeaban conseguir con ellos. - explicó el slytherin calmadamente - Uno de sus golpes, y que nunca llegó a salir a la luz, ocurrió hace menos de dos años. Fue el robo de un objeto mágico de gran poder… "la piedra filosofal".

- ¿Y qué es lo que hace esa piedra? – quiso saber Harry, sin saber a dónde quería llegar a parar el slytherin ni que tenía que ver la piedra filosofal con Voldemort.

- Entre otras cosas, te proporciona un cuerpo en el que poder vivir.

"Un cuerpo", pensó Harry sorprendido.

Pero Blaise no acabó allí. Esa noche habló sobre Voldemort como nunca antes había oído Harry. El joven gryffindor se dio cuenta de lo poco que sabía sobre aquella guerra. Blaise, además, le confesó que el Señor Tenebroso nunca murió del todo. Se quedó vagando por el mundo mágico en forma de parásito, buscando la manera de recuperar sus fuerzas y resurgir de nuevo.

Aquella noticia para Harry parecía un mal sueño, de esos en los que no puedes lograr despertar. No podía estar seguro de si todo lo que oía era cierto, o si era un bulo que los mortífagos se habían estado creyendo poco a poco. Lo que si estaba claro para Harry, es que si el Miniterio de Magia mentía descaradamente a la sociedad mágica con un Harry Potter falso, ¿por qué no iban a mentir también sobre la muerte de Voldemort?

En los días siguientes a alquella revelación, Harry buscó más información acerca de aquella piedra filosofal. Quería saber cómo funcionaba exactamente, y encontrar fuentes fiables para no tener que estar creyendo continuamente en la palabra de una persona. Después de mucho buscar en la biblioteca, descubrió que con la piedra se podía elaborar un elixir que ofrecía la inmortalidad a quien lo bebiese. Si aquello era cierto, no solamente el Lord Tenebroso podría haber vuelto a la vida fácilmente, sino que además de recuperar su cuerpo, era inmortal.

* * *

Harry había estado desde que se levantó con un nudo en el estómago. Se temía que algo malo iba a pasar aquel día, pero no estaba muy seguro de por qué tenía aquella sensación. Quizás sus propios instintos le decían que debía de estar alerta, solo por si acaso.

Desde que todo ese asunto sobre la posibilidad de que Voldemort estuviese con vida surgió, Harry había permanecido con un instinto de alerta constante.

- Estoy súper nervioso, y mira que yo no soy miembro del equipo de quidditch – decía Neville, mientras le daba de comer chucherías a las lechuzas – Ya falta poco para el último partido, y según mis cálculos si gryffindor lo hace bien podríamos ganar la copa aun habiendo perdido contra slytherin.

Harry asentía de vez en cuando a lo que decía su amigo, pero en realidad tenía la cabeza en otra parte. Acarició el lomo de un gran búho que se había posado cerca de él, recibiendo a cambio pequeños picotazos cariñosos en la manga de su túnica.

- Hablando de quidditch, ¿qué te dijo Hooch? ¿Vas a realizar tus prácticas de vuelo?

- Hablé con ella esta mañana y me ha dicho que la busque el jueves en su despacho... - comentó Harry distraídamente.

- ¡Genial! Yo creo que en un día aprobarás esa clase. Ella lo único que quiere ver es que sus alumnos son capaces de montar en escoba sin caerse en mitad de un vuelo, nada más. – le aseguró el castaño.

- Entonces lo voy a tener muy difícil… - le dijo Harry en un tono divertido, recordando su accidente en escoba aquellas navidades. Dejó que su amigo se riera un rato, mientras él se aseguraba de que estuviesen solos en la lechucería. – Oye, Nev… necesito hablar contigo.

- Lo estamos haciendo ahora, Jimmy. – le señaló Neville, terminando con los restos de chucherías para lechuzas y sentándose junto a Harry.

- Ya… quiero decir, sobre algo más serio… algo importante.

Puede que fuese por el tono de voz que utilizó, pero Neville abandonó todo rastro de diversión y le miró muy seriamente, prestándole toda la atención del mundo.

- ¿Cómo de importante?

- Pues, verás, - Harry se pasó una mano por su pelo con cierto nerviosismo – Resulta que no he sido demasiado… sincero contigo con respecto a varias cosas…

Harry llevaba días barajando la posibilidad de decirle a Neville su verdadero nombre.

Se dio cuenta de una cosa, algo que le hacía sentirse culpable, y es que él había revelado su identidad a todos los slytherins que estuvieron con él aquella noche, entre ellos a Draco. Pero, ¿y Neville?

Neville había sido su amigo desde hacía más tiempo, era la única persona con la que iba en público por el castillo, y con quien compartía cuarto todos los días. Neville le defendía siempre que podía, era atento, y no le importaba estar con él a pesar de que Harry se lo había puesto difícil al principio.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó calmadamente Neville.

- Hay algo que debes saber de mí... Sé que debería de habértelo dicho antes, pero nunca encontré el momento o el valor para hacerlo. – dijo Harry. – ...Lo que te voy a decir no puede saberlo nadie, y necesito que me guardes el secreto.

Neville le miró con sus grandes ojos marrones brillando por la emoción.

- Puedes confiar en mí, James. – le aseguró Longbottom, poniendo una de sus manos sobre la pierna de Harry.

- Vale… erm… Neville, por favor, sé que te va a sonar a broma, pero cuando te lo diga quiero que al menos escuches mi explicación, ¿de acuerdo?

El castaño rodó los ojos, pero asintió igualmente.

- Bien… - Harry tomó aire, levantó su mentón ligeramente y miró a Neville a los ojos – Nev… mi nombre real no es James Evans.

Entre ambos se hico un silencio prolongado que le dio tiempo a Harry para observar detenidamente la expresión de su amigo. La cara de Neville no había cambiado en absoluto, sino que seguía mirándole fijamente con rostro serio.

- ¿Qué? - consiguió decir Neville al cabo de un rato y después de ver que Harry no decía nada.

- Mi nombre no es James Evans - repitió tímidamente Harry, bajando su vista hacia la mano que Neville tenía puesta en su rodilla.

- … Oh… – contestó inteligentemente el castaño.

La mente de Harry se quedó en blanco. La verdad es que no sabía cómo continuar, ni por dónde empezar su explicación, pero Neville le ayudó en su decisión.

- ¿Y cuál es entonces tu nombre? – dijo en voz muy baja, demasiado tranquilo por el momento.

- …Harry Potter – soltó el pelinegro de golpe, sintiéndose tonto sin saber por qué.

Neville le miró largamente, con sus ojos marrones fijos en él.

- ¿Esto es algún tipo de prueba de confianza o algo? - preguntó.

Harry suspiró silenciosamente. Sin pensárselo dos veces se levantó su flequillo y le mostró su cicatriz a Neville.

Éste reaccionó de otra manera muy distinta a la anterior. El castaño dio un salto y se puso de pié, retrocediendo un par de pasos y mirando a Harry con los ojos bien abiertos y la mandíbula descolgada.

- ¡H-H-H-Harry P-P-P! – se tapó la boca con la mano para no seguir gritando y espantando a las lechuzas que empezaron a revolotear por el lugar.

- Sí, Neville. Soy él, bueno… digo, soy yo. – le confesó Harry, bajando su mano a su regazo sin molestarse en poner su flequillo de nuevo en su sitio.

El rostro de Neville palideció poco a poco, quedándose sin palabras ante tal revelación. Estaba tan blanco que Harry pensó que de un momento a otro iba a desmayarse.

- Pero tú… Jimmy… tú… ¿desde cuándo…? Harry Potter… – el castaño no podía dejar de decir palabras sueltas sin sentido, incapaz de formar una frase comprensible. Después de varios intentos, finalmente preguntó con un hilo de voz: - ¿P-puedo verla...?

Harry, sabiendo a qué se refería, asintió calmadamente. Neville se le acercó de nuevo, y con cierto temblor acercó su mano hasta tocar la cicatriz de la frente de Harry.

- ¿Es real...? - preguntó finalmente.

- Lo es. - dijo Harry, algo nervioso al notar los dedos de su amigo.

- Pero... ¿pero por qué? Quiero decir... Tu nombre es James Evans... Si fueras Harry Potter todos lo sabrían. - dijo Neville, todavía incrédulo. - Además... ¿Por qué querrías ocultar algo así? No tiene sentido...

Harry esperó a que Neville acabase, y después de mirarle un rato fijamente a los ojos, y hizo una simpre pregunta.

- ¿Recuerdas el ataque en Hogsmeade?

Neville no le contestó verbalmente, sino con su rostro. Él lo recordaba perfectamente, como también los días posteriores al ataque.

- Todavía hay mortífagos atacando la comunidad mágica. - prosiguió Harry con voz grave.

- E-entonces... ¿estás escondido para que ellos no te encuentren? - preguntó Neville.

- Algo así...

- Pero... ¿realmente eres tú? ¿Eres el auténtico Harry Potter?

- Sí. – contestó pacientemente Harry.

Afortunadamente para el pelinegro, Neville no siguió cuestionando su identidad. Se quedó muy callado y pensativo, mirando de vez en cuando a Harry.

- ¿Y cómo es que has conseguido mantenerte oculto durante tanto tiempo? ¿Cómo lo has hecho…? – quiso saber Neville.

Dejando escapar un largo suspiro, Harry se preparó para dar una larga explicación a su mejor amigo, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Neville le interrumpió.

- ¿Lo sabe alguien más?

Harry cerró la boca de golpe, olvidándose de lo que iba a contestar en aquel momento.

¿Qué iba a decirle a Neville? Podía decirle que él había sido el primero en saberlo, pero aquello era mentira.

- Sí. Lo sabe más gente. - confesó.

- ¿Quiénes? – preguntó rápidamente Neville.

- P-pues… um… lo saben las personas que me escondieron de la comunidad mágica. Fueron ellos los que me cambiaron el nombre cuando yo aún era un bebe… – explicó Harry brevemente. - Es algo largo de explicar...

- Y… ¿y lo sabe alguien más aparte de esas personas? - volvió a preguntar Neville, guardando sus dudas para más tarde.

Harry tragó con dificultad.

- También lo sabe Draco Malfoy, y muchos slytherins más… como Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott… - susurró lentamente.

- ¿Malfoy? - preguntó Neville, como si aquel fuese el nombre más importante de todos. Y en cierta forma, lo era. - ¿Cómo es que Draco lo sabe?

- Porque Draco... - Harry sabía que había algo más que debía confesarle a Neville, y sin pensar que aquello era demasiada información para que Neville asimilase, le contestó - Draco y yo estamos más unidos de lo que crees... nunca te lo había dicho antes, pero... Draco y yo somos novios. - confesó con timidez, sonrojándose.

Neville le miraba tan seriamente que Harry dejó de hablar. Las lechuzas iban y venían sigilosamente por la lechucería, y su ulular fue lo único que se escuchó durante mucho tiempo.

* * *

Draco nunca se imaginó que, de todas las personas del castillo, fuera Pansy.

- Eres patético, ¿lo sabías, Draquito?

Le dijo con voz aguda y burlona, mientras jugueteaba con uno de sus mechones de pelo oscuro. El rubio la miró desde su escondrijo en la biblioteca, lugar que solía frecuentar por si veía a Harry leyendo un libro como de costumbre.

- Márchate, Parkinson. Sabes perfectamente que ya no quiero tener nada que ver con los de tu clase.

- Ah… pero mi querido Dragón… tú siempre has sido, y siempre serás, uno de los nuestros. – le respondió ella con un extraño brillo en su mirada.

El joven Malfoy la observó sin mover un músculo, tratando de descifrar la sonrisa torcida en los labios de la chica. El silencio de la desértica sección de la biblioteca no podía ser más tenso.

- Siento lástima por ti, Draco. Debes de estar pasando por una etapa de tu vida bastante confusa, ¿no es cierto?

- Sea lo que sea lo que estas deseando de decirme, suéltalo y márchate de aquí. – le amenazó Draco, apretando con fuerza un libro que había cogido por disimular de una de las estanterías.

- Ya sabes de lo que estoy hablando, mi querido Draco… - dijo ella arrastrando las palabras al más puro estilo slytherin, reclinándose en la estantería que tenía tras su espalda. – Draco Malfoy… hijo de uno de los más fieles mortífagos… ¿renunciando a la marca tenebrosa y aliándose con unos traidores? Nunca me lo habría esperado de un sangre pura como tú.

- Por lo visto, no eres tan atenta como crees… - dijo simplemente el rubio.

- Oh, pero sí que lo soy, mi querido Draquito. – intervino Pansy utilizando aquel ridículo apodo – Ya lo creo que sí…

Draco endureció su rostro.

- Por lo visto has estado haciendo amistades nuevas… ¿no es así? - continuó hablando Pansy, sonriendo maliciosamente – Hace más de una semana, descubrí algo ciertamente interesante. Llevaba desde entonces intentando averiguar la mejor forma de aprovecharme de tu… debilidad.

Lentamente, el rubio se puso en pié y apoyó sus manos sobre la mesa, dejando el libro olvidado.

- Parkinson… - siseó con ira.

- Durante meses habías estado actuando de una forma muy extraña, y créeme, muchos nos dimos cuenta. Imagínate cuál fue mi asombro cuando, por casualidades del destino, escucho una historia bastante interesante... Draco Malfoy, en una habitación abandonada, besándose con un gryffindor… James Evans. – dijo triunfante Pansy, regocijándose por la expresión de furia en el rostro de Draco. - ¿Vas a intentar negármlo, pequeño Dragón?

- … Lo que yo haga con mi vida no es asunto tuyo, Parkinson. – le amenazó de nuevo Draco, irguiéndose en el sitio y sin apartar su vista de la slytherin.

- Ya, bueno. Puede que sí, puede que no. Pero me pregunto qué pensara Lucius Malfoy sobre su… hijo.

- Mi padre ya sabe que le he traicionado, ¿por qué tendría que importarle esto? – preguntó Draco.

- Es muy simple, querido. – dijo ella calmadamente, sin dejar de sonreír – Mis padres y los tuyos son muy amigos, lo sabes perfectamente… Tus padres me aprecian, sobre todo tu padre. Él estaba muy interesado en que tú y yo nos comprometiéramos… Tu padre está tan disgustado contigo… pero mas furioso estará cuando descubra gracias a mí que el motivo de que su hijo esté corrompido sea por culpa de un pequeño e insignificante gryffindor…

- … Evans no tiene nada que ver con mis decisiones. – dijo gélidamente Draco.

- Ah… pero tu padre me creerá a mí, ahora que su único hijo está tan confuso sobre cuáles son sus ideales… - dijo ella en un aire soñador – El pobre Draco, seducido por un gryffindor… privándole al señor Malfoy continuar con su distinguida y pura descendencia. Todo sería más fácil si Evans el espantapájaros estuviera fuera del cuadro…

- ... ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí, Parkinson? - preguntó finalmente el slytherin, en voz baja.

Pansy le sonrió.

* * *

Harry caminó por los desérticos pasillos como si estuviera en trance.

Arrastró los pies por las baldosas del suelo, recorriendo el camino que ya se había aprendido de memoria hasta la gárgola que bloqueaba la torre de los slytherins "traidores". Su mente no paraba de pensar una y otra vez en Neville, su mejor amigo.

O mejor dicho… su ex mejor amigo.

Neville reaccionó de la peor de las maneras ante lo que había aprendido de Harry, y el origen de su enfado se debía a Draco. Neville se sintió ofendido cuando supo que un slytherin "malcriado y engreído" (palabras del gryffindor) había conocido el secreto mejor guardado de Harry antes que él.

Después de varios intentos por apaciguarle, al final Neville le ignoró y se marchó de la lechucería, demasiado furioso como para estar en la misma habitación que Harry.

Era la primera vez que se peleaban, y Harry nunca se había sentido tan perdido. Quería solucionar aquel problema cuanto antes, pero también sabía que debía darle tiempo a Neville para que asimilase todo lo que había aprendido aquel día. Harry confiaba en él.

El joven pelinegro miró hacia adelante, hacia la estatua de la gárgola.

Cuando entró en la torre de los ex slytherins, un silencio sobrecogedor le recibió. Sus "alumnos" le miraron con una expresión sombría, y Harry rápidamente se contagió del ambiente tan depresivo que les rodeaba.

- ¿Ha ocurrido algo? – preguntó con voz preocupada.

Los slytherins le miraron con aire solemne, y fue Theodore Nott el que finalmente se acercó a él y le dijo algo que le dejaría de nuevo sin dormir durante las noches siguientes.

- Es Draco… - dijo Nott en voz baja – Ha vuelto a las mazmorras, a la sala común de slytherin.

- ¿Por qué…? – preguntó Harry, confuso.

- … Nos ha… traicionado. Ha hecho las paces con el resto de la casa slytherin, y con su padre. Draco Malfoy… ha confesado que nunca dejó de ser fiel al Señor Tenebroso.

* * *

_Continuará… _


	21. Preguntas sin Respuesta

**Capítulo 21**

**"Preguntas sin Respuesta"**

* * *

- No lo entiendo. – volvió a repetir Blaise, sin dirigirse a nadie en concreto – Fue Draco quien habló con el Director Dumbledore y nos consiguió esta torre. Estaba decidido a ir en contra de su propio padre. ¿Por qué querría volver a cambiar de bando?

Los pocos ex slytherins que estaban reunidos en la sala común también estaban cabizbajos y pensativos. La mayoría ya se había marchado a dormir, y solo Blaise, Theodore y Marius se habían quedado junto a Harry para seguir hablando.

El joven gryffindor, todavía afectado por la noticia, mantenía su mirada fija en las tenues llamas de la chimenea que tenía delante.

- La verdad es que siempre me resultó sospechoso que se nos uniera a nuestra causa tan repentinamente… - comentó Theodore Nott, el más calmado de todos.

- Theo, tú ya sabes lo difícil que es anunciar que no eres seguidor del Señor Tenebroso cuando hay tantos hijos de mortífagos en Hogwarts. – dijo Blaise.

- Además, - intervino Marius, – Por lo que sé, Malfoy padre estaba a punto de desheredarlo. No quería tener nada que ver con su hijo. Draco estaba decidido a permanecer con nosotros, sin importarle las consecuencias.

- ¿Creéis que finalmente se ha rajado? ¿Se habrá marchado para sobrevivir a la ira de su padre? – preguntó Nott.

El único gryffindor de la habitación se giró hacia ellos.

- Draco no se ha "rajado", él no es un cobarde. – aseguró con convicción. Los ex slytherins alzaron la mirada en su dirección.

- Draco es un slytherin, independientemente de que sea un cobarde o no. – dijo Blaise – Como tal, buscará lo que más le convenga, y si eso significa cambiar de bando de nuevo…

- ¿Pero... por qué ahora? ¿Qué es lo que le ha hecho cambiar de idea? – insistió Harry, volviéndose para mirar de nuevo la chimenea.

- A saber… - le contestó Marius. – Es lo que estamos intentando averiguar.

Harry no dijo nada más, y trató de no prestarle mucha atención a los ex slytherins, quienes habían reanudado la discusión.

Sabía que si quería averiguar el motivo por el cual Draco les había traicionado, tendría que preguntárselo él mismo.

* * *

Cuando Harry llegó a los dormitorios de gryffindor, estaba tan cansado que decidió dormir con parte del uniforme puesto. No se molestó en mirar hacia la cama de Neville.

Nana se deslizó por los pliegues de su cama con calma, buscando un lugar cercano al cálido cuerpo de Harry para pasar la noche. El joven la acarició distraídamente, intentando conciliar el sueño.

- … _Madre_… - susurró Nana, sus pequeños silbidos irrumpiendo en el silencio de la habitación.

- _Dime Nana_. – le contestó de vuelta Harry, mirando hacia abajo e intentando adivinar la silueta de la serpiente en la oscuridad.

- _Llevo mucho tiempo penssando_… - dijo lentamente el animal, acercando su hocico al rostro de Harry. - … _¿Quién ess exactamente el "Sseñor Tenebrosso"?_

Harry la miró fijamente en silencio. Él sabía que Nana era curiosa, y que todas las noches quería saber algo más acerca del mundo mágico. Harry le había enseñado muchas cosas a su pequeña amiga reptil, tanto que el vocabulario de la serpiente crecía a una velocidad asombrosa. Era capaz de mantener conversaciones largas con ella, e incluso expresar su propia opinión, a pesar de que siempre considerase la de Harry como la más importante. Harry pudo por fin entender por qué muchos magos tenían serpientes como fieles aliados. Eran unos seres bastante inteligentes.

- _Se hace llamar Voldemort, pero no creo que sea su nombre real…_ – empezó diciendo el gryffindor – _Casi todos los magos y brujas le tienen miedo, tanto que incluso no pueden nombrarlo en voz alta…_

- _Voldemort._ – repitió Nana – _He oído esse nombre antess… cuando esstuve con lass sserpientess en el bossque… _

No solo ella, Harry también lo oyó el mismo día en el que escuchó la profecía. El basilisco que le atrajo hasta allí había nombrado a Voldemort, diciendo que lo conocía. Incluso le había confundido con él, pero Harry aún no pudo encontrar una explicación del por qué.

- _Entoncess el Sseñor tenebrosso y Voldemort sson la missma perssona, ¿no? – _continuó hablando Nana.

- _Si._

- _¿Y por qué todoss le temen?_ – quiso saber la serpiente.

Suspirando, Harry le explicó brevemente por qué tenía tan mala fama Voldemort. Por las historias que él mismo había oído, y por lo que había aprendido de los libros, pudo dar una imagen bastante acertada de quién era Voldemort a su pequeña amiga. Se le hacía raro hablar de él, ya que estaba acostumbrado a que todo el mundo supiese quien era.

- _Ess una perssona horrible_… - concluyó Nana, acurrucándose sobre el pecho de Harry. –_ Hace daño a otrass perssonass… y también hace daño a otrass sserpientess…_

- _¿Otras serpientes?_

- _Sí._ – contestó la joven Nana, – _Cuando esstuve viviendo en el bossque, lass otrass sserpientess dijeron_ _que la Gran Sserpiente ssufría por culpa suya, que Voldemort le había hecho daño y le había engañado._

- _¿En serio?_ – murmuró Harry - _¿Y qué más dijeron? Sobre lo que le hizo Voldemort a la Gran Serpiente, me refiero._ – preguntó, bastante interesado.

- _No lo recuerdo muy bien… apenass ssabía hablar todavía_. – se lamentó Nana. – _Pero… podría averiguarlo._

- _¿Cómo?_

- _Puedo buscar a la Gran Sserpiente y hablar con ella._

- _¿Qué? ¡Ni hablar! – _dijo rápidamente Harry,_ - Es bastante peligroso, Nana. Podría hacerte daño._

- _No te preocupess, Madre. Ssiempre puedo preguntarle a otrass sserpientess. _

- _…Bueno, si me prometes por lo menos que tendrás cuidado y no te acercas a la Gran Serpiente…_

- _¡Lo prometo! – _dijo bastante convencida Nana, orgullosa de poder ayudar a su "madre".

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, y reuniendo todo el valor que pudo, Harry se acercó a la cama de su mejor amigo y apartó las cortinas con timidez, pero se encontró con que Neville ya se había marchado a desayunar.

Dando un suspiro, Harry se levantó y siguió con su ahora solitaria rutina diaria. Nunca se había sentido tan solo por los pasillos como lo estaba ahora; ya no tenía a Neville hablándole sobre quidditch, ni a Nana para animarle porque la había dejado a las afueras del castillo para que ésta recopilase información de las serpientes del bosque Prohibido.

Además, pensar en Draco no le hacía sentirse mejor. Sabía que debía hablar con él, pero primero tenía que encontrarle, y parecía que el slytherin se había esfumado de Hogwarts.

Las horas pasaban demasiado lentas, las clases apenas despertaban el interés del gryffindor, y lo único que ahora podía distraerle eran las clases de vuelo. El jueves amaneció despejado y con poco viento. El buen tiempo continuó hasta la hora de comer, donde la mayoría de estudiantes tenían un hueco libre, y el cual Harry iba a aprovechar para recuperar su asignatura perdida.

Harry cogió su preciada saeta de fuego y se encontró con Rolanda Hooch, la profesora de vuelo, quien le esperaba en su despacho con una amable sonrisa.

Hooch le conocía, porque a pesar de que "James" no era popular entre los estudiantes, si que tenía fama de ser un alumno aplicado. Por eso ella, haciéndole un favor, le aseguró que con aquel día sería suficiente para aprobarle aquella materia perdida.

En realidad, las clases de vuelo no eran especialmente importantes, solo enseñaba a los magos y brujas a dominar el sistema de transporte más famoso en el mundo mágico. El principal trabajo de Hooch en Hogwarts era ser árbitro en los partidos de quidditch, que no era especialmente sencillo con unos estudiantes tan competitivos.

Cuando llegaron al campo de quidditch, ya había gente allí. Afortunadamente se trataba el equipo de gryffindor al completo, y no armarían demasiado alboroto porque algún alumno estuviese practicando junto a ellos.

- ¡Así no, Weiss! Por Merlín, ¡concéntrate! – gritaba Oliver desde su escoba.

Harry curioseó disimuladamente a sus compañeros de casa. Oliver Wood, capitán del equipo, daba órdenes a diestro y siniestro. Debía de tener al menos ocho pares de ojos porque no se le escapaba nada de lo que hicieran sus compañeros.

- ¡Muy bien, Katie! - gritó Wood a una chica, quien practicaba con una quaffle lanzándola por los aires a través de los aros.

Hooch se puso al lado de Harry, y juntos observaron momentáneamente a los jugadores.

- Yo no le exigiré tanto como el Sr. Wood, – le aseguró ella. – puede estar tranquilo. Sé que no habrás tenido muchas experiencias de vuelo en escoba.

- N-no, la verdad es que no. - dijo el gryffindor con voz suave – Solo he volado una vez, me enseñó un amigo.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó ella un poco sorprendida – Pues usted tiene una escoba demasiado buena como para no ser aprovechada. El campo de quidditch está a disposición de los estudiantes, solo tiene que pedirlo. Mientras no haya nadie entrenando no debería tener ningún problema. Pero de momento centrémonos en esta clase, ¿de acuerdo, Sr. Evans? – dijo Hooch, y condujo a Harry amablemente hacia una zona del campo de quidditch lejos de Wood y su equipo.

Fue tal y como lo recordaba. En cuanto Harry se elevó en el aire con su escoba, bajo la atenta mirada de Rolanda, fue como si sus problemas desaparecieran momentáneamente. La profesora se quedó a una distancia prudencial, cerca de las gradas, observando cómo su alumno se desenvolvía en el aire con gran soltura. Cualquiera que viese al chico pensaría que había estado volando durante toda su vida.

Harry dejó que el viento le revolviese la ropa y el pelo. El sol estaba bien alto, y sus rayos le calentaban la espalda y la nuca, ligeramente visible bajo su bufanda. Podría estar volando durante todo el día, zigzagueando y haciendo tímidas piruetas en el aire.

En algún momento de su vuelo Hooch se le acercó y le dijo que su asignatura estaba evidentemente aprobada, y que podía quedarse más tiempo volando siempre y cuando Wood no se quejase demasiado.

Cuando ella se fue, Harry decidió experimentar la máxima velocidad que le permitiese alcanzar su escoba, y que gracias a su poco peso era bastante admirable.

- ¡Qué! ¡Cómo que la has perdido de vista! ¡No, Weiss, no me cuentes excusas! ¡Busca la snitch ahora mismo!

Harry aminoró su velocidad y miró distraídamente hacia sus compañeros de casa. Kevin Weiss miraba de un lado a otro con una expresión aburrida, y no parecía muy interesado en encontrar la snitch. Wood estaba furioso.

Como no tenía nada mejor que hacer, y solo para distraerse, Harry decidió buscar la snitch por él mientras se mantenía quieto en el aire.

La snitch fue tan fácil de encontrar que Harry se vio ligeramente sorprendido. El cielo estaba despejado y el sol brillaba tanto que la snitch resplandecía con luz propia. Weiss debía de estar demasiado distraído como para no ser capaz de verla, o quizás sí que la había visto pero no tenía ganas de ir por ella.

- ¿A qué esperas Weiss? ¡Si no la encuentras, no podremos acabar esta sesión de entrenamiento!

- Por el amor de Merlín Kevin, - dijo un chico pelirrojo con un bate en sus manos – me voy a desmayar del hambre que tengo. ¡Atrapa la snitch de una vez!

- ¡Eso! – gritó otro pelirrojo exactamente igual que el primero.

- ¡Dejadme en paz! – gritó bruscamente Kevin, el buscador. – No es tan fácil encontrarla. Se necesita tiempo.

Tomando una decisión, y pensando en que si les devolvía la snitch podría disfrutar del campo de quidditch para él solo, Harry fue directo hacia la snitch. Se impulsó a gran velocidad por el aire en dirección a la pequeña bola dorada, y en menos de 10 segundos ya la tenía entre sus dedos. La pobre snitch ni siquiera había tenido una oportunidad frente a su saeta de fuego, a pesar de que le había recortado en un par de ocasiones en el aire. Su escoba era impresionante.

Tímidamente se acercó a Oliver, que casualmente le estaba observando con una extraña expresión en su rostro.

- … H-hola. – saludó Harry, un poco intimidado por cómo le miraba. Extendió su mano con la snitch y se la ofreció a Oliver – Creo que estáis buscando esto.

Wood tardó un poco en reaccionar y coger la snitch. Harry miró disimuladamente al resto del equipo, pero sin atreverse a mirarles a la cara, incomodado al tener tantos ojos sobre él.

Se marchó de allí apresuradamente para poder seguir volando, y pensó que había sido demasiado maleducado al no haberse despedido de ellos como era debido.

* * *

Ese mismo día, y después de buscar a Draco durante lo que le parecieron horas, Harry volvió hacia la torre gryffindor con los hombros caídos y la vista fija en el suelo. Cuando llegó al retrato de la dama gorda, se encontró con los gemelos Weasley, los dos pelirrojos que vio entrenar en el campo de quidditch.

Cuando le vieron aparecer, se apartaron del cuadro y se le quedaron mirando fijamente.

Harry se detuvo de golpe en mitad de la escalera y les observó con aprensión. Conocía la fama de los gemelos desde que llegó a Hogwarts, y no estaba muy seguro de si quería pasar junto a ellos para entrar a la torre gryffindor. Disimuladamente, _muy_ disimuladamente, giró sobre sus talones y bajó de nuevo las escaleras.

Escuchó unos pasos apresurados detrás de él, y antes de que se diera cuenta unas manos se colocaron encima de sus hombros, deteniéndole en seco.

- ¿Evans, verdad? – preguntó uno de los gemelos Weasley.

Reprimiendo un gemido que amenazaba con surgir de su garganta, Harry se volvió para mirar a su interlocutor. Los gemelos eran mucho más altos que él, contando también con que estaban un escalón más arriba de la escalera, y como estaban tan cerca suyo tenía que levantar mucho su cabeza para mirarles a la cara.

- Sí, s-soy yo. – contestó finalmente Harry.

- Llevábamos un buen rato-

- Buscándote por el castillo, Wood-

- Nos ha encargado que te llevemos ante él. – Harry miró a un gemelo a otro mientras estos se turnaban para hablar.

- Por cierto, mi nombre es Fred. – dijo por fin uno de los gemelos, y luego señaló con la mano a su hermano. – Y este es George.

- E-encantado… - dijo tímidamente Harry. Los miró detenidamente intentando descubrir algo con lo que diferenciarlos a pesar de que estaba claro que eran idénticos. - ¿Wood quiere verme? ... ¿Por qué?

- ¡No hay tiempo-

- Para explicaciones! – dijeron de pronto ambos gemelos. Le agarraron por los brazos y le llevaron, literalmente, volando escaleras arriba hasta el retrato de la dama gorda. Harry intentó resistirse, pero fue totalmente inútil.

* * *

- ¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto?

Oliver Wood les esperaba con los brazos cruzados. En la habitación, aparte del capitán del equipo de quidditch, había un chico de quinto llamado Lee Jordan leyendo una revista desde su cama, y no prestando realmente atención a los recién llegados.

De no ser porque todavía le tenían sujeto por los brazos, Harry ya habría intentado salir corriendo de allí. Los gemelos no le habían dicho nada más durante el corto trayecto hacia aquel lugar, y que él supiera no tenía nada de lo que hablar con ellos.

- Bueno, da igual. Por lo menos le habéis traído.

- ¡Claro que sí! – dijo... ¿Fred?, o eso creyó Harry.

- ¡Nunca te hemos fallado en algo! ¿Cómo pudiste dudar de nosotros? – dijo el otro gemelo secándose unas lágrimas imaginarias de sus ojos.

Lee Jordan apenas reprimió una risa desde su cama, pero no apartó la vista de su revista.

- Menos tonterías. – les cortó rápidamente Wood, para luego mirar a Harry fijamente a los ojos. – Evans, te pido perdón por lo que te hayan hecho estos bufones, sea lo que sea.

- ¡Ey! ¡No le hemos hecho nada! – protestaron.

- Pero quería verte y no sabía dónde encontrarme contigo, por lo que le pedí que te buscasen y te trajeran aquí.

Harry cada vez estaba más y más confuso.

- Y… ¿p-para qué querías verme? – habló en voz muy baja, aún con cierto aire de desconfianza.

- Oh, nada por lo que debas preocuparte. – dijo rápidamente Oliver – Personalmente, creo que deberías de sentirte alagado y afortunado por lo que voy a pedirte.

- Ya lo creo que sí. – murmuró uno de los gemelos al otro – Todos quieren ser los esclavos de Oliver y sufrir sus interminables sesiones de tortura…

Lee volvió a soltar una risita desde su cama.

- Por Merlín, ¿queréis callaros y dejar de decir tonterías? – les recriminó Oliver, volviéndose a cruzar de brazos. – En fin, Evans, lo que quería pedirte es que hicieras unas pruebas para entrar en el equipo de quidditch.

Harry se le quedó mirando fijamente como si de pronto le hubiera brotado otra cabeza, sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

- ¿Q-que? - pregunto con un hilo de voz.

- No es ningún tipo de broma. – dijo Oliver, adivinando exactamente lo que pensaba Harry. – Sé que esto es un poco precipitado, pero nuestra situación es desesperada…

- Ya empezamos… - dijo uno de los gemelos.

- Siempre tan dramático… - dijo el otro, rodando los ojos.

- Nunca antes habíamos estado tan cerca de ganar la copa de quidditch. – continuó diciendo Oliver, haciendo como el que no había oído a los gemelos. – Si el próximo partido nos sale bien, le quitaremos la copa a esos slytherins en sus mismas narices. Llevo años esperando este momento, y creo que si pertenecieras al equipo, ese sueño se hará realidad.

Aquello parecía ir en serio, pensó Harry.

- Evidentemente, antes de hacer suposiciones, primero tendrás que pasar unas pruebas. – le dijo Wood – Las normas son las mismas para todos, y cualquiera aguanta a Weiss cuando se entere de lo que estoy haciendo ahora.

- Bah, ni que nos importase-

- Lo que Kevin opine. – dijeron los gemelos.

Harry, quien aún no era capaz de decir nada en voz alta, se les quedó mirando largamente.

Volar en escoba era una de las cosas que más le había gustado hacer en Hogwarts. Le encantaba, le hacía sentirse libre y relajado. Además, desde que aprendió sobre el mundo mágico, el quidditch siempre le había llamado la atención. No se perdía ningún partido de la escuela, y a veces se imaginaba a sí mismo volando en uno de aquellos emocionantes encuentros.

Pero si aceptaba y entraba en el equipo, ya no tendría tiempo para seguir con su rutina diaria. Estaba demasiado ocupado con sus estudios y entrenando a los ex slytherins. También debía cuidar de Nana, y no podía olvidarse de Neville y Draco.

- No puedo. – dijo Harry, sorprendiendo a los que le rodeaban.

- ¿Cómo dices…? – preguntó Oliver, atónito.

- N-no puedo entrar en el equipo de quidditch. – repitió Harry, en un tono de voz más bajo. – Lo siento, pero no creo que yo sea lo que estés buscando…

- Pero… ¿por qué no? Al menos piénsatelo… - insistió Oliver – Hoy en el campo de quidditch, cuando atrapaste la snitch, volaste bastante bien. Si te preocupa por cómo lo harás en las pruebas de admisión te puedo asegurar que lo harás bien…

Pero Oliver no continuó hablando, pues Harry tímidamente le interrumpió.

- No es por eso… - murmuró el joven gryffindor – L-lo siento, pero no puedo aceptar…

Harry se despidió apresuradamente y se marchó de aquel cuarto con un nudo en la garganta.

Cuando llegó a los dormitorios de 3º año, Neville seguía sin dirigirle la palabra.

* * *

Sin embargo, Harry no contó con la perseverancia de Oliver Wood.

Al día siguiente, lo primero con lo que se encontró en la sala común cuando bajó las escaleras de los dormitorios fue al capitán del equipo con la mochila al hombro y mirándole con un rostro de determinación.

- Buenos días, Evans. – le saludó educadamente, acercándose unos pasos hasta ponerse justo a su lado.

Harry le miró nerviosamente, apretando las asas de su mochila inconscientemente.

- Buenos días… - le dijo Harry.

- ¿Te importa si te acompaño a desayunar? Así, por el camino, aprovechamos y charlamos un rato. ¿Qué te parece?

- Ah… um… lo siento, p-pero yo ya he desayunado…

- ¿En serio? – preguntó sorprendido el capitán del equipo de quidditch. – Pero si no te he visto bajar al gran comedor…

- No desayuno allí… desayuno en mi dormitorio… - contestó sin mucho ánimo el joven gryffindor.

- Oh… vaya.

Después de eso, se hizo un silencio incómodo.

- Erm…. Bueno, - dijo finalmente Oliver - ¿y si te acompaño a tu primera clase?

Harry no encontró una excusa lo suficientemente rápido, así que dijo que sí.

- Y dime, Evans, ¿cómo te va?

Por el camino, Oliver habló y habló, preguntándole qué cosas le gustaba, cuales era sus asignaturas preferidas, o si le gustaba mucho Hogwarts. Pero sobre todo, habló de quidditch. Para no haber mantenido ningún tipo de amistad entre ellos, y a pesar de que Harry siempre tuvo la sensación de que Oliver le evitaba como el resto de alumnos, parecía que la conversación fluía con facilidad para ambos.

Por mucho que le hubiera gustado negarlo ante Wood, a Harry le encantaba el quidditch. Oliver parecía tener algún talento nato para recordar cualquier curiosidad o detalle sobre aquel deporte, por lo que todo el camino hasta la primera clase de Harry fue bastante entretenido.

Cuando llegó la hora de despedirse, Oliver le sonrió y se marchó sin decir nada más.

Fue una de las cosas más raras que Harry había hecho. Nunca había hablado tan cómodamente con una persona que no fuera Draco o Neville, y como a ambos ahora no los veía, se sintió agradecido por haber encontrado a tal insospechado amigo.

* * *

Pero pronto Harry supo que debía de haber algo raro en el comportamiento de Oliver.

O mejor dicho, no solamente Oliver, sino también los gemelos Weasley: Fred y George.

- ¡Pequeño espantapájaros, qué sorpresa-

- Verte por aquí!

Exclamaron ambos gemelos, dándole tal susto que tiró su tintero y esparció toda la tinta negra por sus pergaminos y por la mesa de la biblioteca. Improvisó un trapo con el periódico de "El Profeta" de aquel día donde salía de nuevo el famoso "Harry Potter" y secó como pudo la tinta, farfullando en voz baja algo que tenía relación con el apodo que habían empleado los Weasley. Los gemelos se rieron de él y le ayudaron con un simple hechizo limpiador.

- Qué alumno más aplicado eres, James. Seguro que la profesora McGonagall debe de estar súper orgullosa de ti. – dijo uno de ellos, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

- Ah… gracias… - contestó Harry, sonrojándose un poco.

- Pero trabajas demasiado, ¿no crees? ¿Tú qué opinas, Gred?

- Yo pienso que sí, Forge. – contestó el otro gemelo – Deberías de disfrutar de las cosas que te da la vida, pequeño James, ¡es más! Te hace falta algún tipo de hobby.

- ¡Qué buena idea has tenido, hermano querido!

Harry miró de uno a otro, sabiendo de pronto por donde iban los tiros, así que se apresuró por intentar detenerles.

- N-no, no. Qué va, yo no puedo pensar en hobbies… no tengo tiempo para-

- ¡Cómo que no tienes hobbies! – exclamó horrorizado Gred, y Harry solo podía pensar en lo furiosa que debía estar Madame Pince por el ruido que estaban haciendo. Podía oír desde lejos su tos seca con el que solía advertir a los alumnos de que se mantuviesen callados.

- Eso tenemos que remediarlo... ¡James! Como expertos en el tema, te recomendamos que deberías de tener un hobby sano para poder relajarte y descansar de tanto estudiar.

- Ya lo creo que sí, y qué mejor hobby para desestresarse que…

Ambos dejaron pasar un dramático segundo en silencio.

- ¡Quidditch! – gritaron a la vez, alzando los brazos.

Madame Pince los echó a los tres en menos de lo que tardas en decir Merlín.

Después, en el pasillo, los gemelos intentaron convencerle de que debía de jugar al quidditch, y que estarían encantados de jugar con él. Harry no sabía qué hacer para decirles educadamente que no al mismo tiempo que intentaba sujetar sus pergaminos impregnados de tinta sin mancharse.

* * *

Harry no supo cómo lo hizo, pero después de todo un día siendo acosado por Fred, George y Oliver, pudo por fin darles esquinazo y llegar a su dormitorio sin ser visto. Parecían muy dispuestos a intentar convencerle de que debía de entrar en el equipo de quidditch, y Harry ya no sabía qué más excusas darles sin decirles por qué no quería realmente entrar en el equipo.

Cerró las cortinas de la cama sin dirigir su mirada a ninguno de los compañeros de su cuarto. Su pijama estaba doblado encima de su almohada, y lo tomó entre sus manos mientras se debatía si debía tomarse una ducha o no.

- Ejem… ¿se puede? – dijo una voz de pronto tras su espalda.

Para su total asombro, al girarse se encontró cara a cara con… Weasley… Ron Weasley.

- Erm… ¿podemos hablar? – preguntó el pelirrojo, mirando a todas partes menos a él.

- Um… ¿sí?

Ron Weasley era un compañero de su cuarto con el que apenas se hablaba. Era un chico ruidoso e impulsivo, quien en más de una ocasión se había metido con él y le había ocasionado problemas. No se llevaban especialmente bien, aunque a Harry eso nunca le había importado.

El pelirrojo miró sobre su hombro hacia el resto del dormitorio, y tomando una decisión entró en el pequeño espacio entre las cortinas y la cama.

- ¿Q-qué te cuentas? – preguntó de forma casual Ron.

- Um… pues… um… - Harry se quedó totalmente en blanco, mirando el pijama que aún tenía entre sus manos.

Ron dejó escapar un ruidoso suspiro.

- Merlín, esto es patético. – dijo finalmente – Mira, solo he venido porque me lo han pedido. Mis hermanos quieren que te diga que vayas mañana por la mañana al campo de quidditch, no sé por qué. – le informó, cruzándose de brazos.

- … ¿qué?

- ¡Lo que has oído, sordo! – le gritó Ron, mirándole por primera vez a la cara. Harry agradeció que aún llevase puesta su bufanda sobre parte de su rostro.

- A-ah… vale… g-gracias, p-pero m-mañana no puedo…

- Mira, yo no soy un mensajero, ¡así que mañana vas y se lo dices tú a mis hermanos! – exclamó con muy poca paciencia.

De pronto las cortinas volvieron a abrirse, y esta vez, y para alivio de Harry, se trataba de Neville.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó nerviosamente, mirándoles a ambos.

- No, no pasa nada. Nada en absoluto. – contestó un poco borde Ron, para a continuación salir del pequeño lugar.

Harry y Neville se lanzaron una tímida mirada. Era la primera vez en varios días que Neville se dignaba siquiera a mirarle, y Harry no quería dejar escapar aquella oportunidad.

- Nev… ¿puedo hablar contigo sobre lo que pasó el otro día? – le preguntó en voz baja.

Neville dio un suspiro y miró hacia abajo. Después de un rato sin decir nada, el castaño le contestó con el mismo tono de voz.

- No lo sé, la verdad es que ahora no quiero hablar sobre eso…

- Por favor, Neville. – insistió Harry, y sin pensárselo se quitó la bufanda de la cara. – Al menos, déjame explicarte por qué lo hice…

Neville pareció quedarse sin palabras, y se le quedó mirando a la cara con una extraña expresión en su rostro. Harry tuvo que volver a insistir suavemente, pero al final el castaño asintió con la cabeza y se metió en el pequeño habitáculo, cerrando las cortinas tras de sí.

Ambos se sentaron en la cama, uno al lado del otro. Harry sentía sus mejillas arder mientras mantenía su mirada fija en el pijama que se encontraba sobre su regazo. Después de un tiempo en silencio, y asegurándose de que su voz fuese lo suficiente baja para que no saliese de las cortinas, intentó explicarse ante Neville.

- Sé que nunca debí haberte engañado. – comenzó diciendo – Debió de haber sido todo un susto descubrir que tu amigo es en realidad… um… "Harry Potter"… - dijo tímidamente.

Neville no dijo nada. Seguía mirándole fijamente, y Harry se sentía cada vez más nervioso.

- Sé que estás enfadado conmigo, pero no tenía elección… Necesitaba mantener mi identidad oculta para que nadie, ni siquiera los seguidores de quien-tú-sabes, pudieran saber quién soy.

Una vez más, el castaño no dijo nada.

- Sé que he sido un estúpido por no habértelo dicho antes, pero tenía miedo de cómo ibas a reaccionar-

- ¿Por qué Draco? – le interrumpió de pronto Neville.

- ... ¿Q-qué? - preguntó Harry, algo descolocado.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis siendo novios?

- … Um... ¿semanas? – susurró Harry. Al ver que Neville volvía a guardar silencio, continuó: - L-lo siento… sé que a muchas personas no les gusta las parejas del mismo sexo, m-mis parientes también lo piensan. Así que si te disgusta no volveré a nombrarlo nunca más…

- … ¿Qué? – preguntó de pronto Neville - ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Por qué iba a importarme que seáis los dos chicos?

- ¿N-no estás enfadado por eso? – preguntó sorprendido Harry.

- ¡No! – las mejillas del castaño se tiñeron de rojo, y Harry no supo si por vergüenza o porque estaba más enfadado que antes – No es por eso… - susurró después.

- Entonces, ¿por qué estás tan enfadado conmigo?

- Por Merlín, "Jimmy"… - Neville se pasó la mano por la frente y por su pelo.

- … E-entonces... ¿Estás enfadado porque le dije mi verdadero nombre a él antes que a ti? - preguntó Harry confuso.

- ¡N-no! – susurró/exclamó Neville, aún rojo – Quiero decir, ¿por qué estás saliendo con Draco, de entre todas las personas? ¿Acaso has olvidado lo mal que te ha estado tratando desde primero?

- ... Draco ha cambiado. – puntualizó Harry.

- Lo sé, lo sé. Me he fijado que lleva un tiempo sin meterse con nosotros.

- Entonces, ¿qué tiene de malo que Draco y yo salgamos juntos? – insistió Harry.

Neville se levantó como un resorte de la cama, volviendo a pasarse una mano por el pelo y por el cuello.

- Uh… es que… um… - miró a Harry, cada vez estaba más rojo, pero dijo nada más.

Harry se puso de pié a su lado.

- Draco es buena persona, Nev… - insistió una vez más, posando tímidamente una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Neville.

Pero aquello solo hizo que Neville se pusiera más nervioso que antes, y le apartó la mano a Harry de un manotazo.

- ¡Me da igual! No me gusta que estés con él, ¡es un slytherin!

- ¡Nev! – le llamó Harry, sorprendido y preocupado por lo fuerte que estaba hablando.

- Aunque te parezca amable, seguro que acabará haciéndote daño, ¡no debes seguir con él!

- Neville, Draco no va-

- ¿Pero por qué él? – le interrumpió de nuevo.

Harry no sabía qué hacer para calmarle, pero si la conversación seguía así, se acabarían enterando el resto de la torre Gryffindor. Volvió a tratar de tranquilizarle cogiéndole del brazo, pero Neville se zafó de él de un tirón. Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, el castaño salió de allí a toda prisa dejando las cortinas mal cerradas y a Harry con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza.

Su mente se quedó totalmente en blanco, y su cuerpo no quería reaccionar y moverse para perseguir a su amigo. Neville se había marchado como la última vez que hablaron, y Harry seguía sin saber por qué estaba tan enfadado. Dejó escapar un suspiro y levantó la mirada. Se encontró de pronto con que unos ojos azules le miraban desde la cama de en frente… Ron Weasley le observaba fijamente, y Harry recordó por un breve instante que no llevaba la bufanda puesta.

Sin embargo, por primera vez, no le importó.

No le importaba en absoluto.

Bajó su vista hacia el suelo, y sin algún tipo de prisa volvió a cerrar las cortinas.

Aquella noche, mientras miraba el techo de su dosel, se preguntó muchas cosas… como qué le diría a Oliver al día siguiente, o si Nana estaría bien, o si Neville y él volverían a ser amigos. Pero sobre todo, se preguntó que estaría haciendo Draco en aquel momento.

* * *

_Continuará…_


	22. Difícil, pero no Imposible

**Capítulo 22**

"**Difícil, pero no Imposible"**

* * *

_La descomunal serpiente se deslizó por el resquebrajado mármol, zigzagueando lentamente hasta llegar a un ostentoso sillón que poco tenía que ver con el resto de la habitación. Alzó perezosamente su escamada cabeza y trepó por el respaldo del asiento, olfateando de vez en cuando el aire con su bífida lengua. _

_Una pálida mano acarició su lomo mientras ella se enroscaba en el asiento._

_- Mi paciencia se está agotando… - siseó un hombre oculto tras las pronunciadas sombras que proyectaba el aterciopelado respaldo de su asiento. Sus brillantes ojos rojos estaban fijos en las personas que aguardaban en silencio frente a él._

_- Pero mi Lord… Y-ya todo está previsto para el p-primer ataque. – dijo un hombre arrodillado en frente suyo. El hombre encorvó su espalda para hacerse más pequeño, y continuó hablando intentando sin éxito ocultar el temblor de su voz. - Muy pronto… ¡pronto! S-se lo aseguro, mi Lord. ¡Dumbledore caerá y dejará de ser una molestia! Solo tenéis que esperar un poco más, ¡de verdad-!_

_- Crucio. – dijo el "Lord", apuntando con su varita a quien le hablaba. Después de unos largos e insaciables gritos, levantó el hechizo en el hombre y le concedió unos minutos para que se recuperase. – Dumbledore no me importa… lo que quiero es que todos recuerden el motivo por el cual temen pronunciar mi nombre…_

_El resto de personas presentes, todas vestidas de negro, se miraron entre ellos para luego contemplar al Lord._

_- Les hemos dejado pensar durante demasiado tiempo que están a salvo, que el "Señor Tenebroso" murió… Y creo que el ministerio ya se ha divertido bastante con el bufón que tienen como mascota… - el "Lord" volvió a acariciar la gran serpiente, la cual ahora se deslizaba sobre sus piernas - … Espero que cuando Hogwarts caiga, cuando vean que ni su querida progenie está a salvo bajo la protección de Dumbledore, comprendan hasta dónde alcanza mi poder, y que ni siquiera ese… ese maldito Potter podrá salvarles esta vez… - siseó con asco -¡Crucio!_

_- ¡AAAAH!_

* * *

Harry abrió sus vidriosos ojos en la oscuridad de la noche. Parpadeó un par de veces para deshacerse de las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos, y con una mano temblorosa se tocó su frente empapada de sudor.

Podía sentir un continuo y punzante dolor que provenía de su cicatriz en forma de rayo. Era un dolor inimaginable, tan grande que creía que la cabeza se le partiría en dos. Le entraron unas nauseas terribles, y tuvo que respirar profundamente varias veces para no vaciar los contenidos de su estómago en el lateral de su cama.

El joven gryffindor seguía sin saber por qué sufría aquellas pesadillas que, de alguna manera, debían de estar relacionadas con su cicatriz.

"_Lo que quiero es que todos recuerden el motivo por el cual temen pronunciar mi nombre"_

Esa frase se le había quedado grabada en aquel último sueño. Solo había alguien a quien los magos y brujas no podían nombrar. Pero no podía tratarse de Voldemort. Ese hombre no podía ser el protagonista de sus sueños. ¿Por qué iba a soñar con Voldemort? Se preguntaba Harry. Quizás era su propio miedo quien causaba aquellas pesadillas.

Tal vez se estaba obsesionando demasiado.

Esperó hasta el alba sin poder volver a dormir. Desayunó en su cama un vaso de leche con galletas que un amable elfo le ofreció, como ya era la rutina. Se duchó y vistió cuando aún roncaban sus compañeros de cuarto. Era sábado, y ninguno de ellos madrugaba en un fin de semana. Harry se aseguró de que llevaba bien puesta su bufanda frente al espejo del baño. Se alisó el ceñido jersey color gris que llevaba y se colocó bien los bolsillos de sus vaqueros negros, que se arrugaban cada vez que se los ponía.

Entró de nuevo al dormitorio y buscó un par de libros en su baúl. Escogió uno sobre Defensas que tomó prestado de la biblioteca y otro de Adivinación, esperando que con suerte hubiera algún apartado sobre el significado de los sueños.

Los tomó entre sus brazos y bajó a la sala común.

- ¡James! ¡Qué casualidad!

Harry paró en seco.

Allí, recién levantándose de un sillón, estaba Oliver Wood.

- Veo que eres bastante madrugador. Eso es bueno. – dijo el capitán del equipo de quidditch. - ¿Vas a salir?

- Eh… ah, sí. – contestó Harry, aun sin poder creerse que Oliver estuviese allí. – Iba a… la biblioteca.

- ¿Te importa si te acompaño? Quería hablar de una cosa contigo… pero solo si no estás muy ocupado.

Sintiendo que se sonrojaba, Harry accedió a que le acompañase.

Ambos caminaron por los desérticos pasillos sin decirse nada. Al principio parecía que iban sin rumbo fijo, doblando esquinas y bajando escaleras sin un orden en concreto, pero más tarde Harry se dio cuenta de que inconscientemente había estado siguiendo a Oliver hasta las puertas del castillo y, una vez fuera, continuaron andando hasta los vestuarios de quidditch.

- Sé que por algún motivo no quieres aceptar mi oferta de entrar en el equipo. – dijo de repente Oliver, abriendo la puerta del vestuario e invitando a Harry con la mano para que entrase. – Pero has de saber que yo no me rindo tan fácilmente.

Harry se detuvo en mitad del vestuario y le miró fijamente. Quizás fuese porque se había pasado la noche sin poder pegar ojo, o puede que fuera el dolor de su cicatriz que aún no había desaparecido del todo. Pero en aquel momento se sintió molesto con el capitán de gryffindor.

- ¿Por qué insistes? – preguntó Harry en un tono muy bajo de voz.

Oliver dejó de hacer lo que fuera que estuviese haciendo por los armarios del vestuario y se giró para mirarle.

- ¿Por qué no puedes aceptar que no quiero entrar en el equipo? – continuó diciendo Harry. – Hasta hacía unos días ni siquiera sabías que yo existía. Y de repente quieres que haga unas pruebas para entrar en el equipo, así, sin más, sin ni siquiera pensar que a lo mejor yo tenga otras cosas mejores que hacer que jugar al quidditch.

- ¿Y qué más da que tengas otras cosas que hacer? – preguntó Oliver.

- … ¿Perdón? – dijo Harry, algo sorprendido.

- No pienses mal, Evans. Entiendo que quizás estés muy centrado en los estudios, - dijo mirando los libros que llevaba Harry en brazos - y que tengas otros hobbies, como la lectura, - Wood entonces se acercó a él y tomó los dos libros con cuidado - ¿Pero por qué eso te impide poder disfrutar de lo que te gusta?

- … ¿Y tú sabes lo que a mí me gusta? – preguntó Harry a modo de sarcasmo, mientras observaba como Oliver se llevaba sus libros y los ponía dentro del armario que antes investigaba.

- ¡Exacto! – contestó simplemente Oliver, dándole la espalda.

Harry rodó los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro.

- Wood, lo siento mucho, pero de verdad… no puedo entrar en el equipo.

- Evans, déjame decirte algo… - empezó diciendo Oliver sin darse la vuelta – Conozco a muchos como tú en este colegio. Se pasan la vida estudiando y trabajando, pensando que si se distraen no lograrán sacar una buena nota, o ser alguien en la vida cuando salga de aquí. Pero si de algo estoy totalmente seguro… - dijo con una breve pausa, girándose y mostrándole a Harry lo que acababa de coger del armario - … Es que si alguien quiere llegar lejos, debe montarse en una escoba.

* * *

Ambos salieron de los vestuarios, cada uno con una escoba voladora en la mano. Una agradable brisa removió la larga bufanda de Harry, aun colgada en su cuello.

Oliver decidió adelantarse y guió al gryffindor más joven hasta el campo de quidditch. Una vez allí, se montaron en las escobas y volaron todo lo alto que pudieron. El capitán se aseguró de que no hubiese nadie merodeando por allí antes de girarse hacia "James".

- Bien, esto es lo que vamos a hacer. – dijo Oliver para captar la atención del joven. Se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó algo redondo de color dorado. "James" no pareció bastante ilusionado.

- ¿Me vas a hacer atrapar una snitch? – preguntó sin mucho ánimo.

- Sé que estoy siendo muy pesado. – comentó Oliver – Y también sé que no quieres entrar en el equipo. Pero quiero proponerte algo.

El capitán comprobó que había logrado captar la atención del joven antes de abrir la palma de su mano y liberar la snitch para que volase libremente. Harry persiguió con los ojos la snitch antes de que esta se perdiera de vista, y luego miró a Oliver.

- Pensarás que esto es una prueba , y seguramente intentarás hacerlo lo peor posible. Pero ahora olvidémonos por un momento de que te quiero en mi equipo, y de que tú no quieres ser buscador. Somos simplemente dos personas que están pasando el rato atrapando una snitch. Por favor, compláceme al menos hoy… Si hay algo con lo que realmente disfruto, es ver a alguien dar lo mejor de sí.

- Pero… - Harry miró su escoba – Si la atrapo, sé que seguirás insistiendo…

- Y por eso, he aquí lo que voy a proponerte… - dijo Oliver – Si haces lo que te pido, no seguiré insistiendo para que entres en el equipo. ¿De acuerdo?

Ambos se miraron fijamente, hasta que finalmente Harry dejó escapar un suspiro.

- De acuerdo. – repitió el más joven.

Wood observó atentamente como "Evans" comenzaba a buscar la snitch desde donde se encontraba. No perdió detalle mientras contemplaba lo cómodo que parecía James sobre la escoba, ni el minucioso escaneo que le hacía al campo de quidditch sin apenas girar la cabeza. Después de alrededor de veinte segundos, Evans bajó en picado.

Con una amplia sonrisa, Oliver le siguió. Ambas escobas alcanzaban casi la misma velocidad, por lo que era fácil no perder de vista a Evans. Al poco tiempo, incluso el capitán podía ver a la zigzagueante snitch enfrente del más joven.

Pero por más que se esforzaba, Harry apenas lograba recortar camino. La snitch dio un giro y se perdió de vista. El joven gryffindor parecía avergonzado, y tuvo que detenerse un rato para buscarla de nuevo. Cuando la encontró, esta vez mucho más rápido que la vez anterior, volvió a perseguirla. Se impulsó todo lo que pudo, pero aun así volvió a perder la pelota cuando ésta se coló por las tablas de madera que sujetaban las gradas.

- ¡Es imposible! – protestó de pronto Harry.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – quiso sabes Wood, todavía sonriente.

- Esta escoba es muy lenta…

Oliver soltó una carcajada.

- Lo sé. ¿Por qué te crees que te di esa escoba?

- Pero si lo sabes, ¿por qué me la das? Así nunca atrapare la snitch. – Harry se giró para mirarle.

- Bah, es difícil… - dijo Oliver –… Pero no imposible. Una escoba de este colegio nunca será más lenta que la snitch. Créeme, con una escoba como en la que estás montado se puede atrapar la snitch.

Harry le miró en silencio, y después de resoplar reanudo la búsqueda de la pequeña pelota alada. Cuando la encontró por tercera vez, volvió a lanzarse en picado a por ella.

Oliver, que se había detenido momentáneamente, intuyó por dónde pasarían seguramente la snitch y Evans. Atajó campo a través y, justo cuando el joven gryffindor iba a pasar, se colocó delante de él y le cortó el paso.

Como Harry no se lo esperaba, tuvo que frenar en seco.

- ¡Ey! – protestó el joven. Miró hacia delante, por detrás de Oliver, pero ya era tarde. Había perdido de vista a la snitch. - ¿Por qué has hecho eso? – preguntó algo irritado.

- ¿Ups? – contestó simplemente el capitán, riéndose con fuerza.

Más serio que antes, Harry volvió a buscar la snitch.

Así estuvieron media hora. "Evans" nunca alcanzaba la pequeña snitch. A veces conseguía acercarse, pero siempre acababa perdiéndola o encontrándose con que Oliver se interponía en su camino.

- Vaya, y yo que pensaba que serías bueno en esto. ¿Me habré confundido?

El joven pelinegro no dijo nada, simplemente se concentró en buscar la snitch de nuevo.

- Se ve que lo que vi el otro día era una escoba muy rápida. – comentó Wood, todavía alegre - ¿Quieres que traigamos tu saeta de fuego para ver si logras atraparla?

- ¡No! – contestó rápidamente Harry, sonando irritado.

- O mejor, ¿quieres que la atrape por ti? Sí, creo que eso será lo mejor. ¡A ver quien la coge antes!

Entonces, Oliver comenzó a jugar a atrapar la snitch. Ambos volaban codo con codo, intentando ser el primero en ver la snitch y de llegar más rápido hasta ella. El tiempo seguía pasando, y nunca daba la impresión de que alguno de los dos acabaría cogiendo la snitch.

Al final, Harry tuvo que parar, agotado.

- ¿Te rindes? – le preguntó Oliver volando alrededor suyo.

El joven no le contestó, ni siquiera le miraba.

- De acuerdo… Si no quieres seguir jugando, dejémoslo por hoy.

De pronto, Wood empezó a volar en la dirección de la snitch, fácil de ver porque brillaba con la luz del sol. La escoba del capitán entonces voló mucho más rápido de lo que hacía antes y, aunque tardo un tiempo, finalmente atrapó a la escurridiza pelota.

Harry le observaba sin decir nada.

Ambos bajaron al suelo y se encaminaron a los vestuarios. Oliver guardó las escobas y la snitch, y después le dio al joven sus dos libros.

- ¿Cómo es que tú sí que pudiste atrapar la snitch? – preguntó Harry en voz baja.

- Práctica. – dijo simplemente Wood.

- Pero… parecías volar más rápido que yo…

- Ya te lo he dicho, práctica. – el capitán le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. – Llevo jugando a esto desde que soy un crío. Ven, sígueme un momento.

Los dos gryffindors entraron al castillo, y una vez dentro Oliver le guió por la planta baja hasta la sala de los trofeos. Allí había un montón de copas y placas conmemorativas, la mayoría sobre partidos de quidditch. Ambos se pusieron frente a las vitrinas de cristal.

- ¿Ves aquella copa dorada de allí? – le preguntó Oliver, indicándola con el dedo - ¿Qué ves allí escrito?

- Veo unos nombres… Uno tiene tu apellido…

- Es de mi padre. – le dijo el capitán del equipo.

Harry miró detenidamente la copa, en silencio.

- Él me enseñó todo lo que sé. – le explicó Oliver – Me mostró que el quidditch podría enseñarme muchas cosas en la vida.

- ¿Como qué? – preguntó el joven.

- Bueno, cosas, ya sabes… Como trabajar en equipo, o entrenar mi cuerpo de forma sana… - luego miró a "Evans" – También me enseñó a no rendirme nunca, por muy difícil que me resultara todo.

El más joven no le miró, simplemente se dedicó a observar todos los trofeos y premios que allí había.

- Ser jugador de quidditch es muy difícil, y lograr entrar en un equipo al salir de Hogwarts lo es más todavía. Yo tengo asumido que seguramente no lograré ser jugador profesional, y que cuando me gradúe me tendré que conformar con un trabajo aburrido. Pero mientras pueda, intentaré jugar aquí todo el tiempo posible y hacer lo que me gusta de verdad.

- … Pero no todos piensen del quidditch igual que tú. Puede que a mí no me guste tanto como a ti.

- Lo sé. Por eso quería verte atrapar la snitch hoy. Para comprobar por mis propios ojos si realmente no te gustaba tanto como decías.

- … ¿Y qué has descubierto?

- Que disfrutas volando, pero que no vales como buscador.

Harry se giró de pronto y se le quedó mirando.

- No has conseguido atrapar la snitch, así que ahora sé que cuando te vi atraparla fue porque ibas en una escoba muy rápida. Lo siento Evans, siento haberte molestado. No volveré a pedir que entres en el equipo. Pero igualmente, si quieres, seguiremos quedando para hablar de quidditch, ¿de acuerdo?

Después de dedicarle una sonrisa, Oliver comenzó de nuevo a observar los trofeos. Algo menos entusiasmado, "James" también se puso a mirarlos.

- … ¿Oh? – exclamó de pronto Harry sin poder evitarlo.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada… bueno, es solo que… En aquel trofeo de allí… Pone "James Potter".

- Ah, por supuesto. – dijo Oliver con orgullo – El famoso James Potter, fue buscador de gryffindor. Casualmente se llama como tú James. – Wood le miró – Fue capitán, como yo. Él sí que era bueno, nunca hubo un buscador mejor que él. Jamás perdió un partido.

- Uhm…

- Bueno, creo que ya es algo tarde. – Oliver se separó de las vitrinas – Te dejo Evans. He disfrutado mucho jugando contigo. Nos veremos seguramente más tarde.

El capitán del equipo de quidditch se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la salida. Cuando se quedó solo, Harry volvió a contemplar el trofeo con el nombre de James Potter, pensativo.

* * *

Harry ordenó su cada vez más lleno baúl. Aunque tiró toda la ropa que heredó de su primo, tenía mucha otra nueva que compró en Hogsmeade. Además, también tenía muchos libros de diferentes cursos, y una despampanante escoba voladora que tenía que meter siempre en diagonal para que entrase en el baúl. Debajo de todo, siempre tenía guardado un saco lleno de galeones por lo que pudiera surgir, dinero muggle para cuando terminase la escuela, y sus antiguas gafas.

No se deshizo de ellas, porque planeaba llevarlas cuando llegase a casa de sus parientes.

- Jimmy… - dijo alguien detrás de él.

Cuando se giró, todavía arrodillado frente al baúl, se encontró con un cabizbajo Neville. Harry se quedó sin saber qué decir, y miró al castaño, expectante.

- ¿Podemos hablar? – le preguntó Longbottom, todavía sin mirarle a la cara.

Volvió a hacerse otro silencio aún más incómodo que el anterior. Sin contestar nada, Harry cerro de golpe su baúl. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta la salida del cuarto, pasando de largo del castaño.

- Por favor, _James_… - insistió Neville siguiéndole por las escaleras.

- No. – contestó secamente Harry.

Salió por el retrato de la Dama Gorda sin pararse en ningún momento, ignorando los compañeros de casa con los que se cruzaba.

- ¡Solo quiero que me escuches!

- ¡Tú tampoco quisiste escucharme a mí ayer! – grito Harry, dándose la vuelta en mitad de las escaleras. - ¡Ni el otro día! – volvió a exclamar, subiendo de nuevo un par de escalones - ¿Por qué iba a escucharte yo ahora?

- … ¿Por favor? – pidió Neville, esperanzado.

- …. No. – giró sobre sus talones y reanudó su bajada.

Pero Neville no se rindió. Bajó las escaleras siguiendo al pelinegro, y también le persiguió por los pasillos.

- ¡Jimmy! – le llamaba Longbottom más desesperado que antes - ¡James! – dio grandes zancadas hasta que por fin lo alcanzó. Sostuvo al joven por el brazo y le dio bruscamente la vuelta. – Por Merlín, ¡no seas tan cabezota!

- ¿Cabezota, yo? – siseó Harry.

- Por favor… - volvió a suplicar Neville, esta vez más calmado. – Sé que hice mal. Me porté como un estúpido ayer… Te pido que me perdones.

El joven Potter se zafó del agarre de su amigo y se cruzó de brazos.

- No lo voy a hacer.

- ¿Q-qué? ¿Por qué?

- No te perdonaré hasta que me digas por qué estabas tan enfadado ayer. – exigió Harry, descruzando sus brazos y dándole con el dedo índice al castaño en el pecho.

Un notorio sonrojo se alojó en las mejillas y en las orejas de Neville poco a poco.

- P-pues… estaba… Estaba enfadado porque mi mejor amigo de repente no es quien yo creía… - empezó diciendo casi en un susurro Longbottom – Y no solo eso, sino que además está saliendo con la persona más slytherin, engreía, imbécil…

- Neville… - le advirtió Harry.

- Perdón. Pero es que no puedo evitar sentirme furioso cada vez que pienso en Malfoy. – se intentó disculpar - Desde que llegamos a Hogwarts fue el primero en ponernos la zancadilla al pasar. Va siempre con esa actitud de chulo, y de repente me dices que sois novios. Me siento como si estuviese en una novela romántica con la típica trama en la que el protagonista acaba con el chico malo, le rompen el corazón y el chico bueno acaba recogiendo los pedazos.

- ¿Qué…? – susurró Harry, intentando comprenderlo.

Neville le cogió de la mano y le llevó hasta un aula de encantamientos que ahora mismo no se estaba usando porque era sábado. Cerró la puerta y llevó a Harry hasta los primeros pupitres que encontró.

- Jimmy… - empezó diciendo el castaño. - Yo… yo estoy preocupado por ti. – susurró, pasándose una mano por la nuca.

- … ¿Por qué?

- Pues porque Draco nunca me ha dado la sensación de que sea una buena persona. Él… él es un Malfoy.

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver su apellido?

- ¡El nombre de una persona es muy importante! – insistió Neville.

- ¿A sí? ¿Y por qué?

- ¡Harry Potter! – exclamó el castaño, y Harry se encogió visiblemente. Ambos se miraron fijamente durante unos segundos. – Tú sabes lo importante que es un nombre. ¿Qué crees que pasaría si la gente conociera el tuyo? Seguro que ya lo sabes… - murmuró – Todos te tratarían como si fueras el Salvador del Mundo Mágico, nadie vería más allá de tu cicatriz, y jamás tendría una vida tranquila. Con Draco Malfoy pasa exactamente lo mismo. Todos esperan de él que sea igual que su padre; un sangre pura conservador predestinado a manipular, a tener una linda esposa y a causar problemas.

- … Pero yo sé que Draco no es así… - susurró Harry, con la voz temblando.

- ¿Pero cómo puedes estar seguro?

- Entiendo lo que me estás diciendo, de verdad que lo hago Nev. Sé que la mayoría de las personas solo se quedan con el nombre, y no se preocupan por conocer cómo es la persona en realidad. Pero yo si sé cómo es Draco, y no pienso hacer caso de las opiniones de la gente.

- Jimmy…

- ¡No me llames _Jimmy_! – exclamó de pronto Harry.

- ¡Pues Harry! ¡Escúchame! – alzó también la voz Neville. – Ahora mismo verás a Draco como la persona perfecta, ¡pero en realidad no lo es! Es verdad que ahora se está controlando y no se mete con nosotros como lo hacía antes, e incluso nos ha ayudado en alguna ocasión. ¡Pero una cosa es ser amigos y otra ser novios! Los slytherins siempre persiguen lo que más les conviene, y si de repente Draco encuentra a alguien mejor te dejará sin pensárselo dos veces.

- ¡Tú no puedes estar seguro de eso! ¿Por qué insistes tanto?

- ¡Pues porque Malfoy ya lo ha hecho! – gritó aun más fuerte el castaño, creando un largo silencio entre ellos.

- … ¿Qué…? ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó confuso Harry.

- Es imposible que seáis novios… porque yo… le vi con ella. – murmuró Neville. – Cuando me dijiste que erais novios no podía creérmelo, y busqué a Malfoy. Tardé mucho en encontrarle, pero ayer… finalmente lo vi en el gran comedor, rodeado de slytherins. Pansy Parkinson estaba justo a su lado, y cuando les vi… se estaban besando. – susurró, mirando a Harry a los ojos.

Cuando dejó de hablar, Harry no reaccionó. Se quedó mirando a su amigo en silencio, escudriñando su rostro en busca de algo que le dijera que todo aquello era mentira.

Pero no fue así.

* * *

_Continuará…_


End file.
